What Happens In Nebraska Stays In Nebraska
by XJamesBondX
Summary: Sequel to Into the Night. Zach spends the Christmas with Cammie and her family, along with Kate and Melanie. What could possibly happen in two weeks? When your a spy...a lot can. Rate T for safety. ZxC. Point of view may vary.
1. Arriving

**Omigosh, this has taken me FOREVER to get out! But I am finally doing it and I'm super excited to get it written! Yeah, yeah, I probably shouldn't be starting it with my other stories still needing to be written, but I'm having an INSANE writer's block for two of them and I needed to let the inspiration for THIS story take it's flight. I hope you guys like it! Remember, this is sequel to **_**Into the Night**_**, and if you haven't read that then this might not make sense, but then again, it probably can stand alone.**

**This author's note is long enough. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…not even the place. It's very sad, yes?**

…**...**

**Chapter One: Arriving**

_**Cammie**_

I looked out the window of the plane, wondering how things could change so quickly. Nebraska was just below us and I could feel the jet slowly descending. It was very strange to think that, last year, as I traveled to Nebraska, I couldn't stop thinking about Josh. Now, I had a totally different boy sitting beside me, his arm around me, his hand stroking my hair.

I smiled at the thought. Zachary Goode had been a lot of things when I first met him, but I had never dreamed that he would end up as my boyfriend. Traveling to Nebraska to meet my grandparents. Spending Christmas with us. This could never have happened with Josh, even if I hadn't gotten caught. No normal boy could ever spend Christmas with Grandma and Grandpa Morgan and the rest of our family.

We flew over a forest, one I recognized. I used to go there all the time as a child. I remember running to that forest when I found out that Dad was never coming home.

I shook away the thought, turning away from the window and glancing up at Zach. His arm constricted around me as I leaned closer and he smirked. I rolled my eyes, resting my head against his chest. Next to him, Melanie shifted in her sleep, rolling closer to Zach. He smiled down at her, his other arm cradling her head. Kate and Abby sat in front of us, talking in minimal tones.

I snuggled closer to Zach, wrapping an arm around his waist. He kissed the top of my head. His hand trailed up and down my arm, raising goose bumps on my arm. I smiled, turning into his chest. "That feels nice," I murmured.

He smirked. "I kinda figured that out, Gallagher Girl," he said.

Melanie stirred. "Zachy?" she muttered sleepily. "Cammie? Are we almost there?"

I glanced out the window. "Yes, Mel, honey, we're landing in about five minutes."

"Okay, good. I can't wait to meet your grandparents!" she exclaimed, suddenly wide awake. "Will they like you, Zachy?" she asked her brother.

I glanced up at Zach, who had spontaneously gone slightly pale. He forced a smile. "Of course, Mel." I could barely detect the nervousness in his tone, but it was there. "Who doesn't like me?" he said, his cockiness only somewhat forced.

The eight-year-old grinned. "Well, let's see…" She giggled when Zach's free hand attacked her with tickles.

"Little twerp," he said laughingly. His expression became serious. "Hey, can you do something for me?" he asked conspiratorially. She nodded as if her life depended on it. "Go ask Aunt Kate if she's excited for Uncle Damian to come to Nebraska with us." He winked. "And it wasn't from me."

Melanie got an expression not unlike her brother's and she smiled mischievously. "Okay!" Her voice was so small that it was hard to believe that a girl of her size could get up to _any_ kind of mischief…but I knew that she could. I'd spent the last few weeks with her since we got out of the Circle of Cavan. She scampered off to find Kate, who was no longer sitting in front of us.

I looked up at Zach. "What was that about?"

He looked at me, feigning innocence. "That? That was just me making some fun with Mel…and Kate."

I gave him a look. "Not _that_," I said, rolling my eyes. "When Melanie asked you if my grandparents would like you, you…blanched."

He looked down at his lap. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Yes," I said, nodding, "I did." I cocked my head to the side. "Are you nervous, Zach?"

He looked me straight in the eye then, his green eyes penetrating. "You tell me, Cam."

I refrained from glaring at him. I hated it when he did this. He made me guess. I hated guessing games. I'd ask him a question that he didn't want to admit to or answer and he'd look at me and tell me to answer it. I knew the answer, but I wanted him to tell me.

So I said what I knew probably wouldn't comfort him, but I wanted to say anyway. "I think," I started, "that you shouldn't be nervous at all." I sat up a little straighter, trying to pull back. Zach wouldn't let me; his arm stayed around me, tight as can be. I knew I could just move it—I had strength too, obviously; you kinda have to, to be able to be a spy—but truth be told, I liked it there.

When he didn't look convinced, I sighed. "My grandparents aren't judgmental and they are open-minded. They knew your parents. Trust me, they'll love you."

His eyes tight, he smiled at me. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Cam, but that doesn't stop me from being nervous….I want your family to like me. I want to be able to say that you're the girl whose family I impressed." He looked down at our now-entwined hands. "Cam…you are the first girl that I have ever dated…that I wanted to keep. The others…well, you can imagine. They were like Jim—Josh. They were normal. They were shallow. They weren't anything like you. They didn't have the qualities it took to make me stay; not like you. Their families I didn't care about; their affection, I didn't care about." He turned to me again, looking into my eyes. "I care about what your family thinks. I care about what your friends think." Despite the fact that he was being the side of himself that only I see, he smiled when he said that. "Don't tell them." He quieted for a moment and I waited, knowing that he'd continue.

He sighed, pulling me closer. "You are the only girl that I've come this close to. I've opened up to you…in ways that I've never opened up to anyone. Not even Kate. I never meant to fall in love with you, but I did. The love I feel for you is all consuming. When I thought I was going to lose you only a few weeks ago, I went into a…catatonic state. I watched them work on you; I watched as they almost failed." He sighed again, kissing my head. "I love you. I didn't ask for it to happen, but it did. I want your family to love me, like you do." He gave me a dry laugh. "So yes, to answer your question, I am nervous."

My eyes softened. What he'd told me…it wasn't in his character. The only time I'd ever seen that side of him was when he told me he loved me for the first time. On the roof. I smiled at the memory.

"Zachary Jared Goode," I murmured. His name rolling of my tongue so naturally…it was new to me. "I promise you, if you show them who you are, let them know how much you care, they'll love you." He looked away and I grabbed his chin, moving his head to look at him. "You're the most…amazing guy that I've ever met." The minute I said it, I realized how bad that sounded. "And all the guys I've heard about. I love you. No matter what happens. It's always going to be you. I swear my family will love you. Mm already does and heaven knows that Dad does. I'm pretty positive my family will too."

"And," Abby's voice sounded as she came out of the bathroom, "we're about to find out." She smirked. "Fasten your seatbelts, guys. We're landing soon."

I glanced out the window. There was no landing lane. Just a field. A filed that brought back memories from only a few weeks ago. It seemed like years.

I turned back to him, squeezing his hand. I didn't know how much it helped, but I hoped it would help at least a little.

The jet descended slowly, landing in the field a few minutes after Abby had come out. Melanie had taken her seat next to Zach, grinning up at him and telling him what Kate had said. ("Tell Zach that I'm not an idiot. And yes, I am excited to see 'Uncle' Damian.")

I smiled up at him, wrapping an arm around his waist for a quick squeeze. I glanced out my window, knowing my grandparents were there, waiting. "Ready?" I asked, giving him my best encouraging smile. "Remember what I said."

He sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Ready as I'll ever be." And with that, we exited the jet.

…

**Okee, I know this is super duper short, but I promise that the next chapters will be longer. I don't know how long this is going to be and I'm honestly playing with a few different plots. If you have any ideas, give them to me please! I hope you liked the first chapter! I know I liked writing it. Sorry Zach is so OOC but he had to be in this and for this. I'm trying really hard to keep him in character for the story.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope you guys are still with me!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	2. Meeting the Fam

**Aren't you all so proud of me? I'm updating in two days! At the end of Into the Night, I did well, but for my other stories, I haven't been doing that great….Anywho, I'm glad you all liked it. Those who reviewed it anyway.**

**Special shout-out to my first reviewer: ****hears4ever****. She has been with me since **_**Into the Night.**_** Thanks for being my first reviewer for this story! **

**I also thank the other eight reviewers. I'm glad you guys all liked it! This chapter is about meeting the family. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except for Kate and Melanie. But that's it. **

**…**

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Fam**

_**Cammie**_

"Cammie!" Grandma Morgan exclaimed as soon as I was off the jet. "Darling, how are you?" she asked me, holding out her arms. I let go of Zach's hand and walked to her, giving her a hug.

"I'm great, Grandma," I answered. "How have you been?"

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Oh, you know, your dear old grandma has been excellent." She caught a glimpse of something (or someone) over my head and her face broke into a smile. "Kate!" She released me and rushed over as fast as her little body would take her. She surprised me when she embraced Kate. "I have not seen you around here since Annie—" She cut off, and her eyes became apologetic. "Well, you know."

Kate nodded. I glanced back at Zach. His expression had gone hard. I walked over, taking his hand. I gave him a look. He gave me an infinitesimal nod and forced a smile. I sighed, but I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"Cameron," I heard a deep voice behind me. "Are you going to give your old grandpa a hug now?"

I turned with a smile on my face, but Grandpa Morgan wasn't looking at me; he was looking at Zach, the strangest expression on his face. "Grandpa," I said. I reached back and took Zach's hand, pulling him up to stand beside me. "Grandma, this is my boyfriend, Zach Goode. I think you knew his parents. And his aunt." I glanced between my grandparents as they both nodded. Grandma came to stand beside Grandpa. I looked at Zach, a smile on my face. He gave me a tight smile back. Why did he choose to be Nervous Zach now? "Zach," I started, "this is my Grandpa Morgan"—I pointed toward my grandpa—"and this is my Grandma Morgan." I pointed at her.

Zach, being ever so _gentlemanly_ (not!), reached out his free hand to shake my grandparents'. "It's nice to meet you," he said after shaking them. "Cam's told me so much about you." He flashed his signature smirk. I elbowed him in the gut. He grunted slightly, but continued smiling.

Grandpa placed his hand on Zach's shoulder. "Can't say I've heard a lot about you, young man." He winked at me. "From Cammie anyway."

My head whipped up, slightly confused. "From who then?"

Grandpa laughed heartily. "Joseph Solomon, of course."

My eyebrows shot up. "Mr. Solomon?" I asked, taken aback. "He's been here?"

"Yes, Miss Morgan, I have." Speak of the devil himself.

I turned and looked at my favorite teacher standing beside Aunt Abby. It was a very strange thought, the two of them. My favorite teacher and my favorite (and only) aunt…I shuddered.

I didn't bother asking him what he was doing here. I knew that it was because there were still operatives from the Circle of Cavan out there. Very few, but still some. And maybe it had a little teensy tiny bit to do with Abby. I raised my eyebrows at the two of them.

"Joe's spending Christmas with us," Abby said. "To keep an eye on you…two," she added, giving a pointed look at where Zach's arm had somehow wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, enough of this small talk," Grandma said. "Let's get you guys inside so you can eat."

"I'm hungry," Melanie said.

"Mel, you're always hungry," Zach said, ruffling his little sister's hair. I still wasn't used to this Zach….

"Let's not keep the little girl waiting," Grandpa cut in.

**….**

We sat around the table. Grandma had gone all out just for the six of us. Mom hadn't come yet, but I knew she was probably doing something covert and secretive so I didn't ask where she was. If there's one thing I know about my mom, it's that whenever she's not at school being headmistress, she's doing something that I'm not allowed to know about.

"So, Cameron, dear," Grandma started. I knew before she asked exactly _what_ she was going to ask. "How was this semester?"

I glanced at Abby, wondering if I was allowed to tell Grandma and Grandpa or if they already knew. She kept her eyes on her food but the small movement of her hand told me that it was up to me. I didn't want them to know. "It was good. The usual. Learning, learning, learning. Test, test, test. Fun, fun, fun. Final, final, final."

Zach snorted slightly, as if he knew what I was talking about and Melanie gave me a funny look. "Is _that_ all that school is about?" She wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to go."

"Oh, look, Cam, you got my favorite niece not wanting to go to school," Kate said. "Shame on you," she reprimanded. But she was smiling.

"Melanie," I said sternly, "school is a good thing. Don't miss it."

"How did you like being at Gallagher Academy, Zach?" Grandma asked him. I hid a smile, glad that my grandparents were including him.

He set down his fork and smiled at my grandma. "Oh, it's cool. I mean, I kind of have to like it, seeing as Bla—um, my school and Gallagher are teaming as one school."

"Oh, yes, Rachel told us about that," Grandpa cut in. "What will it do to those elect girls, having boys in their school?" He winked. "Look at what is has done to our Cameron."

Zach squirmed slightly and I laughed. "Grandpa, what has changed?"

"You seem happier," he surprised me by saying. I felt Zach relax at my side. "Don't worry, Zachary, you've done Cameron much good. I can tell."

Zach smirked. "Oh, well, that _is_ my middle name."

Abby looked at him. "Actually, it's your last name."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Abby, for ruining it."

She flashed him a smile. "Oh, come on. It's the job of the favorite aunt to tease the boyfriend."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Oh, but Abby," I started, "we don't want to hurt Zachy's"—He cringed as I used Mel's nick name for him—"poor, delicate feelings."

Abby laughed. "Yes, I guess you're right."

Zach started to protest, but I elbowed him. He sucked in a breath. "Thanks, guys," he said dryly. "I'm glad I'm entertainment."

I slid an arm around his waist, curling slightly into his side. "Aw, come on, Zach, you know we lo—like you."

He shot me a look but didn't comment when I didn't say what I had been about to say. "Of course." He sighed. "You know what they say: If they tease you, they like you," he said, smiling at me.

I pushed up slightly, whispering to him, "Oh, yes. We like you." I paused. "We like you very much."

"That's good," he whispered back. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have invited me." He flashed a smile. Then he turned back to the table, pushing his licked-clean plate toward the middle of the table. "I'm stuffed." He looked at my grandma. "It was all very good, Mrs. Morgan."

My grandma blushed. Now, this really should be normal for grandmas, but for mine…it wasn't. She was used to compliments, used to spies like Zach, used to…everything. That's where Dad got it. That's where I got it. But…this was sort of comforting in a way. Knowing that my grandma could be normal was a very comforting thing. It gave me hope that someday, I could be too. And also it showed that she liked Zach. "Why, thank you, dear. Why don't you young people go do something while we clean up?"

"Grandma, I think we should stay and help," I said. "I mean, we're young and we're visiting. Let us do the clean up."

Grandma rolled her eyes. "Nonsense, dear. I can do it."

Joe stood. "I think Cammie has point, Conney. We should let them do the dishes, while we old folks relax."

I had already started gathering dishes when Mr. Solomon said that. Zach quickly followed my example. Melanie began collecting the silverware.

Abby jumped in when Grandma tried to argue. "Conney, he's right. Let them do this." She gestured toward the three of us. "They're already almost done clearing it off."

I smirked. "Yeah, Grandma, we're a little quicker than you."

Conney Morgan was good at a lot of things, and accepting defeat was very hard for her. But with the three adults and Grandpa ganging up on her, she finally relented, warning us that if we broke any of her dishes, there would be heck to pay.

She wasn't very good at keeping those promises so I didn't worry.

A few minutes later, I stood in the kitchen cleaning the dishes while Zach dried. My grandparents were old fashioned and they had no dishwasher. This is what I spent a lot of my summer doing. Melanie sat on the counter and watched us. When Zach finished drying a stack of plates, she jumped down and took them, careful not to drop. "Where do they go, Cammie?" she asked, holding the plates up.

I smiled and pointed to a cupboard above Zach's head. "Zachy, help me?" she asked sweetly.

He grunted at the nick name that she chose for him but helped her put the plates up. She'd do that with all the dishes and Zach or I would help her unless it was easy to reach. When we were done, she looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes. "Can I go play now?"

I looked at her, startled. "What are you going to play?"

She smiled. "I met some kids before dinner time when I was outside, looking at the horses. They live in the house a farther way down there."

I glanced at Zach, eyebrows raised, asking an unspoken question: _Are they safe?_

He shrugged. That translated into _what could possibly be unsafe here?_ You just have to know how to read him.

"Go ahead, Mel," I said. She squealed excitedly and rushed to the door. "_But_," I continued austerely, "be back by"—I glanced at the clock—"eight. You have to go to bed." She slumped her shoulders and I laughed. "Melanie, Aunt Kate would say the same," I said, watching her carefully.

She pursed her lips. "Yes, I know." Her eyes lit up. "But you're not Auntie Kate! You're more like…a sister!" I stared at her, eyes wide. I was pleased that she saw me as a sister, but I didn't know how to react to it. The only way that I could be her sister…would be if I married her brother. I glanced at him now. What was he thinking?

Melanie sighed. "I guess I'll just listen to you."

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I bent down next to Melanie. "Mel, hun, if you come home on time, Zachy and I will play a game with you. Would you like that?"

She cocked her head to the side. "What game?"

I glanced at Zach. He sighed and nodded. I turned back to his kid sister. "Any game you want," I replied.

Her eyes lit up. "Okay! Thanks, Cammie!" She gave me a hug and turned toward the door. She paused before she exited. Then, with a slight hesitation, she rushed to her brother. "Thanks, Zachy. I love you."

He smiled down at her, his arm curling around her. "I love you too, Melanie." And then she was gone.

I looked at him, rising slowly. We were a few feet apart and now we had the first chance to be alone since…before we left. Slowly, I walked toward him. "So," I started, "what do you want to do," I continued, taking a step toward him for each phrase, "since we're alone." Another step. "And we can do anything that we want to." One more step. I was close enough for him to reach out for me.

Which, ironically, is exactly what he did. He curled an arm around my waist, pulling me into him. "We can…visit with your family," he suggested lightly. I frowned. "Or we could…go watch Melanie play with her new friends." I rolled my eyes. "Or," he said, voice barely above a whisper, "you could let me kiss you." His face hovered above mine, teasing me.

I reached for the back of his head. "I think," I said, pushing myself closer to him, "that that would be an excellent idea." His head came closer and closer, and I struggled to keep my hand from pushing it down. He was about to kiss me. He was almost there. His lips were right there—

"Ahem," a voice sounded from the kitchen door. Jumped back, but kept an arm around him. It was only Abby.

"Oh, hey, Aunt Abby," I said nervously.

"Done yet?" she asked, motioning toward the sink. "Looks like it." She raised her eyebrows. "So what's taking you guys so long?"

I stared mutely at my aunt, leaving Zach to answer her—albeit rhetorical—question. "We were just—" he started, but then was at a lost for words.

An idea struck me. "Going for a walk!" I said. "I was going to show Zach the land." I didn't back down from Abby's accusing gaze.

She glared at me for a moment and then sighed. "Fine," she said. "You two lovebirds go have fun. There's still a long time left in the day." She flashed a smile. "And it's winter. Might as well get your fair share of the romantic cold nights." She gave me a conspiratorial wink. "Besides," she whispered, "I think that you two deserve to have some fun." She paused. "After what happened…it seems like that should be what you guys need: fun." And then she smiled like nothing ever happened. Like the aunt in her was coming out. And I knew, suddenly, that that was going to be her cover for the next two weeks. She was going to be Aunt Abby, not Agent Abby.

I turned back to Zach as she disappeared around the corner. "Where were we?" I asked. He grinned and started to lean toward me.

"Hey!" Abby barked. "I can still hear you! Why don't you go on that walk you were so keen on going on a few minutes ago?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Abby! We're going!" I yelled back. I took Zach's hand. "Let's go."

**….**

An hour later, Zach and I were strolling through the fields. There wasn't much to see but just being alone with him was enough for me. His arm was around me, my head rested on his shoulder, and my arm was wrapped around his waist. I felt his eyes on me and looked up. He had an expression that I only saw on occasion, when he was thinking deeply. "What are you thinking?" I asked, squeezing him slightly.

He smirked the I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk that I used to hate. "Nothing," he said. "It was nothing."

I poked him. "You're losing your touch," I said lightly. "That's not true. What were you thinking about?"

He grinned. "What else would I be thinking about?" he asked. "I was thinking about you." He paused, sobering slightly. "I'm always thinking about you."

I stared at him, wondering when Zach became the guy who was in love with me. Was it a semester ago, when we had an exchange? Was it over the summer? Or was it before that? "Why me?" I asked him. "Why do you care so much about _me_? The only other guy who has ever actually _seen_ me…is Josh." I cocked my head to the side. "So why me?"

He laughed. "You're a chameleon, Cam. You're a Gallagher Girl. Why not you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know all that." I sighed. "You're a spy. But you're also a guy. Guys can be shallow; guys can be wrong. But…out of one hundred girls at our school, you chose me. I don't understand why."

He shook his head. "Cammie. Out of all the Gallagher Girls there, you were the only one that seemed to hate me. It was only because I bested you. I used you." I raised my eyebrows, about to ask if this was the way he wanted to earn points with me, because it sure as heck wasn't working, but he cut me off. "And through all that, I fell in love with you. You are a great spy, but you are also a girl. The fact that you were able to be the best spy you could be, while factoring in all those emotions and all the fear and hurt…it got to me. You tugged and pulled at my heart in ways that I never thought possible. And more than ever, I wanted you to trust me. I tried. Really, really tried to get you to trust me. By the end of the semester it worked." He flashed a smile. "And then I had to earn it again. But that's a whole other story."

I cocked an eyebrow. "That doesn't tell me why you chose me."

He grinned. "You just have to read between the lines."

I laughed. "Okay, Mr. Trust Muffin, whatever you say." I glanced at the sky. "We should be getting back. Can't miss the fun game that Melanie is going to have us play with her."

He groaned. "I can't believe you agreed to this!"

I shrugged. "I had to. You know that."

He sighed. "Yep, let's just get this over with."

**….**

As we reached the porch of my grandparents' house, I stopped, touching his arm. "My grandparents do love you," I reminded him. We'd had a discussion about it while we were on our walk. "And I want you to remember that." I stood on my tiptoes, kissing him lightly. Before I could pull back, however, his hand held the back of my neck, keeping me there. I felt him smile against my lips.

"Told you so," he murmured before deepening the kiss. It seemed like we stood there forever, living in our own little world.

And then the moment was ruined when Kate opened the door, interrupting us. "Huh," she said with the smirk that I was beginning to think was the Goode family's signature smirk. Even Melanie used it on occasion! "Thought it was you two. Not that I don't love listening to you guys make out, but there's someone that I want Cammie to meet."

I smiled, pulling Zach inside with me as she stepped aside. "Cam," she said, leading me toward the family room. "This guy is really important to me and if you're going to become part of the family, I want you to like him as much as I do and Melanie. I think Zach does, too, but I'm not positive." I blushed at her wording. Part of the family? She already considered me _part of the family_? I felt a sudden warmth in my stomach.

But then as I turned the corner, I caught a glimpse of who the guy was, and I couldn't help but think that this Christmas break just got a lot more complicated.

"Cammie," Kate said, sliding her arm around the guy's waist—whom I was suddenly very positive was Damian Ride. "Meet Damian."

**….**

**Okay, I know you guys are probably like really confused, but I promise in the next chapter it'll make more sense. And here, I think I finally found my plot. Something to do with Damian…and possibly a girl. I haven't decided. What do you guys think?**

**Review, please! You got nine reviews last chapter! Think you can get to eighteen or twenty? Hopefully! Thanks, guys!**

**~XJamesBondX**

**P.S. Should I do a chapter in Zach's point of view?**


	3. Day One: The Word Always

**OMIGOSH! YOU GAVE ME TWENTY-EIGHT REVIEWS! AHHH! I'M SO EXCITED! THAT'S THIRTY-SEVEN REVIEWS TOTAL! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Okay, sorry, had to let my excitement out. I'm sorry it's taken me longer to write this, but I've been busy and I just got home today. I hope you guys enjoy it! I decided that I'm going to do this day by day. Since it's two weeks for Winter Break, I'll do Day One, Day Two, Day Three, etcetera. I'll put a mini title next to it. So, sorry, you aren't going to figure out who Damian Ride is quite yet. And I haven't really even decided if he's going to be a main part. I'm leaning toward yes, but I don't know. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately. Except for all the OC's. **

**SIDE NOTE: I might have her friends in here at some point…but you'll see.**

**…**

**Chapter Three: Day One: The Word Always**

_**Zach**_

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my window and a small shape curled at my side. I glanced down, thinking it was Cammie.

But no. I wasn't that lucky. Not yet. Not that that was all I wanted. (And not sex, you sick-minded people.) I just wanted to wake up with her next to me.

It wasn't her. It was Melanie. I had a whole different affection for this one, but still it was very deep. After all, she is my sister.

Her long, deep breaths came in short intervals, and she had a slight peacefulness in her expression. I sat up carefully, trying not to jostle her and wake her. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. Then again, cuteness, however fake or real, was not hard for Melanie Anne Goode to come by.

I smiled down at her, my expression becoming tender. There were only two people that ever saw this side of me and one of them was sitting in front of me. The other, of course, happened to be in the room next to me, probably still asleep.

I grinned wickedly as a sudden idea struck me. I would go see. If she was awake, I would just…say good morning. If she was asleep, I would just…well, I won't bore you with details. She would just awake shortly there after.

I cast one last glance at my little sister and then made my way quietly to the door. It stood slightly ajar, due to the fact that Melanie had come to visit me in the night, because she had gotten scared. I slid through the crack in the door, barely brushing it. I glanced down the hall, suddenly very aware that I was still in my pajamas. Strangely self-conscious, I crept out slightly and then moved to stand in front of the door next to mine. I thought about knocking, but I did not want to make her aware of my presence, asleep or awake. Silently as a spy, I turned the doorknob, trying not to make a sound. I pushed the door open, glad that it didn't squeak. I knew she'd wake up then; she was a light sleeper.

I stopped in the doorway, looking around the room, from the pink polka dotted dresser to the pink and brown striped walls. There were pictures from previous summers and winters in Nebraska: There were some of Cammie and her grandma and some of her and her grandpa. Some of all three of them. There was one that stood out to me, however.

She looked about six in the picture and there was a man next to her. Her father. I recognized him immediately from the pictures we had previously found only a day or two ago. She looked happy and carefree and her father looked as if he wanted the moment to last forever. It was a candid shot and it was the perfect moment.

A sudden noise came from the bed. My eyes wandered in that direction; I wasn't worried she would wake. My eyes landed on her still form, curled up in the warmth of the blankets, her body making a small ball. She hardly took up half the bed, let alone the whole thing. I slowly walked toward her. She was the most beautiful thing. I had this sudden urge to protect her, put my arms around her, hide her from the world.

I knew she didn't need it. She was a spy, after all. She didn't need me. But she wanted me, and that was all that counted.

I reached the bed and sat down, trying not to disturb her peaceful slumber. My weight shifted the bed slightly and I held my breath as her body rolled toward me only a little bit. She didn't stir. I grinned, leaning toward her. "Cammie," I said, my voice whisper-soft. "Cammie, honey, it's time to get up." She stirred slightly but didn't wake. I smirked. Exactly what I wanted.

I leaned toward her, slowly and silently. Gently, I brushed my lips against hers. I felt the slightest reaction from her and knew she was awake. I pulled back to look at her but she wasn't letting me know. I leaned down again, pressing harder against her lips. I felt her mouth curl up into a smile. I deepened the kiss. Her lips parted for me, and I took advantage of it. Her arms came up to twine around my neck, pulling me closer to her. My body hovered above her. I kept myself from squishing her with my elbows.

She pulled me closer, her body pressing up to mine. I held back my groan. She smirked against my lips. Her legs came to wrap around my waist and this time I couldn't hold it back. I groan escaped my lips. She pulled back, breathless, I made a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone and back. Her breath came in short, staggered gasps. I grinned.

"Zach," she moaned. I pulled away and rolled onto my back, lying next to her. It took her a minute to speak. "Good morning," she said, still breathless, a slight grin on her face.

I propped myself up on one elbow, one of my hands trailing up and down her arm. "Good morning, sunshine," I said with a grin. "Did you like your wake up call?"

She rolled her eyes, trying to appear indifferent, but I knew better. "Sure, yeah, of course." Her voice held a slight tremor, very undetectable to a…well, normal person. Which I wasn't. Not by a long shot.

I smirked at her. "Maybe I should change your mind…?" I let the question hang in the air, waiting for her reaction.

Her hand flew to her lips, and she smiled. "You can try…," she whispered breathlessly.

I leaned toward her, but before I could reach her, she had slid out from under me and rolled onto her feet, which were now planted on the floor opposite me.

I looked at her, not the least bit deterred. If she wanted to play a game…then so be it.

I stood myself on the other side of the bed. I stared at her for a minute, waiting for her to make her next move. When she didn't, I began a slow stride toward her, walking around the bed. "So _this_ is how you want to play?" I asked, smiling slightly. "Okay. Sound good to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Zach." She stood still as I sauntered toward her. She didn't move as I came close enough to reach her. I expected her to move a pace back or at least flinch, but she stood her ground, head held high. I didn't show my confusion at her resolve, but I did wonder what the point of this was if she wasn't going to run.

I reached out and touched her wrist, pausing for a millisecond to let her run if she wanted. When she didn't, my hand clamped down around her wrist and I yanked her toward me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, getting a tight hold, securing her against me. I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers. "Well," I whispered, "if it wasn't a good wake up call for you, it definitely woke _me_ up."

She smiled up at me. "Oh, it could have been better." I rolled my eyes as she continued. "But it was still quite good."

"'Quite?'" I said, mock skeptically. "Who uses 'quite' anymore?"

Her nostrils flared in feigned anger. "I do, thank you very much." The humor in her eyes died abruptly and a need, a desire, replaced them. Her eyes darkened, and I wondered briefly what it would be like to get lost in them, before I remembered that I did. All the time.

She pushed up on her toes slightly and I leaned down. She moistened her lips in anticipation and it was all I could do not to start fierce. I brushed my lips against hers, ready to pull away, but her arms held me there. She buried her hand in my hair. I pushed her back, so she was pressed against the wall. My hands slid up her shirt, and I felt her shiver slightly. My fingers played with the bare skin that they had come into contact with. It wasn't as if I had never made out with a girl, but this was…different. This was my Gallagher Girl. This was Cammie.

She pulled away, taking a breath and I let my kisses trail up and down her neck, her jaw, and her cheek. "Zach," she murmured. Her voice was laced with desire and need so strong, I couldn't deny it. Because I needed it too.

With a whimper, she pulled my face back to hers. Her lips opened automatically when I teased them. My tongue swept in and I unconsciously unwound my arms from around her waist and went to cup her face. She tried to pull me closer, to close the non-existent space between us.

It wasn't enough. My arms came up around my neck and I pulled her hands up and held them against the wall. Her fingers laced through mine and I released one of hers to let mine wrap around her waist, pushing myself even closer. I felt a slight tremor come from her throat, and smirked. I affected her as much as she affected me.

I pulled away after a minute, breathing hard. "We should go downstairs," I said quietly. "Everyone is probably wondering where we are."

She nodded without speaking. My forehead rested against hers and my hands were barricading her in, both against the wall on either side of the wall, the one that I hadn't used to pull her closer still pushing hers against the wall, my fingers laced with hers. I was reluctant to ruin the moment.

Finally I slid my hands down and took one of hers, pulling her toward the door. "Wait." Her still-breathless voice stopped me. I turned toward her. She pushed herself up on her toes and whispered in my ear, "_That_ is the kind of wake up call I expect every morning."

I smirked.

**…**

Breakfast was delicious, almost better than dinner last night. When I told Conney Morgan that, she blushed again and ducked her head as any grandmother would. Except I knew that she wasn't an ordinary grandmother and this, therefore, was very strange. I shrugged it off though, knowing it was probably because she liked me. The thought filled me with warmth.

There was one thing that was bothering me though: Cammie kept glancing at Damian and Kate. More so Damian. I was not jealous, by any means, because Damian was head-over-heels for my aunt, and Cammie is way too young for him, but the looks she gave him were suspicious almost, and…something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. In any case, I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Melanie entered the kitchen a few minutes later, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. "I'm hungry," she said, mid yawn. "What is there to eat for breakfast?"

Cammie, momentarily forgetting about Damian, looked at the little girl. "Oh, Mel, hun, there's lots to eat. Come here." She gestured toward the seat next to her. Melanie tiredly took the seat, wiping at her eyes.

"Melanie," Kate said, "what have I told you about rubbing your eyes like that?"

Melanie sighed. "To not to," she said in the manner that only an eight-year-old could. "But I can't help it, Aunt Kate."

"You'd do well to listen to your aunt, Melanie," Joe surprised me by saying. "She's a very smart woman."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Flattery was never hard to come by with you, Solomon," she said, trying to imitate menacing.

Cammie gave my aunt a strange look. "Flattery isn't hard to come by?" she repeated. "With Mr. Solomon?" She looked incredulous.

Kate winked. "For certain covers of his, no. As a teacher…yes, it is."

Cammie slumped in her chair, smiling. "Good to know he can compliment _someone_," she said, her voice slightly far away.

Melanie tugged on her sleeve. "Cammie?" she said quietly and waited until Cam had looked at her. "Are you and Zach going to do something with me today?"

My girlfriend smiled down at my sister, her expression tender. "Of course." She looked up at her mom, who had arrived in the middle of the night. They'd done what any mother and daughter would do: They'd given hugs. Somehow, it seemed strange that even a mother and daughter pair of spies would do that. "Can I take her and Zach into town?" She was addressing her mom but her gaze flickered toward Kate. "If that's okay with Kate, of course."

Kate looked up from her pancakes, and smiled. "Of course. Just don't let her wander off."

Cammie thanked her and then looked back up to her mom. I could see in Rachel Morgan's eyes uncertainty: Uncertainty that her daughter was safe; uncertainty that she wouldn't be taken again; and most of all, uncertainty that she would always be there. Rachel was afraid for Cammie, afraid that her daughter would have the same fate as her husband.

Quick as a flash, the uncertainty was gone. When you're a spy, it's easy to do that. She smiled. "Of course, honey. Just be home by eight, so Melanie can get to bed on time." She hesitated and then pulled something out of her pocket. "And take the care." When Cammie was about to protest as her mother held out the keys, I smoothly slid them from her grasp, smiling at Rachel. "Thank you, Mrs. Morgan," I said.

Cammie gave me a look but I ignored it. "We'll be back by eight." I stood and held out a hand to Cammie. "Are we going or not?" She gave me an incredulous look but decided that it was best not to argue. She grasped my hand, giving me a look that said I would explain whatever it was needed explaining.

After all, she had some explaining to do too.

**…**

In the car, I held open the passenger side door for Cammie and then the backseat for Melanie. I hurried around the car, sliding into the driver's seat swiftly. Starting the car, I glanced at Cam. She was glaring ahead, as if this were pure torture.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She was silent. Great. The silent treatment. Just what I needed. I turned the car off, causing Mel to glare at me. "One second, Mel," I said as an explanation, barely sparing her a glance. "Gallagher Girl," I started. "What in the name of Joseph Solomon is wrong?"

She sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing." She tried to smile. "I'm just…tired is all." I knew she was lying, but I didn't press her. I started the car again, which made Melanie very subtly clap her hands together. "How can you drive without a license anyway?"

I grinned. "Spy," I reminded her. She glared at me. I laughed. "No, actually, I got my license last summer. It wasn't hard. I really didn't even have to take the tests. Just hacked into the DMV's system and gave myself a license. They were thoroughly confused when I went to pick it up."

She smacked my arm, which, by the way, hurt. "That," she said in a scolding tone, "is illegal."

I rolled my eyes. "Haven't you learned by now," I said, "that being a spy, you tend to break the law?"

"Well, yeah, but, see, giving yourself a license when you're not ready isn't exactly—"

My head snapped toward, and I feigned hurt. "What, you think I'm not ready?"

"Well, considering the way you're driving now…," she said, letting the sentence hang.

I shook my head. "I'm a perfectly capable driver, thank you." I looked in the rearview mirror at Melanie. "Aren't I, Mel?"

She giggled. "I agree with Cammie."

I glared at my girlfriend mockingly. "Jeez, woman, you've turned my own sister against me!"

She raised her eyebrows. "'Woman'?" she said skeptically. "Did you just call me 'woman'?"

I grinned slightly sheepish but didn't answer as I pulled into a park's parking lot. "I think," I began, "this is the best place for us to go until lunchtime. Any objections?"

Melanie clapped her hands enthusiastically while Cammie stared at me as if I'd grown an extra arm. "Well, let's go then!" I climbed out of the car, going around to open Cam's door before she could. Melanie didn't wait for me, pushing her own door open as if she was about to get trapped in the car. I slid the keys into my pocket and wrapped an arm around Cammie. "Why'd you look so surprised," I asked her, "when I pulled in here?"

Her eyes were on Melanie, as she ran toward the play set. "I've just never figured you as the type to go to a park. Even for your little sister."

I smirked. "Did you ever consider the fact that I might be doing it for the _both_ of you?" I asked her. Her eyes snapped to mine and for a moment she looked as if she were arguing with herself.

Finally, she just shook her head, seeming to have come to a conclusion. "Why for the _both_ of us?" she asked.

I grinned down at her. "Because," I said, wrapping my arm once more around her and walking toward the playground where Melanie was already laughing and playing, "you need to loosen up." My eyes flickered toward her, judging her reaction. "We all do," I added softly. We reached a bench and sat down. I pulled her closer and she rested her head against my shoulder. Both my arms were around her, to keep both her warm and me. We watched Melanie jumped around, swinging from monkey bar to monkey bar, sliding down the slide multiple times. She seemed so carefree, even after the months she'd spent down in a cell underground, wondering if anyone was ever going to come for her.

"Zach?" Cammie said suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I answered her.

"Do you…do you ever have nightmares?" The question was barely a whisper and I had to strain to hear it. "I mean, I know that you weren't down in the cells with us, but still…do you?"

I looked down at her, where she was still lying on my chest. She was avoiding my eyes but I knew she could feel them. "Yes," I said simply.

Her head snapped up and she met my probing gaze. "Really?" She looked as if she didn't understand how I could.

I sighed. Great. I was going to have to revert to Mushy Zach. Again. "Cam, do you know what it was like for me, even for those few days, when you were gone?" I asked. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I was about as bad as Nick. And Nick's like a girl when he gets moody." I looked across the playground, where Melanie was now attempting to spin herself around on the circular wheels hanging from a bar. "I have had nightmares almost every night about you getting kidnapped. I've woken up many nights and wondered if you were there, if you were safe, before I realized where we were." I paused. "So yes, I have had nightmares, but not consisting of almost getting blown to pieces by a bomb. They're all consisting of you getting kidnapped."

She stared at me. "I…didn't realize that it was hard for you," she said in a tiny voice. I gave her an incredulous look and opened my mouth to tell her exactly _why_ it was hard before she placed her finger on my lips. "Let me finish." I sighed but nodded. "I get that you missed me; I get that you tried so hard to get me back. And it worked. What I meant was…I guess I don't see my intrigue like you do. I guess I've always been the girl that nobody sees. The Chameleon; that's what everyone calls me. I'm a pavement artist. I never thought….I never realized that you _saw_ me and still loved me for it." A tiny smile graced my lips. "And you know what? Whenever I think about it, I'm the happiest girl that I've been since I found out that my dad wasn't coming back." She looked down at our twined hands, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you," she whispered.

I gripped her chin and forced her to look up at me. "It's not a matter of…_intrigue_. I _love_ you. I'm not _intrigued_ by you. You are the on person in the world that I care most about. Well, one of the two. Melanie is the other." I shook my head, agitated. "But that's not the point. I _saw_ you, as you say, in a way that was different than the way I saw Bex or Macey or Liz. I _saw_ you as a girl whom I could possibly fall in love with." A smile lit my face as I thought about a song I had heard not too long ago. _You Can_ is what it was called. "And I did. I never thought you needed me. But I knew that you wanted me and that was all that counted." She opened her mouth to argue but I overrode her. "Spies aren't supposed to need people, Cam. And I know you've only ever needed three people in your life. And I'm not one of them." A faraway look crossed my eyes. "I remember that Kate used to say that you only need three people to reach self-actualization. You only need three people and you have them: Bex, Liz, and your mother. There the ones who have been with you forever." I shook my head. "If I can't help you in that way, I'll help you in different ways. You may not need me, but _I_ need _you_ and I love you_._ Always." I pulled our laced hands up and kissed the back of hers. "Always," I whispered against her hand. I kissed up her arm, murmuring the same word over and over again until I reached her bare shoulder. Dang, that girl just _had_ to wear something revealing, didn't she? Not that I minded.

And then I kissed her. Deeply. Putting all the emotion a man like me could muster into the kiss. "I love you," I heard her murmur against my lips. I grinned and murmured my reply back. No one could ruin the moment.

Unless of course you name is Melanie Goode and you feel the need to eat. Or in this case, ask us to play.

"Zachy?" she said. "Cammie?" Neither of us noticed her until she smacked me. "Good_ness,_ people! Have you _ever_ heard of _limiting_ your _PDA_?" she nearly shrieked. "And in front of an eight-year-old too." She shook her head.

"Um, Mel?" Cammie said. "You do realize that you sounded more like a sixteen-year-old than an eight-year-old, right?"

She shrugged. "I saw it on some movie that Kate and Damian were watching last night. They didn't know I was there. I was supposed to be in bed."

I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair. "What'd you need, sweetie?" I said, the familiar affectionate side that always came out when I was with her and Cammie starting to show. (I mean, honestly, when do _I _ever use the word "sweetie"? Total ludicrous, I tell you!)

"Will you and Cammie come push me on the swings? I can do it myself, but I really want you to push me. You make me go high." She smiled. "I feel like I can fly when I go high." I almost laughed at her unintentional rhyme.

Cammie smiled. "Of course we will, Melanie." Then she grinned and leaned in to whisper something into Melanie's ear. I only caught parts of it: "Tell…in public…kiss…private." I wasn't sure what to make of the phrases I caught.

Melanie promptly looked at me and smirked the Goode Signature Smirk (I really should get that copyrighted). "Cammie says, and I quote, 'Tell Zach that he should not kiss me in public because a kiss is something to do in private like this morning.'" She nodded once vehemently as if she fully agreed with that statement. Then a sudden realization seemed to dawn on Mel and she glared at me accusingly. "That's why you left me!" she exclaimed. "So you could give your girlfriend a wake up call!"

I laughed. "Melanie, trust me, I love you too."

She sighed. "I know."

I looked at Cammie. "And _you_," I said, pointing an accusing finger at her, "should not be discussing our morning…adventures with my little sister."

She grinned wickedly and stood on her tiptoes to murmur in my ear, "I didn't tell her what happened. Why would I do that?" Her lips grazed my ear slightly. "Plus, I wouldn't mind it happening again."

"Yeah, you said that already." I was proud when my voice came out steady.

"Stop _flirting_ and let's _swing_ instead," Melanie demanded. "It's much more fun!"

Cammie crouched down in front of her. "But it won't be more fun when you're older."

The eight-year-old wrinkled her nose. "Will I end up like you and Zach, when all we do is stare at each like all we want to do is kiss each other? Because I don't think that sounds very fun."

I looked at Cammie and smirked. Yeah, that was about right. But there was more to it. "Mel, if you have a _healthy_ relationship, that's not _all_ you'll want to do or, rather, all you'll _do_. You'll talk and you'll have fun together. When you're in love," I continued, looking at Cammie with tenderness that I could feel, "you'll want to do _everything_ together."

Melanie stared between us as if we were aliens. After a minute, she shook her head. "I think I'll pass."

Cam and I laughed. "Okay, little one," Cam said, "let's just go swing."

Together, the three of us went to the swing set. Melanie sat on the swing. I stood behind her and Cam stood in front of her. I pushed her and she reached for Mel's little eight-year-old feet. She would giggle and the process went on and on for a while before Cammie glanced at her watch. She stepped back and looked at me. "I think we should go eat lunch."

Melanie stopped swinging as I took hold of the handles and stopped her. "What are we going to eat?" Melanie asked. "'Cause I'm starved."

Cammie grinned. "I know the perfect place.

**…**

"Welcome to Grand View Café and Lounge. What can I get for you?" The Grand View Café and Lounge, according to Cammie, was the best restaurant in town. It was quaint and small and the perfect place for a spy.

_You're not being a spy, Zach,_ I chided myself. _You're on vacation._ But every good spy knows that we're never on vacation.

"Oh, hey, Cammie. It's good to see you," our waitress said.

"Hey, Kennadie. It's good to see you too." Cammie looked back at me sitting next to her and took my hand. She slipped her arm through mine and smiled encouragingly. "This is my boyfriend, Zach. Zach, this is Kennadie Wilson. She and I were good friends before I went to Gallagher."

Kennadie smiled a little too widely up at me. "Hey, Zach," she said, extending her hand, "it's nice to meet you. Cammie told me about you over the summer." I shook her hand and smiled.

"At least she told _someone_," I said with a laugh. "She didn't even mention me to her grandparents."

Cammie had the decency—not that I would've cared either way—to looked slightly sheepish. "I thought my mom would."

"Why would your _mother_ tell your grandparents about me?" I asked skeptically.

She shrugged. "Um, can I just get the usual, Ken?"

Kennadie smiled. "Of course." She wrote it down. "And for you, Zach?" Was I imagining it, or was there a sultry tone in the way she said my name?

I browsed the memory briefly before ordering. "I want your special."

She smiled, writing down my order. "And for you, little one?" she said, smiling at Melanie.

"I want chicken strips with Ranch dressing!" she said promptly. "With a Dr. Pepper to drink."

"Okay, sounds good," Kennadie said. "Your orders will be ready soon." With that she pranced off toward the kitchens.

Once she was gone, Cammie gave an irritated groan, slamming her head on the table and taking her arm back.

"Cam?" I said, a little stricken. "What's wrong?"

Her head whipped up to look at me. More like glare at me. "_You_ didn't see the way you were looking at her!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Cammie—'' I reached for her arm but she yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!"

Okay, seriously, what was up with her? "How did I look at her?" I asked quietly.

Cammie looked up at me, and, to my horror, tears were glistening in her eyes. "Like she was…some piece of meat."

I raised my eyebrows. "Cam," I started, reaching for her again. She yanked her hand away just like before. I raised my arms in a surrendering gesture. "Okay, okay, I get it. No touching until you forgive me."

She wiped a tear away that had slipped out of her eyes, which were now pooled with water. "Yes," she said, "that's right."

Melanie, looking stricken, piped up. "Cammie, I saw the way Zach looked at her. He didn't look at her in any special way; he looked at her like…like an acquaintance. That's how he looks at lots of people. That's how he looked at Jonas and Grant and Nick when he first met them."

Cam met my eyes, a question hovering on her lips. "Is that true?" she said quietly.

"Mel has a one-track open mind. If she says that's how I look at acquaintances, then, yes, it's true." I gave her a hopeful smile, using my persuasive puppy dog eyes that only work on Grant.

And, apparently, Cammie. She sighed. "Okay, I believe you." A soft smile graced her lips. She held out her hand. "Now come back over here." I took her arm gingerly. She slipped it around my waist and I wrapped mine around her shoulders.

"Cammie, I would never ever look at another girl and think the thoughts I have when I look at you," I murmured into her hair. "Remember what I said about needing you? I don't need anyone else. Just you and Mel and sometimes Kate and sometimes our other friends. That's it."

She sighed. "I know. I just went into Jealous Girlfriend Mode. I…Kennadie's always been the girl that guys go after, and I just worried that…you would too."

"Well, I'm not a normal guy. She not my type; _you're _my only type."

She suddenly glared up at me. "Why do you have to be so gosh-darned sexy?" she asked.

I laughed. "Because that's just the way things were put. I'm so 'gosh-darned sexy' and you're so dang, flipping beautiful." I paused. "That didn't come out right, but you know what I mean."

"Hello!" Melanie cut in. Again. "Eight-year-old here!"

We laughed.

**…**

I groaned as we walked out of the café. "That was so good!" I said. "Much better than any restaurant where we live."

"Yeah," Cam said faintly. We were holding hands and Mel was walking ahead of us, studiously ignoring the whole couple-y thing.

I looked at Cammie, a little surprised. "You sound a little disappointed, Gallagher Girl," I pointed out. "How come?"

"She slipped you her number, Zach," Cammie said. I internally groaned, upset that she saw that. Kennadie had slipped her number in the bill after she heard I was paying. I didn't even look at it when I paid. "I thought she was a better friend than that." She sighed. A light shone in her eyes. "I swear, if that girl comes around to our house—''

"Cammie." I stopped and placed my hands on her shoulders, stepping in front of her. "It's okay. If she comes to the house, I'll ignore her, you'll tell her how you feel, and we'll all be happy." I shook my head when she tried to interrupt. "She's only a girl to me, Cammie. Only a girl."

That seemed to relax her and she smiled. "I know. Sorry. Still trying to recover from the fact that my friend since childhood is trying to steal my boyfriend."

"I won't let her steal me." I pulled her closer, hugging her to my chest. "Only you can ever steal me."

She laughed and when she pulled away, her cheeks were flushed. "Good." She glanced at Mel, who was still ignoring us, leaning against the car. "We better get back to your sister. She's very impatient. And she's reverted to ignoring us instead of attempting to stop us. Well, like brother like sister."

"Hey!"

**…**

"So," I said once we were on the road. "What should we do now?"

"There's a movie place around here somewhere," Cammie said. "We could go see a movie." She looked at her watch. "We have a couple hours before dinner and I think my grandma wanted us home for that."

I positioned the rearview mirror so I could look at Melanie in the backseat. "What do you say, Mel?" I said. "You want to see a movie?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

Cammie directed me where the theatre was and I parked. We looked at movies and movie times. Melanie read over them a couple times. "I want to go see Letters to Juliet," she decided. "That looked cute."

Cammie glanced at me. "Is it okay if she sees a PG-13 movie? She's eight."

I shrugged. "If there's not too much bad stuff in it, sure." I glanced at the guy at the counter. "Let's ask him." With that, I strode toward the guy. "Excuse me," I said. "Can you tell me if Letters to Juliet is inappropriate for under-thirteen-year-olds?"

The guy looked at me. "My girlfriend and I went and saw it last week. It wasn't bad at all. There were a few swear words and a little bit of sexual content, but other than that…," he trailed off glancing over my shoulder. "Is that the under-thirteen-year-old you were talking about?"

I nodded. "My little sister and my girlfriend want to go see it."

The guy shrugged. "It's not bad. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Can I get three tickets to Letters to Juliet then?"

He rang it up. "That would be eighteen dollars, sir."

I pulled out a twenty and handed it to him. He gave me my change and I sauntered back to Cammie and Melanie. "Three tickets to Letters to Juliet." I handed them their tickets. "Let's go see the chick flick!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

"Zachary," Cammie said warningly, "there's no need to get so excited; we're almost there."

I rolled my eyes, and smile. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

We chose a seat in the center and sat down. I sat between them, ready to let either of them hold onto me.

The movie consisted of cheesy lines, an over used plot, and a hot guy, according to Cammie, that she was drooling over by the end of the movie. By the end of the movie, she was also nearly in my lap, resting her head against my chest, my arm around her, her hands laced with mine. Melanie was staring fascinatingly at the screen. When the predictable balcony scene came along, I leaned down and whispered to Cammie, "That guy?" I said, pointing at Charlie What's-His-Name. "I'd do exactly the same thing he is doing if it were you."

She looked up at me, smiling slightly. "You wouldn't even do it for Amanda Seyfried?"

I grinned. "Never." I leaned in to kiss her just like Charlie was doing to Sophie at that moment. When the end credits rolled around, I was still kissing my girlfriend.

**…**

"What did you guys do today?" Cammie's mom asked as she dished herself some food. "Did you have fun?"

Cammie smiled. "Yeah, it was lots of fun. We took Mel to the park and played there for a while. Then we went to Grand View Café and Lounge. Zach and Mel met Kennadie." I detected her scathing tone when she said Kennadie's name. "Then we went to a movie. It was the cutest thing! And I had fun there too." I grinned at the very small and undetectable—if I weren't a spy—suggestive tone in her voice. "It was a good day."

"And what about you, Zach?" Mrs. Morgan asked me. "Did you have fun?"

I smiled. "Oh yeah. Apart from the fact that Cammie's friend hit on me, it was great."

Her mother raised her eyebrows and Cammie hit me. Her eyes were blazing slightly with anger. "Kennadie hit on you? Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

Cammie nodded vehemently. "I don't know why she stays with him if she's going to _hit_ on _my boyfriend_." There was an underlying note of possessiveness in her tone.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Zach could never have eyes for anyone but you, Cam; you have nothing to worry about."

I grinned at her. "I told you."

"I, for one, have never seen Zach act the way he does with you," Damian jumped in. Cammie looked a little uncomfortable with his voluntary opinion. He hadn't offered much since we got home, or even since he got here. I was starting to wonder what was so off about her when he was around. I mentally slapped myself for not asking her today.

"I haven't either," Kate put in.

Cammie forced a smile. "That's good. Because if he acted like this with every girl, I wouldn't be special."

I wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. "Oh, hun, of course you're special. Always." The word reminded her—and me—of earlier on the park bench, when Mel had so "conveniently" interrupted us. A faint blush crept up t her cheeks. "We should do it again sometime," I said, quiet enough that only she would hear it, referring to the park bench scene. She nodded, trying to push down the blush.

She cleared her throat. "I guess Zach and I will clean up again. You adults can…do something else."

Damian and Kate eyed one another. "Kate!" I said. "_Please_ not at the dinner table. It's gross."

"It's not as bad as the looks you and Cammie give each other," she countered.

I shook my head. "Yes it is."

She rolled her eyes but didn't argue. I always won our arguments.

I stood, helping Cammie gather dishes. "I wash, you dry," I warned. "You shouldn't be doing such grueling tasks."

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath. Out loud, she said, "Fine, fine, whatever. Since washing dishes is so hard." Her sarcasm didn't escape me but I didn't comment.

In the kitchen, we worked in silence. Melanie was getting ready for bed and Kate and Damian had disappeared. The others had adjourned to the living room.

"So," I began. "What is it with Damian? Why are you so…I don't know, nervous or suspicious around him?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine. "What makes you say that?" There was a small note of panic laced in her voice.

"At breakfast, you seemed to glance at him every two minutes and then last night when you met him, you just seemed to…space out. You were robotic with your motions." An idea struck me. "You knew him, didn't you?" I corrected myself, "Know him. You know him. Don't you?"

Cammie put the rag she was using down with a bit too much force. "Can we not talk about this? Damian seems…nice. I thought I recognized him from somewhere…but maybe I'm wrong. In any case, it doesn't matter."

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. I heard the lie in her voice, but I also saw the warning look on her face. "Don't push it," her eyes said. I shrugged. "Okay. Whatever you say." I looked at her, my gaze penetrating. "Cammie?" I said after a minute.

"Hm?" she answered, drying the last dish.

"You know you can talk to me about _anything_, right?"

She hesitated, stopping mid-dry. I held my breath, waiting for her answer. When she didn't answer after a minute, I sighed, getting ready to tell her that I understood. When I didn't. But then she whispered the word. Her voice was choked with tears. _That's _why she didn't answer right away. "Yes," she whispered. "Always." A light grin formed on her lips. The word was always (there it is again) going to bring back memories for us.

**…**

Later that night, we laid in the grass, her head on my chest, arm around my waist. My arm was wrapped around her waist, treading lightly at the exposed skin there. I kept my hand there to keep her warm. After all, it _was_ a little chilly here.

"Look at the stars," she murmured. "They're so beautiful. People say they're supposed to make you feel insignificant, but that's not what they do for me. They make me feel like part of a vast universe, like I'm part of something bigger." She looked up at me quickly. "Ya know?"

I nodded, running my fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes, back at Blackthorne, I'd sneak out of the mansion and look at the stars. It gave me the feeling that my parents were out there." I sighed. "It gave me hope that I'd see them again."

She looked up at me, a little startled. "Me too. I mean, about my dad. People used to tell me that the stars were people, people who had died for a good cause. My dad is someone who has died for a good cause. If that's true, he's one of those stars, looking down at me."

"I think your dad is watching over you too." I smiled. "In fact, I think that my parents and your dad are watching us now and smiling." My smile turned into a mischievous grin. "And your dad is probably cursing me for kissing you the way I did."

She punched my arm. "You know what he said in that letter." She lay back down on my chest and sighed. "I kept it, you know. The letter. I read it all the time." She shook her head. "Well, I've read it about a billion times since I found it on Friday."

"I would've too," I said in understanding, "if my dad had written me a letter." My voice was devoid of emotion.

"Zach," she sighed out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—''

I shook my head intensely. "No, that's not what I meant." I shook my head, slightly fidgety. "I just meant…if I had a letter from my dad, I would do the same thing. I already keep his things close. I don't have a lot to hang on to."

She looked up and touched my cheek. "Is that why you're so closed off?"

I looked down at her, touching her hand on my cheek, folding my fingers through hers. "In part. There's more to it than that though."

"Will you tell me?" she asked, playing with my shirt. "At least someday?"

I nodded, smiling. "Someday," I repeated, but my mind was somewhere faraway, in a future where I was with Cammie, with her for real. As in…marriage. What would she say if I told her what I was thinking about?"

"I love you," she said suddenly, pulling me from my faraway fantasies. "So much," she added.

"And I love you," I murmured back against her temple. "Always," I added with a smile.

I leaned down, and when I kissed her, it was like the thousands of stars above us were breaking out behind my eyelids. However clichéd that sounded.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**…**

**SO! Here's an extra long chapter! And this time it's extra, **_**extra **_**long chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Did you catch the David Archuleta reference in there? And I swear, I didn't think that Letters to Juliet was bad! I actually loved it, but I knew that Zach never would so I had to say that about it. What did you think of Zach's point of view? Should I do it more often? And also, I haven't quite decided if I want Kennadie to be part of the plot. What do you guys think? I don't like the idea of her trying to steal Zach, but if that's how the plot will be…then so be it. And this is how I'm going to be doing the chapters. There'll be fourteen days. I'll say the day and then the chapter name. Did you like it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	4. Day Two: Heartbeats and Snow Globes

**Okay, so this has taken me a little longer than it should have, but at least I'm updating sooner than I could. It took me six months for one of my last stories….Anyways, I was also waiting for a few more reviews. I have fifty two reviews total and that's about seventeen reviews total for the last chapter. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, or any characters. I only own Melanie and Kate and Damian. And, in a sense, Conney and Mr. Morgan.**

**…**

**Chapter Four: Day Two: Heartbeats and Snow Globes**

_**Cammie**_

I woke up to a slight pressure on my lips. My mouth curved into a smile and I slid my arms around Zach's neck, pulling him closer to me. His body pressed against mine and his arms were around my waist. He deepened the kiss, tongues mating in a very intimate way.

I pulled away after a minute, gasping for air. He continued kissing down my neck, to my collar bone and back up to my temple. His fingers danced across the bare skin exposed on my stomach, as my shirt had ridden up in our little morning make-out session. I slid my hands under his shirt, my fingers grazing up and down his back. I felt, rather than heard, the groan that escaped his lips at my contact. I bit my lip, holding back a moan of my own. Instead, a slight squeak, _bordering _on a whimper, passed through my lips.

I loved his wake up calls.

I brought his lips back to mine for one last kiss before pushing him off me. He rolled over onto his back, his breathing heavy. I rolled onto my side and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting my head on his chest. "Mm," I said, pressing myself a little closer as he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer. "Good morning."

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Good morning, sleepyhead." He glanced at the clock. "It's already almost ten. Spies are never asleep this late."

I rolled my eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart under my ear. "Spies also need their beauty sleep. Especially if they were out all night, watching the stars, with their wonderful boyfriends." I smiled at the memory of last night. We had been watching the stars, something that seemed so normal compared to the lives we had had all semester long. And then we had made out under the stars. Such a clichéd thing, but it had felt so…so _right_. There wasn't anything wrong with making out under the stars. I always felt right when I was in Zach's arm…and I know that sounds corny as well, but it's the truth. I had never felt as safe as I did in Zach's arms since Dad. It seems that's what I needed.

"Yes, I'm a wonderful boyfriend, I know," he said, interrupting my thoughts.

I smacked him lightly. "Don't ruin the moment. Or the compliment," I added. "Because I won't ever give you compliments again if you do."

He bent his head and his nose grazed my cheek. His breath was hot against my skin as he answered, "You know that's not true."

My breathing hitched slightly. "N-no, I'll stick to it." His lips were close to my neck. His nose was making a trail of goose bumps up and down my face. He seemed to be silently challenging me. He was very close to winning this challenge—which was what he wanted. "Zach," I gasped, drawing out his name.

"Yes, Cammie dearest?" he said, lips hot against my skin.

"D-don't—stop," I whimpered.

"Don't stop, or stop?" he whispered.

But I was already overwhelmed, I dragged his lips to mine, kissing him fiercely. Hooking my leg over him, I flipped on top of him. His hands came up and he buried them in my hair.

Before out make-out session could get too out of hand, I pulled away, collapsing against him from lack of breath. "That…was…_so_…not cool."

His stomach rumbled as he laughed. "Your reaction sure contradicts those words."

"Oh shut up," I said, moving my hands to push myself off him. He held me tighter, his arms suddenly around my waist. I glared up at him. "Let me go."

He smirked. "Nah, I kinda like it here."

Despite my determination to appear angry, a small smile appeared across my face. "Well, I do too, but I smell breakfast, and I have a sneaking suspicion that someone will come up here to see what's taking us if we don't get down there soon," I explained.

He didn't even have the decency to look even slightly abashed. "Eh, let them deal with it," he said indifferently. "I think that this is a perfect moment."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so corny. When did you turn corny?" I shook my head. "Guess it's true when they say people can make you show your true colors."

"Yes," he agreed, nodding, before realizing that I had just insulted him. "Hey!"

I laughed, resting my head once again against his chest. The beat of his heart was steady, and I marveled for the thousandth time that I had won the love that was stored deep within this heart. _Thump-thump, thump-thump,_ it said. His heart was my sky….Wow, I totally just referenced Cascada.

"I love that sound," I murmured to no one in particular.

"What sound? The silence?" Zach asked a little confused. He started drawing random patterns on my back. It felt nice. No, not just nice but…_right._ Perfect….True.

I shook my head emphatically. "No," I denied. "The sound of your heart."

His hands paused in their exploration of my back, but resumed after a moment. "Why? It's just a heart."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled up at him. "It's just so steady, so sure. Just like you." He raised his eyebrows a little in surprise. I blushed slightly, resting my cheek back on his chest so I didn't have to look at his teasing face. "No matter what, I always know that…you will be steady and you will always be there for me." I played with a piece of frayed fabric on my quilt. "You should be dead, Zach. You should have died saving that girl. Chelsea? Yeah, Chelsea. But you didn't die. You just…got hurt and…" I sighed. "Never mind. That's the past and you're alive so everything is okay."

He smoothed down my hair. "I could tell you how scared I was when you went into the coma, but that would just depress us all, so I won't tell you." He kissed the top of my head. "And I'll just tell you how glad I am that we're both here today and that I love you."

"Mm," I said contentedly. "Let's just stay here all day."

He was about to respond, but then _someone_ (*cough* Aunt Abby *cough*) had to ruin it. "Zachary Jared Goode, you are _not_ deflowering my only niece up there, are you?"

My cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson and I buried my face against his chest, relishing in his natural smell. "No, Abby," he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'm not." He muttered something along the lines of "Joe would kill me if I were."

"Good!" Abby responded. "Because you two need to come eat and I don't want…_that _to be what is on your mind at breakfast."

I rolled my eyes, groaning. "I told you someone would notice our absence."

He sighed. "Yep, guess it's time to get up."

I stretched as I sat up. His arms still hung loosely around my waist. My shirt rode up slightly and I smiled as his eyes glazed over ever so slightly and his hands frolicked across my exposed skin. "Ugh." I unwound Zach's arm and hopped off the bed, stretching my arms once again. "I don't wanna get up."

He laughed and sat up himself. His bare chest was enough to send my heart racing. I gulped. He smirked. "I don't either, honey, but we have to."

I was slightly taken aback by the use of the pet name that I loved so much, but it sounded cute coming from him. "Fine." I turned around and took some clothes out of the dresser. Without turning, I said, "I need to get dressed."

His arms suddenly snaked around my waist. "Mm, why can't I watch?" he asked suggestively.

I smiled up at him, pulling his head down to peck him on the cheek. "No. Sorry, but I'm a firm believer of the whole 'no nudity until marriage' thing."

He laughed softly. "I know." He seemed about to say something but then he stopped himself. "I'll just get dressed myself then." He kissed my cheek. "See you downstairs." He reluctantly let go of me. His eyes seemed to be saying something, but I could really make it out before he disappeared around the corner.

Fifteen minutes later, I was ready for the day. Macey would say that I didn't take enough time, but I looked just fine in my opinion.

Zach was already at the table, scarfing down my grandmother's huge breakfast. I felt a little offended, seeing as she never made these elaborate meals when it was just me. Then I felt flattered that she liked my boyfriend enough to make them for him. Or maybe she made them for Joe and Abby and Kate and Mel. Who knows?

I sat down next to him, giving him an amused look. He caught it and said, through the food, "Whaa?"

I laughed. "You're such a guy sometimes."

He swallowed and then set his fork down. "I am offended! I'm not _just_ a guy." I raised my eyebrows. He looked slightly exasperated at my lack of understanding, which inadvertently—not to mention odd—reminded me of Grant. "I'm _your _guy," he said after a minute of staring at me.

Kate snorted. "Nice, Zach. Laying on the cheesiness."

He rolled his eyes. "Cammie loves my cheesiness," he retorted, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he finished eating. I dished myself up some breakfast and began my delicate—thanks to Madame Dabney—and slower process of eating. Zach was done before I was halfway finished. And he'd still had a load to go. He looked at me expectantly. "You finished?" he asked after I was done with the remainder of my food. I nodded, smiling with false sweetness. He was shaking his head. "You are so _slow_."

I cocked my head to the side. "I had Madame Dabney. Plus," I added, "you love it."

He sighed with false disappointment, as if he had been caught red handed. "Only because it's you."

"Zachary." Abby was smirking at us next to Joe. "Quit laying on the cheese."

He smirked. "Like I said, Cammie loves it. Plus, it's part of me."

I smiled, taking a drink to hide it.

"So," Zach said. "What's on the agenda for today?"

I opened my mouth to suggest something, maybe just take the day to be together, when my mom interrupted. "Actually, Cammie, Grandma wanted to go shopping. I know you still have some Christmas shopping to do," –At this, Zach gave me an incredulous look— "even thought it's only four days until Christmas, and you know Grandma likes your opinion." She smiled wryly. "And I'm going to assume that Zach still needs to go shopping, judging by the guilty look that has suddenly appeared on his face." She winked at him. Yes, my mother winked. I was as shocked as everyone else.

Zach nodded vigorously. "Yes I do."

"Which is why," my mother added, "Damian, Joe, Grandpa, and Zach are all going while you, me, Grandma, Kate, Abby, and Mel are all going."

I barely contained my groan. "Mom, I only have two weeks to show him—''

"Cammie." She gave me one of her stern motherly looks. "I promise that we won't take the day up. You and Zach can do something later."

I sighed. "Fine."

As everyone got ready to leave, Zach came up to me and whispered, "Ya know, it's really cute when you're being possessive."

I glared at him. "I wasn't _being possessive_. I was just…I just want to spend as much time as possible with you."

"It's still cute when you want to spend every second with me."

My expression softened and I stood on my tiptoes—silently cursing him for being so much taller than me—to kiss him. His arms slithered around my waist, pulling me tightly against him. "Ahem," someone said. Grandpa. Crap.

I pulled away, blushing. "Sorry, Grandpa."

He laughed almost heartily. Which was so out of character for him. "Oh, Cameron, dear, it just shows that you're growing up." He looked at Zach. "Zachary, we are leaving. I suggest you get in the car." There was a mock note of warning in my grandpa's voice, but it seemed Zach was taking him seriously.

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Get me something good," he said with a smirk. "I love you," he added in a whisper.

I smiled, kissing him on the cheek in turn. "I love you too." I smacked for his former comment. "And right back at you."

He smiled at me once before turning and disappearing out the door. I watched as the idle car came to life and sped off down the dirt road until it disappeared around the corner.

"So," Abby said when I turned back, "who's up for some serious shopping?"

**…**

"Do you think he'd like this?" Mel asked. We were at some store for guys in the Village Square Mall. She was looking for a gift for Zach and she had found a memory jar that she, apparently, thought that he would appreciate. "I mean, he used to tell me that he wanted to keep all his memories in a storage space. And plus, it reminds me of him. I could decorate it and…everything." She held up the jar, her eyes expectant. "What do you think?"

I smiled down at her. "If that's what you want to get Zach, then I think he'll love it. He'll love anything you can get him."

She turned back to the shelf of memory jars and cocked her head to the side. "I think I want to get him one," she said finally.

I smiled. "Pick one out that reminds you of Zach and then we'll get it."

She looked up at me with a smile. "Thanks, Cammie." And then she did something I never would have expected. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her face into my stomach. It was a hug that I had received many times, but the significance and importance had been lost on me until this moment.

Maybe it was the Christmas spirit that was making me see these things.

I held back the lump in my throat as I hugged her back. "Anytime, Melanie," I said. "Anytime."

She rushed to the check out counter, where Mom was waiting. My mom looked down at Melanie and smiled. She said something that I couldn't quite pick up nor could I read (we hadn't covered lip reading yet). As I watched her, she delicately placed the jar on the counter. The cashier smiled down at Mel and scanned the price. When Mom had paid, the cashier wrapped it up and handed it to Mel. The tenderness that my mother used while talking to Melanie brought a smile to my face: Though she'd never admit it, my mother was completely in love with the Goode family.

Which, unfortunately in her case, included Damian. _Did she really not recognize him? _I thought.

Damian Ride had left a woman in this community long ago, leaving the woman with a baby and a nine year old girl. It was very cruel and wrong. I hadn't even realized that he was a spy. I knew that he held some importance to something, but I couldn't quite place him or that something. In any case, my mother completely adored him as much as the rest of the lot.

I shook away my morbid thoughts about Damian and concentrated on finding a gift for Zach. I didn't really think I would find one at the store we were at but there was no harm in looking.

Minutes later, I still hadn't found what I wanted. I remembered a few weeks ago when we were at Gallagher for the last few weeks he told me something that he wanted. _What was it?_ I asked. I knew it was there in my memory. And it was on the tip of my tongue.

I sighed, deciding that the memory would hit me as soon as I saw the gift…._if_ I saw the gift. _If_.

"Cammie?" Abby called. "Are you ready? We're gonna head to the next store." Here she had bought typical guy spy stuff. For Mr. Solomon. Kate had bought similar stuff for Damian. My mother…well, I was pretty sure she got something for Joe Solomon as well, but only strictly because of her headmistress-teacher relationship with him. Because as far as I could tell, Abby was into him. Heck, she'd kissed him once already. But then, that had been because "someone had to do it," as she put it.

Was there a reason I was thinking about my aunt and my teacher's relationship status? No. Was there a reason that I was thinking about my mother and my teacher's relationship status? No. Was there a reason that I was thinking about Damian? Yes. I still couldn't place why he was so familiar, apart from the fact that he had left his wife and kids seven years ago and was now revisiting…with a girlfriend.

Don't get me wrong, I could tell he loved Kate and Kate loved him…but I didn't trust him. Zach obviously did and I guess I trust Zach.

I tried to stop thinking about it as I made my way to the next stop. I trailed behind Abby, Kate, and my mom with Melanie who was holding onto her jar as if her life depended on it. She had already gotten something for Damian; she'd even gotten something for Joe. Now, all she had to do was wait.

Which, it turned out, she wasn't very good at. Her eight-year-old attention span wasn't very wide. She was complaining to Kate every five minutes. Kate had already gotten all of her stuff, and she offered to take Melanie home. She said she'd come back when we needed a ride. My mom thought that was best and then I was left with Aunt Abby, Rachel Morgan, and Grandma. I'd never really seen my mom and Abby act like normal _sisters._ Even my grandmother was pitching in. She'd never had daughters and I guess she loved getting into the whole shopping thing. It was only one o'clock in the afternoon (and I still hadn't eaten—but that was beside the point) and my aunt and mother acted as though shopping had been their favorite sport as teenagers. Which…I was almost positive it wasn't. I trailed behind them into our next store. This one was an engraving store and it carried anything from a knife to a wedding ring.

Something caught my eye. It was snow globe and suddenly I was remembering back a few weeks ago when Zach had told me what he wanted…

"_What is the one thing you've always wanted?" I asked. "I mean, really. There must be something." At the time, I hadn't really been going for ideas for Christmas gifts, but it did help._

"_Hm…I've got everything I wanted." He grinned down at me. We were on our special place—the roof. We were having another picnic. We'd had a lot of those since we escaped the clutches of the Circle. At that time, I couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't totally terminated. When I had voiced my thoughts, Zach had dismissed them. He hadn't almost died for nothing. _I_ hadn't almost died for nothing._

_I hit him lightly. I had grown accustomed to my strength while around him and I never hit him hard enough for it to hurt unless he deserved it. "Come on. Stop with the corniness. Really. Isn't there just _one thing_?"_

_He laughed softly, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer against his chest. "You really want to know?"_

_I nodded, looking up at him with wide, puppy eyes. "Yes," I murmured._

"_Are you sure? Because I think that all I really need is—''_

"Zach!_ Just tell me. Not what you think you _need_. What you want."_

_He sighed. "It's embarrassing," he admitted. I just gave him an expectant look. "Fine, fine." He took a deep breath. "I've always wanted…a snow globe. One with something…meaningful. Not just Santa Claus or the ones with the ball and the tee. Something like…like if it were Christmas, something with a whole bunch of houses and lights that signify Christmas in a city. Or country. Or even, as stupid and idiotic as this might sound, a family of people under a streetlight in the snow. A couple kissing under mistletoe at a party. Something that signifies a great purpose. Something like that." He indicated toward the stars. _

_I smiled softly. "It's not embarrassing! Nick, Grant, and Jonas might think so…probably Bex and Macey too, but I don't. I think it's sweet," I said, my voice softening toward the end. _

_He smiled, smoothing down my hair, and whispered against my temple, "I knew you would." He kissed me then. We had many night where he'd kiss me under the stars, when we were wrapped up together in a blanket to keep warm. But I never forgot the night that Zach showed me another piece of himself._

Well, apparently I did, because I had to be reminded. But that was beside the point. I wanted to get him a snow globe. They had many, I realized as I walked over there. There were tons of the ones Zach had described. I found one with dancing couples at a party at Christmas time with them. In the center was a couple, illuminated somehow. Not by light. It was beautiful. Above them were stars spotted across the sky. I wondered briefly if Zach would like it. There was a plate for inscription there. I could put "This will be us, dancing in the moonlight…always," or something cheesy like that. It was rather amazing.

"Cammie," my mother said from behind me, making me jump. I didn't even know she came over here. "What are you looking at?"

I didn't answer her, just held up the snow globe I held in my hands.

She took it from me, examining it closely as if it would implode at any moment. Or _ex_plode. Whichever. "For whom?" she asked after a moment.

I took it from her, blushing slightly. "Zach," I said quietly. "He told me he has always wanted a snow globe, with something meaningful inside. I just thought…ya know."

My mother cocked her head. She examined the rack of snow globes and then snatched one up when she found it. "Look," she said, extending the snow globe for me to see. "This could represent you and Zach, with Mel." The contents of the snow globe was genius. There was a couple, the man's arm wrapped around the woman's waist. Standing between them was a little girl. "And," my mother added, "it says they come with…teenage love too. You could ask for one of those."

I looked up at her. "It's not too…mushy for him?" I asked, though I knew he'd love whatever I could get him. Whatever I _chose_ to get him.

"Hun, he's just like his father at that age, and, trust me, deep down Jared Goode was very, _very_ 'mushy,' as you put it."

I grinned. "I always knew there was a soft side to the apparently fearless father that Zach has always described to me," I said. "I'll take it."

She smiled. "Let's go ask for the teenage version."

She followed me to the check out stand. "Excuse me, miss," I said politely, my Culture and Assimilation training kicking in. The lady looked up. She was middle aged with a kind face. She smiled at me. "Can I get this in the teenage version please?"

She took the snow globe from me, examining it carefully just as my mom had. "Aw, yes," she said. "This is very popular for boyfriends to get their women." She winked at me. "However, I must ask, are you buying it for your _boyfriend_?" She sounded shocked that a guy would like it.

I smirked. "My boyfriend isn't like other guys," I informed her.

She winked. "That's what they all say."

I laughed. "Actually, he told me he's always wanted a snow globe with a scene of meaning in it. And…to me this has meaning."

The lady paused in her walk and looked back at me. "How old are you, young lady?" she asked sternly. I was almost afraid that I had said something.

"Um, almost seventeen."

The lady smiled. "You are wise beyond your years. As is your boyfriend. My husband has told me time and again that he wishes he had more meaningful things from me from the past. We're growing old and there aren't a lot of things in our home to show we have a past." She winked. "This is a very wise thing to do." Her smile was very wide and reassuring. I smiled back. "Now, let me just retrieve this for you and then we'll discuss engravings."

I sat down in a chair outside the storage closet to wait for her. Something else caught my eye. It was a plain black wallet. Well, I wouldn't use the word _plain_. It reminded me of Zach. Anything that reminded me of him wasn't worthy of the word _plain._ Without a second thought, I decided I would get that one for him too. Engrave something on that too.

The lady came back a minute later with the snow globe. "Here you are, dear," she said brightly. "Now, why don't you sit back down and we can discuss what you want engraved onto the front."

I smiled. "Of course," I said, sitting on the chair I had just vacated.

"Now," she started. "What is it that you would like to tell your boyfriend of…? Oh dear, how long have you been together?"

"Actually, we've only been together for about four months, but I've known him for about a year now." I smiled.

"Not that long." She didn't seem skeptical, just curious. "What is it that you would like to tell your boyfriend of four months?" she amended.

"Well, we have this thing with the word always. I was thinking a phrase that ended in that word but also about the contents of the globe." I looked at her hopefully. "I haven't come up with anything. Do you have any suggestions?"

Her eyes shined. "Oh, I have many, darling." She rummaged through a package that I hadn't realized she had brought out. "Let's see…no…no…absolutely _not_….Oh! Perfect!" She pulled out a note card with words written in elegant handwriting. I couldn't make out the words. "What about this?" She handed me the card. I smiled as I read the words.

Right there, in the elegant handwriting, were these words:

_Look at this and remember me. Remember our times together and remember who you are. For I fell in love with you and our love will never die. You'll be in my heart, and I hope I will be too. Always. Love, Insert name here._

I looked up at the lady, eyes shining with unshed tears. "This is perfect." I pointed to the last part. "After this part, can you put underneath my name, 'My heart is forever yours…always'? That would be perfect. I know it sounds corny and clichéd but I promise he'll understand."

The lady smiled after I was done with my slight rambling. "I think it's beautiful. What teenagers see as 'corny' or 'cliché' we adults see it as 'adorable' and 'sweet.' He'll love it, sweetheart, I promise."

I smiled softly at her. "You've been married to your husband for a long time, haven't you?"

Her eyes seemed to change, and she got a faraway look in them, as if she were remembering her past. "Yes, actually, we have. Since I was nineteen." She smiled. "I can see the depth of feeling you have for this young man. Tell me, do you love him?"

I couldn't believe I was telling a virtual stranger these things. I could have lied to her about everything; I could have told her that I wasn't ready. But I knew that wasn't the truth and somehow, I knew she'd see right through it. We weren't much different, her and I.

So that was how I found myself saying, "Yes, I do. More than anything. And his little sister is adorable, so that's a plus too."

"That's all I needed to hear." She stood, taking the snow globe from me. "Come back in an hour and I'll have this ready."

I stood too and, remembering the knife, I grabbed her arm. "Can you engrave that wallet too?" I asked, pointing to the wallet I had seen earlier. "Just put 'Love you dot, dot, dot always. Cammie.' That would be good too." She nodded, smiling. "Oh, and um," I added, holding out the book I had brought with me for my mom. It was a scrapbook with the pictures that Dad had given me in his letter. I had photocopied them and put them in it. "On the front of this, can you add a sterling silver plague, small, and put the words, 'Dad always loved us, Mom. And so do I' on it? Thanks," I said when she nodded. I had already gotten my gift for Abby, Kate, and Mel at a different store, unbeknownst to them. "Thank you for your help," I said to the lady as she went to stow them at the counter, keeping the globe out. She started engraving. She looked up and smiled at me one last time before my mom and Abby waved me over so we could go.

…

"We have to stop at the store with the engravings," I said as we walked to the corner. "I'll go and you guys can wait here for Kate and Mel—I'll hurry," I added at Mom's obvious attempt to protest. "It's only a block away," I pointed out. "It's not like I'm going a few miles." I rolled my eyes. "Just—wait here. I'll be back fast."

Mom rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Okay, hurry. Kate said she'd be here in about fifteen minutes. And we're meeting the guys for lunch!" she hurried to add as I dashed off. I grinned at the thought. As crazy as it sounds, I missed Zach more than is healthy….Guess that's what I get for falling in the love with the guy.

The bell jingled as I entered the store, all of my bags in tow. I forgot to leave them with Abby and Mom. Oh well. I searched the store for the middle aged woman that had helped me earlier today. She was still there, at the cash registered, three packages on the counter top. She saw me and waved me over. "Cammie dear, you're here. It took me no time to finish these." She smiled at me. "This one is for your boyfriend," she said, indicating the one on my far right. "This one is for your mother," she continued, touching the one on my far left. "And _this_ one is your boyfriend's second gift. I figured that you'd want to do it in two parts—was I correct in making assumptions?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much!" I said. "How much do I owe you?"

She waved a hand. "I gave you a slight discount, my dear, but not free. That will be thirty dollars and twenty-seven cents."

I pulled out my wallet, counting out the money I owed. She handed me the packages and I smiled. "Thank you again. I was so worried about the gifts I would get for Zach. He's a very hard one to find gifts for. He doesn't take things easily."

She cocked her head to the side. "I get the sense he'd take anything, do anything, for you."

A slight pink color rushed to my cheeks. "You would be right in getting that…sense."

She smiled. "Well, you have a good Christmas now. And don't be afraid to come back."

I nodded as I walked away. "Thank you again. I'm sure they'll love it!"

A few minutes later, I was slipping into the car that Kate had driven to pick us up. Melanie was sitting in the middle of the backseat. "Cammie!" she said. She seemed much happier now. "What did you get him?"

I smiled, pulling out the gifts for Zach. "This," I started, "is a snow globe. These two people represent Zach and I," I continued, pointing to the teenage couple, "and this one represents our one and only Melanie Anne Goode."

She smiled excitedly. "You got one with _all _of us! And…oh. I didn't need to read that. Well, there goes _my _eight-year-old innocence." She shuddered and then tilted her head as if she were thinking about something. "Wait. I already lost my innocence when you and Zach…were kissing." She shuddered even more at the thought.

I ruffled her hair. "Hey, you'll get a lot more of it in the future."

"Cammie," Mom said warningly, "I would really appreciate it _immensely _if you would _not discuss the things you do with Zach!_"

I held up my hands. "Sorry?" I phrased it as a question.

My mom smiled. "All girls need their fair share to satisfy their hormones."

I stared at my mother. "Who are you and what have you done to Rachel Morgan?" I asked. My mother _never _jokes about teenagers and their hormones. _Never!_ It was…disturbing.

"Honey, I'm your mother and I can say the things I want to."

I shook my head, not answering. I was afraid that if I did, more disturbing things would come out of her mouth.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was uneventful. We arrived there and I almost burst out of the car because of my need to see him.

The guys were already there, saving seats for us. There were—of course—six empty seats: One on both sides of Zach, one next to Damian, two next to Joe, and one next to Grandpa. I slid into the seat on Zach's right, smiling slightly when he instinctively wrapped an arm around my waist. Absently, he kissed the side of my head before going back to the menu. Curling into his side, I scanned the menu with him. It wasn't hard to decide what I wanted. I would have known if I had cast a glance at the restaurant we had come to. Grandma and Grandpa always brought me there.

The waitress came around and I saw that it was an old friend of Dad's. "Well, I'll be," she said. She had a Southern accent, the reason for which I had no idea. "If it isn't the Morgan family. How ya'll doin'? I haven't seen the old folks for quite a while."

"Hey, Darla," Grandma said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doin' great! I'm gettin' married in a month and a half!" She enthusiastically shoved the rings in our faces. "Isn't it just darlin'?" she squealed. "He's rich." And then she giggled.

"It's beautiful," my mother said quietly.

"Rachel!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you 'round since…since Chris died. How have you been holdin' up?"

My mom smiled. I was appalled that she had the nerve to ask. "Rather well, actually." She looked at everyone. "Oh—Darla, this is my daughter's boyfriend, Zach. This is his little sister Melanie. This is their Aunt Kate and this is her boyfriend Damian. You've met my sister Abby right? And he works for me. This is Joe."

Darla reached out a hand to shake everyone's. Zach smiled up at her and shook her hand when she came around to him. When she reached Joe, recognition seemed to dawn on her. "Well, if it isn't ole Joe. I remember you. You were Chris's best friend." She shook his hand enthusiastically. "It's great to see ya'll." She pulled out a notepad. "Now, what can I get ya'll?"

As everyone rattled off their orders, I studied Darla. I hadn't seen her for quite some time and I was surprised that she was working as a waitress; she'd always seemed to ambitious when I had met her.

"For you, Cammie?" she asked in her Southern accent, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I told her my order and watched her walk away. "So," Damian started. I was startled that he was speaking. He rarely spoke and when he did, it was because someone asked him a question. "How were everyone's shopping excursions?"

_Excursions?_ Was this guy _trying_ to sound intelligent…because I could think of a few _very, very _intelligent words I could use that he may not even begin to _comprehend_….Oh. Wait. He was a spy just like the rest of us. Right. I knew that.

"Great," Kate chirped up. "Cammie got everything she needed, Melanie got what she wanted, and we're all happy."

"Cammie, what did you get?" he asked, turning to me with a smile.

I tried to smile back, but it felt false even to me. "Um, see, that's a secret, seeing as the reciprocates of those gifts are sitting at this table."

He laughed heartily. "Right, of course. How silly of me." His eyes didn't stray from me for longer than a minute after that. He seemed to be trying to tell me something. It seemed important but I couldn't figure out why. I shook away the thought as our food arrived.

It turns out, Darla is an awesome waitress. She remembered where everything went, including the drinks. The food was a great distraction and I welcomed it with open arms. I realized that Zach hadn't said anything since I got here except to order. I looked up at him. I opened my mouth to say something but his pointed look cut me off. Was he mad at me…?

But no. I stared into his eyes for a moment and saw the subtle message there: _You really have some explaining to do._ I cast my gaze downward, but nodded all the same. I really did need to tell Zach why Damian bothered me so much.

In the middle of Abby, Kate, Mom, Joe, and Damian's conversation, Damian's cell phone went off. He took it out and his eyes looked slightly stricken when he saw who it was. "I must take this," he said. "Excuse me a moment, dear," he said, kissing Kate's cheek. Melanie made a gagging noise and turned away. Damian exited the restaurant, apparently deciding it would be easier to talk outside.

_Or more secretive,_ my ever betraying conscience seemed to say. After a few minutes, I stood. Zach gave me a questioning look. No one else seemed to realize my sudden stance. "I'll tell you later," I murmured to Zach. To the rest of them, I said, "I have to go to the bathroom." I could feel Zach's eyes on me as I went in the direction of the restrooms. As soon as I was out of sight, I turned back around and glanced around the corner to make sure they were busy and wouldn't notice me. Zach's eyes caught mine for an instant and then he looked away. I knew I would have some serious explaining to do after we got home.

Treading lightly on my feet, I opened the door. I let my spy training kick in and I became—for the first time in ages—the Chameleon once again. Damian was around the corner from the restaurant and I sensed that the call was too important to let anyone hear. I bet he hadn't even told Kate that he used to live here. That he had an ex-wife here.

Quietly, I tailed him as he paced back and forth. I kept just out of sight of him and out of sight of the windows of the restaurant. It wouldn't be good if Kate or Mom or Abby caught me spying on a supposed friend. "No, Kennadie," Damian was saying and I stopped. _Kennadie? What does he want with Kennadie?_ "I already _told—_'' He was cut off as "Kennadie" interrupted him with an outburst. When she finished, he launched in again. "I told you that you couldn't get involved with them!" he exclaimed, breathing suddenly heavy. "I don't want the Morgan's to think that I'm still a part…of _that_!" She said something in response. "Kennadie, you are…you are my daughter." I blanched at that. _That's why he looked so familiar. It was _Kennadie's _mother that he had left, _Kennadie's _family he ditched. _I was suddenly remembering countless days that summer when we were nine and she had been heartbroken. So wait—did that make Kennadie a spy?

I didn't have time to dwell on the question because Damian said something else. "You are not—and I repeat, _not_—allowed to meddle in the life of Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode. Got it, Kennadie?" She responded in a loud voice and I was guessing she wasn't too happy with her long lost father's demand. "I don't want them to know that you…because…oh, just forget it." With a snap, he hung up on his daughter. _Nice, Damian, real nice._

But right then, I had bigger problems to worry about. Because Damian Ride was coming my way and I had no way out.

I searched frantically for a building to hide in. There was nothing. I darted back to the restaurant. I had my cover story: I needed air. I had come out here to get some air. "Cammie?" he said, just as I reached it. "What are you doing out here?" There was a note of concern in his voice, as if he had the right to be concerned about me. As if he had a _need _to be concerned about me. Wait—scratch that. Maybe he did, because of his _oh so wonderful_ daughter.

I turned around, a smile plastered across my face. "I just…needed some air, that's all." I was testing my skills of lying against a fully trained operative of the CIA. I held my breath as he answered.

"Oh. Well, we all need air, don't we?" His eyes were only slightly suspicious and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"Yes." I turned toward the door. "I was actually just about to head in. Coming?" I added over my shoulder. He nodded, his eyes still suspicious as I held the door open. He put his hand against it, ushering me in as if he were a real gentlemen. As we approached the table, I quickly spoke up. "Hey, everyone, he's back." I tried to sound the least bit excited, but it came out more dry than anything.

"Oh, hun, good, your food was getting cold."

He smiled at Kate. "Hopefully, it'll still taste good." His eyes didn't leave me as I slid into my seat next to Zach. He was already—typically—done with his food. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I shivered. "What took you so long?" he breathed into my hair. To the others, it probably looked like he was just being a guy, but I knew that he was playing the act of boyfriend to get me to tell him why Damian was so near and dear to me that I had to follow him.

I sighed. "I swear on my life that I _will_ tell you when we get back, okay?" _When I get a chance, _I added silently. "I told you that I trusted you with anything…always," I added with a small smile, knowing it would soften him a bit.

He sighed, seeming to accept it and I finished my food with no interruptions.

**…**

We arrived home shortly before four and Grandma was already getting dinner ready. Before Zach could push the issue of Damian, I turned to him the minute we walked in the door and informed him that I was tired and that I was going to take a nap. That didn't deter him, however, and he followed me down the hall. When I opened my door, I turned to him and said, "Zach, I promised I would tell you, but please, just let me sleep."

In answer, he tugged on my hand, pulling me into his chest. "I'm going to let you sleep. I swear. But I want to come with you," he murmured softly. "I didn't follow you to talk about…him. I followed you because all I want to do is hold you." He buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. "The few hours we had to spend away from each other? Yeah. That was almost too much for me. I was horrid company."

I looked up at him, slightly startled. I guess…he really did love me. "Why?"

He looked at me incredulously. "Cammie, I'm so in love with you that I can barely think straight when you're not in the room and it's even harder to contain myself when we _are_ together. Just…I just want to hold you. That's it. I just want to hold you while you sleep." He kissed my tenderly. "I love you and I missed you too much to make you mad at me."

I reached up my hands, cupping his face gently. "I love you. All I wanted to do while we were at that restaurant was let you hold me….Please, come." I pushed open my door, pulling him by the hand into it. He climbed into my bed first then patted the spot next to him. I slid under the covers and crawled closer to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly. I laid my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. It was individual…his very own. Just like this morning, I listened to the steadiness that was his heartbeat. _Thump-thump, thump-thump._ I closed my eyes. _Thump-thump, thump-thump._

Zach rested his cheek on the top of my head. "You know it's yours," he said quietly.

I didn't open my eyes as I answered, "Hm?"

"My heart." I smiled against his chest. "It'll always be yours."

I nodded, still not opening my eyes. They felt heavy and truthfully, I never wanted to leave my position.

The last thing I remember before falling into unconsciousness was the steady beat of Zach's heart against my ear.

_Thump-thump…thump-thump._

**…**

I woke up right before dinner, which was uneventful. Right afterwards, Zach and I went for a walk. We were quiet for a long time, walking through the fields hand in hand, before he broke it. "Now's the time, Gallagher Girl, that you tell me…why?"

I pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Why are you so…suspicious of my aunt's boyfriend?"

I looked down at the ground. "Can we stop? I need…to just sit down and explain it."

"That's why we brought the blankets isn't it?" he asked, indicating the garbage bag of blankets slung over his shoulder.

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." While he spread out a couple of blankets on the snow-covered ground, I stared up at the night sky. Stars were already dotting the sky and I was reminded once again that my dad could be up there, watching us. _If he is_, I wondered, _is he smiling or frowning?_ I got the sense that he was smiling, because I was happy wherever I went with Zach. It was just a fact.

Zach sat down on the blankets he spread out and then patted the ground in front of him. Sitting between his legs, he wrapped a blanket around the both of us and then wrapped his arms around my waist. I stared up at the stars for a few minutes before I started to tell him everything. I told him how I knew Damian at first and then I told him what I had heard Damian saying on the phone earlier today. "Kennadie is Damian's daughter. I had forgotten that she lost her father the same time that Damian left his family," I finished. "Just—don't tell Kate, okay? I doubt she even knows that he used to live here."

He was silent. He hadn't said a word or interrupted me as I told my story. I just stared up at the stars while he found the words to speak. "I won't tell Kate," he finally agreed. "But—Cam, don't you think she might already know?"

I shook my head. "No. Why would he have to hide it if she did?" I countered.

He nodded. "Right."

"Besides, maybe it's not a bad thing that he got back in contact with his daughter…though he did tell her not to meddle in our lives. Maybe…I don't know." I sighed. "I just get the feeling that there's something more about him—and about Kennadie." I looked up at him. His expression was grim but when he saw me looking, he smiled.

"Let's just enjoy our break while we can, okay?" he said. "That way, we won't have to worry about anything until it comes."

I wanted to argue, but the sudden change in the atmosphere was not lost on me. And besides, I wasn't going to protest if he wanted to kiss me.

His breath mingled with mine as he leaned down. He whispered something—my name, I think—before he kissed me. I kissed him back, putting all the emotions I had into the kiss. His tongue teased my lower lip and I opened my mouth, granting him entrance. His tongue traced the outline of my gums and I groaned. Nothing in this world would ever get me to let go of this man—boy? Guy?—even if my life depended on it.

When he pulled away, we were both breathless. His hand came up to cup my cheek and I leaned into it. "Cammie," he said softly. "Can you…just sleep with me? Not like that," he hurried to add at the expression of disgust that crossed my face. "I just want to hold you tonight. I want to wake up to you in arms."

I smiled. "I would love that more than anything, Zachary Jared Goode." I glanced at the stars. "Right now, we need to do just that—go to bed. It's late. They'll be expecting us back soon." He and I gathered up the blankets before heading back, arm in arm, to the house. Everyone was asleep when we got there, and we quietly made it to Zach's room. He slid under the covers and then opened them for me to follow. I leaned my head against his chest, smiling. "Thank you," he said huskily.

"Mm," I murmured.

"I love you," he added. "More than anything, I hope you know that, Cammie."

I looked up at him with slightly tearful eyes. "I do," I said softly. "And I love you too," I added with a smile. "So much."

His smile sent my heart racing. He smoothed back my hair. "Get some sleep. It'll all be okay because you'll be the first thing I see when I wake up."

I nodded, laying my head back down on his chest. Again, the steady beat of his heart sent me into a subconscious.

The last thing I heard was _thump-thump_ of his heart. It was as if it was saying my name: _Cammie. Cammie. Cammie…._

**…**

**Now you know! Kennadie is Damian's father! Hm…what could that possibly have to do with anything related to Cammie and Zach? Besides the fact that Damian is dating Kate's aunt. Anyone who can guess who she is—and show Damian is—will get…something. A dedication chapter? I don't know.**

**You have no idea how long this took me to write! It took me nearly all of today and yesterday to write it! I hope you're happy with it. Not as much Zammie, but some serious family bondage time. And, don't worry, you'll find out what Zach's gifts to Cammie are in the next chapter. ;) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	5. Day Three: Horses in the Snow

**I'm super duper sorry that this has taken longer than I was expecting! It's been a couple weeks but I'm trying to update once a week. How am I doing so far? Besides the obvious fact that I kinda sorta…didn't last two weeks.**

**Kudos to **_**Messesgoodenewtman**_** who totally guessed how Damian and Kennadie were important to the plot! This chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Except Kate, Melanie, Kennadie, and Damian. =D**

**…**

**Chapter Five: Day Three: Horses in the Snow**

**_Zach_**

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains, but I didn't want to get up. I felt a warm weight cradled against my chest, and the events from the night before came rushing back. I grinned when I realized that Cammie had taken up my offer of sleeping in my room.

I opened my eyes. There she was, sleeping soundly, one arm around my waist, the other cradling her head. One of my arms was around her shoulders, my hand at the top of her torso. The other was wrapped comfortably around her waist. Protectively.

I stared down at her. She was positively beautiful. She looked so peaceful as she slept. It had been so long since she could sleep peacefully, I knew. I stroked her arm as I stared, memorizing her face. Goosebumps appeared on her arm and I smirked. Even when she was sleeping, I had a great affect on her.

She stirred, shifting a little bit closer to me. Her body was pressed against mine. I wondered if I should give her my special wake up call. I decided not to since she looked so peaceful.

I lay there for a few minutes, thinking about what I had gotten her for Christmas, which was in three days after today. I had gotten her a necklace with a key hanging from it. It had white diamonds scattered across the front. I had the storekeeper customize it. He carved into it the word "always" on the back in elegant script **(locket on profile!)**. It was small, but legible. The second gift I had gotten her was a ring. Yes, I realize that that speaks volumes, but it wasn't an engagement ring, or even a promise ring. I would always love Cameron Morgan, but I wasn't ready to commit to that yet. And I knew she wasn't either. I bought the ring so that she'd always remember me. Inscribed inside was "Love you forever and always, -Z." It was really cheesy and tacky, but I knew she'd get why I did it. The ring was small, with a heart overlapping a smaller one. Diamonds were on either side of the hearts and inside them as well. **(Link to ring also on profile)** I was slightly worried that I was taking too big a step, but I was in love with her and I wanted her to know that.

The third and final gift I go for her isn't really something tangible. It's not something that I can hand to her so much as help her experience it. I was going to give this one to her on both Christmas and Christmas Eve. I hadn't decided yet if I would give her the ring on Christmas Eve while we were out of if I would wait until Christmas night.

She stirred again, this time clutching at my shirt. She buried her head in my chest and sniffed. That was when I knew she was awake. I grinned down at her as she slowly came around. Her eyes opened slowly and she took in her surroundings. As if suddenly realizing that I was there, her gaze locked with mine. A smile split across her face. She snuggled closer to me. "Mm," she said.

I continued stroking her arm, my fingers moving up from her wrist to her shoulder and back down. "Sleep well?" I asked.

She smiled, sliding her eyes closed. "Yes."

"Shall I give you your wake up call?" I said with feigned fervor and suggestiveness.

She looked up at me, studying me for a moment. And then, to my surprise, she shook her head. At my questioning look, she explained, "I would much rather wake up next to you than beneath you. Your kisses are great…amazing really. But sleeping next to you, hearing the sound of your heart" —She smiled quickly at that— "was better than any kiss you could give me. Waking up next to you is…the best gift in the world." She snuggled back onto my chest, closing her eyes again.

I stared down at her. My thoughts, ironically, flashed back to the last year. We had both changed so much. I had met her almost a year ago at the Smithsonian Museum in Washington D.C., tailing her. When I had gotten onto the elevator with her, she had been a little bit closed off, cocky and hurt. Now, she was open and happy and everything that she hadn't been then. She had missed Jimmy What's-His-Name, but I knew she'd get over him. When I had come back last semester, she had become a little softer, a little more open. A little more forgiving.

I had changed too. I was a little mushier, a little more loving, a little more open. There was so much that had changed in the last year. And I can't say I regret any of it.

I realized that I hadn't spoken as she lifted her head to look at me. "Zach?" she questioned.

I shook my thoughts away. "Sorry, I was listening. It just got me thinking about the changes we've had." When she raised her eyebrows, I elaborated, "We've both grown and opened up. I've become mushier, you've become softer; I've become loving, you've become more open; I've become open, you've become more forgiving. It's weird how some people balance each other out." I smoothed down her hair. "And waking up next to you is something that I've dreamed of since…since I started to fall in love with you."

She smiled up at me, a sparkle in her eye as she said, "I never thought I would see the day when Zachary Goode went mushy on us all. What has the world come to?" She gave a dramatic sigh.

I rolled my eyes. "What can I say? You bring it out in me."

She laughed and then snuggled, for the third time, onto my chest, yawning as she closed her eyes once more. "Let's stay like this today. I don't want to move," she murmured.

I kissed the top of her head. "We can't stay in bed all day, silly. We have things to do, people to see."

She raised her eyebrows without looking up. "Oh, and who might that be?"

"Hm…" I pretended to think, tapping my chin with my pointer finger. "Well, Kennadie wanted me to come on a secret outing with her and—Ow!" I rubbed the place on my arm that she had hit. "I was kidding. Jeez." I kept mumbling unintelligibly until she put a hand to my lips.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She rolled her eyes as if that were the most absurd thing in the world. "I just don't like when you mention Kennadie."

I grinned at her. Removing her hand, I said, "I think it's cute when you're jealous." I paused. "When you're not to the point where you won't let me touch you," I amended.

She smirked. "Of _course_ not."

Before I could respond, I heard Rachel's voice outside the door. She knocked. "Cammie?" she said. "Are you in there?"

Her eyes widened suddenly and she clamped a hand over my mouth, apparently afraid that I would say something. "Yeah! I am!"

"Can I—"

"No! Don't come in! I'm…getting dressed. So stay," she added.

"Okay, but come down soon. It's nearly noon, sweetie."

I raised my eyebrows at her. She grimaced. "Okay, Mom. I'll be down in a few."

"Okay. And I know you're in there, Zach," she said, slightly amused.

I gave Cam a guilty smile and said, "Oh, dang. I thought we were being stealthy."

"And the fact that this is your room, Zach, kinda gives it away," Rachel reminded me.

"Oh. Right."

I heard her laugh until it faded down the stairs.

Cammie stared at the door for a minute. Then, "We were stupid to think that my _mother_, who is a _spy_, wouldn't know." And then she looked at me. And shrugged. "Oh well."

**…**

"Since you two missed breakfast," Conney Morgan said when we got downstairs fifteen minutes later, "you can have lunch." She had a slightly amused expression on her face. "So dig in."

We dished ourselves the food that she had served (which happened to be turkey, potatoes, gravy, the works, as if it were Thanksgiving instead of Christmas. I wonder what we'll have on Christmas Day). I took a little bit of everything and then smiled at Conney as she bustled around the kitchen, cleaning dishes and already preparing dinner. The desert, I think.

"This is great, Mrs. Morgan," I said with a smile.

She waved a hand in my direction, but I caught her blush. "Oh, Zachary, you flatter me. You've said that about every meal I've served you," she pointed out. She turned to Kate with raised eyebrows. "Do you not feed this boy, Kate?"

She smiled at Cammie's grandma. "Oh, I feed him, Conney. He's just suck up to anyone who is remotely important in his girlfriend's life."

I smirked. "Well, you gotta have the family liking you if there's any hope of any lasting relationship," I pointed out. I glanced at Cammie as I said this. She was avoiding my eyes but I could see the satisfied smile that she was fighting against. Not to the mention the faint pink color that she was trying to keep down. My smirk widened.

"Where's Mel?" Cammie asked suddenly.

Kate grinned. "She's out with your grandfather. He took her riding. Horseback riding. She was so excited." My aunt sighed wistfully. I noticed Damian was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Damian?" I asked.

She sighed again, dreamily. "He said he had a few things to tie up before Christmas. He went into town to make a couple calls and he said he had to pick up something."

I glanced at Cammie. She had this suspicious look on her face and I knew she was thinking that he'd gone to visit Kennadie and her family. Ever since Cammie had told me that Damian was Kennadie's father the night before, it had stuck with me and I wondered, briefly, why Kennadie would want to meddle around in Cammie's and my lives.

And I had a feeling that, by the end of the break, we'd know _exactly _why she would want to do that.

"What are your plans for the day?" Abby, seeming to come out of nowhere, waltzed into the kitchen as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Cammie glanced at me, cocking her head to the side. "Have you ever been horseback riding?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

I stared at her, slightly surprised. Shaking my head, I dragged out a loud, "No-o."

She grinned mischievously. "I always make it a habit to do exactly that. Whenever I'm here, I ride Liberty. She's my favorite." Her eyes shown as she seemed to be reliving some part of her past that I wasn't in. "We should do that. I mean, if you want to." She seemed tentative, almost as if she were afraid I'd say no to her. As if I ever could.

I smiled. "I think that would be fun. I've never been and you know that if I haven't done something, I have to do it." I flashed her a smile. "And Zachary Goode is good at everything."

She punched me. "Oh, shut up. Conceitedness will get you nowhere."

I smiled, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her chair closer. "You think it's charming."

She scoffed, staring down at her food, but I could see her blush making its way up her neck.

Someone gave a soft laugh and I looked up as Rachel smiled down at her daughter. "Zach, can I have a word?" she asked suddenly.

I gulped and nodded, sliding my arm from around her waist reluctantly. She looked at me then. There was a note of panic in her eyes, but the amusement won out. She smiled lightly at me. "She's not going to bite."

I stood from the chair, kissing Cammie lightly on the cheek before following Rachel into the living room, which I hadn't really occupied since that first night when Damian got to the Morgan's. She sat in a chair opposite the couch and motioned for me to sit on the couch. We sat in a semi-comfortable, semi-awkward silence for a minute before she finally spoke.

"Normally, this would be the father's job, but, seeing as Cammie doesn't really _have_ a father at the moment, it's up to me." She spoke with calmness and a sort of formality, as if I were her equal and not a guy who was dating her daughter, or a guy whose school just joined the one that she was headmistress at. When she mentioned Christopher Morgan, she didn't try to hide the slight pain in her voice.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Cammie is my daughter. I know you understand that." I nodded once. "She is…the only thing I have left. Besides Abby. But the love I feel for my sister is a different kind of love I feel for my child." She paused, swallowing, before she went on, "Cammie has never been happier since her father died than when she is with you. I remember the semester your school came to visit. Was it only a year ago? It feels like a lifetime.

"I remember the way Cammie worked to hard to figure out what was going on. She thought I didn't know, but honestly, I'm one of the CIA's best spies, leading a spy school. Plus, I'm her mother. When she finally figured out what was coming, it was nearly time for her to actually meet you. When she came back from that first D.C. trip, she was slightly flustered and more than a little irritated, but I sense that there was something that affected the _girl _in her as well as the spy in her.

"And then you came. And you chose her for a guide, never even asking if that's what she wanted. I couldn't explain why, out of the hundred girls that are at Gallagher, you chose my daughter. But I began to see a change in her. She was happier than she had been since her dad's disappearance, even happier than she had been with Josh. She'd never admit that she was falling in love with you, but even at sixteen, I could see it in her eyes in the way she talked about you, looked at you, interacted with you. She didn't think there was any way that Zachary Goode would feel any feelings toward her, which brought her to the conclusion that you were honey-potting against her.

"And then there was that day where we tested you, tested you to see if you boys and my girls could work together. And you tried to kiss her. And she was going to let you. Until Josh and DeeDee showed up. And then you saw that man that Dr. Steve had talked to. You lied to her and she was heartbroken. Then there was that kiss in the lobby of Gallagher. She was totally shocked. All summer, she waited for you to show up. She waited for you to find her, to visit her. Every time your name popped up, or the word _Blackthorne_ was even mentioned, her ears would perk up, her face would light, and then when nothing knew was said, she was slump back down and do her usual thing.

"And then semester came and you guys were back. It was like everything was falling into place for her. I watched her those few weeks before we had to move you guys. She was happy. Beyond happy. Blissful. Like I had been with…Chris. She walked with you to classes, holding your hand. And you guys went to your special spot on the roof—yes, I knew about that," she added at my horrified look. "She was…so stoked for everything that seemed to finally be falling into place.

"When you two saw the helicopter on the roof, I had no choice but to call in the professionals and show you what I should have shown all of them a long time ago. Her whole world came crashing down. And then she and Macey were captured. I saw the way you handled it. I saw the way Nick handled it. It was _hard_ on you two. Don't get me wrong; I knew her friends were absolutely devastated too. I knew that Elizabeth and Rebecca missed her too, and they were taking it hard too. But the two of you…it was so obvious that you cared so much for these two girls. I hated that my little girl was growing up, falling in love, and getting captured. I didn't like that you were the one making her happy, that you were the one who was making my daughter fall in love." I grimaced as she said that. Here I was, thinking that she was complimenting me and thanking me and then she says that.

But then she smiled. "And I thank you for that. Like I said before, you make her happy. And I can tell that you really do love her. Heck, I'm sure you fell in love with her way before she realized that she was falling in love with you." I snorted in agreement before I could stop myself. She laughed. "I just have one simple request for you."

I sighed in relief, smiling at Rachel. "Anything."

And then her face was very serious and she looked ready to kill if necessary. I cringed back into the couch cushions, feeling vulnerable. And Zachary Goode _never_ feels vulnerable. "Don't break her heart."

My shoulders relaxed and I breathed out in relief. "I swear that I will _never_, _ever_ _dream_ of breaking Cammie's heart. She's…too important."

She smiled. "And _that_ is why I'm so positive that I made the right choice in pulling our schools together." She stood. "You can go back into the kitchen now; Cammie is probably waiting." She winked, and then made to move up the stairs.

I stopped her. "How do you know all that stuff?" I asked, referring to the six paragraph story above.

She laughed, winking at me. "She's my daughter, Zach. Any mother can tell you that they are usually in sync with their children's mood." And then she was gone, leaving me smiling faintly at the bottom of the stairs.

Slowly, I came out of my reverie when I heard Cam's voice behind me. "Zach? Are you okay?"

I turned, unable to keep a broad smile on my face. I walked swiftly over to her, catching her around the waist. I picked her up, spinning her around in a circle a couple times before putting her back on her feet. And then I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. When I pulled away, her hair was a little crazy, and there was a smile on her face that brightened my day.

"What was that for?" Her voice was slightly shaky and breathless and I couldn't help a smirk from forming on my lips at the thought—the ongoing thought, I might add—that I affected her more than I could possibly know.

I leaned in close, my arms still around her waist, and rested my forehead against hers. Her eyes slid shut at the contact, and I wanted to kiss her again. But I refrained. "For being you," I murmured instead.

Her eyes flew open and I stared into them, almost as if they were holding me captive…and please forget I just said that. Corniness isn't what I'm going for. "For…being me?" she repeated, eyes bright.

I nodded. "Yep, for being Cameron Ann Morgan, daughter of Rachel and Christopher Morgan, Chameleon extraordinaire, and girlfriend of yours truly." I flashed a bright smile.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Well, thank you." She gave me a chaste kiss, and then tried to wiggle out of my grip. I cinched her tighter, pulling her against me. "Zach," she said playfully. "You have to let me go _some _time."

I grinned down at her laughing face. "Aw…but I like it here."

She rolled her eyes again, and moved to free herself from the circle of my arms. This time, I let her go, but I grabbed her hand to keep some contact. "Are we ready to go?" I asked, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice. I knew I probably sounded like a little boy on Christmas morning, but it was just so exciting!

"Um…don't you want to get something a little warmer on?" she asked, arching an eyebrow in the adorable way she has. "I mean, horses have hair, but it won't keep you warm."

"Right." I nodded once before letting go of her hand. I jogged up the stairs and snatched my jacket off the end of my bed before joining Cammie, who had also gotten a coat, at the bottom of the stairs.

Smiling, she took my hand. "_Now _we're ready." The grin on my face made her laugh. She led me toward the back door, speeding up with each step she took. Looks like I wasn't the only one excited.

As we stepped out the door, I noticed a red barn that I hadn't seen before. Cammie led me toward the barn. I spotted something in the distance and I turned my head to look. I recognized her grandfather immediately and sitting in front of him on the horse was Melanie. The horse galloped toward us. Mel had an exhilarating smile on her face and her head was slightly windswept and messy.

"Zachy!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Mr. Morgan is letting me lead the horsie myself!"

Cammie laughed at my sister's excitement and I smiled at her. "That's great, Mel."

Mr. Morgan spoke up then. "Cameron, are you going to take him too?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm riding Liberty and I think I'll let him ride Ginger." I laughed to myself at the original names that the Morgan's had come up with.

"Well, you two kids have fun." And then they were off again, Melanie laughing loudly and excitedly all the while.

We continued our ascent toward the barn in comfortable silence. Cammie was humming quietly, a tune that I didn't recognize, but she was happy and that's all that mattered. She swung our hands as she walked and I smiled slightly as I watched her face every so often.

The barn doors were already open as we reached it and Cammie led me around the corner, into another part of the barn. I hadn't realized it was so big.

She led me to two stalls, one holding a brown and white horse and the other, a total black one. Cammie took some hay from the pile on the floor of the barn and held out her hand to the brown and white one. When the horse ate it, she scratched its ear affectionately. "This is Liberty," she explained, giving the horse an adoring look. "She's the one I ride, as I told you. This one" —she pointed to the black one— "is Ginger. She's a good horse. I never ride her, but my dad did when he was…alive." She choked slightly on the last word and blinked rapidly before continuing. "So we just need to saddle them up before we start." She opened the Liberty's stall, pulling off the saddle that was hanging from the door. She led the horse into the middle of the space behind us. She placed a piece of cloth on the horse's back before she put the saddle on. She took what I was pretty sure the bridle and slipped it carefully over he horse's head. The horse hadn't yet stirred; she was sitting motionlessly in the middle of the floor as Cammie worked on her.

When she was finished, she stepped back, smiling. "There. Done." She grinned at me as she came back. "Now, we get to do Ginger. She's harder to do, but only because she's a little more jumpy." Carefully, she opened the stall door, scratching the horse's ear comfortingly as she led it to a different spot. She did the same thing with this one as she had Liberty, but getting the bridle on was a little harder. "Here, rub here while I do this. It distracts her and helps me." She pointed to a spot on the neck. I hesitantly did what I was told. The horse purred softly. She inclined her head slightly toward me, encouraging me. I rubbed her neck more vigorously as Cammie slid the bridle over Ginger's head. When the bridle was over her head, the horse jerked slightly under the weight. I backed up. Cammie giggled. She took the reins of the two horses and led them toward the barn door. She had gloves on now, keeping her hands warm.

When we were outside, she smiled. "Okay, do you know how to get on?" she asked.

I stared at her, debating whether I should take the risk of making a fool of myself. "I can try," I said slowly.

She raised her eyebrows, but didn't comment. Instead, she made a sweeping gesture with her arms, inviting me to do just that. Slightly less cocky now, I slid my foot into the loop hanging from the saddle. It couldn't be that hard, could it? I gripped the handle that was sticking up at the front of the saddle, getting ready to swing my leg up and over the horse's body. I jumped—

And I was suddenly looking up at the blue sky. I heard a stifled laugh from my right, and I sat up to see Cammie with her hand over her mouth, trying to contain her giggle. I glared at her. "You could at least help me up," I said irritably.

Her body shook with silent laughter as she walked over and gripped my hand. Pulling me up, she didn't let go of me as she stared at me. Her shaking had stopped. "You can't be good at everything, Zach," she pointed out. It was just a matter of time before you found _something_ you weren't naturally good at."

I rolled my eyes, sliding my arms around her waist. "Just watch, Morgan. I'll be _naturally_ good at it by the end of the day." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, scrunching her nose. I wanted to kiss her then. The creases between her brow were very…provocative. To me. Don't judge me.

"You, Zachary, are too cocky for your own good," she accused playfully.

I pulled her tighter against me. "Maybe I am. But you, my dear Cammie, think it's a turn on." I winked suggestively.

She smiled, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek. "Sure, Zach, whatever you say." She grinned up at me.

"Whatever I say, huh?" A wild glint lit my eyes, and I leaned my forehead against hers. "Can I kiss you?" I murmured.

The smile in her eyes lessened and her expression softened. She nodded slowly. Slowly, I lowered my head. She slid her arms around my neck. My arms tightened around her, nearly lifting her off the ground. I pressed my lips firmly against hers, thinking that I could never get used to this. Which was saying something. Zachary Goode was cool about _everything._ Except, as it turns out, the girl he's in love with. Natural. Right?

She pulled away after a minute, a smile playing on her face, her eyes wild and bright. "We should really get going, Zach, if we want to be back in time for dinner."

I raised my eyebrows. "We just ate lunch, Gallagher Girl, we're not going to miss dinner."

Her laugh shook both of us as she leaned into me one last time. "Yeah, but we should really get going." Her tone was breathless. I wondered why she didn't want to stand there forever, as I did, and I opened my mouth to ask just that before she put a finger to my lips. "I want to, and you know it," she said sternly. "But we came out here to do something. Later. When there aren't any prying eyes." Her gaze drifted toward where her grandfather was watching us, Melanie studiously ignoring us as she gazed at the birds flying north for the winter.

I nodded and let her go. She walked toward Liberty, smiling at me as she went. "Okay, when you get on a horse, you have to be careful not to startle it." She slid her hand under the horse's neck and rubbed, whispering words that I couldn't hear to it. She stepped up onto the stirrup, still murmuring to the horse, and swung her leg expertly over the horse's side. She grasped the reins as she stopped talking. "See? Easy as pie."

I laughed to myself at her expression and copied her movements. I didn't know what I was supposed to be saying to the horse, so I whispered what I thought were soothing words to her. After a couple of tries, I was finally atop the horse, gripping the reins. I smirked slightly at Cammie. "Yeah…easy as pie."

She laughed. "You do know how to steer a horse, right?" When I stared at her blankly, she sighed. "It's just like in a car. You pull the reins to the right if you want the horse to go right, to the left if you want her to go left, and pull back slightly if you want her to stop. And when you want her to go again, click your tongue, like this." She pushed her tongue to the top of her mouth, pressing on that and then releasing it. There was a loud _click_ing sound and Liberty started forward. Cammie jerked back on the reins slightly and rubbed the horse's neck. "Good girl," she murmured. "Do you think you can do that?"

I nodded, slightly apprehensive, but I couldn't help but be slightly excited.

Riding the horse, it turned out, came more naturally to me, and the fact wasn't lost on Cammie. She smiled at me as we raced through the field. When we stopped in a deserted meadow, I smirked at her. "See, told you I would be a natural when I got on."

She punched me. Liberty and Ginger were standing side by side in the meadow, chomping on grass as Cammie and I talked. I rubbed my shoulder once before reaching out and taking her hand. "Oh, come on, it's not like you didn't know I would be."

She smiled innocently up at me. Snowflakes dropped around her, giving off the faint illusion that she was a snow angel. A halo of snow glittered in her hair, making her hair look slightly darker than it was. "Sure I did." Letting go of my hand, she said, "Let's explore some more." She paused, letting Liberty eat a little bit more before saying abruptly, "Race you there!" And she was off.

Slightly taken aback by her abrupt departure, I dug my heels into Ginger's side, clicking my tongue at the same time. The horse took off after Liberty and Cammie, gaining speed with each gallop it took. I could see Cammie on top of Liberty a few feet ahead of me. She slowed when she glanced behind her and spotted me. She had a teasing smile on her face as I caught up. "What, is it too much for the greatness that we call Zachary Goode?"

I smiled down at her. Even atop a horse, I was taller than her. Which, I guess, would make sense. Whatever. The question didn't register; the only part I heard was the whole greatness thing. "Yes, that's right, I am great."

She rolled her eyes, grinning slightly. Even the Chameleon couldn't resist my charm.

After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, Cammie cleared her throat, breaking the moment. She looked away as she said, "We should go back to the house."

I gulped and nodded. I didn't think I could speak. I mentally cursed Cammie. She had such a huge affect on me; whenever I thought of a future without her, I came up with a blank. It was her or nobody. But how could I tell her that? I didn't want to…to give her an ultimatum. I sighed, resolving to forget about it until the time came.

Liberty and Ginger trotted slowly alongside one another, taking their leisurely time to get back to the barn. Not that I blamed them; who would want to go back to a barn where they were kept until someone decided to ride them again? I sure wouldn't.

I glanced at Cammie. She was close enough to touch. Before I could over think it, I reached out and entwined our fingers together, watching her intently to see her reaction. Judging by the light expression on her face and the wide smile, she was glad I had done it.

I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my own face as I turned back to look ahead of me.

Too soon, we were at the barn again. Both Cam and I pulled on the reins to stop the horses from going any farther. I slid down the side of Ginger, petting her hair all the while. Cammie was still sitting atop her horse, looking at the ground uncertainly. I raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you afraid of heights?" I asked incredulously.

She gave an almost infinitesimal nod.

I smiled up at her. Reaching up to hold her waist, I said, "Just lift your right leg over the saddle and I'll catch you." She hesitantly did what she was told. However, I wasn't prepared for her to lose her footing and slip off before she was ready. Fortunately for her, but unfortunately for me (or fortunately, depending on how you looks at it), she fell on top of me, her arms gripping my shoulders, mine still around her waist. She was shaking and it took me a moment to realize that it was from laughter.

After a moment, I joined in her laughter. The situation was quite funny if you could see us in a tangle on the white ground, snow fluffing up in puffs all around us. She collapsed against my chest, as she had the morning before, in a fit of giggles. "You're…so…gullible," she said between laughs.

I stopped laughing. "Why am I gullible?" I asked, feigning hurt.

She propped herself up on her elbows, staring at me, her hazel eyes dancing mischievously. "Zach. I'm a spy. A _girl_ spy. I can't be afraid of heights." She rolled her eyes as if the idea was absurd.

Which it was. I kicked myself mentally for falling for my girlfriend's trick, but I didn't necessarily care that she had done it. After all, if I could end up with her in my arms every time she tried to trick me, I'd be happy. "Yes, I knew that," I said arrogantly. "I just like helping you."

She smiled, letting her head fall onto my chest again. She sighed contentedly, a small smile lighting her beautiful face. I wished we could stay this way forever, as I often wished exactly that when I had her in my arms, but it was at that moment that Liberty decided to interrupt us with a "_Neigh_," followed by a snort.

Cammie groaned as she her head came up, glaring at the horse. "Ugh, Liberty, you always have to bring me back to reality." She placed both palms on my chest and pushed up. Before she could, I pulled her back down to steal one last kiss before letting her up. She smiled slightly as she straightened her clothes, and then pulled me to my feet. I looked down at the spot we had landed. There was an indentation of my body, arms spread wide, looking ready to catch something.

Cammie cocked her head to the side. "It looks accurate," she said. Her eyes met mine. "Don't you think?"

**…**

After we had taken the saddles and bridles off Liberty and Ginger, Cammie and I had made our way back toward the house—and warmth. We were sitting on the couch in the Morgan's living room, sipping hot chocolate, wrapped in a blanket together. I had my arm around her; she leaned against me, her head on my shoulder, one arm around my waist, the other holding the mug of hot chocolate Conney Morgan had given us the moment we walked through the door. She was making dinner now.

Cammie and I sat in silence, both of us lost in thought. I was so happy to be at the Morgan's home this Christmas. The last three days had been amazing. I had been able to spend my time with Cammie and Mel, while honing my skills as a spy. So many things had happened in the past year; it was hard to think of it all. A year ago, I was with Aunt Kate and Damian at her apartment, eating the few things that Kate had in her apartment—ice cream and chicken. Now, here I was, sitting next to the girl I loved, drinking hot chocolate and waiting for a massive dinner from her grandmother.

"Zach?" she asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

I glanced down at her. "Hm?"

"What are you thinking?" she asked, drawing out a yawn afterwards.

I tightened my hold around her. "I was just thinking about my last Christmas. A year ago, Melanie, Kate, Damian, and I were probably all sitting on her sofa, eating ice cream and chicken." Cammie looked up at me, lifting her head from my shoulder to give me a slightly bemused look. "Chicken and ice cream are two of the few things Kate keeps in her fridge and freezer. Yeah," I added at her laughing look, "it's kinda sad."

She rolled her eyes, choosing not to comment as she resumed her previous position. She seemed lost in thought as she sipped her hot chocolate. I could sit here for hours, just watching her. Always watching her.

"Cameron! Zachary!" Conney's voice sounded from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" Cam sat up, pulling me along with her as we walked toward the kitchen. We sat next to each other and I hungrily looked at the food splattered across the table. Man, this woman was _good_.

The door burst open and Melanie and George—Cammie's grandpa—came through, Mel in the lead. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were red. "_That_," she said breathlessly, "was the most fun experience that I have _ever _had!" she exclaimed. Looks like she'd been out there longer than Cammie and I.

George ruffled my little sister's hair. "She's a scrapper, this one," he said. I detected an affectionate tone in his voice as he said it. "She reminds me of Cammie when Cammie was eight."

Cammie blushed and Mel beamed. "I wanna be just like Cammie when I go to Gallagher Academy!" she said fiercely. "Except that I don't want to have a boyfriend who kisses me every five seconds."

"Hey!" I protested. "I resent that, kid."

She smirked, reminding me so much of my father…and myself. "Well, it's true."

I pretended to think about this, snaking an arm around Cammie's waist. "Yeah, you're right." I glanced at Cammie as I said this. Her cheeks were flaming, but she was smiling.

"Enough of this chatter," Conney said, interrupting us, but not without affection. "Everyone dig in."

Without preamble, I started to dish myself from food. Cammie cleared her throat. I glanced at her. She raised her eyebrows, expectation clear on her face. Guiltily, I set the spoon of the potatoes down, leaning back in my chair. "Ladies' first?" I said, as if it were a question.

She patted my thigh. "Good boy." She grinned at her unintentional pun. She reached over me, dishing her plate of food, before she sat back. "Now you can go," she said, pleased with my cooperation.

I grinned, kissing her affectionately on the cheek before getting my own food.

The idle chatter at the dinner table was about trivial things. I tuned it out, studying Cammie every few seconds as she ate. She smiled at all the comments her grandparents or mom would make. She spoke to Abby with a sort of suppressed respect, and when Joe asked her a question, I could tell she had trouble answering him as if he were a guest in her grandparents' house rather than her Covert Operations teacher. Whenever Melanie spoke up, she was at rapt attention, gazing at the girl with such intent that I had to give Gallagher credit; they had obviously taught her well.

"Would you two mind watching Melanie tonight?" Rachel asked suddenly. She was looking at Cammie and me. "We want to go out, and I saw a friend that I want to catch up with."

Cammie raised her eyebrows. "A friend? And who's 'we'?"

Rachel laughed. "Brody Michaels. You remember him. We, as in your grandparents, Abby, Joe, Kate, and Damian. We're going to a movie."

"You didn't really give us a choice," Cammie said dryly. "But I love watching her anyway."

Melanie clapped her hands together. "Yea! We can watch movies and play games and…" I tuned her voice out as the adults smiled. The rest of the dinner was uneventful and soon, they were filing out the door with a last, "Clean up the dishes!" from Rachel.

I met Cammie's eyes. "I'm washing," I said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Zach." The three of us picked up the dishes from the table and proceeded to the kitchen. When we got there, I noticed something that I hadn't before.

"Um…Gallagher girl?" I said hesitantly.

"Hm?" Her voice sounded from the dining room.

"Why don't we use the dishwasher?"

There was silence. A second later, she came through the door, confusion written across her face. "What?"

"The dishwasher?" I said, pointing to it. "We should use it."

She cocked her head to the side, studying it. "I swear, that wasn't there yesterday."

I nodded my head, walking toward the dishwasher. "There's a note here," I said, picking it up. " 'Conney and George,'" I read, "'This is a gift from all of us to you. We hope you use it well so that Conney will stop tiring herself out. Thank you for letting us stay here. Love, Kate and Damian.'"

She raised her eyebrows. "That's a very heartwarming gift for two people that just met my grandparents."

I nodded my head slowly. "I'm guessing they found out that Damian is, ya know" —I looked toward the dining room, listening for Mel— "_Kennadie's dad_," I finished in a conspiratorial whisper.

She smiled. "Yeah. Probably." Something seemed to dawn on her and she whipped around. "Does Kate know?"

"I don't think so," I admitted. "But let's not talk about Kennadie. She always makes you grumpy. Let's just finish this and then we can go watch a movie with Mel."

She smiled gratefully up at me and went to finish gathering up the dishes.

**…**

An hour later, we were sitting on the couch in the same position we had before dinner. Mel was flipping through the movies, making separate piles for a "Yes," "No," and "Maybe." I smiled at all her yeses. Cammie snuggled closer to me, her head on my chest, arms around my waist. I wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her tighter as if it were natural. She traced patterns on my exposed stomach, raising goose bumps on all the places her fingers touched. I rubbed my thumb in absentminded circles on her arm.

"I've got it!" Melanie announced five minutes later. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief." She made a dramatic gesture with her hand.

"Um, you like that movie?" I asked, slightly confused. Mel wasn't one for violence or myths.

She giggled. "Yes, it was better than I thought it would be. Plus," she added, "Logan Lerman is sexy." She giggled again.

Cammie smirked. "See, Mel, you're already turning into a girl."

Melanie stopped laughing immediately. "Any girl who doesn't think Logan is cute is crazy," she stated simply.

Cammie laughed, but didn't argue. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Do _you _think Logan Lerman is sexy?"

She contemplated my question. "Yes," she said quietly back, "_but_," she hurried to add at my offended look, "not as sexy as you."

I smirked. "Well, I knew that."

She rolled her eyes, kissing me on the cheek. "I swear, you are going to be the death of me."

"As long as it goes both ways," I grinned.

She smiled, resting her head against me again. Melanie started the movie, sitting in a rocking chair near the television. She had a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Her gaze was focused on the screen in front of her and she absently ate the popcorn.

I glanced down at my girlfriend. Her eyes had slid shut and she was humming softly to the music in the movie. I stroked her hair, smiling softly at her peaceful state. "I love you," I murmured, kissing her ear.

"Mm," she sighed. "I love you too," she replied, stifling a yawn. I smiled, turning my gaze back to the screen where Percy was trying to flirt with Annabeth. It was rather funny to watch him struggle he had coming up with a clever remark to match hers.

By the end, I was laughing. It was a pretty funny movie. I knew it was supposed to be serious and morbid as Percy was trying to save himself and Annabeth and Grover, but the cheesiness was too funny.

_Oh, goodness,_ I thought with a slight horror, _I hope I don't sound _that_ cheesy._

Cammie was awake for the final scene, in which Percy tried to kiss Annabeth and she stopped him with her sword, eyes blazing mischievously. Cammie's eyes had a similar emotion. "Ya know," she said, turning to me, "maybe I should do that to you one time."

"Ah…no, I don't like that idea." I leaned down, pecking her on the lips. "You wouldn't." I leaned down again, intending to kiss her more deeply, and then she rolled away from me onto the floor, landing on all fours. She grinned at me. I glared. "You did _not _just do that to me!" I exclaimed, appalled that she would do that to me.

Her grin widened. "Ooh, I did." She sprung up, landing lightly on her feet. "And I would do it again, just to see the expression on your face." She grinned mischievously.

"So _that's _how you wanna play," I said, shrugging. "Your choice." And then I jumped up, tackling her to the ground. She giggled as my fingers danced across her stomach. My knees were on either side of her waist as I tickled her. She laughed hard. I hadn't realized that she was ticklish. It didn't fit with the amazing-ness that was Cameron Morgan.

"Zachy?" a tired voice said from behind me. I looked around at Melanie. She was rubbing her eyes. Red surrounded her bright green eyes, so similar to my own.

"What's up, Mel?" I said.

She yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "I'm tired. Can you and Cammie come tuck me in?"

Cammie smiled at the little girl, pushing me off her. "Yes, we'll come tuck you in." She shot me a look, smiling slightly. I grinned back.

Melanie led us up the stairs and to her room. She slid under the covers, putting her hands beneath her cheek. I kissed her forehead, smiling at her as she slid her eyelids closed. "Good night, Mel. I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured tiredly.

Cammie tucked the covers up to her chin, kissing her forehead the same way I had. "Good night, Melanie. We'll see you in the morning." She was already asleep. We walked to the door. Cammie looked back one last time, a tender smile on her face. Then we descended the stairs.

"Let's pick a movie," Cam said once we reached the living room. "And then we can just…lie on the couch."

I stared at her, a small smile on my face before I responded, "Okay. What movie?"

She shrugged. "I don't care."

"I don't either," I said. "Let's just randomly pick a movie." She flicked through them and picked a random one. It turned out to be _The Princess Bride_. She put it in the DVD player and pressed play before joining me on the couch. She took a blanket off the end and thrust it over the two of us. She was wedged between me and the back of the couch, her arms around my waist and her head on my chest. She drifted in and out of sleep, staring at the screen when she was awake. I rubbed her back soothingly as she did so. Eventually, I feel asleep too.

About an hour after that, the adults were home. Joe shook me awake. "Zach," he whispered. "You can go up to bed. Take Cammie. Thanks for watching Mel." His eyes glinted in the faint glow coming from the kitchen.

I nodded, stretching as I shook Cammie awake. "Gallagher Girl," I murmured. "Wake up, honey. We're going to go to bed."

She jolted awake with a start. "Mmkay, let's go." She lifted herself off my chest, grabbing my hand as she sleepily walked up the stairs. Her iron grip forced me to follow her into her room. Not that I wasn't planning on it anyway. It was good to know she wanted me with her again.

She went into the bathroom to change quickly. I slid my shirt off and grabbed the pajama pants that had somehow ended up in her room. I slid my pants off my hips and put the jammie pants on. I kept myself shirtless as I slipped into her bed. She came out of the bathroom a second later. Her eyes were puffy from sleep, and she glided under the covers, laying her head on my chest. "Your heart," she murmured faintly and then she was out.

I watched her sleep for a few minutes before I, too, drifted into unconsciousness, the feel of Cammie in my arms the last thing I remembered.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**…**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Please? With a cherry on top?**

**Okay, here's my request: I need ideas for the rest of the weeks. I know what they're going to do for Christmas Day and Christmas Eve, but I need ideas for the other days. Cammie's and Zach's friends are going to show the day after Christmas but I don't want to reuse things. I'll totally include anything you guys suggest! If it'll fit. I promise. PLEASE give me your ideas!**

**And I'm really, really sorry this took me forever to get out. I took me a while to write it and I've been gone for two weeks. And I'm going to be gone for another week and a half so you won't be getting another update until then. I'm sorry! I might find a way to do it…possibly. Thanks for all your amazing reviews! You can still guess how Damian and Kennadie are important to the plot! ;) I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**Always,**

**~XJamesBondX**


	6. Day Four: The Storm

**I'M SO SORRY! I feel SOOO bad. I started school a few weeks ago and before that I had a ton of things going on and I didn't have time to update! I hope you all are still with me! Since school started, my updates will be less frequent but I'm hoping I'll finish this story by the end of December, since I'll have a couple breaks between now and then. I hop you guys forgive me!**

**Thanks for all the amazing review that I got though! They were all so sweet and I got absolutely AMAZING ideas! I can't even count them! I will most DEFINITELY be putting every last one of them in there, I promise. Unfortunately, I can't give credit to you guys, because lots of people said the same thing. But you'll know who you are when it comes! =D**

**AND, OMIGOSH, I GOT ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**This is dedicated to my one hundredth reviewer, **_**xJETx**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately. I don't even own the song that is from _Sleeping Beauty _in this chapter. I do own George, Conney, Damian, Mel, Kate, and Kennadie. Kay? That's it. =D**

**….**

**Chapter Six: Day Four: The Storm**

_**Cammie**_

Sunlight filtered across the bed and onto my closed eyelids. I groaned against the light shining through the window. I rolled over, burrowing my face against the hard, warmth beneath me. One of my hands lay atop the warmth that my head rested on. It shifted, curling closer to me.

That's when I realized it was Zach. And everything came flooding back: the movie, putting Mel to bed, the other movie, Zach waking me up and then coming with me to my room. I grinned, jerking myself closer to his side in a smooth movement. I turned my face, pressing it tightly against his chest, kissing his hard muscle and toned chest. A low groan escaped his lips. I lifted my head, opening my eyes and squinting against the sunlight, to look at his face. He was still asleep, his expression innocent and vulnerable. He was more beautiful than I had ever seen him. It was the first time I'd woken up before him since we'd got to Aurora. I lifted the hand that had been resting on his chest, touching his cheek lightly. I flattened my palm against his face, rubbing my thumb against his lips, tracing around them. I lifted my hand to his forehead, my fingers dancing across his skin. My hand traveled down his face, tracing his nose, the scars on his cheek, and his firm jaw. I cupped his face again, racing my other hand to brush back his hair. I let my fingers run through his silky hair, running my hand down his neck and down his torso. A second groan sounded from deep within his chest. He reached one hand up to cover mine with his, folding his fingers through mine. The other wrapped tightly around me, coming to rest on the hand on his chest. He opened one eye and then the other, grinning at my position.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said with a wink. "Did you sleep well?"

I yawned, stretching my arms over my head, snatching my hands away from under his. "Yeah," I said finally, "I did sleep well." I flashed him a smile and made to get out of bed.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back down against his chest. His breath tickled my cheek as he seductively spoke into my ear. "Where are you going?" he whispered. "I'm not ready to get up yet."

I rolled my eyes, turning my head to kiss him on the cheek. "It's ten o'clock. Don't you think we should get up?"

He laughed, his body shaking underneath me, the sound reverberating through his chest. "We stayed in bed until eleven yesterday, remember?" The suggestive smirk on his face made me blush and look away.

"Yes," I murmured. "Of course I do."

His thumb caressed my cheek and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"It's nice to be here," he stated after a moment of comfortable silence in which he was rubbing up and down my arms, raising goose bumps in all the places he touched.

I laughed slightly before realizing he was serious. Sobering up, I glanced up at his face. His eyes were shining with an emotion I couldn't identify and his face was serious. "'Here' as in, in this bed, or 'here' as in Nebraska?"

He rolled his eyes, the tension breaking. His arms tightened around me and he dropped his head onto mine. He mumbled something unintelligibly into my hair. "What was that?" I asked with a little smile.

He lifted his head up a little bit and murmured, "'Here' as in Nebraska."

"Aw," I said. "I bet it's because I'm here." I was teasing but the look in his eyes didn't deny it.

He kissed the top of my head. "I know. It's always because you're here."

And cue the "aw's." Sometimes I didn't understand guys and I wondered briefly if it was act. But I dismissed it. Zach was always so sincere.

I sighed contentedly as I relaxed against chest, snuggling closer. I buried my head against him, trying to block out the light. "Why does the sun seem so much brighter today?" I murmured, voice muffled.

He smiled, stroking my hair. "Do you want me to go close the curtains?"

I opened one eye, lifting my head off his chest. "Would you?" I asked with a dazzling smile.

He smirked at me, unwinding his arms from around me. The place his arms had been felt empty as he slipped out of bed, walking over to shut the curtains. When he reached the window, he looked out, reaching a hand to pull the curtain shut. He stopped suddenly. After a moment, I sat up. "Zach?"

He blinked once before turning to me. "It's not the sun." There was a slight smile on his face and his eyes were bright. "Cam, you've gotta come look at this."

Curious, I slipped out of bed and walked over to the window. Zach moved aside to let me in front of him. It was crazy how much taller he was than me. What I saw amazed me. It was a blizzard outside. I could barely see outside my window. The patch of sky I did see was an ugly gray color. The snow that was slashing around in the air reminded me of a myth I had once read. About gods and titans fighting for control over Olympus. It looked as though every snowflake that was sent in a flurry was fighting for dominance over their own small, small piece of territory.

The sight took my breath away. It also meant that we would be stuck in the house all day. Not that I minded.

Zach slid his arms around my waist from behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder. I relaxed against him, my back pressing against his bare chest. We stood like that for a moment before he spoke, his breath tickling my ear and sending shivers of pleasure up my spine. "I've never seen anything like this. I think it's amazing."

I laughed quietly. "Yeah, it is." I paused then added, "It's not fun when you get stuck in it though."

He turned his head slightly, his forehead brushing against my temple. "Did you?"

Without turning to look at him, I nodded. "When I was thirteen. I was riding Liberty for the first time. My grandpa had given it to me as an early Christmas present on the condition that I leave her here. As if I had any other choice." I laughed quietly before continuing. "That day, as soon as I could, I saddled her up. I already knew what she wouldn't want. My mom used to say that if I wasn't a spy, I could be a barrel racer, or a horse trainer. Anyway, I was riding along on top of Liberty and we went to the pond area that you and I went to yesterday. I stopped her there and let her eat some grass. A light snow started to fall. It wasn't enough to make me go inside. It was only a little bit of snowflakes, and besides, I love the snow. So I just continued on. Pretty soon the snow started falling more heavily and I decided it was time for Liberty and I to go back. But it progressed too fast. We didn't get back to the barn in time. I kept going as far as I could before I had to stop because I could no longer see more than a couple feet ahead of me. So I stopped Liberty and go off of her. I was still under trees so I found a thicker trunk to burrow next to. I was frozen. My hands were cold, my face was burning, and my feet were numb. I thought I was going to die. I forced myself to stay awake. I knew enough about snow storms to know that I needed to stay awake to make sure I could live. But it was hard. I kept drifting off and pretty soon I was asleep. I could feel Liberty nudging me, as if she were worried about me. The last thing I remember before falling totally unconscious is a dark figure lifting me off the ground. That's it." I smiled out the window, the images of that fateful night still blurry. "I woke up a few hours later with very little memory of what happened. I only remembered what I told you, and even that is still fuzzy. When I asked who found me, my grandpa told me he didn't know. Only that I was very lucky and that I should never do something like that again." I sighed, letting myself relax. I hadn't even realized how tense I had become while telling the story. "I could have died that day," I added almost absently. Zach was from my jaw to my temple and back again. It was rather distracting.

"Well," he said, still kissing me, "I'm glad you didn't. I wouldn't be able to enjoy this pleasure in life."

"Oh?" I said a little breathlessly. My heart had sped up drastically and I could only hope he didn't hear it. "And what might that be?"

No such luck. He was smirking against my skin. I could feel my pulse pounding away at the point on my neck. "Kissing you." And then he turned me in his arms and kissed me. And I forgot all about the rest of the world.

My hands automatically reached up to entangle themselves in his hair. His arms were around my waist and he lifted me off the ground. He set me on the window seat, yanking the curtains shut with so much force, I was almost afraid he would ruin them. That barely registered with me as his arms barricaded my head. His torso pressed against mine, and I ran my fingers through his hair, emanating a groan from him. I smirked against his lips and he pulled away, kissing down my neck to my collar bone. I hissed in reaction and I felt him smirk against my skin. I brought his lips back to mine, hungrier, somehow, than I had been before.

His breath was ragged when he pulled away for moment. I hooked my feet behind his knees. His breath hitched for a moment before starting up a little more quickly, a little more irregular. He bent down to whisper in my ear. Shiver coursed up my spine and his lips touched my ear each time he spoke. "Do you like what I do to you, Gallagher Girl?" he murmured, the nickname that he had come up with somehow making my want much stronger.

I couldn't speak, but I tried. I opened my mouth and what came out was a high-pitched "Yes."

His teeth clicked gently onto my earlobe. My breath hitched as his tongue roamed through. My fingers threaded through his hair, tighter than they had been before, and he pulled me closer to him, drawing me to him with the arms that circled my waist. He kissed me again, his tongue begging for—

A loud knock sounded at the door, followed by a small voice saying, "Zachy? Cammie?" It was Melanie. "Rachel says to come down for breakfast."

Zach pulled away, his arms hanging loosely around me. It was then that I realized we had switched positions. I was sitting on his lap while he was sitting on the window seat. It was him who answered. I was in no state to say anything to Melanie. "We'll be right down, Mel."

I heard her give a loud yawn before answering, "Okay. I'll tell Rachel." And then she left. We listened to her pad down the stairs until there was silence around us.

I slowly lifted my eyes to stare into Zach's. "We…need to be a little bit more careful."

He smirked. "Oh, you enjoyed it," he said. "I know you did."

I rolled my eyes, slowly extracting myself from his arms. He pouted slightly but let me go. I held out hand. "We should go down to breakfast. If we don't, Abby will come up here." I paused for a moment. And then I added, "Or she'll send Joe."

Zach's eyes widened ever so slightly and he took my hand as we made our way to the door.

**….**

"Thanks, Grandma," I said. "That was really good." Zach and I had just finished breakfast and we were gathering the dishes like we had every day that week for my grandmother.

"Oh, dear, no need to thank me," she said. But, all the same, when Zach repeated my compliment with slightly more sucking-up than I had, her cheeks flushed a brighter red and she busied herself with cleaning up dishes.

"Conney," my mom said a little sternly, but not without affection.

My grandmother looked up and her daughter-in-law with innocent eyes. "Yes, dear?"

"Zach and Cammie can do that. Why don't you go ahead and finish your presents." Her eyes scanned the kitchen window. "We know we can't go out today. And it's Christmas Eve tomorrow. Let Zach and Cammie finish up here and I'll put on a movie for Melanie." Her eyes flickered toward Kate. "If that's okay with you?"

Kate gave my mom a tired smile, lifting the hand that had been resting on Damian's thigh to wave my mother the go-ahead. "Yes, yes, of course. That would be much appreciated. Damian and I have to finish…wrapping presents as well." I didn't miss her hesitation.

My mom smiled, oblivious to the secretive looks Damian and Kate were giving each other. Zach was slightly tense next to him, like he always was when Damian and Kate were in the same room. At least since I told him who Damian was. "Well, I'll do that then, and then I'll help Conney with the presents. I have some of my own to wrap."

"Thank you." Without another word, Kate and Damian were through the kitchen door in the direction of the room they had been sharing.

"Conney, where's George this morning?" Joe asked when Kate and Damian were gone.

She rolled her eyes, smiling with a hint of worry in her eyes. "He went out this morning, trying to round up our cows. I hope he's alright." She cast a worrying glance toward the window.

Cows? I didn't know they had cows…huh.

"If you want," Joe was saying, "I can go out and see if he's okay."

Grandma looked up at him, a flicker of uncertainty flashed in her eyes. But then it was gone and she gave him a grateful smile, but shook her head. "No, that's alright, Joseph. But thank you."

"Are you—" Joe started to ask, but my grandmother shook her head, waving him off.

"Of course I'm sure, dear." Her eyes flitted toward Abby. "You and Abby can just do whatever needs to be done with your work."

"Alright," he said, any hint of arguing gone from his expression and his ton. "I think we could find a couple things to get done."

I tried not to contemplate whether or not there were two meanings in his words. I shuddered.

"Cam." Zach was murmuring in my ear, standing behind me. "Gallagher Girl, we need to finish the dishes."

It was at that point that I realized that I had stopped and was openly listening to the conversations around me. I ducked my head, a little embarrassed and continued to gather up dishes. That is, until I realized the only ones I had to gather up were in my hands. I whirled on Zach who was smirking slightly. He saw the question in my eyes and he brushed a piece of hair back from my face. "In your little eavesdropping adventure, I got all of the dishes in the kitchen. We just need to wash them." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and stalked toward the door to the kitchen. I stopped at the door, looking over my shoulder to see Zach admiring my backside. I glared at him, hissing out, "Come _on_, Zachary. And keep your eyes up _here_." I emphasized the last word with a little hand gesture toward my face.

He met my eyes with a smirk but sauntered over to where I was standing. For some unknown reason, his eyes held my captivated and I hadn't moved from my spot. "Why?" he murmured when I was close enough to touch. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to press slightly against him. "Keeping my eyes up there" —he pointed to my face— "is so boring. I think you're beautiful."

I sighed, biting my lip. _Am I seriously considering this?_ I asked myself. With a jolt, I realized that he knew exactly the affect he had on me. I pulled away. "Why?" I said in a low voice. "Because my grandmother and Joe and Abby _are standing right there_."

He smiled. Leaning forward, he touched my ear with his lips. "But that's half the fun."

**….**

After we had finished the dishes, we wandered toward the living room. A movie was playing, one my mom had turned on for Mel, but Melanie was passed out on the couch, the remote hanging loosely from her hand. "Do you think we should leave her or take her up?" I asked Zach.

He shrugged, absentmindedly kissing my temple. "Probably leave her. She'll wake up if we don't."

I slowly nodded, snuggling closer into his side. "What are we gonna do then?" I asked, pouting slightly. The house was quiet, but I knew there were people here. Mom and Grandma were in Grandma's room, wrapping gifts; Damian and Kate were in their room, doing heaven knows what; and Aunt Abby and Joe were…somewhere. I had no idea what they were doing, and I don't know if I wanted to know.

"We could go on from where we left off this morning," Zach answered, giving me a wolfish grin.

I elbowed him in his ribs. He winced only slightly, rubbing lightly on the spot where I had hit him. "No. Sorry, hun, only reserved for the mornings…and some nights." I gave him a seductive smile. Instinctively, he leaned down to kiss me. I ducked out of his grip, laughing as he hit air.

"Hey," he said. "Come one, Gallagher Girl, don't do this to me," he said, almost pleading.

A slow smile spread across my face. "I'll do whatever I want," I said, trying and failing to sound stern, due to the fact that I was grinning.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward him. I resisted, but only half heartedly. "See?" he murmured as I came closer. "You want it as much as I do."

I smirked as he leaned in. Putting a finger on his lips, I said, "Maybe I like making you beg."

He unlatched one of his arms from around my waist and pulled my finger down. "I know you do."

He was leaning closer as I spoke, my breath labored. "Yes. It's good to know I'm not the _only _one who wants it."

There was only a whisper of space between us as he leaned closer, our noses brushing. "Never."

My eyes closer, I smiled. "You love me?" I phrased it as a question, but I knew there was really no question about it.

Even though my eyes were closed, I knew he smiled. "Always," he breathed.

And then there was no space between us at all.

**….**

"I'm throwing in another Twix," Melanie announced. She had interrupted my make out session with Zach, waking up, she claimed, because of our "excessive smooching." Both of us had laughed and then asked her if she wanted to play a game. She had nodded with enthusiasm and decided she wanted to play Indian Poker.

So that's what we were doing. And we were gambling with candy. That would explain her bargain of one Twix bar.

Zach was looking at his pile with dismay. "Mel, I don't have a Twix bars," he said. His expression was so serious and cute at the same time.

She giggled. "I know. That's why _you _get to put in _two _Tootsie Rolls." She gave him the signature Goode Smirk.

He sighed dramatically and glumly slid his last two Tootsie Rolls into the pile of candy in the middle of the table. He lifted his eyes at me, looking hysterical with one hand holding up his card. "Gallagher Girl?"

I sighed, mocking his dramatized one, and put a Twix bar in the middle of the table. A slow smirk grew on his face as his eyes flickered up to my card. Melanie had a nine and Zach had a five. I wasn't sure whether or not I had any chance of winning.

I mirrored his smirk and an expression of confusion passed over his face. He gave me a questioning look, eyes narrowed into slits. I just smiled, batting my eyes lashes at me. Finally, he backed down, muttering something about "Stupid adorableness." My smirk grew.

"Zachy, it's your turn," Mel reminded him.

He nodded and looked down at the pile in front of him, brows furrowed. "I think…I'll throw in some M&Ms." He tossed a packet into the center.

Melanie smiled and tossed her own. I gave Zach a deadly look before throwing in three Hershey kisses, the equivalent to one M&M bag.

He just smiled angelically back at me. I rolled my eyes. "Um, let's see," I muttered to myself. I glanced between Mel's number and Zach's. I knew Zach wouldn't win, even if I couldn't. That put a slight satisfaction in my mind as I observed my pile. Triumphantly, I threw in a box of Dots. "There. One box of Dots."

Zach threw up his hands. "What, are you two, like, conspiring against me?" he asked, frustrating plain in his voice. But I could see the adoring look that always told me he wouldn't stay mad at us forever.

Melanie and I looked up at him with innocent eyes. His own green ones flickered between us. Even as he set his face, I could see his resolve crumbling. "Now, Blackthorne Boy," I said, using the rarely-used nickname, "why would we do that?" I smiled widely. "I mean, I'm your _girlfriend_, and this is your _sister._ Why on earth would we…conspire against you?"

He just glared threw narrowed slits, shaking his head. "You are _so_ your mother's daughter," he muttered, but he smiled. Finally, he sighed. "I'm out. It's between you and Mel." For some reason, he smirked once more at me before slamming his card on the table.

And stared at it. His eyes were confused as he picked it up and turned it over. And over. And over. "Zach," I said, a little soothingly. "Turning it over like that isn't going to change it. I promise that you were very persistent. That's something to count for, right?"

He glared at me again. "You, missy, are very cruel." He turned on Mel, but his expression was a little softer and he said with a teasing voice, "It seems both of us got Dad's stealthy mind and amazing poker face."

Melanie smiled, sadness clouding her expression for a moment. "I'm glad that I have some of Daddy in me." We both heard the unspoken words. _Even though I never knew him or Mommy._

I met Zach's eyes with my own. His were glassy and blank, carefully hiding his expression. "Ya know what, Mel?" I said, not taking my eyes off Zach. "I'm giving up too. How about you go pick out another game?"

Her eyes lit. "Not until we figured out who _would have_ won if you hadn't given up."

I laughed and put my card on the table. It was a six. I smirked at Zach. "I _so_ beat you."

"Only because I let you," he retorted, but his eyes were twinkling. The emotion that had been there only a moment before was gone.

Melanie hopped around the table after she gathered her stash of candy, bouncing around about how wonderful she is. She put it all in a bag before rushing out of the room toward the living room to pick out another game.

As soon as she was gone, I looked at Zach. Standing, I moved over to his chair, kneeling in front of him. His eyes held that blank look again and I lifted his head to meet my eyes. "Zach," I murmured. "What's wrong?"

A tear glistened on his cheek and he wiped it away quickly. Almost desperately, he gathered me in his arms and pulled me onto his lap, putting his chin on top of my head. "She never knew him, Cam. Never. She never knew either of them, and I can't help thinking that it's—"

"It's _not _your fault," I interrupted quickly. Turning in his lap, I cupped his face between my hands. "Zach, you were ten. You can't blame yourself. No one could blame you. Melanie loves you and she loves your parents, even though she never knew them. Kate has been good for you. She's been good for the both of you."

With a little groan, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you," he murmured voice husky. "But you know who else has been good to me?" he said after a pause. His voice was lighter, not as husky, but it still held a small amount of huskiness.

A slow smile graced my lips. I didn't look up at him as I asked, "Who?"

I felt his hand grope my chin as he tilted my face up to meet his eyes. "You."

I stared into his eyes, a little weak at the intensity of his gaze. "Really?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "And how is that?"

He smiled lightly, rubbing up and down my back as he pulled me into him, my cheek resting against his chest. My arms draped limply around his waist. "You've given me hope."

My eyes slid shut and I breathed in his natural scent. "You've given me hope too."

He was about to respond, but at that moment Mel came rushing in and our moment of bonding was lost. I slid off his lap, kissing his cheek seductively, promising more later, to make up for his pouty look.

"What did you pick, Mel?" I asked.

She grinned wickedly and held up a box.

Zach and I groaned simultaneously as we saw what it was. Disney Scene-It. Now _this _would be interesting….

**….**

"I wanna go first!" Mel demanded once we had set everything up in the living room.

I longingly glanced out the window, wanting nothing more than to get _out _of this house. Grandma was busy fixing lunch for us. No doubt it would be elaborate—even more than usual. Every time we had these storms that went on for a day or two, her lunches, dinners, and even breakfasts would be over the top.

But still, being holed in the house for a whole _day_ was horrifying and uncomfortable and not good for a spy. I wanted to leave.

Zach sensed my restlessness, for he too was tired of being cooped up in a house all day. He took my hand under the table, playing for with my fingers. "Okay, Mel," he said, almost exasperatedly, "you can go first."

She beamed like her life was complete, and I immediately felt bad for wanting to be out of the house. Zach caught my eye and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. _Let's try to have fun,_ his eyes said.

I nodded once before turning back to the game. "Let's get this shindig going," I said with a smile.

Melanie squealed, clapping her hands, and I couldn't help the surge of joy that bubbled up inside watching this little girl that I had grown so attached to was happy after months in a cell underground. "Okay." She rolled both dice and watched with wide eyes as the numbered die landed on four and the other die (what are they called?) landed on the Mickie Mouse ears. She looked at the latter in dismay. "I hate the cards."

Zach grinned at her as he picked up a card. I took the remote as he began reading. "What color is the White Rabbit's pocket watch?" he read. I clicked "Start Timer" as Mel's expression turned from dismayed to thoughtful. Five seconds went by before her face lit up and her finger went up, pointing toward the ceiling.

"I got it!" she shouted.

I covered one ear. "Okay, Mel, then just tell us the answer," I suggested.

"The White Rabbit's watch is…" She paused dramatically before shooting off the answer, "Gold!"

"Should've known you would get that," Zach muttered. "You used to watch Alice in Wonderland all the time. It really got annoying."

"So, I got it right?" she squealed. When her brother nodded, she bounced in her seat. "Yea, yea, yea, yea!" she chanted.

"Okee," I said. "Who's next?" I cast Zach a glance, smiling slightly as Mel stopped bouncing and regarded the two of us with skeptical eyes as only an eight-year-old could.

"Hm…" She tapped her chin the way Nancy Drew would if she were thinking. Finally, she smiled devilishly. "I think Cammie should go next."

Zach sent his little sister a mock glare. And then he turned it on me. "You have turned my little sister against me!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You'll get over it."

He smirked at me, touching my cheek lightly, a gentle caress that always sent my heart racing.

Melanie sighed dramatically, impatiently. "Come _on_, Cammie. We all know you two are in love, la-di-da. Can we just get on with the game?" She gave an overenthusiastic huff.

I smiled, picking up the dice. "Of course, hun." I rolled the two of them. The numbered die landed on three and the other one landed on the Mickie Mouse ears, just like Mel's.

"I wanna read to her!" Mel said.

Zach smiled, taking the remote from me and handing Mel a card. "Go ahead, Mel."

She read the card once before repeating what it said to me. "What Disney movie is about the princess of Genovia?"

Zach clicked "Start Timer." I regarded Mel with watchful eyes, knowing the answer.

"It's _Princess Diaries _one and two," I answered simply.

Zach cast me a shocked look. "How on earth would you know that?" he asked.

I laughed. "Zachary, darling, there's so much you don't know about me. I was eight once too, ya know." I smiled dazzlingly, fluttering my eyelashes. "I used to watch Disney movies with Dad." And suddenly things weren't funny. I looked away from Zach's amused look that was slowly turning into concern, blinking away tears. "We used to watch these movies all the time. It was one thing that I shared with him." Everyone was quiet. Mel was staring at me with the eyes of a little girl who knew how I was feeling and Zach was looking at me as only a loving boyfriend would. I met his eyes. It was kinda scary how we could already communicate with our eyes. I knew what he was telling me: _We'll talk about this later tonight._ I smiled gratefully, and then looked at Mel. Her eyes were cast downward, as if she knew the moment Zach and I were having wasn't one she should interrupt. When an eight-year-old knows these things, they've experienced too much.

"Zach's turn," I said with a smile, laying a hand on her brown curls.

She looked up, touching the arm that was smoothing down her hair. Nodding, she looked at Zach. "Zachy, it's your turn." He smirked as he rolled the dice. She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "He's not gonna do very well. He never liked watching Disney movies with me, and when he did, he always fell asleep in the middle of it."

"Hey, I can _hear_ you," he said. "And it's an All Play," he added.

I scrolled down to the All Play and pressed play. We were supposed to guess the movie from the garbled picture. Melanie got it. She shouted out, "The Lion King!"

"Good, Mel," I said good-naturedly while Zach glared at her. I patted his cheek. "Don't be too disappointed, sweetheart. It's not like you're going to win anyway."

He raised an eyebrow in the adorable way he has. "Sweetheart?"

I should have figured that's the only thing he'd hear. I smiled, drawing nearer. "Yes, sweetheart," I said seductively. "That's what I said, isn't it?"

He touched my nose. "Where do you come up with these pet names?"

I rolled my eyes, drawing back from my seductively close position. "I have Abby as an aunt, Conney Morgan as a grandmother. Where do you think I come up with them?"

He had a faint genuine smile on his face. He reached out and stroked my arm. "You never used them when I was around."

Eyes softening, I smiled at him. "I only ever use them on those super special to me."

He stared into my eyes, his green ones intense. But of course, he had to ruin the moment. "See? I _am_ special."

I smacked him, promptly turning back to the screen where Mel was already doing her turn, going with a My Play. "Cammie, it's your turn," she informed me with a playfully guarded expression. I didn't even know eight-year-olds could _have _playfully guarded expressions. Did you?

I took the dice and rolled it. Grinning, I said, "The three triangles on the card."

Zach snatched up the card, smiling at Mel. "After I read the question, press—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said dejectedly. "Press 'Start Timer.' I got it, Zachy."

He smiled. "Okay." Turning to me, he said, "Hm, I wonder if you'll get it." He pretended to muse his wonderings while I sat not-so-patiently waiting for him to give me the question.

"Just give me the question!" I burst out after a minute of "contemplative" silence.

He smirked. "Patience, my young grasshopper, patience."

I shook my head at him, unable to hold a smile back. "I'm not a grasshopper," I said shortly. "Just read it, Zach."

He cleared his throat, putting in as much oomph in it as he could. "Alrighty," he said. I raised an eyebrow at his rather weird word. Zachary Goode never uses words like "alrighty." I didn't comment as he continued with the question. "Who is turned into an elephant, is friends with 'a street rat,' and has a long tail?"

My brow furrowed. Melanie pressed the Start Timer button. _Turned into an elephant, friends with "a street rat," and has a long tail….What could it be? _ I thought. Then…

"Abu!" I exclaimed triumphantly. "From _Aladdin_."

Zach raised both eyebrows, forgetting for the moment that he needed to keep up his reputation of "suave" Zach. "How did you know that?"

I shrugged, grinning like a small child. "I loved _Aladdin _as a child. In fact, Abu was my favorite character."

He blinked. "Your favorite character was a monkey?"

"Yes," I said. He held back a smirk. "Don't judge me! Who was your favorite character, the tiger?" I had meant it to be a joke, but as soon as his cheeks flamed, I knew I was right. "It _is _the tiger? No way! Oh, this is good blackmail material." I smirked at him, throwing his signature look right back at him.

He glared at me. "Yes, I did in fact like Rajah as a child. But I was ten. Now _you_ don't judge _me_."

I held up my hands, surrendering for the time being. "Okay, okay, I won't." I held back a smile. "But really, Zach, _Rajah_…" I snickered as he glared at me.

"It's my turn," he said a little irritably, snatching the dice from in front of me. He rolled them a little too savagely. I stopped laughing, keeping in my grin. "The music note," he said. He tossed me a card, regarding me with a cautious expression.

I patted his hand, smiling slightly, knowing that he could never stay mad at me. "Don't worry, hun," I said, throwing in the pet name for good measure. "I promise, you're secrets safe with me."

He glared at me. "Just read the question, Cam."

My smile faded. "Fine. I won't keep your secret. Especially when we get back to school and my friends force us all to have a game of Truth or Dare," I snapped. I wasn't really angry with him. I just hated it when he pretended he hadn't forgiven me. When I'm mad, he can't stay mad at me. It's kind of contradicting, but it works for us.

I reached out and took the card. "The prophesy, 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel throne the evil time will be over and done' is from what movie?"

"Ooh!" Mel said, seemingly oblivious to Zach's and my little prissy fit. "I know this one! Zachy, you should know this one too!" She hurriedly pressed the Start Timer button.

Zach's eyes were no longer embarrassed, but rather apologetic. "_The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_, isn't it?" he asked, keeping his eyes on my face.

I kept my expression neutral. "How did you know that?"

A light smirk played on his lips; he knew I wasn't mad. "Like Mel said, we should both know that one."

I sighed, opening my mouth to respond—which didn't have anything to do with _The Chronicles of Narnia_—but at that moment, Grandma walked through the door, carrying a platter of snacks and three steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Are you kids hungry?" she asked cheerfully.

I glanced at the clock. It was already almost three o'clock. I guess we'd skipped lunch. I smiled up at her. "Yeah, Grams, thanks."

She waved away my thanks, setting the platter on the coffee table, of which Zach and Mel had recently vacated, putting the game on the floor. "No need to thank me, my dear. It's my job as your grandmother."

I smiled affectionately at my grandma, standing to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks, Grams."

Zach stood as well, taking my hand and leaning in to talk to my grandma. "Thanks, Mrs. Morgan. I've never had a more…filling Christmas break."

Grams blushed, something that never happened when I was around. She patted Zach's cheek. "Visit us any time, dear. George and I have loved seeing Cammie so happy and carefree this week." Her brow furrowed for a moment. "It's not over yet, your break."

Zach smiled. "Oh, but trust me, I've had more food and fun this Christmas than I've had in my life."

She smiled, patting his cheek again. "I think I know why." With a twinkle in her eye, my grandma left the room.

An awkward silence followed in her wake. I glanced at Melanie; she was already sitting at the coffee table, munching on the food grandma had made for us, the game of Scene-It already forgotten. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I observed Melanie. I carefully avoided them for a moment as I watched her sip a cup of hot cocoa and then wrinkle her nose, fanning on her tongue which was lolling out of her mouth.

Suddenly, a hand was reaching for my chin, forcing my head in the direction that he wanted me. His green eyes stared intensely into mine. I wondered, briefly, if he was still embarrassed. I disposed of the thought immediately as he leaned down to brush my lips with his. His hand held my chin in place. His free one slid down my side to clutch at the hand that was not clinging to his chest. His fingers laced through it. His lips were barely touching mine as he brushed back and forth, but somehow the kiss was intimate. "I love you," he murmured.

I smiled against his lips, causing his own to curve up with mine. "I know." I pulled back, staring at his face. Stroking lightly from his temple to his jaw, shaping his cheek, I said, "And I love you."

And the awkwardness was gone. Just like that. That's how good we are. I tugged on the hand that was still holding mine, pulling him toward the couch. Together, we curled up on it, taking the "snacks" that Grams had made for us. (I put quotes on the word because my grandma's meaning of a snack is way too elaborate for one.) I clasped the cup of hot chocolate in my hands, snuggling closer to Zach as I breathed in the warmth of the cup. Mel sat at the other end, staring greedily down at the heap of food in her lap.

"Careful, Mel," I warned her. "Grams doesn't like when people spill."

A bark of laughter shook me and I glanced at Zach, eyes narrowed. "You know what your grandma would say if Mel spilled?" I rolled my eyes as he continued on, "'Oh, don't worry about it, darling,'" he imitated in a falsetto voice. "'That's not permanent. We can clean it."

I looked at him. "Do you practice grandmother impersonations in your spare time?"

"Cameron," he scolded softly. "Don't you know that in the life we've chosen, you _have_ to be able to impersonate people with preciseness?"

I smiled. "Of course I know that." I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to his. "But please don't _ever_ do that again. It's kind of disturbing that my boyfriend can impersonate my grandmother."

He smirked. "Whatever you ask," he said before leaning in to kiss me on the nose. He moved to kiss my lips again, but Mel interrupted us.

"Zachy! Cammie!" she said in a loud voice, making the both of us jump. When she was satisfied that she had our full attention, she took a deep breath, and said, "I don't wanna play Scene-It anymore."

Zach's brow furrowed as he stared at his sister. "Mel, we just started."

She shrugged in the manner of a Goode child. "I know. But I wanna watch a movie."

I smiled, extracting myself from Zach. He reluctantly released his hold on my waist as I moved to open the video cabinet. "Pick out one, sweetie."

She beamed, turning to look through the vast amounts of movies that my grandparents had. I used to watch movies all the time. I still did when I was bored. I glanced at Zach as he waited for Mel to pick her movie. He had a jealous—almost—look on his face. I decided not to dwell on it.

A few minutes later, she held up the movie she had decided on. "I wanna watch this one!" Behind me Zach groaned. I took the movie from her, looking at the cover. _New Moon._ Well, okay.

"Is this really appropriate for you?" I asked her, wondering if I really wanted to watch this.

"_Yes_," she said. "Aunt Kate lets me watch it." Her voice was so matter-of-fact that I couldn't refuse it.

"Aunt Kate lets you do a lot of things," Zach muttered under his breath. He gave me a falsely excited smile, the near-envious look still in his eyes. "Let's get this movie going!" To me, he mouthed, _So I can get the heck away from all the Twilight crap._

I laughed slightly as I put the movie in. Mel sat on her end of the couch as I occupied my previously vacated spot in Zach's side. He wrapped an arm firmly around my waist, tucking my head under his chin. During the opening credits, I glanced up at his face. The confused expression was still there. "Why do you look so…almost envious?" I asked.

He cast me a smile and leaned down to murmur in my ear. "Is Melanie special too then?"

I laughed and turned toward him. "Almost more so than you," I whispered back.

He scrunched his eyes and turned back to the movie, but his eyes were no longer jealous. Just the usual Zachary Goode look.

**….**

A couple hours later, the movie was over and my grandma was busily getting dinner together. The storm was dying down, but my grandpa had still not returned. I knew Grams was getting worried which was why she had thrown herself into this one tiny meal. Melanie was busy looking through movies to pick out another one while I lazed on Zach's chest, enjoying the feel of his strong arms caging me in. He was idly stroking my stomach as if we had been a couple for years. I wondered what it would have been like if I had met him instead of Josh. Then I shot down the idea. Our meeting wouldn't have been the same if it hadn't been at the Smithsonian our sophomore year.

"Can we watch this one?" she asked. It was an old Disney movie, a classic in a way. _Sleeping Beauty_. My favorite princess movie. I looked at Mel, unwilling to get up.

"Sure, hun, we can watch that one. Do you want to put it in?"

She cocked her head to the side, deciding what I would be willing to do to put the movie in so she wouldn't bother us. Finally, she sighed. "Okay."

I smiled, looking up at Zach. "Your sister knows us already."

His eyes were closed as he answered, "Mm-hm." He looked so peaceful, lying there with me in his arms.

I smiled at him even though he couldn't see it. I laid my cheek against his chest, reveling in the simple fact that he was mine. And always would be.

_Sleeping Beauty_ played and Mel sat enthralled at the other end of the couch. I knew what she was probably thinking, because I had been eight once too. I wanted to be a princess like Aurora. I wanted to have a prince just like she did. A prince who would rescue me even if it meant facing dragons.

I watched the screen of my favorite Disney princess movie, staring at the prince. They were dancing. In the woods. Singing my favorite song from the movie. "Once Upon a Dream."

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, __the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam__  
__Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem__  
__But if I know you, I know what you do,__  
__You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you do,__  
__You love me at once_,

_The way you did once upon a dream_

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream__  
__I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam_

"_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem / But if I know you, I know what you do / You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_," I sang softly. I hadn't realized that I was singing along until I felt a pair of eyes on me. I met Zach's eyes with a slightly embarrassed look. His expression was almost…admiring. No; it _was_ admiring. He was staring at me with admiration and something else I couldn't discern. "What?" I asked a bit shyly.

"I…didn't know you could sing," he said softly. "Why haven't you ever sung for me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "It's not one of the things that I would list as a talent. It's just something I…do."

He laughed softly, pulling me impossibly tighter against him. "You have an amazing voice." He nuzzled my neck, kissing gently. He moved to my ear, nipping at my lobe gently. "It's kinda sexy."

I flushed, shivers going up my spine at the content. It was weird, the sensation I got from the intimate touch of his lips. I had felt it countless times, but I was still not used to it.

"Sexy, huh?" I managed to breathe. "Maybe I should do it more often." I paused, reminiscing in the feel of his lips before adding, "Since it's sexy and all."

He smirked against my skin. "I agree." He continued his exploration of my skin with his lips, kissing my neck and my ear and anything else he could reach.

That is, until Aunt Abby and Joe came in the room. "Zachary," she said sharply at the same time Joe let shock show in his voice as he exclaimed, "Zach!"

Zach jumped back, his head hitting the soft back of the couch. "Yes?" he asked lazily, pulling me tightly to him when I tried to get up.

Abby raced a hand to her face, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and finger. "Please don't…ravage…my niece…in the living room. It's going to be…rather disturbing to sit on that couch now."

I felt him shrug. I was bright red, staring down at his strong arms that were lying across my stomach. "Sit where Mel is sitting. Then you won't think about it."

She flashed him a glare. "Oh, I will." And then she stalked to the kitchen, Joe following quickly behind her.

The moment they were gone, I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" he said, raising one hand to rub where I had hit. "What was that for?"

I glared at him. "Maybe next time, you should be a bit more careful!"

"Aw, c'mon, Gallagher Girl, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He winked suggestively.

My blush gave me away. I look down at his chest. "Just because I enjoyed it doesn't mean we should do it in public," I whisper-yelled at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Last time I checked, this wasn't in public."

I glared again and was about to open my mouth to reply when I heard my grandfather's voice from the doorway. "Look who I found, lurking around the barn." He chuckled dryly. "She was making sure I was alright and that our horses were safe."

I felt a gut-wrenching horror at the thought of who it could be. Slowly, I lifted my head to meet the subtly menacing eyes of Kennadie Wilson.

**...**

A hundred thoughts ran through my head the minute I laid eyes on Kennadie. All of them included removing her from the premises or leaving her unconscious. I figured that's not the reason Grandpa brought her here so I kept my temper in check. However, I wasn't very subtly about my territory. I kept a firm arm around Zach's waist as we stood to greet her. With my eyes, I told her to _stay away_. She only smirked at me. "Cammie, hey." She smiled falsely as she took my free hand. "I haven't seen you in the café since you came the first day you were here. Where have you been?"

I smiled tightly at her. What had happened to the sweet girl that I once knew? "Oh, you know this is Zach's first time in Aurora; I figured I'd show him what we were all about."

Her eyes flashed with memories, the first genuine thing that I had seen come from her thus far. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. "Lovely." She then turned to Zach, a predatory look on his face. "Are you enjoying Aurora, Zach?" she asked sultrily. I hated the way she said his name, the way it rolled off her tongue. It sounded so…provocative. I worried what it did to him…and whether it sounded as provocative coming from me. _Stop! _I ordered myself. _He loves you, not her. _It was that thought alone that kept me from strangling her or killing her with the pencil sitting on my grandparents' coffee table.

Zach's eyes tightened ever so slightly at the mention of his name on her lips. Or at least I hoped that's why. "I've been enjoying myself very much, thank you," he said formally. "But only because I've been with Cammie," he added, it seemed, for good measure. I felt him kiss the side of my head.

There was a flash of irritation in Kennadie's eyes, but it was gone so quickly that I might have imagined it. Might. "That's very good then."

"So, Kennadie," Grandpa said when the silence had gone on for more than a few seconds, "might you like to stay for dinner?"

I cast my grandpa a very angry look. Kennadie caught my expression before I could erase it. She seemed legitimately hurt by it. I instantly was contrite and I gave her what I hoped looked like a real smile. "Mr. Morgan, I…" she trailed off as her eye caught something behind me. I glanced where she was looking—and saw Kate and Damian coming down the stairs. "…would love to!" she finished, staring directly at her father. Damian had stopped mid step, causing Kate to stumble on the stair. She gave him an annoyed look.

"Damian? What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the look of horror that was etched plainly on his face.

He shook out of his stupor. "Nothing, nothing, sorry, dear." He took her hand again as they finished their descent. I studied the two of them as they approached us. Kate's hair was slightly disheveled and Damian's was a mess—though that wasn't a surprise; it had been a mess since he'd gotten here. However, it made me wonder what they had been doing all day…and then I instantly regretted it as unwanted thoughts filled my head. I shuddered before turning back to Kennadie. She was smiling widely at Damian and Kate.

"I don't think I've ever seen this…couple here before, Mr. Morgan," she said with a pointed look at her father. "Would you care to introduce us?" Before my grandpa could answer, she stepped up to them. "I'm Kennadie. Kennadie Wilson. And you are?" She was looking at Kate.

Kate was a little flustered, but she collected herself quickly. There _is _a reason that she and her brother are legendary spies. "I'm Kate. Kate Goode." She reached out a hand and shook Kennadie's.

"Oh! It's so _very_ nice to meet you," she said in a sickly sweet voice. She turned to Damian with a evil little smirk on her face. "And you are…the boyfriend, right?" Damian nodded slightly, giving his daughter a glare—one that should have scared any daughter away. But not Kennadie. She smiled at him, taking his hand delicately. "And your name?"

"Damian," he said without giving a last name.

"Oh," Kennadie said, slightly disappointed. "How nice to meet you."

Before anyone could say anything more, Grandma's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready! I've set an extra plate for you, Kennadie dear, next to Joe."

Kennadie smiled at my grandma. This one was real. She had always like Grandma, even if she had hard feelings for me all of a sudden. I still couldn't figure out why. "Thank you, Mrs. Morgan."

My grandma brushed off her thanks, saying Kennadie didn't need to thank her.

We all filed into the kitchen, sitting at our respective places. Grandma had put Kennadie's plate between Joe and Grandpa, for which I was grateful. I shot her a look and mouthed, _Thank you. _

She smiled infinitesimally at me and nodded once. "Dig in, everyone," she said once everyone had taken their places.

"Cammie," Melanie said, "can you get me some potatoes?"

I smiled at the little girl. "Of course, hun. How much do you want?"

"Um…just a couple of spoonfuls."

"Melanie," Kate said, her voice reproached.

Melanie sighed. "I mean, I want _three _big spoonfuls, please." I grinned at her, dishing up her "three big spoonfuls." "Thank you," she mumbled dejectedly. "Am I allowed to put gravy on them?" she asked Kate with a tiny glare.

Kate just rolled her eyes at the eight-year-old. "Yes, Melanie, you are."

Her eyes lit up and she lifted the spoon in the gravy to slather a ton on her potatoes. I snatched it up before she could take more. "That's enough for now, Mel," I said with a little laugh. "There are eleven people that that has to feed."

At that, Grandma's eyes widened. "Have there really been so many in my house this time?" she asked. "My, my, I hadn't realized! Well, this is a rather strange occasion. I only ever get Rachel and Cameron. Now I have extras!" She stood hastily, lifting her glass in the air. This was so out of character for my grandma. Everyone was giving her odd looks. "Oh, stop looking at me as if I've lost my mind, George," she scolded her husband. "This is a grand occasion and I want everyone to know it." She turned to look around the table. "In honor of this _very special occasion,_" she began, enunciating every word clearly, "I want to make a toast for each of us to have a very merry Christmas and to family." He eyes flicked to where Zach and I were sitting close together, our fingers interlocked under the table. "Families that, I'm sure, will be bonded together in just a couple years time." She lifted her glass in a toast. "To Christmas and to family."

Everyone around the table repeated her toast and then drank from their glasses. I had never seen my grandma act that way and I wondered why she was suddenly so happy to have so many people around. She had always seemed content with my mother and I being the only ones to come. Never had I seen her look so happy…but maybe it was exactly that reason that I had never seen her so happy. There had only ever been the four of us and I knew that both my grandparents had wondered why I didn't bring people home to meet them. Aside from Bex last Christmas, no one else had come with us. This seemed to make Grandma happy.

For most of the meal, people were asking Kennadie questions. Damian seemed more reserved than ever. Even though he was usually reserved. He was studying Kennadie each time she answered a question. The flick of her wrist. The toss of her hair. Everything seemed important to him as he took in her actions.

It wasn't until Kate asked the question that I knew he had been hoping to avoid that he showed any emotion. "What happened to your father?" she asked. "You told us about your mother but…no father."

Kennadie grinned widely at Damian. "My father…left us. When I was just a small girl. My mother didn't have a job. She didn't have a way to provide for us. I remember their last fight." She cast her eyes toward her father, a small flickering glance, but I noticed. "They were downstairs. I could hear their yelling. My dad kept saying that something was going to come, and it was going to come soon. Whatever this something was would 'take them away,' whatever that means." She glanced again at Damian, as if gauging his reaction. His face was going paler and paler by the minute. His eyes pleaded with Kennadie to stop, stop trying to do whatever it was she was up to. She grinned evilly at him. "The next morning," she continued, "he was just…gone." Her voice held a wistful edge to it and I wondered if that was for our benefit, or for Damian's. Zach's hand tightened around mine.

There was silence as her story sank in. Kate was the first to speak. "Kennadie…I'm so sorry." She turned to Damian. "Isn't that the saddest story you've ever heard!" she said with a little sigh.

Damian forced a sad smile. "Yes, it is." He looked at Kennadie over Kate's head. "Indeed, it is." For some reason, I couldn't help thinking that there was a double meaning in his words.

A phone rang shrilly, cutting through the silence. Kennadie pulled out her phone ruefully. "It's my mother. I must take this." She clicked the talk button and stood from the table. "Hello?" she murmured. She wandered toward the window. I caught fragments of her conversation as she talked in a low voice. "Yes…I'm sorry….I was just at the Morgan's….Yes, I'm still here." She paused, waiting for her mother's seemingly long response to finish. "I will be sure to give Rachel your greetings….Yes, I'll tell her that too….Fine, fine, I'm coming….Yes, Mother, I know….I wasn't going to _try _anything….Guys are just so hard to resist when they are so _sexy_—" Her voice cut off as I heard a rather shrill voice on the other end. "Sorry, sorry, Mom…Yes, I'm on my way." She clicked end on the phone and turned back toward the table. Immediately, she caught my eye. She smirked. "Well, I guess that's my cue. My mother wants me home now. Rachel, she gives you her greetings and also says 'Merry Christmas.'"

My mom smiled. I wanted to scream at her that she shouldn't fall for Kennadie's false motives. "Tell her I said the same, Kennadie."

She nodded once and looked around the table. "It was nice meeting you all," she said, her eyes lingering on Kate and Damian. "I'll be sure to stop by if I get a chance."

"Oh, please do, dear," Grandma said hastily. I shot her a look. She just shrugged. _It's my job, Cameron dear,_ her eyes told me.

I rolled mine. "Thanks for coming, Kennadie," I said grudgingly as she started toward the door.

She turned back and there was real shock written across her face. And then a small smile lit her face. "Thanks for letting me," she said softly. And then she was gone.

You know that tone of voice that people get when they are feeling nostalgic? Not quite wistful, but almost wistful. That's the tone Kennadie had when she said those words. It was almost as if she were remembering the good times we had together and regretting whatever her plan had been tonight. It had obviously failed. Whether it was for me or for Damian, I wasn't sure. But I knew that whatever happened to Kennadie after Damian left her, it was something big, something that had altered her. I was going to find out.

Kate broke the silence, pulling me from my thoughts. "Did she look familiar to you?"

Damian choked on his drink, spluttering slightly, and shaking his head profusely. Kate laughed, stroking his cheek. "She looked like someone I know…"

No one spoke for a moment.

Then, "Why did she keep giving Zach weird looks throughout the dinner?" Leave it to Mel to break the tension.

**…****.**

"What do you think her plan was?" I asked Zach as we lay in his bed that night. "I mean, whatever it was must have failed…but there wasn't any failure in her posture as she left."

"Maybe it was just a warning," he said, playing with the fingers that were splayed across his chest. "Maybe she just wanted to tell us that whatever she was planning would come soon."

"But that's the peculiar part," I murmured, pressing my face against him. "You and I didn't seem to be her target tonight. It was more Damian. And Kate, even if she doesn't know it."

He stroked my hair with the hand that wasn't playing with my fingers. "You're probably right." He sat up suddenly, looking down at me with tender eyes. "But let's, you and I, not talk about Kennadie anymore. It doesn't matter right now what she's up to. It only matters what is." He shook his head. "What I mean, Cam, is that the only thing that ever matters to me is you." He pulled me up to sit on his lap, cupping my face in his hands. "You and I are together. You're the only thing I've ever wanted." A small smile lit his face. "And now I've got you. So just live in the moment, Cam, and forget about the rest of the world. Just this once."

I smiled up at him, eyes shining in the moonlight. "It's not going to be just this once," I said after a moment. "But let's 'live in the moment' now." I sat up slowly, resting my forehead against his. "I love you."

He smiled, his eyes closed. "You know I love you." He leaned closer ever so slowly; our noses were touching.

"Yes," I murmured. "You've told me in more ways than one." I let my eyes slide closed. The only light in the room was the moonlight.

"I'm glad." There was only a breath of air between us.

"Zach," I murmured, eyes still closed.

"What?" he whispered, his breath fanning my face.

In the light of the moonlight, there was a witness to the moment before, during, and after our make-out session (and that's _all _it was). With the breath I had left, I breathed, "Kiss me."

And then there was no breath or moonlight between us.

**….**

**Okay, I swear I was going to get this out last weekend. Then things got in the way, and I got super busy! I'm SOO sorry! I hope you guys are still with me. I know I screwed up but I swear, I'll try to do better. I'll try to update every two or three weeks until I have breaks. This story will definitely be finished by the end of this year. I love you all because you guys are amazing! **

**Can we try for 130 reviews? I know you can do it! You gave me twenty-seven reviews for the last chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE? And I'm still open for ideas ;)**

**Peace out,**

**~XJamesBondX**


	7. Day Five: Christmas Eve

**There are no words to describe how sorry I am for the long wait. Sorry doesn't even begin to describe it. School started after my last update and I just didn't have time for anything else. I swear, though, I will try my HARDEST to get chapters out every couple weeks at the most. Please don't be mad at me! Well, okay, you can be mad but don't let that stop you from reading this! It took me forever to figure out how best to do this chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**I hope this chapter is up to par!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize. Obviously. Who do you think I am, Ally? Nope. I'm just me. Anyway. On with the story!**

**FAIR WARNING: The first scene of this chapter is rated closer to M, but not quite. It's really rather racy so if you would prefer not to read it, you don't have to. It's not that bad, but I thought I would warn you. The rest of the chapter is clean.**

**…**

**Chapter Seven: Day Five: Christmas Eve**

_**Zach**_

I watched Cammie's sleeping form, smiling slightly. It was early, too early for anyone in the house to be up. Well, except maybe the grandpa. It seems he's always up before us and to bed after us.

My head was propped up on a pillow, my fingers running lazily and lethargically through her hair. It wasn't quite light yet, showing the earliness of the day. The faint light filtered through the curtains, casting a halo of brightness around Cam. I couldn't help but marvel at how amazingly beautiful she was.

I glanced at the clock. It was fifteen minutes before seven. I still had a while before Cam would even dream of getting up. Not that I wasn't contented with the situation now. But I liked her better when she was awake, as crazy and cliché as that may sound.

She groaned and rolled closer to me, snuggling into my side, clinging to my shirtless chest. Which, let me tell ya, was an interesting thing to watch…and feel.

I stared out the window, watching the moon make its slow descent. It reminded me of when my dad was still alive. We would always watch the sunrise together, when he wasn't working. He used to tell me that there were people up there, watching as the moon let the sun make her entrance. He said the people had to make sure the moon stayed out of the sun's way. The only time the moon was allowed to stay out during the day was in the event of an eclipse. And then he would tell me not to let anyone ever "eclipse" me. He explained to me that that meant overshadow, block out. I wanted to make my father proud. I remember when I found out both my parents were MIA and I remember when I found out that they were officially dead, according to the CIA. That was when I vowed I wouldn't ever let anyone overshadow me. Which, I guess, is part of the reason I am the way I am. When you're a part of the Goode family, you don't let people "eclipse you" as Dad would say. You take action. You take responsibility. You take the initiative. It wasn't always a good trait to have, but in the end, that's why I got Cammie. That's why I took the initiative: I knew if I Dad were here, he would tell me to do that. To be a Goode. To be…happy. And that is exactly what I did.

Cammie stirred slightly, breaking me out of my thoughts. She moved her hand away and turned over, her back to me now. I took the opportunity to slip out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I was in strong need of a shower. Quietly, I looked through the drawers of the dresser Connie had insisted I use and found some clothes. I went to the linen closet, which was conveniently in my room, and grabbed a clean towel. Then I slipped into the bathroom, trying desperately not to wake Cam as I flipped on the light.

Turning the knob on hot, I listened carefully for any life in the room, but there was silence and I congratulated myself for managing to give Cam the extra beauty sleep she needed.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower. I let the hot water pour down, soaking my hair and face in a stream of blissful warmth.

…I'm starting to sound poetic, aren't I? Ignore that!

I finished my shower and stepped out. The bathroom was humid and steamy. The mirror was covered in condensation. I flipped the fan on and used the hand towel to wipe the condensation off the mirror. I grabbed the towel that I had gotten from the linen closet off the toilet and dried my hair with it. I then wrapped it around my waist so I could brush my teeth. I didn't bother doing anything with my hair since we would probably stay at home all day. Cammie warned me that they had traditions. Christmas Eve traditions.

Turning, I searched the bathroom for the clothes I knew I had grabbed. There was none. Frantically, I searched again. Still no clothes. And then I realized I had probably left them out in the room I was staying in by the linen closet. That would mean going out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel while my girlfriend was still asleep.

I sighed and resigned myself to some yelling at. I knew Cam just loved to stare at my oh-so-sexy, toned chest, but I didn't think she'd appreciate it if I randomly decided to come out in…this.

I walked to the closed door and pressed my ear to it. There was still no sound on the other side. Quietly, I unlocked the door and stepped out, holding the towel securely around my waist, just in case the tie decided to come undone. Cammie was curled up, holding the pillow that I had been sleeping on to her chest. I smirked because I knew she could smell it. It smelled like me.

I walked toward the linen closet where my clothes were sprawled, unceremoniously, across the floor in front of it. I bent to pick it up. Three things happened at once.

One: The towel slipped, sliding down my legs. Revealing my…manly parts.

Two: I heard a little giggle to my right…where the bed was.

And three: I fell forward, hitting my head on the closet door. Hard.

I sat there for five long, tense seconds. And then I felt the blush threatening to build. I fought it down; Zachary Goode does _not_, under _any circumstances_, blush. It was unknown.

And then I remembered that Cammie was awake and I scrambled to grab my clothes and towel, standing and wrapping it swiftly around my waist. I looked up casually and met Cammie's amused expression. She was fighting back a laugh. Her shoulders shook unsuccessfully.

I gave her a sheepish grin. "Did I wake you?" I asked.

She smiled up at me, still trying to keep the giggles at bay. As she opened her mouth to reply, one small laugh erupted from her and that's all it took for her to collapse on the bed, clutching her seemingly aching stomach.

I glared, trying and failing to be mad at her. Her laugh was just so cute. I did keep up a good façade, however, as I stalked toward the bathroom to put some clothes on.

"No, Zach," Cammie squeaked out, the giggles subsiding. But only a little.

I ignored her and kept walking. The bed groaned as she hopped off, little bursts of laughter coming out at random moments. Before I could reach for the door, she stopped me with a hand on my arm.

I huffed in mock annoyance and turned my glare upon her. "What?" I asked icily.

She seemed to know I was only joking. She stepped closer, looking up at me with an innocent expression. "Zach, dearest, you know that I love you." She paused, pressing further against me and I suddenly forgot why I was so mad at her. "I think what you did was absolutely _adorable_." At my incredulous look, she twined her arms around my neck. "Your embarrassing moments are very…attractive to me, hun," she murmured sultrily. "That's a very…_very_good thing."

I swallowed once. "It…is?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She pulled my head closer to hers, resting her forehead on mine. "You may not mess up all that much…but you do occasionally and that only shows you're human." She tipped her head closer; our noses were touching. "It's one of the things I love you for." Her eyes slid shut.

"You love me because…I'm human?" I was a bit confused.

She sighed. "Just kiss me," she ordered and I didn't hesitate to comply.

Our lips touched. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her impossibly closer. She groaned low in her throat, my name reverberating through her glands.

She pulled away, breathless, and I trailed my lips down her neck to her temple and back. I pressed my lips to her exposed collarbone, slipping my tongue out of my mouth as I did so. She moaned and dragged my face back up to meet hers.

For a few minutes, we were contentedly kissing one another, basking in one another's kisses. Then I pulled back, in deadly need of some air. Somehow, Cammie ended up pressed against the wall. One of my arms was around her waist, pressing her closer to my body, and the other was tangled in her hair. Her arms were twined around my neck, her hands laced through my hair. We were both breathing heavily.

I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. "Perhaps," I murmured, my breath fanning her face, "we shouldn't do that"—I kissed the tip of her nose—"while I'm only"—I kissed her cheek—"in"—I kissed her lips one more time, a chaste kiss—"a towel."

She nodded, cheeks flushed. "Yeah." She stared at me, her beautiful eyes penetrating. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear, and I basked in the glory of being so much taller than her. "I do like when you're…like this." She ran her hands up and down my chest, her hand stopping on the tie of the towel. "It's rather…sexy." She pulled back, blatantly staring at my toned chest. She let go of the tie and pushed against my stomach. Instinctively I flexed and she grinned. "Very sexy," she murmured. And then she stepped back fully, grinning up at me mischievously. "You should put on some clothes. I need to go grab some from my room so I can take a shower." She winked.

And then she was gone.

I stared at the closed door, wondering _what_ in the _world_ just _happened._

**….**

I sat on my bed waiting for Cammie to get out of the shower. I checked the time once again. She'd been in that shower for nearly a half an hour! Granted, she was a girl. But, seriously, I could smell her grandmother's delicious breakfast, which, Cam had informed me, was a traditional breakfast of nearly all the breakfast recipes she had that were passed down from generation to generation. The smell was making me hungry!

I heard the water shut off and I breathed a sigh of relief. And then I realized she might take even longer to get ready. I harrumphed and slid down the headboard, lying on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

I tried entertaining myself by finding different shapes in the ceiling. It was a game Mom used to play with Mel. After we found out that Mom was "officially" dead, Mel, in her two-year-old state, wanted to play what she called "The Mommy-Ceiling-Shape Game." Needless to say, it was Kate who asked me what she meant by that, so it became a nightly routine with Mel and I: We played The Mommy-Ceiling-Shape Game. I asked her once why she didn't rename it "The Zachy-Ceiling-Shape Game," but she informed me that it wasn't I who started the game.

My eyes scanned the white ceiling for any shapes that could be in it. Soon enough, though, I was drifting. My eyes fluttered close and I slowly let my head relax against the pillows….

I must have dozed off because I woke up to Cammie shaking me and saying my name. "Zach," she murmured. "ZACH!"

I jolted upward, slightly disoriented. "Wha'…?"

A soft giggle came from my left. I whipped around to face her. "What happened?"

She smiled softly and drew the back of her hand down my cheek. "You fell asleep, sweetheart. My grandma has breakfast ready."

And all at once, I remembered why I had fallen asleep in the first place. "What took you so long?" I grumbled.

She laughed softly, taking my hand as we walked out the door. "I'm a girl."

I rolled my eyes. "You're also a _spy_," I pointed out.

"Only when I have to be," she retorted.

Nothing else was said as we entered the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes widening, causing Cammie to stumble back into me. I dazedly caught her before she could fall, my arms unconsciously going around her waist.

There was laughter. I shook myself out of my sudden amazement and looked at Kate who had caused all the ruckus. I glared. "Come on, Zach, just because I don't cook these doesn't mean you have to look so stunned that _someone_does."

I only rolled my eyes and sat in the designated place that had become mine during our stay. "Where's Mel?" Cammie asked, a trace of amusement in her voice. She joined me at the table, sliding a hand onto my thigh, surprising me. I gave her a questioning look, which she responded with a devilish smile.

"Still in bed. She didn't want to get up quite yet," Kate answered.

Cam nodded. Rachel came down at that moment and smiled at us. "Morning, Cam. Zach."

I gave her a nod as she sat down at the table. Connie clapped her hands. "Looks like everyone is here," she said. "Well, except Mel," she amended. "Why don't we start though? I'm sure Melanie will understand."

I nodded quickly. I didn't even try to reach for the food, though, because I knew that Cammie would give me her throat-clearing thing. She smirked at me. "See, I knew you would learn!" She got some of her own food, which looked like a very scant amount on the big plate. I didn't comment though as I scooped up my own big portions of the delicious-looking-and-smelling breakfast.

She rolled her eyes at me, snorting slightly as she daintily picked up her fork. "What?" I asked.

"Guys are so…food oriented," she said.

"Food oriented? Wow, what a big vocabulary," I teased her with a smirk.

"Well, it's true," she retorted defensively.

I ignored her as I dug into the breakfast. My thoughts wandered as I ate. I had decided to give Cammie the ring today, while we were on the sleigh ride. I had made sure her grandparents knew about it, because the sleigh was coming later tonight, after the annual opening of pajamas that happened every Christmas Eve. This wasn't a new tradition for me; Mom and Dad had done that and Kate continued the tradition with Mel and I. I think it was one of Mel's favorite traditions. She loved the pajamas, or "jimmies," as she (and many other people) called them. I wondered what Connie had picked out for the two of us….

"Zach?" Rachel Morgan's voice cut through my thoughts, bringing me back to the present. I looked up at her, my questioning look obvious. Cammie was looking back and forth between the two of us as if there was something going on.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel asked. Well, I definitely hadn't expected that. "It'll only take a minute," she added quickly for Cam's benefit.

"Sure," I said slowly, pushing my chair back and standing. I glanced at Cammie, my eyes questioning and confused. She shrugged. She didn't know what it was about either.

I followed Rachel out into the hall, wondering what she could possibly want; she'd already given me the lecture about never hurting Cammie.

She led me clear to the end of the hall and then stepped into a parlor that I didn't even know houses had anymore. She turned to me gravely, gesturing for me to sit on the couch that was in the room. I sat slowly, watching her cautiously. She sat down across from me on one of the plush chairs that was sitting near the window. She sat there for a moment, studying me. There was something in her eyes that made me keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to pressure her.

"Zach," she said finally. I only raised my eyebrows. "You know who Kennadie is." The statement caught me off guard. What surprised me more was that it didn't sound like a question. She was telling me what I already knew.

I nodded, confused. "Yeah…Cammie introduced us." I didn't want to give away too much, even if this was one of the top CIA agents in the country. I didn't know how much she knew.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, that's not what I mean." She ran a hand through her long hair, her eyes darting to the door of the parlor and back to me. "You know that she's Damian's daughter."

Oh. So she did know. That made things easier. "Yeah," I admitted. "I figured that out a while ago. Cammie knows too," I added.

She nodded. "I know, I know, that's not what I wanted to discuss." Then what was it she wanted to discuss? I was more confused than ever.

She stared intently at the wall just above my shoulder. Her eyes were distant, almost as if she were remembering or contemplating or something.

Finally her eyes focused back on me. There was a blazing light in them, a burning power that I couldn't identify. "There's something you don't know about her…and Damian. I don't think even Kate knows."

I kept my expression blank, wondering why on earth Rachel was telling me instead of someone more qualified. I mean, sure, I know I'm a great spy and all, but seriously. "Why aren't you telling Kate then?"

Rachel shook her head almost frantically. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. When has Rachel Morgan ever looked frantic? The fact that that was happening made me almost hesitant and…afraid. "I can't tell Kate. She would freak out. And I don't know if I'm right. I just want to be cautious. I want you to be there for Cammie." She looked directly in my eye. "And Zach, one other thing. You have to promise me that you won't tell Cammie what I'm about to tell you unless her life depends on it, okay? Promise me."

I remained quiet for a moment. Keep a secret from Cammie? I had promised myself a long time ago that I was going to be honest with her from that point on. Maybe she wouldn't' ask about this….

I doubted it.

I looked up at Rachel. She saw the torment in my eyes and reached out to touch my hand that was curled in a fist on my lap. "I swear, I'll tell her soon. Just not yet. I can't have her on her guard all break. I don't want to ruin her Christmas." She sighed. "The only reason I'm telling you is because I know you'll protect her and…stay with her. Please, just promise me that."

I sighed. Whatever it was she was getting ready to tell me was obviously important. "Okay," I sighed. "But I can't do it for long. I don't keep secrets from her anymore."

She cracked a smile. "That's a good thing, Zach, because that means you have trust in your relationship." She paused and took a deep breath. "You know that Kennadie is Damian's daughter. You know Damian is in the CIA. Which must mean that Kennadie knows about us. Who we are. As spies. Which means she is probably part of an…organization. Damian left them when she was only a girl. But there was a reason for that. Her mother told me that her ex husband had paid for Kennadie to go to a…special school." She paused. Then, taking a deep breath, she blurted, "Kennadie and Damian are both part of the Circle of Cavan."

Dead. Silence. How exactly was I supposed to react to that? My aunt's boyfriend of forever and a year was part of the freaking society that was after my girlfriend! I wanted to strangle him. And my girlfriend's childhood best friend also was part of it. How was I supposed to react?

And then the explosion came. "They're WHAT?" I bellowed.

"Zach, _calm down_," Rachel hissed.

"Calm down?" I hissed right back. "_Calm down?_ You're asking me to _calm down_when there are two people in this small little town, possibly more, that are part of the society that we thought we destroyed a few months ago? How do you ask that I _calm down_?" I was breathing heavily, my eyes looking wildly around the room.

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose. "Zach, I don't know if they still _are__**.**_I know that Damian was part of it and that's the 'school' he sent Kennadie to. And Kennadie was part of it. She very well still may be." I continued glaring at her, not really caring if they _are_. The fact is, they _were_, and that shows that one of their goals was to get the girl I love. I couldn't just accept that. Nothing could stop me from ringing the girl's neck.

Except said girlfriend's mother making me promise not to do anything rash. "Promise me that you won't do anything rash. I don't want you murdering someone you thought was part of the Circle of Cavan only to find out that they are now a trusted CIA agent. Got it?"

I looked down at my hands and nodded sullenly. "Good," she continued. "I do, however, want you to stay by Cammie's side just in case."

_After this?_I thought. _Of course I will!_ Out loud, I said sarcastically, "Oh, that's _so_comforting."

She ignored my jibe and stood. "Don't. Tell. Cammie," she warned one last time, giving me a warning look that would definitely keep my mouth shut.

For now.

She smiled brightly. "Let's get back to the party!" Her falsely excited voice reminded me of her daughter and I couldn't help but laugh as we made our way back to the kitchen.

**….**

I avoided Cammie's gaze the rest of breakfast. I wasn't trying to be secretive, but I didn't really want to keep it, so it made it that much harder to look her in the eyes as if everything was okay.

It didn't help that every time I so much as glimpsed Damian out of the corner of my eye, I wanted to jump across the table and murder him. I knew Cam probably noticed my hostile glances and I berated myself for being so obvious. I suddenly understood why so few spies wanted to fall in love.

Like that was going to stop me.

After breakfast, I offered to help Connie clean off the table, but she waved my offer away; Mel hadn't woken up yet so she was going to leave the food out for her. I groaned internally, giving her a fake smile when she suggested that Cam and I spend some quality time together. I wondered if she knew exactly how _much_ quality time we were getting, what with the sleeping arrangements that they hadn't meant to happen.

Finally, taking a deep breath, I turned to Cammie with a too-wide smile and took her hand. "What's on the agenda today?" I asked brightly.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "I hadn't really planned to have a busy…Christmas Eve day. Usually, we play games with the family all day and then open up our one present before bedtime."

Speaking of presents…

"Oh, that reminds me: I'm giving you part of your present tonight, 'kay?"

She grinned a little, but I could still see the curiosity and hesitance in her eyes. "Isn't that cheating?"

I gave her a mock appalled look. "Of course not! You can give the girl you're in love with more than one gift on separate days for Christmas!" I exclaimed, hoping my cute little rant would erase all forms of doubt, hesitance, or curiosity she had.

It was an effective plan. She smiled seductively, all traces of curiosity and hesitance gone from her eyes. For now. "Oh?" she asked lowly. She pulled me closer to her and I had to remind myself that we were in the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said, surprising myself when I kept my voice steady. "Yeah, you can."

Her body was pressed against mine as she looked up from underneath her lashes to stare at me. "Why don't you just give it to me…now?" she purred. She fiddled with the collar of my shirt, her hands grazing the skin just underneath. I sucked in a breath and saw her smirk. She knew she was having this effect on me. "It would be just as easy…wouldn't it?"

I shook my head slowly. "No. Not if I have to…" I trailed off, unable to finish. Her hands were exploring…inappropriate places.

"Not if you have to what?" she asked innocently as if her hands were currently trailing farther and farther down my stomach.

Gasping audibly, I reach for her wrists, securing them both in one hand. Growling low in my throat, I didn't answer; instead, I pulled her face to mine and kissed her hungrily. All the pent up emotions I was feeling went into the kiss. I kissed her roughly and I could tell she was slightly surprised by my forwardness. I wasn't sure why; it wasn't like we never did this before.

All too soon she pulled away. "Was that really too much for you to get?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "That's all you wanted?" I asked incredulously. "Well, gee, darlin', if you had just said that, I would have obliged you."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Darlin'?" she quoted. "Really, Zach?"

"Too Southern?" I asked with an impish grin.

She thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

I laughed softly as I pulled her toward the couch that we had defiled so many times. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked, vaguely remembering that I had asked that exact same thing only minutes before.

"Zach, dearest, you already asked me that," she oh-so-kindly reminded me. "And my answer was that I didn't know."

Before I could answer, Connie's voice rang through the house. "Cam!" she called.

"Yeah, Grandma?" she yelled back, snuggling into my side.

"After Mel is done eating, we are playing our yearly game of cards, okay? So don't you go taking Zach away from here. We need to teach him the Morgan Family Tradition."

She laughed softly. "Alright, Grandma." Then she looked up at me with a wicked grin. "We always play this card game on Christmas Eve, after breakfast, every year. It's been a tradition in our family for years." The evil little glint in her eyes was slightly endearing, and a little frightening.

"Should I be scared?" I asked hesitantly.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she said in a tone that said she thought that much was obvious. "I've never actually brought a boy home, hun."

Suddenly, my mind flashed an image of her in a different place with a different boy and I growled, but this time it wasn't a lustful one.

She sat up, looking up at me with surprise written all across her features. "What was that for?" she asked almost cautiously.

"Nothing," I said darkly, looking away, the image still lingering in my mind.

She sighed and sat up, sitting on her knees. She moved closer to me, her lips grazing my ear as she murmured to me. "Zach," she breathed, "what's wrong?"

I gave an irritable sigh and turned to glare at her, looking sexy kneeling like that in her pajamas. "That's not fair," I stated simply.

She rolled her eyes. "A lot of the techniques you use aren't fair either, but do you see me complaining?"

She had a very good point. "Yes, you are correct." I took a deep breath and amended my previous statement. "Your seduction techniques are very endearing. I really would rather be doing other things with you than talking to you," I finished with a suggestive little smirk.

She smacked me. "Perv," she mumbled.

"But you love it," I countered devilishly.

"Good thing too, or I'd already have you kicked to the curb." Then her expression sobered and she turned on her pleading, puppy dog eyes. "Now, would you please tell me what elicited that deep, sexy, angry growl from you? Please?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Then I sighed. "The thought of you with another guy made me angry," I admitted quietly.

She looked dumbfounded. "Why would you even think of me with another guy?"

I gave a half shrug. "I don't know. You just said you have never brought another guy home, and it set me off."

She sighed loudly, letting me know how utterly ridiculous she thought I sounded. Stepping closer to me, she pressed her hands to my chest. "Zachary," she half-purred, "you have so much to learn about me." She looked up at me through her lashes. "Like, maybe, that I have had all of two boyfriends in my lifetime, one of which wasn't even a spy and, therefore, not good enough to even consider bringing home? And there's also that teeny tiny fact that, oh yeah, he was a _secret_."

I blinked. "Uh…okay?"

She gave a loud groan, falling forward onto my chest, her face pressed snugly onto the top half of my torso. "Zach," she said. "All I'm saying is that…Josh—the only other guy I've dated—wasn't good enough to meet my crazy family. You _are_. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here right now."

I smiled. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her against my chest. Her arms snaked around my own waist, and she gave a contented sigh. "Now, was that so hard to understand?" she murmured.

I grinned even though she couldn't see it. "You know I just like hearing you say it."

She didn't pull away but I felt her tense. I wondered why, until she asked, "Say what?" in a confused way.

"That I am, and forever will be, so much better than Josh Abrams."

"Zach!" She hit me.

"What? It's true."

**….**

Later, Cammie and I were sitting on the couch, my arm wrapped around her, as we watched the family play a classic board game: The Game of Life. They had to do teams since there were only four pieces, but they were still having fun. Naturally, Damian and Kate were on a teams, Rachel and Abby, Joe and George, and Melanie and Connie (Mel insisted). Mel and Connie ended you going first. Cam and I had opted out of this one since there wasn't enough game pieces for more than four teams and we also just wanted to be…together. We had already played the card game with them.

It was almost noon and I knew after the game, Connie would start getting lunch ready. Cammie and I were going to watch a movie afterwards (in the loft—I didn't know she had one until a few days ago!) that Cammie got to choose. It was part of my present to her. It was like our own date before I took her out on the sleigh with dinner and a night under the stars.

"Oooh!" Abby's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I twitched, slightly startled. Cammie looked up at me, giving me a confused look. "Hand it over," Abby continued, using her hand to wave it at everyone.

I didn't know what was going on and I didn't much care, but I watched anyway as the other three teams handed over a few of the fake bills. Rachel laughed at her sister's antics, but I saw her smile secretly at Abby when she thought no one else was listening.

I studied everyone around me then. I had never really seen them outside of a professional setting—with the exception of Melanie, Kate, and Damian, once. Abby's eyes were bright with excitement as she laughed with everyone. She was happier and more carefree than she had been in the last few months. She was finally letting her guard down and it was really starting to show. She smiled brightly at Joe as he landed on a spot, causing him and George to choose a new job.

Rachel laughed at Abby and Joe as he told Abby off for making fun of him—in a playful way. It was uncanny really, the resemblance Cammie and Rachel had. Cammie didn't believe it, but she looked so much like her mother. Rachel had a certain grace about her that didn't show much at school. But here, with her family and those closest to her, she had loosened up. She was laughing along with everyone else. Every so often, her eyes would drift over to her daughter and soften slightly. I wondered, briefly, if Cammie was happier too, and maybe that's why Rachel was so happy. Then I wondered if it could possibly be because…of me.

Joe was another story entirely. He was playing along with them, his eyes darting between Rachel and Abby. His expression when he looked at both of them was different for each. He seemed…conflicted for some reason. And it suddenly clicked that Joe had probably developed some feeling for Rachel while he worked with her the past year. And there was obviously something going on with him and Abby. As his eyes scanned each of their faces, there was a certain glow to the way he looked at each. He seemed almost…protective of Rachel—which would totally make sense since his best friend was Rachel's husband. On the other hand, he seemed to watch Abby with a sort of…grudging yet willing admiration. I wondered why that was. I wondered if he really cared about one more than the other. Was it possible to care about two sisters at the same time in the same depth? I don't know if I could have handled it.

My eyes wandered over to my little sister. For months, she had been stuck in a prison that the Circle had forced upon her. For months, I had searched for her, wondered if I could ever see her again. For months, she had been stuck…in a place that she would likely never forget. As I studied her face now, her eyes were alight with something that looked like happiness, something that looked like…life. It was something, I knew, that my beautiful, wonderful, _amazing_ girlfriend had instilled in her. It was something that I hadn't seen in her very much unless Cammie was around. Melanie adored my girlfriend and I was so, so glad. Then again, who wouldn't love Cam?

Cammie. I couldn't stop the smile that split across my face at the thought of her name. She was my everything. She was the girl that I wanted to spend forever with. She was the girl that I would forever want to hold in my arms. She was the girl that my life revolved around. She was the girl that I would do anything, give anything, for. I studied her below me. She was laughing with her family—because I knew each and every one of these people in this room right now were family. They were her whole life. Her eyes lit up every time Abby smiled. She smiled widely every time Melanie told her what Cammie meant to Mel. And when she caught me staring at her, her expression softened and the only thing I could see in her eyes was the one thing that I wanted her to give me: love. I smiled at her as my hand came up to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear. My fingers trailed down her cheek and then to her jaw. Her eyes darkened slightly as my fingers brushed her neck. Then I sighed and pulled her closer to my chest. I was in love with this girl. So in love with her. And I don't know if she knew just how much.

"Zach?" she whispered to me. Faintly, I realized I was still staring at her face. She sat up slightly, my arms hanging loosely around her waist. "What is it?"

I smiled down at her. "What is what?" I asked her just as quietly.

"Why were you staring at me like that?" Her arms crept around my neck, pulling me closer, as she sat up a little bit straighter.

"Like what?" I asked her, trying to suppress a smirk. "I'm not looking at you in any way."

She rolled her eyes. "Zach. You were staring at me with this…look of…something for, like, ten minutes. Look, they're done with their game already." She sloppily gestured behind her toward the leaving room. No one was there anymore and I wondered if they were just giving us time alone. Lunch was soon anyway. "So? Why were you staring at me?"

I pulled her down onto my lap again, this time with her knees on either side of my thighs so that I wouldn't have to lose the feeling of her arms around my neck, absentmindedly playing with the hairs at the nape of my neck. She stared up at me, waiting for my answer.

"Cammie. Why _else _would I be staring at you?" I asked her with a little smile. She shrugged and looked down at my chest, as if she was self-conscious. I smiled slightly because I made her nervous—and she was willing to show it. How many people can say that they make the Chameleon nervous on a daily basis? Huh? That's what I thought.

I grabbed her chin, tilting her face up so that I could see her eyes. "Cammie, I love you." It was the simplest statement in the world, as if it explained everything, yet it was so profound. Those four simple words could give a single person so much confidence and I saw it happen on Cammie's face as the beginnings of a smile blossomed on her face.

"Really?" she said, staring at me.

"Of course." My hand went to cup her cheek and my other hand joined it, only on her other side. "You know that. You are…you're my everything, the girl I love, the girl I want to be with for as long as you'll have me. Every time I look at you, I can't help thinking that…I am the luckiest teenage boy in the world at this very moment. It doesn't matter that we risk our lives everyday. It doesn't matter that we aren't normal. All that matters is that you're _here_, with _me_, in _my_ arms…and the thought makes me happy beyond anything I could ever imagine would make me happier." I stared straight into her eyes with each sentence I said, trying to convey the fact that I was always going to be there for her, because I loved her.

My mind flashed to what Rachel told me this morning, but I was not going to let that ruin my mood or my Christmas so I pushed it away.

After my little speech, Cammie was…well, speechless. She started at me with tears in her eyes. Then she was suddenly pressed against me, her fingers in my hair, her head buried in my neck. She pressed a soft kiss to the side of my neck and whispered in my ear, "I love you too." And that, for now, was all I needed to hear.

**….**

"Lunch is ready!" Connie yelled from the kitchen. "Cam, Zach, come on, you two! Mel, Kate, Damian! Rachel, Joe, Abby! Lunch is ready!"

I laughed softly to myself. Up until that point, Cam and I had been sitting on the couch, a movie playing in the background while we talked. About anything and everything. I played with her fingers while she rested her head on my chest. It was a nice feeling.

But now it was time to move. I nudged her gently. "Come on. We have to eat."

"Mmm," she groaned. "I don't wanna," she mumbled into my chest stubbornly. "I am totally comfortable right here, thank you very much."

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Connie's voice came again. "Come and eat. That boyfriend of yours hasn't eaten nearly enough since being here. You had better let him!"

She sighed as she sat up. There was no arguing with her grandmother. "Coming!" She turned back to me with this sexy look on her face. "We'll continue this later?" she purred out, trailing her hands up my chest.

I smirked at her. "Of course." This was a side of Cammie Morgan that I just recently got to see…and I kind of liked it.

"Okay!" she chirped. She stood, pulling me with her by the hand. I trailed behind her as she walked to the kitchen. Everyone was already there. Joe looked up with a knowing look on his face mixed with this predatory gaze. That was directed at me. I smiled slightly at him, tightening my grip on Cam's hand. Joe was just trying to protect her. I knew that.

"What took ya so long?" Kate asked with a wink. Next to her sat Damian. I could no longer look at him as a potential uncle. To me, he was a potential threat to the girl I loved.

Again, what Rachel had warned me about flashed through my mind. I shook the thought away.

I smirked at Kate as I answered, "Cammie, here, just can't resist me."

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled at Cammie. "I'm sure it is the other way around. No man can resist the seduction of a woman." She winked at Cammie, which, in turn, caused Cam to blush that adorable pink.

I slid my hand onto her knee and leaned close to her and whispered, "Don't worry; I can't resist you either." I kissed her cheek then, giving her my sweetest smile as I pulled away. Her cheeks were redder than before. Everyone was staring. I grinned widely at them while my Gallagher Girl ducked her head in slight embarrassment.

"Alright," Connie said, clapping her hand together. "Dig in!"

I waited silently as Cammie dished up some food for herself. When she was done, I immediately piled my own plate with a plethora of food. She rolled her eyes at me as I began to eat, digging in—just like Connie said.

No one spoke much throughout the meal. Except once. When Kate started asking Connie and George about Kennadie. Damian tensed in his chair, his eyes glued to his plate.

"So, Connie," Kate started conversationally. "How long have you guys known Kennadie?"

Connie smiled. "Why, we've known the girl for quite a long time. She and Cammie were the best of friends before Cammie was old enough to get into the school her parents always planned for her. Kennadie was such a sweetheart."

"Was?" Kate questioned. Cammie glanced up at her grandma, clearly trying to gauge what was going to come next.

"Well…yes. Ever since her daddy left her and her mother alone, well, she has been what most people in Aurora would call…a problem child?" She phrased it as a question, guilty for speaking ill of a girl she had known for a very long time.

"Her father left her?" Kate looked horrified at the thought. My eyes flickered to Damian. He looked guilty and slightly stricken by Kate's reaction. "Why would he do such a thing?"

Connie shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. The Wilson's have lived in this town for a really long time. I don't remember the last name before the dad left. He was a very good man. I never expected him to just up and leave. He does support his daughter though. Her mother told me she was going to one of the best schools in the country. She didn't tell me what school it was, only that her ex-husband was paying for it." I glanced at Damian again. The "best school in the country" happened to be the Circle of Cavan. And it wasn't even a school! Damian had the decency to look guilty. Serves him right.

"In fact," Connie continued, "you remind me a lot of the husband, Damian."

All eyes turned to Damian to see his reaction. He stiffened then shifted uncomfortable from the attention. He wasn't a fan of attention, but at that moment I was pretty sure his uncomfortable ness had nothing to do with the attention.

"I do?" he asked, mildly surprised. "How so?"

Connie shrugged as she chewed thoughtfully. "Well…you just sort of have that…look about you. That brooding yet protective one. And you seem so devoted to Kate, as Kennadie's father was—is—devoted to her. Don't you think, George?"

Cammie's grandfather grunted in response to Connie's prodding. She shot him a glare that made him straighten in his seat and nod promptly as he studied Damian. Then he seemed to be studying him more intently. Damian looked away from the scrutiny. I wondered if he had gotten a new look in the hopes that no one would know who he was. George was meticulous, though. He could probably recognize Damian if he really tried.

"Yes," George said after a few moments of almost awkward silence. He leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin with a thoughtful expression. "Yes. He does. He almost…resembles the husband too."

There was another moment of silence while everyone processed the words being said. I glanced at Rachel who seemed fixated on her food and then at Joe. Something seemed to click in his eyes suddenly and his expression hardened.

Then Kate laughed. "That's a great joke, George," she informed him, laughing. "Damian? A father? He's afraid of kids!" She continued to laugh and, after a moment, everyone else did as well. Connie's was the only real laugh. She hadn't figured it out yet. And neither had Kate. I wondered what Kate would do if—and when—she ever did find out.

"Well," Abby said brightly. Too brightly. "Should we start cleaning up?"

And all at once, the dining room was abuzz with busy bodies, all clambering to help. I pulled Cam to the side, wanting to slip away for a few moments to ourselves when Connie stopped us.

"Oh, Cameron, dear, I almost forgot. Your friends called. They wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. When am I going to be able to see these dear friends of yours?" Connie asked expectantly.

Cammie's face fell ever so slightly. "Um, well, Grandma, I don't know. Since it's Christmas, I think that they'll want to spend it with their families. I really do wish they could be here though." She sighed wistfully and then glanced at me. "No offence, Zach," she murmured, to quiet for her grandma to hear.

I smiled reassuringly. "None taken. You need your girl time and, let's face it, Mel isn't exactly the girl time you need."

She smiled at me gratefully. "Yeah, you're right. I thought maybe Kennadie and I could have…ya know, girl time, like we used to…but with recent…happenings, I don't think we can." She sighed again. "I just wish I could see them—how happy they are, like me."

I squeezed her tightly but I didn't answer. An idea was beginning to form in my head…and I smiled.

**….**

After everything was cleaned up, everyone was doing their own thing. I quickly snagged Cam and Mel, telling them to pick out a movie while I made some popcorn. Then I slipped into the kitchen where I knew Connie was already busy with some stuff for dinner…specifically my dinner with Cammie.

"Connie?" I said quietly.

She looked up at me with a smile, her hands continuing with their work. "Yes, dear?"

I scratched the back of my neck a little nervously. "So, ya know how Cammie was saying that she wanted to see her friends this Christmas?"

I waited until she nodded before continuing. "Well, I was thinking, with yours and George's permission, of course, that I could call them…and invite them over for the day after Christmas? As a surprise for Cammie. And then they could stay with us for the rest of the break."

Connie was quiet as she worked on the food I had requested for the night. She studied me for a minute, a blank expression on her face. With each passing moment, dread filled my stomach.

I looked away from her searching eyes and mumbled, "Never mind. It was a bad—"

"Oh! No, dear, it was not a bad idea. I think it is an incredible idea."

I whipped around to stare at her with wide eyes. "You do?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "I do. Cammie has had some harsh few months and I think that she would be much happier with her friends around." She paused for a moment. "And…Zach, I would like you to know that I have grown very fond of you in the last few days that you have been here with us. And your sister, of course. But especially you. You have made my granddaughter happier than I have ever seen her since her father died. Even over the summer, when she was here, she seemed…distracted but, for the life of me, I could not figure out why she would have these wistful smiles or these angry, frustrated eyes every once in a while when she thought I wasn't looking." She stopped her preparations, the first time since I had come in, and came around the island in the kitchen to put her hands on my shoulders. She was shorter than me by quite a bit but the little old lady that was standing in front of me had become something of a phenomena to me. I had never met anyone like her.

"It was because of you," she continued. "_You_ were the cause of her smiles and her tears and her anger. It was because she was in love with you. When I finally figured out that my granddaughter was in love, it was too late. I didn't even have time to question her about this young man that had stolen her heart. And now that you're here, I cannot tell you how grateful I am to you for doing that for her. The fact that you are willing to give up your time for her sake is only a revelation that _you_ are _worth it_." She pulled me into a tight, grandmotherly hug then and it was all I could do to keep the tear ducts that threatened to be broken at bay. I am a man. Men do not cry.

"Thank you," I squeaked then cleared my throat. "Thank you," I said in a deeper voice. "I, uh, am very grateful that you and George…seem to like me. So, uh, thanks. For telling me that." My mind flashed back to the day Rachel talked to me about the same thing, in different words. I must have been doing something right, then.

Connie patted my cheek. "I'll put that popcorn in the microwave for you so you can go call Cammie's friends." She winked and then bustled out of the kitchen to the back pantry to get the popcorn. I blinked. Guess she had been listening to my conversation with Cammie.

I shook away the thought and reached for the phone that she had set on the island for me. I slipped outside because I knew Cammie would listen if I didn't. I dialed Grant's number first, hoping he would pick up. I knew he was spending Christmas Eve with Bex's family and then they were spending Christmas with his own.

"Hello?" his deep voice reverberated in my ear.

"Hey, Grant," I said.

"Zach?" He sounded confused. "Hey, what's up, man? Having fun at your girlfriend's?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I am. You?"

"Oh, definitely." There was something about the way he said it that made me not ask what he meant.

"That's great. Listen…" I proceeded to tell him about my plan, asked if he and Bex could be at the Morgan's' the day after Christmas for Cammie. I informed him that I wanted to surprise her so under no circumstances was Bex allowed to mention it to Cammie.

When I was finished, Grant was quiet for a moment. "Yep, I think I can do that…except I'm gonna surprise Bex too. She's been missing her girlfriends because you know how I good I am with girl stuff." I could practically see him scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Alright, man, sounds great. I gotta call the others so I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will. Oh, hey, do you want me to call Jonas and you can call Nick? It'll make it easier for you. We can all do this…surprise thingy. Who knew Zachary Goode could be so sensitive?" he asked almost as an afterthought.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." I rolled my eyes and then answered his earlier question. "Yeah, that'd be great. Call Jo-Boy and make sure to tell him that he's not supposed to tell Liz. We all know how well Liz keeps secrets from her best friends."

Grant laughed on the line. "Yeah, will do. Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

I hung up and then dialed Nick's number. The same greetings were said and then I told him of our plan.

"Dude, I'm so in!" was his response.

My grin widened. "Great. Don't tell Mace though. I'll see you soon dude. And don't have too much fun with her."

I could practically feel him rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have a good Christmas."

The line went dead and I could feel my face splitting into a huge grin at the thought of surprising Cammie.

This was gonna be fun.

**….**

An hour and a half later, the movie was over. I hadn't paid any attention to it. I was too focused on what I had just accomplished: surprising Cammie (sort of) since she was so hard to surprise (kind of).

Mel and Cam had both looked at me like I was crazy when I came in, three bowls of popcorn in my hands. I was smiling widely, but not because of the popcorn. Cammie asked what I was so happy about, but all I said was "What's not to be happy about?" grinning like a Cheshire cat. She rolled her eyes at me and then turned her attention back to the TV.

It was now almost time for my date that I had planned for her to begin. I had asked George earlier to set up a screen for us to watch one of Cammie's favorite movies—Tangled. It was a recent obsession of hers and I could only take so much of it. But I knew she would be happy to watch it with me in the barn. Before that, we were going to be riding in a carriage and then we were going to go to the barn and have a dinner before lying down in a makeshift living room to watch the movie. I would be giving her the ring I bought her while we were on the carriage. I was really nervous, but I don't think it showed. Or at least I hope not.

"Cammie, darling!" Abby waltzed into the living room right on cue. I had asked her to help Cammie get ready, but I told her not to make anything too extravagant. We wanted to be comfortable. Abby said she would do just that with a wink. I was slightly frightened but I knew Cam was in good hands.

"Come with me. I need to snag you for a bit." She smiled at me as she dragged a grumbling Cammie away from me.

I watched them go and disappear before making my way to my own room to get ready.

**….**

Another hour passed before it was finally, _finally_ time to go. I waited in the parlor, anxiously watching for Cammie. I stared out the window to distract myself. A light snow was falling, but not enough to mess with my plans. The sun was starting to set and I suddenly remembered the night I had taken Cammie on the roof. The night I had told her I loved her. She had looked breathtaking in the light of the sunset.

The door squeaked open, pulling me out of my reverie. Abby strutted in, looking me up and down before nodding approvingly. "And I present to you," she began in a bad imitation of an announcer's voice, "the beautiful Cameron Ann Morgan!"

I laughed at her antics as she stepped aside to let Cammie through. My laughter stopped abruptly when I caught sight of the woman who stood before me. She was wearing skinny jeans that clung to her in all the right places. I had never seen her wearing skinny jeans before. Her torso was covered with a cute sweater with a…swoop neck—I think that's what they are called. She wasn't wearing make-up, going for the natural look. It only made her all the more beautiful.

Abby was grinning between the two of us and it was only then that I realized Cammie was checking me out as well. "I'll just leave you two to it then," she said with a wicked grin. "Be go-od!" she sang with a wink. And then she was gone.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "You look…" I trailed off, looking for the right word. "Incredible," I decided. "You look incredible." But even that didn't do her justice. "Breathtaking," I added quietly. I walked toward her, taking her hands in mine and kissing each softly. "Abby did a good job."

She gulped a little and smiled at me. "You don't look too shabby yourself," she said with a flirtatious wink. "But, may I ask, what's this all about?"

As if on cue, I heard a pair of clacking noises that signaled the arrival of the carriage. I smirked at her, opening the door and pointing at it. "_That's_ what this is all about."

She stared at me. "Really?" she asked. I couldn't read her expression, but I hoped to goodness that she liked.

"Yeah," I said. "Do you like it?" I inquired, sucking in a breath in anticipation.

"Like it?" she asked incredulously. My heart sank a little and my face fell as I opened my mouth to tell her we could call it off, but she spoke again before I could. "I love it!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around my neck. I staggered backwards in surprise but I didn't fall. She spread kisses across my face in an attempt to show me exactly how much she loved it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I laughed once before setting her down. I bent my head to kiss her lips once before pulling away and resting my forehead upon hers. "Don't thank me yet. There's more to come."

Her eyes brightened up and I smiled at her. "I'm so lucky to have you." She glanced behind me at the carriage and then shifted her gaze back to mine. "Can we go now?"

I smiled at her eagerness. "Of course." I bowed lightly as I opened the door wider for her. "Ladies' first," I said with a wink.

She giggled and walked past me, patting my chest on the way with a "What a _gentleman_!" I smirked and followed her, checking her out from behind.

Unfortunately, I got caught. "Stop checking me out, Blackthorne Boy," Cammie said without turning around.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Gallagher Girl."

The chauffeur guy hopped down from his place at the front to open the carriage door for us. I held out a hand to help Cammie in. "Why, thank you," she said to both of us. The chauffeur bowed his head in acknowledgement and I smiled at her.

I climbed in beside her and pulled her close to my side. The chauffeur closed to door and hoisted himself up front, taking the reins of the horses. He clicked his tongue and they were off.

Cammie and I snuggled in the back, not speaking for a while. "Zach?" Cammie said, breaking the peaceful silence.

I smiled down at her. "What?"

She nuzzled her face in my neck. "Thank you."

I let my head fall down into the crevice of her exposed neck. I kissed it once before whispering in her ear, "You're welcome." She shivered involuntarily at the close proximity. I smirked. I loved that I had this affect on her.

"Why did you bring me out here?" she asked after a couple more minutes of silence.

"I can't just bring you out here to spend time with my girl?" I asked her a bit nervously. I wasn't sure when I would be ready to give her the ring. I wanted her to like it, but I wasn't sure if she would take it the wrong way.

She pulled back slightly and gave me a stern look. "Zachary Jared Goode. You have an ulterior motive. Now what is it?"

I sighed and let go of her to fumble in my pocket for the box. She pushed herself up and stared at me as I nervously fiddled with the box that held the ring.

"Cammie, I…" I trailed off nervously. I wasn't sure how to start.

I suddenly felt her hand come up to tilt my head upwards to meet her eyes. They were sparkling, as if she already knew what it was I wanted to say.

Strengthening my resolve, I stared into her eyes, putting into words everything I saw that reflected back at me.

"I love you," I began. "As if you don't already know that. I was going to wait to give this to you, but since you're so stubborn" —I shot her a look in which she looked slightly abashed by it— "I'll just do it now since this is partly what the carriage was for." I took another deep breath to steady my beating heart. It didn't help.

"Cammie, we've known each other for about a year now, right? We've been dating for a few months now. I know it may be too soon to give you something like this, but we're spies and maybe it's not too soon in our world.

"I saw this and I thought of you. You are always on my mind though, so I guess it's no surprise." I laughed quietly to myself before continuing. "You once thought I was the bane of your existence. You had to deal with me on that elevator where we first met in D.C. and then again when I followed you to the place that you were supposed to meet Solomon. And then you had to deal with me for a whole semester. I insisted that you be my guide and then I showed up wherever you were. You got fed up with me. You thought I only followed you around and embarrassed you because it amused me. Well, you were right." She raised an eyebrow but I wasn't finished. "But the reason it amused me wasn't because of what you thought. It was because you intrigued me. Everything you did intrigued me. Your reactions to everything interested me and, as much as I didn't want to, I kept coming back for more. When you agreed to go on that date with me that very first time—the time we ran into DeeDee and Josh—I was ecstatic. I was on cloud nine. And for once, I knew I wasn't there alone. At least I hoped so.

"Anyway, that first semester together was what did me in. I had met many girls in my time." Here, Cammie snorted. We don't really cavort with normal people so it was hard for her to understand. "It's true! Anyway, a lot of girls had come and introduced themselves to me over the years. I knew I was something like a male model to them in the normal world. But in this world—_our _world, the world of CIA agents and rogue spies—I wasn't. Not to you. I couldn't help but keep coming back for more even though you made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me.

"I knew you were scared. I knew about Josh and how much it hurt to see him forget. I knew how you felt about your dad being gone from you forever. I _knew_. That's why I kept coming back. Because, for some reason, you were the girl that my heart wanted. You were the girl that I kept coming back to for more. The one girl that didn't want me…had me."

At this point, I took her hands in mine. "Cammie, I know I didn't contact you over the summer. But I was scared then. My sister was taken from me. My parents were taken from me. I didn't want you to be taken from me too. So I cut off all contact with you in the hopes that maybe the Circle wouldn't find you. That was stupid, I know," I added hastily at her look. "I was trying to protect the one girl I had fallen completely and totally in love with.

"That's just it, Cammie. I am in _love _with you. One thing my dad used to tell me was that…when you're a spy, falling in love isn't easy, but once you do…it's forever. And, Cammie, I want you to be my forever," I whispered the last part. "You're my forever." I shifted in the seat, pulling the box from my lap and handing it to her. "You don't have to take it if you don't want to. I'll keep it and…give it to you when you're ready. It doesn't mean that we're…promised to each other. It just means that you are the girl that I will always and forever love. No matter what happens."

Cammie's eyes were filled with tears at the end of my little speech and she started at me with an open mouth before turning to set the box on the seat behind her and launching herself at me. She kissed me deeply, straddling my waist. My arms went around her waist, pulling her flush against me. Our tongues danced together in a fight for dominance. She grinned against my lips and then pulled away slightly. "That answer your question?" she asked breathlessly.

I nodded, my eyes a little dazed, I knew. "You haven't even opened it yet though," I pointed out, congratulating myself when my voice came out evenly.

She rolled her eyes. "I know what it is. I know I'm going to love it."

I pressed my lips against hers, hard, once, before pulling away and giving her my puppy dog eyes. "Please open it?" I whispered.

She shivered and then nodded. She shifted her weight around, staying in my lap, and reached for the box. She glanced up at me as I watched her with baited breath. Slowly, she opened it. And gasped.

She stared down at it with wide eyes. Tears once again filled her eyes and she looked up at me. "This…for me?" she whispered. I nodded, unable to speak. "Thank you. I love it! It's beautiful…and—" She cut off and gasped.

"What?" I asked, worriedly.

She looked up at me with shining eyes and pointed to the inscription I had engraved in the ring. _Love you forever and always. –Z_. Of course. I had almost forgotten about that. And that, basically, is what I had just told her, only in far more words.

For the second time that night, she threw her arms around me in a tight embrace. I couldn't help but reminisce as I held her. I hoped I would be able to do this forever. And always.

Cammie slipped the ring out of the box and onto her ring finger—on her left hand. A significant gesture. Did it mean what I thought it meant?

"Cammie—you don't have to do that. It wasn't meant for that," I said quietly.

She smiled up at me. "But you said it was just a ring and I could use it for whatever, right?" I nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "Well, I'm choosing this." She flashed the ring at me. My heart beat faster as I looked at her. Was she saying—? "I want it to be a promise ring." She held her head high as she regarded me.

I was quiet for a minute. Then, "You want to be promised to me?" I whispered.

She nodded eagerly and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to mine. Our noses touched in a light Eskimo kiss that spoke volumes. "I want to be promised to you," she repeated. "I want this to stand as a symbol that I love you. Forever. I want this to be on this finger so that I know that you love me, no matter what happens. I want to always remember you. I want to look down at my hand when I'm feeling crappy and remember, the guy that I want to spend my life with wants me too." She took a breath after her mini speech and smiled at me.

I smiled. "I guess that settles it then," I said before I sealed it with a kiss.

**….**

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the barn. "We are at our destination!" announced the chauffeur (whose name I learned was Jackson).

Cammie looked up at me, abandoning her previous position on my chest. "What are we doing at the barn?"

I grinned at her and jumped up, holding a hand out for her to take. "It's a surprise," was my oh so brilliant response.

She took my hand a little uncertainly. Jackson opened the carriage door for us and waved his arm with a flourish. I jumped down first and then turned, wrapping an arm around Cammie's waist and lifting her off the edge of the carriage. Once she was on her feet, I turned to Jackson with a smile. "Thanks for doing this, Jackson." I pulled out my wallet and opened it to thumb out some cash but Jackson stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"No, sir, please, consider it a gift to you and your lovely girlfriend from me." He winked.

I nodded slowly and put my wallet back with some reluctance. I didn't like taking things free but if it meant saving my money…well, who could pass up that offer? "Well, thanks." I stuck out my hand and he took it, shaking it with vigor. He turned to Cammie and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

"You are a very lucky woman," he said with a smile at her.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Um, forgive me for my boldness, but, sir, are you…gay?"

Jackson stared at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Boisterous laughter. He didn't stop for a moment. When he composed himself, he shook his head, a smirk forming on his face. "No, miss, I am not…gay. I heard what this young lad had to say to you about that ring." He pointed to where the ring rested on her left hand ring finger. "Most guys would not have the guts to do something like that, regardless of how much they care." He clicked his tongue once and then flashed another smile. "Besides, I have a girlfriend." He leaned in conspiratorially. "In fact, I'm going to propose to her tomorrow." He straightened again. "And I have you again tomorrow so…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging.

"We're doing this again?" Cammie shrieked excitedly. I nodded. She turned back to Jackson and smiled brightly at him. "Bring her! You can propose in this really secluded, beautiful clearing that is on our property. I'm sure Zach planned to take me there anyway." She gave me a sidelong glance. "Right, hun?" she said.

"Of course I did," I answered immediately, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to my side.

Jackson seemed stunned with our invitation for a moment before he smiled graciously. "I will definitely do that. I hadn't quite planned out how to propose to her. That is an excellent idea, young lady. Thank you very much for lending your property to me."

She nodded and then pushed him toward the carriage. "Now you should go. You should be spending Christmas Eve with your soon-to-be-fiancé! Go, go, go!"

He looked startled and she hurdled him toward the carriage. This was Cammie though and I couldn't help but smile when she practically forced him up there. "Is she always this pushy?" he muttered.

"Yes, sir, she is always this pushy," I confirmed with a loving smile at my girlfriend.

She rolled her eyes. "It comes with the territory," she said, shrugging. Jackson looked confused but then shook it off.

"I should be off. I told Becki that I would be back soon. Thank you very much."

Cammie beamed. "No, thank you." He tilted his head toward the two of us, clicked his tongue once more, and he was off. We watched him go until he was out of sight.

Cammie turned to me. "I can't believe we're going to watch him propose!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and hugged her to my chest. "Only you would be excited about that after I spilled my heart to you," I said with mock hurt coloring my voice.

She smiled up at me teasingly. "Oh, poor baby, do you need your ego to be stroked?" My eyes brightened and I nodded eagerly. "Well, too bad. I'm not one for stroking egos. You, of all people should know that," she said with an eye roll.

I smiled and caught up with her as she walked toward the barn. "Let's go," I said as if it had been my idea to go inside all the time.

"Is this as good as the carriage ride? Because you'd have to do a lot to top that," she said, grabbing the collar of my shirt. I had worn a button down shirt for her. Underneath was under armor for the movie.

I smiled. "This is all part of the date, dearest," I said.

"Ooh, so it's a date? This should be good."

I rolled my eyes and tugged her closer to me. "Come on, Gallagher Girl, let's do this." I tugged her along behind me, leading her into the barn.

As soon as we stepped through the doors of the barn, her eyes widened and she gasped audibly. I looked around. George had done a really good job at this. I had given him full reign since he'd been married for years. He had to know something about being romantic.

The barn had been transformed. Candles were everywhere. They bordered the loft where we would be watching the movie. (It was quite a big loft.) There was a table in the center of the room with two sets of silverware, two wine glasses (like we'd be drinking wine. Right), and two candles on either side. They candles were alight with fire, illuminating the cart that held the food. Hay bails were decorated as well, electric candles lining the edges. Straight across from the loft was the "big screen" which the movie would be projected on.

I glanced at Cammie to see her reaction. "Zach…you did all this? For me?" she whispered. I nodded. A tear escaped her cheek and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "It's beautiful. I love it. No one has ever done something like this for me. You did it all by yourself? How did you have the time?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Well…I might've had some help."

A slow smile stretched across her face. "Abby? Mom?"

I nodded. "And your grandfather. He did this. That's why he kept disappearing."

"I…didn't even notice."

I grinned. "That's because I was supposed to be distracting you. I did a pretty good job of that, didn't I?"

She nodded. Then her stomach growled and I remembered she hadn't eaten anything before we left.

"Your dinner awaits," I said with a bow. I took her hand and led her toward the table. I pulled out her chair for me and she gave me a smile as she sat down. I went around to my side and fell into it.

"So what's on the menu?" she asked me, fighting a smile.

I smirked and handed her a hand made menu—courtesy of Melanie. "Melanie made it," I told her. "Last night when we were in bed."

She smiled brightly at me and my heart skipped a beat in my chest before thumping faster. Her smile brightened her whole face and I couldn't help but think this girl was the most exquisite thing on this planet at that moment in time. "Hm…well, I'll have to thank Mel for this."

"Only Mel?" I asked with a mock pout.

She leaned forward across the table. "You'll get your thank you later," she said in a low, seductive voice, winking at me.

I swallowed and nodded. She leaned back and studied the menu. "Hm…I think I'm going to have…the steak with…fruit and some potatoes." She looked at me over the menu, her eyes shining with laughter. "What are you going to eat, Zach?"

I smirked at her. "I think," I started, "that we should go straight to the desert," I said huskily.

"Oh?" she said. "And what would that be?" Her eyes danced as she studied the menu, probably reading the desert menu. "There's…chocolate cake—Ooh! That sounds good! And there's crème brulee. I love that! And then there's…" She trailed of suddenly and I knew the moment I had been waiting for was coming. Her eyes widened before she looked up at me with a smile. "Can you tell me what desert you want, Zach?" she asked me.

I nodded and leaned across the table. I had the satisfaction of hearing her breath hitch as I trailed my finger down her cheek and to her neck. "That would be…" I paused, pretending to think about it. "You."

It was her turn to gulp. Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked away, fighting a smile. "I think that desert is going to have to wait." Her voice was uneven and she sounded breathless. I leaned back, triumphant.

Then I sighed loudly. "I _guess_ I can wait," I grinned. "But only if you promise me that particular desert." I winked at her sexily.

Laughter bubbled from her mouth and I smiled at the ringing of it. She had such a beautiful laugh. "I promise," she said.

I nodded once. "Alright then. I guess I'm going to have…hm…" I trailed off as studied the menu. "I think I'll have steak but with fries and fruit."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Now, where's the food?" she asked me as if she didn't see it right there.

I stood quickly and walked toward the cart. "Well, I shall get it for us." I reached the cart and pulled a plate of fruit, steak—just the way she liked it—and potatoes for her and a plate of steak, fruit, and fries for me. "Mademoiselle," I said, placing the plate of food in front of her. "Here is your food." I kissed her on the cheek swiftly and smiled wickedly at her when she jumped. "That's only a taste of what I get," I whispered into her ear before straightening and walking around to my own place. "And here's my food." I looked at her. She stared back, not making a move to eat. Her expression baffled me. "What?" I asked self-consciously.

She shook out of her trance. "Nothing." She looked down at her food and then back up at me. She sighed. "It's just…you did all this. For me. For the Chameleon. For the girl who's supposed to be invisible. For…_me_," she repeated as if that explained everything.

I reached across the table and placed a hand on top of hers. "Cammie. I love you. That's why I did this for you. You aren't invisible. Not to me. You never have been," I added with a soft smile. "You've always been this shining light that guides me through places because I know I can count on you to take me to the _right _place. You have always been far from visible to me. You are significant to me, and that's all that matters at this very moment."

She took a deep breath and nodded. She slipped her hand out from under mine and began to cut her steak. Slowly, I started to do the same. Then she paused and looked up at me. "I love you," she said and then she ate.

After that, conversation was light and humorous. I couldn't get over the fact that my girl was so dang cute. We talked about what was going to happen tomorrow. We talked about school and how much we missed out friends (here, I had to congratulate myself for not blowing the surprise). We talked about what we thought life would be like if we weren't who we were. Neither of us really liked to think of that—I mean, would we have met? Probably not—so that subject was dropped quickly.

The dinner started slowly die down. Cammie's plate was nearly empty but she was making no move to finish it completely. "Are you full?" She nodded, sitting back in her chair and closing her eyes. "Do you want desert?" I continued.

A smile spread itself across her face, her eyes still closed. "As long as that desert is you," she said flippantly.

I pushed my chair back, picking up both hers and my plate and putting it in the bin that Connie had sent out with us for dirty dishes. Then I walked behind her and bent down to I was level with her head. I kissed the side of her neck and her breath caught. I smirked against her skin, letting my teeth graze the sensitive spot. I made my way up to her jaw, swirling my tongue across her skin. She gasped, gripping her chair. "You can always have me," I whispered in her ear. She shivered and nodded. Turning her head, she kissed me softly before pulling away.

"What's next on the agenda?" she asked.

"Some good old classic. Well, good but not old," I corrected shrugging.

She raised her eyebrow. "We're watching a movie?" I nodded. "What movie?"

A grin spread across my face and I pulled her out of her chair. I turned on the projector and the menu for _Tangled_ was…well, _projected_ onto the screen. Cammie's eyes lit up and she turned to me with a smile in her eyes. "_Tangled_? We're watching _Tangled_?"

I nodded, smiling as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Then, for the third time that night, she launched herself into my arms. "I love you, I love you, I love you. You are the _best_ boyfriend ever!"

I smirked. "I know. It comes with the territory," I teased, repeating her earlier words.

She smiled. "I assume we're watching it in the loft?"

I nodded and led her toward the stares. Up on the loft, a mattress was laid out with a few blankets laid out onto it. Cammie let go of my hand and jumped onto it on all fours. I laughed at her as I unbuttoned my shirt, tossing it carelessly aside. I watched her for a moment. When she realized I hadn't joined her, she turned on all fours, a wicked grin plastered across her face. She came at me in a predatory stance, slowly walking on her hands and knees toward where I was standing. When she reached me, she stood on her knees, her hands going up my chest. I forced my breathing to stay even, but she caught the slight hitch until it picked up again. She smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck. A moment later, she yanked me down onto the mattress. I landed on top of her, but I managed to stay on my hands and knees so as not to crush her. Her hands trailed on my arms, stopping on my biceps, squeezing lightly. "I have such a _strong_ boyfriend," she whispered. Again she yanked me down, crushing her lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, rolling onto my side and cupping her cheeks with my hands. After a minute, she pulled away, breathless. She stood on her knees again and pushed me back so I was lying on my back. She took my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders as she rested her head on my chest. "Now, we can watch the movie now," she said, still a little breathless.

I smiled and reached above me to grab the remote. I pressed play and the movie began.

About five minutes into the movie, Cammie lifted her head and rested her chin on my chest, staring at my face. After a minute of her scrutinizing my face, I turned to her with a smile. "Why are you staring at me?"

She shrugged her small shoulders. "You're beautiful," she whispered. "So, so beautiful."

I touched her nose with my free hand. "Not as beautiful as you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I don't know if you know just how beautiful you are to me." She pressed a kiss to the base of my neck. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever met," she said quietly.

I kissed the top of her head. "And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

She smiled even though she didn't believe it. It was quiet for a while longer as we watched Flynn Rider escape with the crown. Then she spoke again. "Thank you for tonight. I had fun and…it felt like, for once in this world, things were going my way. It felt like everything was going to be okay." She pressed her face into my chest. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I told her.

I knew she was right. Today had been pretty perfect. For now, at least, everything really was going to be okay. And that's all I could really hope for.

**….**

**Omigosh! I think this is the longest chapter so far! And it's a good thing, too, because this is also the latest chapter that I've gotten out…in both senses of the word. Again, I am so, so, so sorry for my tardiness. I hope ya'll can forgive me. I'm at my grandma's house for a week so I have a lot more time to work on this. I'm going to try and get another chapter out in the next week sometime because I'm going camping next Wednesday and I won't be able to update for a week and a half. If you guys review and tell me that this chapter was worth the wait (even though it probably wasn't), I'll update soon. **

**So what did you think? Was it good? Was it up to standards? I didn't like how I ended it. It wasn't my best ending. Not by far. **

**Ooh! I have a question for ya'll. Do you want me to do Macey, Nick, Bex, Grant, Liz, and Jonas's points of view when they come into the story in the chapter after the next one? It's totally by vote. I'm comfortable doing either. So please tell me! It would be greatly appreciated. I love ya'll and I'm so excited that I have almost 200 reviews! AH! So…review? Please? Even though I was SUPER late?**

**Oh, and also, I want to thank…well, I don't remember who it was. I think it was the last review that I got. Anyway, I want to thank this person because, even though her message was rather…forward and kind of rude, she is the one that motivated me to update this story. So thank you, whoever you are, even though I was kind of offended at first (: **

**Peace out!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	8. Day Six: Christmas Day, Part One

**Aren't ya'll proud of me? I'm getting it out a lot sooner this time! I know I said I'd get it out within the week, but I went camping and I was helping my grandparents get ready to go. Then my friends came to visit when I go****t home so I didn't really have time then. And then our computer broke. So you can see why that would be a problem. But here it is, even if it is a little belated.**

**AHHHH! We're over two hundred reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so excited when I found out. Do ya think by the end of this story (which has approximately nine chapters plus the epilogue left) we could have three hundred? It would make me very happy and it would motivate me to write the next one (which is gonna be about Melanie—I'm so excited!). Do ya?**

**Also, please note that, even though Zach gave Cammie a ring, they are NOT engaged. Someone asked me that and I would like to make it clear that I don't think they are old enough to even think about it. So the ring is just…kinda symbolic I guess. Make sense?**

**One more thing—the reviewer that got me to update the last chapter was **_**kingleo18**_**. And—this is so embarrassing—this particular reviewer is not a girl. He's a guy. Which totally and utterly surprised me, but flattered me as well. So I am publically apologizing to him (even though I've already done that in a message). And also, can any other guys who are reading this please, please tell me. I never actually thought a guy would, so if you're a guy—even if you haven't reviewed—please tell me in a review? It would mean a lot!**

**That said, let's get on with the story. I just realized how horrendously long this note was :/ Enjoy! Someone suggested that I add a recap onto the beginning of each chapter just in case some of you may have forgotten what happened because of the wait :) **

**Oh! And also, this is only half of Christmas day, because I didn't have time to write the whole thing. I decided to split it into part one and part two. I'm considering doing this for the rest of the chapters so that we can maybe get more than one point of view on each day. Thoughts?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what ya don't recognize :) **

**….**

_**Recap:**__** (Zach)**_

_I smiled and reached above me to grab the remote. I pressed play and the movie began._

_About five minutes into the movie, Cammie lifted her head and rested her chin on my chest, staring at my face. After a minute of her scrutinizing my face, I turned to her with a smile. "Why are you staring at me?"_

_She shrugged her small shoulders. "You're beautiful," she whispered. "So, so beautiful."_

_I touched her nose with my free hand. "Not as beautiful as you."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I don't know if you know just how beautiful you are to me." She pressed a kiss to the base of my neck. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever met," she said quietly._

_I kissed the top of her head. "And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."_

_She smiled even though she didn't believe it. It was quiet for a while longer as we watched Flynn Rider escape with the crown. Then she spoke again. "Thank you for tonight. I had fun and…it felt like, for once in this world, things were going my way. It felt like everything was going to be okay." She pressed her face into my chest. "I love you," she whispered._

_"I love you too," I told her._

_I knew she was right. Today had been pretty perfect. For now, at least, everything really was going to be okay. And that's all I could really hope for._

**….**

**Chapter Eight: Day Six: Christmas Day****: Part One**

_**Cammie**_

I stared up at Zach's face as he slept, hardly caring that we had slept in the barn. (Nothing happened, to all you sick minded people.) I hardly ever saw Zach this peaceful, and when I did, it was very fleeting. It was similar to the way he looked now. A small smile adorned his perfect lips and his eyelids were relaxed. Every so often, he would twitch in his sleep, and his arms would tighten around me—as if they weren't already tight enough—but then he would relax his position again.

"Cammie," he muttered suddenly, his arms tightening, his head rolling toward mine, and my eyes shot toward his to see if he was awake. He wasn't. I smiled slightly, a single though drifting through my mind: _Is he dreaming about me?_

I reached up toward his face, lightly brushing my fingers across his cheekbones and jaw line. When he didn't react, my movements grew bolder and I let my fingers trail across his lips and toward his temple. He was so, so beautiful. The thought brought a smile to my face—and a memory of last night. Which brought on more memories of last night. My cheeks grew slightly warm thinking about all he had done for me. No guy had ever done something so…special and so…unique. I was worried when he told me that we were going on a date that it was going to be cliché. It totally wasn't! What guy would go to his girlfriend's grandma to ask for help making dinner for her? And then going to my grandpa to help set up the barn…it was so sweet. I never would have pegged Zach as the romantic and spontaneous kind of guy when I first met him. Then again, when I first met him, I thought he was arrogant jerk who couldn't take a hint. _I'm glad he didn't take a hint,_ I mused to myself. Or maybe he just ignored my hint. Regardless, it wouldn't have gotten us here in the first place if he had taken a hint.

He moved suddenly, his hand coming up to grab my wrist. I hadn't realized I was still touching his face until then. I looked up at him, but his eyes still weren't open. His face, however, had taken on a more familiar expression: smug.

"Feeling me up, are we?" he asked teasingly, cracking an eye open with a smirk on his face. "Tsk, tsk, naughty, naughty Cammie."

I rolled my eyes at him, yanking my arm from his grip. I tried to roll off of him, but the other arm that still held me pulled me closer. He leaned his head down to whisper in my ear. "You know I love it when you do stuff like that. It makes me feel…special."

I looked up at him, surprise etched upon my features. To my astonishment, red dotted his cheeks and he looked slightly embarrassed by his remark. However, an impish grin was plastered across his face and I knew he was being serious. "Good to know," I said quietly. I rested my head back on his chest, looking around at the barn. Everything was the same as it had been last night—except Zach had brought my pajamas that Grandma always got for me for Christmas Eve night out here and he'd made me change. He got some too that he, at first, adamantly refused to wear. Then I told him how much it would mean to me—and my grandma—if he'd just suck it up and wear them. There may have also been some seduction involved, but that, my friends, is none of your business.

"Look," he said into the quiet. I glanced up and saw his finger pointing toward the small window that sat a few feet above our heads. I saw a glimpse of some blurry white substance, but I couldn't tell what it was. "It's snowing," Zach continued simply.

And that's when it dawned on me: it was Christmas!

I sat up suddenly at the realization, wondering how in the world I could forget.

_You were in your own little world, with Zach,_ a helpful voice in the back of my mind reminded me. I mentally rolled my eyes. Yes, thank you for that.

"Cammie?" Zach asked, confusion lacing his tone. His voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked down at him, where he still lay, looking sexy, adorable, and delicious, all wrapped into one, with his bed head and perplexed expression.

I smiled brightly at him, letting him know that I was fine. He visibly relaxed, sitting up as he did. "What's up?" he continued.

My smile widened and I looked up at the ceiling for a minute before squealing, "It's Christmas!" and tackling my boyfriend, peppering kisses across his face. When I was done, I propped myself on my elbows, smiling softly down at him. His expression mirroring mine sent my heart rate into overdrive, pounding against my ribs. I leaned down and kissed him chastely once more before saying into the silence, "Merry Christmas, Zach."

He grinned up at me, pulling my head down to rest in the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around my back. "Merry Christmas, Gallagher Girl." I cleared my throat at the nick name that I usually tolerated. Was it necessary to be using it on Christmas of all days?

I felt his chuckle rumble deep within his chest. "Merry Christmas, _Cammie_," he corrected.

I smiled against him. "That's better," I amended.

We stayed like for a while, until there was a disturbance down below…a disturbance that happened to be in the form of eight-year-old Melanie Goode. "Zachy! Cammie! Come on, it's Christmas! Everyone says we can't open presents until you get your butts inside! We're all waiting," she huffed out. She must have noticed we were nowhere to be seen because the next thing she said was laced with bewilderment. "Abby? Where are they? I thought this is where they were supposed to be!"

Ah, so she had brought Aunt Abby with her.

Abby laughed softly. "I think I might know, Mel." Then she must have whispered something to Melanie that I didn't quite catch because Mel's enthusiastic reply of "Okay!" came just before I heard her feet pounding away…toward the stairs of the loft. I watched the stairs as I listened to her footsteps ascend toward where we were. Zach buried his face in my hair, presumably relishing out last moments alone for the day until tonight—and even then we wouldn't be completely alone.

Seconds later, Melanie's dark head popped up and her eyes scanned the loft suspiciously until they landed on the mattress and the two of us on top of it. She grinned and came the rest of the way up. Then she launched herself at us, jumping onto the mattress without preamble. "Zachy!" she sang as she jumped onto his back. He groaned lightly, but I could feel his smile against my skin. "Get up! Aunt Kate says we can't open presents until you and Cammie get up! Come on! We gotta go so that we can open presents!" She was bouncing with excitement by the time she had taken a breath, sending a jolt through Zach's body which, consequently, transferred to mine.

She didn't stop bouncing until Zach flipped over, causing her to dissolve in a fit of giggles as she slipped off his back to the mattress below. With his arms still around my waist, he turned to look at Mel, bringing me with him. His gaze was soft as he stared at his little sister. She was still in hysterics. I couldn't help the smile that was slowly spreading across my face at the sound of her contagious laughs.

Eventually she stopped laughing and her expression turned solemn. She sat up onto her knees and crawled over to Zach and I. Taking our hands, she yanked on the two of us. Neither of us budged. She gave us a glare and tried again. Still nothing. I hid my face in Zach's shoulder, trying not to show my amused smile.

After a couple more failed attempts, she huffed and sat back. She narrowed her eyes at the two of us. "Would you two get up already? I wanna open my presents!" she whined, resorting to begging.

Unable to hold it in anymore, both Zach and I burst out laughing. She was too cute. I looked up at Zach, smiling slightly. "I think we should pacify her, don't you, honey?" I said sweetly.

He smirked at the pet name. "Of course, sweetheart. I mean, wouldn't wanna anger dear Mel, would we?"

"No," I grinned.

Melanie let out a soft giggle at our childish flirtations. "Come on. Stop acting like two lovesick teenagers and get up. It's Christmas morning." She struggled to keep her voice flat and stern, but the smile ruined the effect.

Zach gave a long-suffering sigh. "Okay, alright, we're up. Don't get your panties in a twist," he said, struggling to sit up as he brought me with him.

I snorted at the expression. Never, in the year and a half that I had known him, did I expect to hear him say something like _that_. It was too…unlike Zach.

He gave me confused look. "What?"

I shook my head at him, standing up. "Just what you said. I've never heard you say something like that."

He laughed and pushed himself up, pulling on my arm to help himself. This didn't work out too well as he was heavier than me, offsetting the balance. I ended up falling on top of him, landing lightly on his chest as he fell back against the mattress and wrapping his arms around me to break my fall. I didn't bother pointing out that we were on a mattress so the mattress would have broken my fall.

After a moment, I slapped his chest playfully. "Did ya really think that was gonna work?"

He shook his head, rubbing at the spot I hit. "No, but that wasn't the goal I had in mind," he answered with a flirtatious wink.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop stalling. Melanie's waiting."

And indeed she was. She stood to the side with her arms cross, face stony. Of course, the expression didn't look intimidating on her, considering she was only eight and very small.

Nevertheless, I tried to hide the silent the laughter as I stood, pulling him with me and burying my face in his chest. Behind me, Mel huffed and I felt a rumbling against my cheek which meant Zach was trying not to laugh too.

After a moment, I pulled away, taking his hand instead. I entwined our fingers as I pulled him along behind me.

When Melanie saw us approaching—at long last—her eyes brightened and I couldn't help my own smile as it flitted across my face. Making Mel happy was one of the many joys I got from being Zach's girlfriend. "Finally!" she shouted happily. She skipped along ahead of us, her jumps and bounds making Zach tense up.

"Melanie!" he called anxiously. "Be careful."

I could almost hear the eye roll in her voice as she answered, "I'm always careful!"

He sighed at his little sister, but I could see the affection in his eyes as he stared after her. I nudged him with my shoulder. "Admit it: she's adorable and just like you. She really _is_ careful."

And it was true. It was something I noticed about her from the beginning. Well, at least from when I first…met her. She was always so cautious now, though I'm not sure if she was like that before…the Circle. Regardless, she was now and I had to wonder if it was a Goode family trait. It sure seemed like it.

"She shouldn't have to be," Zach whispered to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "But ever since…_that_…she has been." He sighed, scrubbing his free hand through his hair and across his face. "She doesn't have to be. I wish she could be carefree and…have a normal life."

I sighed. I wished that too. I wished so much that we didn't have to be on our guard. I wished that Melanie didn't have to go through what she did just because the Circle had a grudge against the Goode family. I wished she could be normal and happy and carefree. But…inevitably, she was never going to be any of those things. She was a member of one of the most notorious families (as Director Callahan had informed me a while back after the rescue) in the CIA. She was bound to be on her guard and cautious at a young age—far from the normal and carefree demeanor that everyone wished was there.

I told Zach as much and I could see in his eyes that he knew. I could also see that he wasn't happy about it. "You know, maybe one day, when she's going to school at the age of seventeen and at the top of her class, you'll be…grateful that she's such a cautious girl. Maybe it's better to learn at a young age rather then being sheltered all your life."

He sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I know, I know. I just wish…things could be different. For all of us."

I rested my head against his shoulder as we walked out the doors of the barn, following Mel who was just a speck in the distance as she raced toward the house. "Me too." A thought slithered itself to the front of my mind at that point and I grinned slyly. "But ya gotta admit…we are pretty lucky to be part of such secret stuff. Come on. I know you're glad you have that over Josh." He grinned down at me, his eyes brighter than they had been. "And," I added more softly, "I would never have met you." The statement was said quietly, but I knew he would hear it.

He stopped suddenly, in the middle of the snow, and stepped in front of me, gripping my shoulders. "Cammie." His voice was quiet but firm. "Look at me." I had no choice but to look up at him. I could hear the commanding tone in his voice but under that was a tenderness that I rarely got to see.

My eyes met his. I was surprised to see the vulnerability in them. I could read every emotion that played in his eyes. I could see the love, the depth of everything that was raging in his body, threatening to spill out.

One of his hands left my shoulder as it came up to cup my face. I leaned into his palm, reveling in the warmth and comfort it gave me. I was unable to tear my gaze from his eyes, nor would I have wanted to. I loved it when Zach bore his soul to me—even if it was only through his eyes.

"Cammie," he whispered, his breath blowing across my face. My eyes fluttered shut at the sensation he brought, cutting off the electricity that sizzled between us through our connected gazes. His other hand came up so that he was holding my face between his hands. I relaxed into his hands, feeling the familiar fluttering in my stomach every time he touched me like that.

"Cammie," he murmured once again. His face was closer now; I could feel his lips brush lightly against mine as he said my name. "I love you," he added. Then suddenly, he was pressing himself to my body, his lips pressing into mine—hard. One of his hands trailed down my arm, creating unintentional shivers throughout my body. Goosebumps rose wherever he touched. His arm reached my waist and he wrapped it around me, pulling me impossibly closer. My arms—which had previously been squished between my chest and his—crept up to wrap around his neck. I buried one in his hair while the other played with the baby hairs at the nape of his neck. I felt him groan quietly, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. I smirked against his lips, slightly smug that I had this affect on him.

His hand at my waist trailed to the hem of my thin jacket, toying with it, before plunging underneath. I couldn't find it in me to be appalled at his bold gesture. In fact, I was rather enjoying the sensation he was bringing across my bare stomach and back. I shivered in pleasure as he stroked up and down. It was his turn to smirk as a moan escaped my lips. I pulled at his hairs, managing to gain another slight groan from deep within his chest. I pulled away then, gasping for air. His lips trailed across my cheek and to my ear. "You realize," he whispered, his breath ragged, "that we are in the middle of your yard, in the snow, and we have an audience?" He kissed underneath my ear after his question and then drew my earlobe between his teeth, eliciting a gasp from me. He smirked and then pulled away, keeping me in his arms against his body. "I think we should go inside now," he said. Despite his calm demeanor and smug expression, I could tell he was just as reluctant and affected as I. I stared into his eyes, desperate for a last look at the vulnerability that I had seen only moments—or was it hours?—before. His eyes were soft as he looked down at me. He opened his mouth to speak—

"Zachary! Cameron!" Abby's voice rang out behind us, her tone reproving and somewhat amused. "Come inside! Melanie is dying to open her presents—and you two need a chaperone, apparently."

I sighed and stood on my tiptoes to peck him on the lips. "Tell me later what that was for?"

He smirked. "I can't just kiss my girlfriend without having a reason?"

I shook my head. "Not like that." I cocked my head to the side. "Besides, I know you were going to say something before you decided that I was too irresistible."

He rolled his eyes as he took my hand again. We started walking toward the house. "You're always irresistible. And I did tell you I loved you. Doesn't that count for something?"

I giggled slightly and rested my head on his shoulder, putting my other arm through his. "Of course it does. But there was something else. I know there was. So don't try to pretend otherwise."

There was silence for a moment as we crept closer and closer to the house. Then he sighed. "Yeah, there was," he said quietly. "But I'll tell you later. Mel is waiting and Abby will kill me if I stop you again."

I nodded my head, sighing contentedly. I didn't really care what he had to say; all that mattered was that he cared enough to tell me. "I love you too," I muttered after a moment. I realized that I hadn't gotten a chance to say it back.

I could hear the genuine smile in his voice as he said, "I know."

I rolled my eyes and smacked him lightly on the chest. "You're so full of yourself."

He dropped a kiss on the top of my head as we walked through the kitchen door. "But you love it."

I smiled. "Yes. I guess I do."

He grinned down at me, his eyes boring into mine, but before he could answer, someone scoffed. I realized who it was as soon as the amused voice stated, "You two are too lovesick for a couple of teenagers. Please, save it for when you don't have an audience." _Abby,_ was my first thought.

Then, _again_ was my second thought.

I turned in Zach's arms, grinning at my aunt. "Oh, come on, Aunt Abby. Don't tell me you don't think it's entertaining?"

She grimaced, wrinkling her nose. "Nah, I think it's sickening. There's also the fact that I don't like watching a guy making out with my niece, who was still like a little girl to me only a year ago."

I rolled my eyes, pulling out of Zach's arms fully. I saw him pout and grabbed his hand, trying to appease him. He grinned at me. "I'm almost seventeen, Abby. Of course I'm grown up," I informed her.

She mock sniffled. "It seemed only yesterday that your mother and father were calling me…" she trailed off as she realized what she said. Her eyes widened and she glanced at my mother who was staring down at her food with a pained look. "Oh, Rachel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

My mom waved away Abby's apologies. "Don't worry about it, Abby. You're allowed to say his name. It's…it's natural. Besides, Chris"—she grimaced at the mention of his name—"would have wanted us to be…happy. It was a long time ago."

But despite all that, I knew she wasn't entirely happy without my father. By the looks of it, so did her sister. And Solomon. And my grandparents. Heck, even Damian and Kate had caught on. The only one who didn't realize the depth of her pain, it seemed, was Melanie. She did notice, however, the look on my mom's face. Without a second thought, she wrapped her thin arms around my mother. "Don't cry, Rachel. It's Christmas! We gotta be happy!"

That got a smile out of my mom and I felt my insides turn to mush as I stared at the little girl who was capable of more than she would ever know. "Of course, Mel." My mom attempted to smile. It came out slightly forced but Melanie didn't seem to notice. "Shall we open presents now?"

Melanie's eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. "Finally!" She grinned at all of us and then scampered off toward the living room where the tree was with all the gifts. "Come on!" she called behind her.

The tension was broken by her natural ability to brighten anyone's day and everyone laughed. I pulled on Zach's hand, following everyone into the living room where Mel was already making piles of everyone's presents. "Aunt Kate and Damian can sit here," she said gesturing to the loveseat where there were two separate piles of gifts waiting. "Abby, Rachel, and Joe can sit here," she continued, pointing to the couch facing the television. "Zachy and Cammie can have the chair since I know she's gonna end up on his lap anyway," she said, turning her nose up as she gestured toward the rocking chair. I snorted at her words. Zach dragged me over, settling himself down in it before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down in his lap. I curled up on his lap, sighing contentedly as Melanie informed my grandparents that they got the place of honor right next to the tree. Then she finished sorting through the presents and came to sit at Zach's and my feet. She beamed up at everyone, the excitement plain on her face.

My grandma chuckled. "Melanie, would you like to go first?"

The girl in question looked about ready to burst at my grandmother's question. "Yes!" she shrieked and then clapped a hand over her mouth. "I mean, thank you, Connie," she amended, giving my grandma a sweet smile. However, her polite answer to my grandma's question didn't stop her from ripping through her presents at a fast rate.

"Melanie," Kate chastised with a smile at her niece's antics. "Please look at who the gift is from before you open it so you can thank them," she reminded gently.

Mel sighed. "Yes, Aunt Kate," she mumbled. Her eyes lit up as she picked up her first present. She glanced at the name before ripping open the wrapping. Her eyes found my grandparents and she squealed. "Thank you so much!" She pulled out what was in the box which happened to be a framed picture of her, Zach, and me sitting in the living room while we played a game with her. "It's perfect! I can hang it up in my room at home." She glanced at Kate. "Right, Aunt Kate?"

Kate smiled and shot my grandma and grandpa a grateful look. "Of course you can, sweetheart. Damian can help you put it up."

Mel grinned. "Thanks!" she repeated, beaming at my grandparents. "I love it."

Grandpa smiled at her, his eyes shining. I knew he had developed a soft spot for Melanie since she'd been here and I wondered if he wished he had more grandchildren. "Anything for you, Miss Melanie," he told her.

She grinned and then turned again to open another gift. Then she stopped and frowned. I glanced around the room, somewhat worried by her sudden change. I wasn't the only one.

"Mel?" Zach spoke up from behind me. His arms tightened around me as he looked over my shoulder, his chin resting there. He studied his little sister for a moment. "What is it?"

She looked up at Zach. "I think that we should open one present at a time. We should go around the room."

He tensed slightly at her words and I gave him a questioning look. He shook his head at me slightly. He smiled weakly at Mel but before he had the chance to respond, Kate said, "You remember doing that?" in surprise.

Melanie looked at Kate, a heartbreaking expression on her face. I wanted to reach out and give her a big hug, but I didn't budge from Zach's lap, listening for her reply. "Yes," she whispered her tone almost matter-of-fact. "I remember, because Mommy and Daddy always let me go first since I was the youngest."

And there was the reason for Zach's tense stature. I glanced back to see his expression but he refused to meet my eyes. I reached down where his hands were on my stomach and linked our fingers together, squeezing lightly. Even if he wouldn't look at me, I wanted him to know I was still here. He breathed out at the contact and kissed my cheek in a silent thank you. I smiled and tuned back into the conversation.

"Sure we can do that, Mel," my mom said, smiling at her. "Our family did that too, when Chris was alive." I was very proud that her voice didn't waver at the mention of Dad's name.

Melanie clapped her hands together excitedly, turning to look at her brother with an elated expression. "Did ya hear that, Zachy? It'll be like old times!"

I looked up at him as he answered. His smile didn't seem forced as I thought it would. It was genuine and real as he stared at his sister. There was an expressive amount of happiness in his eyes. "Yeah, Mel, hun, it will," he said softly.

She grinned and then her eyes shifted to me. "Cammie's turn," she said simply.

My brow furrowed. "Why?"

She shrugged. "You're younger than Zachy, and it goes youngest to oldest."

I nodded my head slowly with a sigh. Zach never let me forget that I was younger than him by a mere few months. "Alright, alright. Hand me a gift." She reached across her pile and grabbed one from mine. I took it from her hand and looked at who it was from. _Kate and Damian._ I was rather curious what they would've gotten me so I opened it slowly and, I am ashamed to admit, some caution. It wasn't that I didn't trust them…well, Kate at least. I just didn't know what to expect.

A minute later, my eyes brightened and I squealed, causing everyone to jump at the sudden noise. I looked up at Kate and Damian, meeting both their eyes before I smiled widely at them. "Thank you so much! I love it. How'd you know?"

Kate cracked a smile at my enthusiasm and I heard Zach give a faint chuckle. "Your mom," she admitted. Zach cleared his throat. She rolled her eyes. "And Zach," she added.

I smiled up at him and then my mom. "Show it to them," my mom urged.

I brought the beautiful charm bracelet up and dangled it in front of my eyes, showing everyone what it was. "It's beautiful," I murmured. "Thank you. I've always wanted a charm bracelet."

Kate smiled. "You're welcome. Zach helped me pick out some charms for you and so did your mom."

I examined the charms on the bracelet for a moment and then looked back up. "It's amazing." I glanced back at my boyfriend who had a big grin plastered across his face. "Your turn, Blackthorne Boy," I informed him with a wink.

He rolled his eyes but took the gift that Melanie held out to him anyway and opened it. This one was from my grandparents. It was a photo album that my grandma had obviously put together from him. His eyes lit up as he flipped through it. "How'd you get all these pictures?"

Grandma smiled. "We got some from your aunt and some from Rachel and some from Joe."

He looked up at my grandparents. "Thank you. It's perfect."

Both of them nodded their heads in acknowledgement and my grandmother beamed. I squeezed Zach's hand in gratitude. He didn't realize how much this meant to my grandma.

Next was Abby. She opened her gift and thanked my mom. And so it proceeded like this. We went around and around until everyone had opened all the gifts that were under the tree. I hadn't given Zach his gifts yet as I was waiting for everyone to disperse.

No such luck. We were having breakfast next. Grandma had made sticky buns and scones like she did every morning. There was a lot of chatter about trivial things, but this was how it was supposed to be: carefree. Wonderful.

When everyone was done with their breakfast, Damian cleared his throat. I looked at him, studying his facial features. He looked nervous. All eyes were on him as he fidgeted under the scrutinizing gazes. "Kate," he began and I gasped, suddenly realizing what he was about to do. "Come outside with me. There's…something else I want to give you."

Kate looked confused but she complied, taking his hand and following him out the door.

Silence followed their departure before my grandmother broke it. "Ooh! I knew he was going to propose, I _knew_ it!" She jumped up, clearing the table off despite everyone's protests that it could be done later. "We'll have to have a celebratory dinner tonight."

I smiled, glad that such small things could appease my grandma. I turned to Zach. "Hey, come with me. I have some stuff for you."

He smiled as I led him to the living room again. "You didn't have to get me anything," he said gently. "You've always been enough for me."

I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness of the line despite my red cheeks. "You know I did it because I love you, right?" He nodded, still smiling at me. I was suddenly nervous as I slipped around the tree where I had hid his gifts. "Okay." I took a deep breath and handed them to him. "I really, really hope you like it. I…remembered something you said a while back and I wanted to give this to you."

He took both gifts from my hand, giving me the most adoring look. "It's from you, Cam. Of course I'll like it."

I sighed but didn't comment. "Open them," I urged.

He did as I said, opening the wallet first. He stared at it for a moment, reading the inscription before a smile lit his face. "I love it, Cammie. Thank you. I needed a new one anyway and it means so much more from you." He grinned slyly. "Always," he added.

I rolled my eyes. "Open the other one," I said, biting hard on my lip. I was more worried about this one; would he like it? Would he hate it? Was it too cheesy? Was it—

I was cut off by his gasp of surprise. I studied his expression anxiously. He was shocked. We stood in silence for a minute until he looked up at me, his eyes shining brightly. Setting it on the coffee table with care, he walked toward me and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Thank you, Cammie. I love it." He chuckled quietly. "I can't believe you remembered I wanted a snow globe. It's perfect."

I smiled against his neck. "I'm glad you liked it. I tried so hard to make sure you would."

He kissed the top of my head. "It's perfect. Thank you."

I grinned but before I could comment there was a yell sounding throughout the house. "I'm engaged!" Kate shrieked. I had to smile.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go congratulate her."

He followed me into the kitchen where Kate was showing off the ring Damian had picked out for her. "Isn't it perfect?" she gushed when we entered. "I love it." She glanced back at her fiancé. "I love him," she whispered.

I smiled and opened my mouth to comment, but before I could, the door burst open. I glanced over Kate's shoulder and my stomach dropped to my toes at the figure that stood there.

Kennadie Wilson was standing at the entrance to the kitchen. And she did not look happy.

In fact, she looked positively destructive.

Before anyone could say anything, she looked directly at Damian and hissed, "It's good to see you're getting all cozy without me and Mom, _Dad._"

And all heck broke loose.

**….**

**Okay, that's where I'm gonna stop it guys. Part Two will be out next week some time. I'm so sorry I couldn't get the whole thing out but it would be super long and I don't have time before I leave for our vacation tomorrow morning. Please tell me what ya'll think of splitting all the chapters. That would mean shorter waits on the updates, but shorter chapters as well. Not that much shorter—just a little shorter. **

**Anywho, I still have to pack :/ I hope ya'll liked it. Review? **

**~XJamesBondX**

**P.S. This is unedited so sorry if it's bad!**


	9. Day Six: Christmas Day, Part Two

**I'm back! Sorry I had to stop you in the middle of Christmas Day (though I don't think it really was the middle…). I just didn't have time to finish the whole chapter before we left for our camping trip. I'm glad ya'll enjoyed it though. I certainly liked writing it. The plot is gonna pick up full speed from here on out. Well, kinda. **

**I'm also sorry for getting this out later than anticipated. I start school soon so I was super busy last week and this week getting ready.**

**IMPORTANT! I need you to vote: Do you want me to start splitting the days in two parts to make the story longer or continue as I have been doing it to make the chapters longer? Please tell me in your review. It would help me a lot. Also, please note that if the chapters are shorter, there will be a shorter wait for updates :) You can probably guess what my vote is…but I'm happy doing whatever my readers want.**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know what I own.**

**….**

_**Recap (Cammie):**_

_I smiled and opened my mouth to comment, but before I could, the door burst open. I glanced over Kate's shoulder and my stomach dropped to my toes at the figure that stood there._

_Kennadie Wilson was standing at the entrance to the kitchen. And she did not look happy._

_In fact, she looked positively destructive. _

_Before anyone could say anything, she looked directly at Damian and hissed, "It's good to see you're getting all cozy without me and Mom, Dad."_

_And all heck broke loose_.

**….**

**Chapter Nine: Day Six: Christmas Day, Part Two  
**

_**Cammie**_

Several things happened at once.

Joe lunged for Kennadie just as Kennadie was starting to run toward Damian.

Abby's eyes darted around the room before realization suddenly dawned and her eyes narrowed.

My grandparents snatched Melanie out of immediate vicinity and circled her in a protective manner.

My mom caught Zach's eye and stared hard at him, as if trying to communicate to him.

Zach pushed me behind him, a growl erupting from his throat, his eyes locked on Kennadie.

I wasn't watching any of this, however. My eyes were locked on Damian and Kate. Damian's expression would have been comical had the situation not been entirely serious. He was horrorstruck. Kate was glaring at him, her hands balled into fists. To my utter surprise, her eyes were glistening. There was anger in them, but that wasn't the most prominent emotion that shown, though I couldn't figure out what the most prominent one was. As I stared into her eyes, wondering what her reaction would be, I realized the emotion that was raging above all else. It was something that Kate Goode had never shown since I met her: Hurt. Pain was evident in her eyes. It looked like she was ready to burst.

I watched the scene as if in slow motion. She raised her hand slowly and menacingly. There was this mad glint in her eyes as she glared at her fiancé—probably ex-fiancé now. With her hand raised, she spat at Damian, "You make me sick." And then her hand came into contact with his cheek.

He reeled back. The look on his face was only slightly surprised. He looked regretful, almost like he thought he deserved it. He stayed silent, regarding Kate with hooded, sorrowful eyes.

"What?" she hissed. "Aren't you going to try and explain yourself?" The two of them were oblivious to the ruckus going on around them. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that Joe had tackled Kennadie and was now dragging her towards the door. She thrashed about widely, her eyes drifting from person to person. When I met her eyes, she glared at me, deep and menacingly. Zach growled under his breath and pushed me farther behind me, out of her line of sight. I turned my attention back to Kate and Damian.

Kate was still waiting for Damian to say something. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "No, Kate," he said in an agonized whisper. "It won't make a difference. Not to you."

She stared at him, her eyes losing the fire that I had gotten so used to slowly died out. And then her eyes filled with tears. She whipped around and whispered, "Get out."

Damian looked shocked. He stared at her back for a moment too long, it seemed, because she suddenly whipped around, her tear streaked face coming into his view, and slapped him again. "I said," she hissed, "get. Out. Get out! I don't ever want to see your face again."

"Kate—" he started weakly, but she cut him off.

"No. Don't try and justify your actions. You can't," she said, her voice suddenly devoid of any emotion. "Please just go. Go…to your family." Her voice choked up on the last word and she turned away from him again, wiping hastily at her eyes.

My eyes darted to Damian's face. He looked so heartbroken at that instant that my own eyes filled with tears—for the both of them. He stared at Kate for a long minute, but this time she didn't turn around. She simply stared ahead of her, toward the window.

Finally, with a sigh, he turned toward the door. He walked slowly toward it, casting frequent glances behind him at Kate. She didn't return his gazes, instead choosing to avoid his gaze and turn fully away from the door. Each time she avoided him seemed to like a stab in the heart to him as he flinched. My heart went out to him. I knew what it felt like to lose someone you love.

He reached the door, touching the doorknob. Before he turned it, he turned toward my grandparents. His gaze was firm and unwavering, despite the blatant pain in his eyes. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," he said quietly and I saw Kate's flinch at the sound of his gracious voice. "I'll come back for my…things," he choked out the word, "at a more…opportune moment."

My grandmother looked like she wanted to stop him from leaving, to talk this out, but one look at Kate told her that would not be a very good thing to do. Instead, she offered Damian a weak smile. "It was our pleasure to have you," she told him. "I only wish things could have gone more…smoothly."

Damian gave her a sad smile. "As do I, Mrs. Morgan. As do I."

Grandpa spoke up then, his booming voice echoing across the dining room. "Where are you going to stay?" he asked Damian. "Perhaps it would be wise to bring you your things instead."

The suggestion caused Damian's face to twist in agony. He looked at Kate, as if asking permission. She stayed firm, glaring at the wall, refusing to let the tears that were still clouding her vision slip out. "Perhaps…you're right," Damian said. It sounded like he was choking on something.

With one last fleeting glance at Kate, he started to stop outside. He pushed open the door and took a step into the cold snow. Then—

"Wait."

Kate's voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned around, hope evident in his eyes.

He was in for disappointment.

Kate turned around slowly. I watched her as she slipped the ring that Damian had got her off her finger and held it out to him. "Here. Take this. I-I don't want it. And you may need it again later." Her voice was hard and unwavering. I watched her eyes for any hint of pain or regret, but she kept her expression carefully blank. I could only see her dull eyes, once bright with a fiery passion for everything, dimly lit on her face.

Damian's face twisted. "Kate, please," he said, suddenly resorting to desperation. I suddenly realized that he had been hoping she wouldn't do this since she hadn't yet given the ring back. It was a vain hope. "Please don't do this," he whispered desperately. "I love you, Katie. Please, just let me—"

She tossed the ring at him, turning away. "You can go now. I'll put your stuff together for you and we'll send someone with it. Good-bye." And with that final word, she swept toward the stairs, ascending quickly without a backward glance.

All eyes turned to Damian who was no longer trying to hide his tears. He stared at the space Kate had just vacated. Then, dropping to his knees, he picked up the ring. He stared at it, his eyes wide and incredulous. He looked as if he thought it was a dream. Or maybe he just wished it was. Either way, the gut wrenching sadness on his face made me want to vomit. No one deserved to be in that kind of pain, not even a guy who lied to the woman he loved.

He let out a sob, loud enough to startle several people. Tears filled my eyes and I stepped forward, pressing myself into Zach and burying my face in his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his waist. Silently, he reached a hand behind him, smoothing his fingers through my hair. He didn't say anything. He was watching Damian, an indescribable expression on his face.

Damian let out another sob. I took a deep, shuddering breath at the sound. It was almost as if I could feel his pain. A slight whimpering sound came out of my mouth. Zach unfroze and turned around, pulling me into his chest and whispering soothing words into my ear. "It's okay," he murmured. "Everything will be okay."

I didn't answer him, letting the tears for Damian and Kate flow freely, soaking his shirt. He was oblivious and somewhere in the back of my mind, I marveled at the fact that I could call this amazing man mine.

Several minutes later, it seemed, a small voice spoke out behind Zach. "Uncle Damian?" Melanie's soft voice said. "Uncle Damian, what's wrong?"

I peaked around Zach to watch the exchange. He turned us both around, pulling me to his side with an arm around my waist.

Damian looked up, tears still flowing down his cheeks. He tried to smile at Mel, failing miserably. "Oh, Melanie, honey, I'm not your uncle."

Her face was a mask of confusion as she cocked her head the side. "But…you and Aunt Kate are gonna get married. That means you're going to be my uncle."

He swallowed and shook his head. "No, Melanie. Aunt Kate and I aren't getting married." He gulped again, his body shaking in silent grief. "Not anymore."

Melanie's eyes widened. "Did that happened because of Kennadie?" she asked. I was only slightly surprised. She was a very observant girl.

Damian slowly nodded, staring at Melanie in awe. "Yeah, sweetheart, that's why."

My favorite eight year old shook her head firmly. "Well, that won't do. That just means Aunt Kate would have a step-daughter and I would have a new cousin! Why did Aunt Kate stop loving you because of that?"

Damian smiled at the simplicity of her logic. "Melanie, it's more complicated than that. I think it's a matter of trust. Not love."

She sighed and then, to everyone's surprise, her eyes brightened. "She loves you though. She has been a lot happier with you around. She can't compromise that happiness because of trust." She threw herself at Damian then, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Auntie Kate just doesn't want to admit it," she declared.

Damian held onto the little girl as if his life depended on it. "Thank you, Melanie," he whispered, unable to think of an argument—or maybe unwilling. He pulled away from her, pushing her to arms' length. He studied her face for a minute. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked her suddenly. She nodded her head vigorously. He held up the ring. "Can you give this to Kate for me and tell her that…that I want her to have it. I'm not going to need it ever again."

She smiled and held out her hand. Damian dropped the ring into her small palm and pushed her fingers over it in a tight grip. "Of course," she whispered.

"Thank you," he said simply. He stood then, his eyes suddenly determined and his stance a little more confident then it had been. "I should go. Thank you all for your hospitality and willingness to accept me. I won't ever forget it." He tipped his head slightly to the room and then swiftly walked toward the open door again and slipped out without a backward glance.

I couldn't help feeling that that would be the last time any of us may see Damian Ride under good—or better than they could be—circumstances.

There was dead silence after he made his departure. I took the opportunity to look around the room. It was then that I realized Joe and Kate were no longer there. He must have successfully dragged her out the door. I wondered where he would take her and why he would attack her like that if she weren't a threat. Kennadie Wilson couldn't be a threat. She was my childhood summer best friend. Even if she had drastically changed, she couldn't really be a danger to anyone here…could she?

My mind drifted to the events of the last few minutes. Everyone had reacted as if she really were a threat—except Damian and Kate but that made sense. Zach had pushed me behind him. I remembered his eyes were menacing when he glared at Kennadie.

Then I remembered my mom pulling him aside the other day. I remembered he was pale and looked rather scared, but not for himself. He had avoided my eyes when he sat back down and then changed the subject when I asked him what she wanted.

And then some things clicked: Kennadie Wilson must be somewhat of a danger. It all made sense.

I rounded on Zach to demand answers…until I saw his expression. He looked pained and sort of hesitant, staring intently at me. That stopped me up short and I gave him a questioning look. He gestured with his eyes toward the living room. I nodded slightly, taking his hand and we quietly slipped out of the dining room where most of the rest of my family was still trying to digest what had happened. Well, probably not.

As soon as we entered the living room, Zach turned to me, drawing me into his chest. I hugged him back, confused. What was that for?

He pulled away with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry," he apologized. As if he needed to. "I just needed to feel you." His hands came up to cup my face. "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Of course I am. You should be asking your aunt that question."

He sighed, the little smile that had appeared slipping off his face. "She won't want to be disturbed just yet. But…you looked upset by Damian's reaction." There was an unspoken question hanging in the air.

It was my turn to sigh as I leaned forward, capturing his waist in my arms and pressing my face into his chest. "No one deserves that kind of pain," I whispered at long last. "Not even a guy who will lie to the woman he loves."

Zach pushed me away, looking into my eyes, studying them. "You know I'd never lie to you like that." It wasn't a question. "You shouldn't be worried about that. I won't ever do that again."

I nodded, pulling him back toward me. We stood in silence, just enjoying the contact we had. A sudden thought occurred to me and I looked up at him. "Zach?"

"Hm?"

"If you don't wanna lie to me, will you tell me why everyone is almost…afraid of Kennadie?"

I felt his reaction immediately. He stiffened and his expression turned neutral. He regarded me with suspicious eyes. "Why do you think everyone's afraid of her?"

He was avoiding the question. I sighed, pulling away completely, briefly thinking that the loss of contact wasn't what I wanted. However, I needed a clear head to prove my point. "The way everyone acted when she burst in," I explained. "You…you pushed me behind you right after my mom gave you this look." He stiffened even more, reaching toward me to draw me back. I flinched away and tried not to feel guilty at his slightly hurt expression. "Please just tell me why Kennadie is such a…bad person?" I stepped closer to him, giving him my best puppy dog face—something I rarely used on him. Or anyone. "Please?"

He groaned in frustration. "Don't give me that look, Cammie," he pleaded. "I don't want to freak you out."

"Zach…" I whined.

He shook his head, running his hands down his face. "I told you I wouldn't lie to you. I'm not lying to you. I just…can't we just forget about for the day? Enjoy Christmas? Please?" It was his turn to give me a look. It was adorable, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "I don't want to fight with you," he added, finally deciding that it would be okay to touch me again. He reached out, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck.

That was so unfair. He knew how much that affected me. I moaned slightly. "Fine," I sighed out. "You win." He smirked against my skin, drawing lazy patterns on my neck with his tongue. I was quickly losing concentration but I needed him to understand something first. "But you will…tell me…right?" I asked breathlessly, concentrating hard to get the words out.

He chuckled. "I will," he agreed. I grinned, twining my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair.

"At the necessary moment," he clarified at my exuberant exploration of his hair. I sighed, but I was glad that I got at least that out of him.

He pulled away from me then, resting his forehead on mine. He stared into my eyes, his vibrant colored ones warring with intense emotions. Ever so slowly, he lowered his head, keeping his eyes on mine as he kissed me softly. I let my eyes flutter closed at the contact. He parted my lips with his tongue, plunging in. I sighed into his mouth, running my fingers through his hair. This was possibly the most sensual kiss he'd ever given me.

When I was out of breath, I pulled away, but his lips didn't leave my skin. He made a trail of fire across my cheeks as he lingered in each spot his lips touched. He made his way up to my temple, placing a soft kiss there before making his way back down, kissing my jaw and then down my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access. He trailed down slowly, holding my hips in place. He reached my bare shoulder, sucking lightly and then going for my collar bone. I arched against him, reveling at the feelings his lips brought.

He pulled away after a minute, a small smirk playing on his face. I rolled my eyes at his unquestionable ability to distract me. I stared up at his smug face, mesmerized by the way his eyes lit up every time he looked at me. It made me feel both dizzy with giddiness and confident with the knowledge that he was mine.

"I have something else for you," he murmured after a minute.

My eyebrows shot up before they narrowed. "I thought I told you that you didn't need to do anything else," I reminded him. "You're taking me on another sleigh ride tonight. I don't need—"

"Cam," he said with this sexy stern voice. Not that I would ever tell him what I really thought of it. "Why would I get you something to give you on Christmas Eve but not on Christmas day? That would be silly."

I rolled my eyes but decided to cut him some slack anyway. "Fine," I huffed as if I wasn't excited about his gift. Which I totally was. But did he need to know that? No.

He walked over to the tree and pulled a tiny box from behind it. He handed it to me, running a hand through his hair—a nervous habit of his. "Here," he said. "Open it."

I looked up at him, smiling slightly. I liked when Zach got nervous. It made me feel like maybe I'm not the only one who got nervous when we were together.

Slowly, I lifted the lid off the box, keeping my eyes on his until it was completely off. He inclined his head downward, indicating that I should look. I smiled at him before breaking our gazes and looking into the box.

What I saw made me gasp.

Nestled in the velvety inside of the box was a necklace. It was a key. The top was shaped like a heart and the rest was the shape of one of those old time keys that you only see in movies. It was laden with tiny diamonds all around. The silvery shine glinted in the light and the beauty of it took my breath away.

"Look on the back," Zach said, his voice breaking me from my admiration.

I did as he said, lifting the key off the velvet to flip it over. Inscribed on the back was the word _Always_. I couldn't help the smile that flitted across my face. It was beautiful and I couldn't help the bubble of happiness that seemed to leak its way into my system. He remembered!

I took the key all the way out, lifting the velvet underneath to get the chain out. There was a piece of paper underneath that I hadn't noticed before. I decided I would read it later. "Help me put it on?" I asked Zach as soon as I got the necklace all the way out.

He swallowed as I handed him the necklace, lifting my hair off my neck and pushing it over my shoulder. He came to stand behind me, sliding the key in front of me and clasping the necklace behind me. I was surprised to feel that his hands weren't trembling, but I could hear his breath catch as his fingers brushed my bare skin. He lingered there then slowly lowered his head, placing a soft kiss at the nape of my neck. Then, ever so slowly, he turned me around, eyeing the necklace that now sat just above my heart. His eyes glinted with a joy I had seen only twice: when I told him I loved him for the first time and when we found Melanie. I wondered what was so special about the key that it brought him that much joy to see around my neck.

My question, however, was answered when he commanded, "Read the note."

My eyebrows furrowed and lifted the velvet inside to grasp the note in my hand. I gave Zach a questioning look which he only answered by nodding his head toward the note that was clasped in my hand. I sighed and flipped the little piece of paper open:

_Cammie,_

_My mother once told me that my father had given her a key necklace kind of like this one. She informed me that he gave it to her because he was sure of her and what she meant to him._

_This key symbolizes my heart. You hold the key to my heart in your hands now, Cammie, just as my mother did my father. Don't take it for granted. You'll always hold it no matter what happens in life. _

_I love you. Forever…and always ;)_

_~Zach_

My eyes filled with tears as I scanned his surprisingly neat handwriting. _You hold the key to my heart._ That line stuck out to me the most and I looked down at the key nestled against my skin, loving it that much more.

I looked up at Zach with glassy eyes. "I'll never take it off," I whispered. I walked forward the remaining distance between us, slipping my arms around his waist. He let out a relieved sigh, holding me tightly against him. He buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply as if trying to memorize my scent. He pressed his lips to the top of my head before resting his cheek there. We stood there for what seemed like hours. _This is where I want to be…forever, _I thought to myself.

Unfortunately, forever was going to have to wait, because at that moment, Joseph Solomon burst through the door. Zach sighed and released me as we heard him talking in the dining room. He took my hand and led me toward the dining room to see what happened with Kennadie.

The news wasn't good. As soon as we entered, Joe turned his wide-eyed gaze on the two of us—a sure sign that something was horribly wrong, because, come on, when does Mr. Solomon _ever_ get wide eyes?

Zach seemed to catch onto Joe's fear, because he cinched my tighter to his side, holding on for dear life as he stared at Joe. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"It's…Kennadie," Joe breathed out. "She…she's gone."

**….**

It seemed the house was on lockdown after Mr. Solomon's announcement. My mom, Joe, and Abby were all out looking for Kennadie—as if she was going to cause trouble. My grandpa had contacted her mother to ask where if Kennadie had come home after her escapade from the house, but her mom said she hadn't seen Kennadie since they opened presents that morning. Zach was in full spy mode when he found this out, refusing to let me leave his side—or his room. A little overboard, don't ya think? Yeah. Anyway, there was no way anyone was going to find her. They were all in a panic which was totally not like anyone in this house. To be honest, it kind of scared me too.

"Zachy?" Melanie's voice cut through my jumbled thoughts as she twisted the knob on the door and walked through. She looked scared and sad. It was a terrible look on her. She was always so bubbly and sweet. It just looked…wrong.

Zach looked up from the book he was currently reading. His eyes widened and he tossed the book aside as soon as he saw Mel. "Mel, honey, what is it?" he asked, standing and walking over to her. He bent down to meet her eyes.

She swallowed. "Aunt Kate isn't talking to anybody," she stated, her voice breaking. "Why won't she talk?"

Zach stared at his sister with a tender expression that I loved so much. He pulled her into his arms, picking her up and walking back to the bed. He sat down next to me, wrapping Melanie in his arms. "Aunt Kate is sad," he explained. "Damian lied to her and she loves—or loved—Damian. She didn't think he would lie to her."

Mel cocked her head to the side. "Why would Uncle Damian lie to Aunt Kate? Doesn't he love her too?"

Zach heaved a sad sigh. "Yes, sweetheart," he answered in a whisper, "he does love Aunt Kate. Very much. That's why he lied to her."

Her little nose scrunched up as she processed this information. "You're not supposed to lie to the people you love," she decided finally.

He smiled. "Yeah, you're not, Mel," he agreed, "but sometimes people find it is necessary when protecting the ones they love." His eyes were on me as he said it and I knew he was referring to the whole Kennadie thing. I refused to budge on that, however, and I held firm in my challenging gaze as he stared at me. Finally, he sighed, looking away. "We should go check if they found Kennadie."

My eyes lit up. "You mean, you're going to let me out of this room?" I asked, just to make sure.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Cam, I am." He winked at me. "Besides, we need food and your grandma's is the best."

I laughed. "You just rhymed," I said with sly smile.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. Then realization hit and he shook his head at me. "Only you would notice that."

I smirked, laughing as he pulled me out the door and down the stairs. As we swept down the bottom of the stairs, I noticed it was strangely quiet in the house. I gave Zach a questioning look but he only shrugged. Together, we walked into the kitchen.

The sight that it brought was solemn. Too solemn.

They had been talking in whispered tones when we entered. They stopped abruptly when they caught sight of Zach, Mel, and I.

No one said anything for a minute. "Is…is everything okay?" I ventured after a moment.

Again, no one answered. I was confused. What was wrong? Obviously something. I hated being left in the dark. "What's wrong?" I demanded to know.

"Cam," Zach whispered, placing a soothing hand on my shoulder. "Leave it. If it was that important, they would have told us."

I glared at him. "You probably already know," I accused.

His face remained blank. I huffed in annoyance, throwing my hands in the air. "Why is everyone so quiet?" I asked. "Did you find Kennadie? Is something wrong?"

This time, my grandmother answered almost immediately. "They haven't found Kennadie, dear. Her mother is worried sick, that's all. Nothing else is wrong." She gave me a warm smile, but I could tell it was off. "Come, help your old grandma in the kitchen. We've got to start cooking!" she exclaimed, bustling through the swinging kitchen door. "Bring Zach and Melanie too!" she added. "They haven't experienced the true joys of helping me."

I laughed lightly, pushing Kennadie and the feeling of being in the dark to the back of my mind. "Come on," I said, grabbing Zach's and Mel's hand. "We're gonna help Grandma cook!"

Zach laughed softly. "I didn't know you liked to cook," he murmured to me.

I grinned at him. "I do!" I told him, getting excited. "And I'm good too." I gave him a sly look. "Maybe I'll cook for you one time," I said, my voice slightly seductive.

He smirked at me, touching my cheek lightly. "I'd love that," he told me sincerely. I wondered where the sudden tenderness came from, but I didn't have time to dwell on it as my grandma came from the pantry and put us all to work, preventing further conversation between us.

**….**

An hour later, we were still cooking. My grandma had asked me to help Melanie mix her special pudding while she gave Zach the job of cutting up vegetables. (She learned earlier that he couldn't do much more than that.)

"Is it almost done?" Melanie asked excitedly. "Can I test it?"

I laughed. "We have one more ingredient to add," I told her seriously.

Her eyes widened. "Really? What is it?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Is it the secret ingredient? Everything has a secret ingredient."

I smiled at her, stooping down to look her in the eyes. "Yes, it is the secret ingredient. But if I tell you, you can't tell a single soul, okay?"

She nodded her head, zipping her lips shut with an imaginary key.

"You have to promise," I told her, giving her a meaningful look.

"I promise," she said, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Okay, let me go get it." I walked away from her, toward the pantry. I slid into the oversized food storage and looked around for the salt and pepper shakers that Grandma always used for her secret ingredient. I spotted them on the top shelf and groaned quietly. How in the world was I supposed to reach that?

Sighing, I looked around for something to stand on. I huffed impatiently when I couldn't find one and turned back toward the salt and pepper shakers. I reached above my head, standing on the tips of my toes. I was almost there…when an arm, a different one, reached above me, grasping the shakers with ease. I knew who it was almost instantly as I felt his hard stomach press against my back. I sucked in a breath of air as I felt every curve of his front pressed into every curve of my back.

Ever so slowly, he brought the shakers down, trailing his hands down my sides as he did so. "Here ya go," he whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

With a shaky breath, I turned around, wrapping my fingers around the shakers. "Th-thank you," I stuttered. It was rather disconcerting—but not unpleasant—to have him pressed up against me like this.

"You're welcome," he murmured. He stared down at me, his arms resting on the shelf behind me, trapping me in. He trailed one of his hands up my side, resting it against my cheek, caressing ever so softly. He used his hand to push a stray piece of hair behind me ear, his fingers grazing a sensitive spot as he brought his hand to rest against my neck. He rubbed a thumb across the surface. He leaned his head down, his lips brushing my ear as he spoke. "I've never made out with a girl in a pantry."

My breath caught in my throat as he slowly pulled away. Using his other hand, he removed the shakers from mine and set them on the shelf behind me. His hand grasped my waist, pulling me more tightly against him. His mouth hovered above mine, his breath blowing across my face. My lips parted of their own accord as my eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes. Then he started to lean closer—

"We should be getting back to helping," he said, a smirk in my voice.

My eyes shot open as he released me. Just in time, I grabbed his hand, yanking him back to me. "Oh, no, you don't," I hissed. My arms went around his neck, pulling his head down to mine. My lips met his in a hot, passionate kiss. His tongue pushed into my mouth, running over my teeth. I ran a hand through his hair, the other going under his shirt, exploring the bare skin there. I heard a groan escape his lips and he kissed me harder, pulling me flush against him. Both his hands went down to my thighs, pulling them up and securing my legs around his waist. He pressed my back against the shelves, running slow circles on my thighs as he kissed me. His hands trailed higher before resting—

"Cammie? Zach?" my grandma's voice broke through our hazy lust, causing us to break apart, breaths bated. "Are you guys done in there?"

I swallowed and slid off of Zach, standing straight. "Y-yeah, Grandma, we're coming!" Silence ensued. I ventured a look at Zach's face. He stared at my face, his eyes glazed over. Laughing softly, I fell into him, resting my forehead against his chest. "What was that?" I asked.

I could feel the smile in his voice as he wrapped his arms around me. "That was a make out session," he answered as if it was obvious. "Plus, I've been deprived of my Cammie moments for a whole hour," he whined.

I smirked, standing on my tip toes to press a kiss to his neck. "You'll get me all to yourself tomorrow," I told him. "And tonight." I pulled away to look at his face. "We are going on our sleigh ride tonight, right?"

He ran a hand through his hair, giving me an impish grin. "I don't know," he admitted. "If Kennadie is still out there…" He trailed off, leaving me with the distinct impression that he was holding something back.

Before I could press him for information, however, he kissed me quickly, resting his forehead against mine. "We should get back to helping your grandma," he said.

I sighed and nodded. "Let's go," I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the pantry, grabbing the shakers as I went.

"What took you so long?" a confused Melanie asked. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously when she saw Zach exit behind me.

"I, uh, had some…issues getting the, um, ingredient so Zach helped me," I stuttered out, shooting Zach a glare for his lack of help. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my grandmother give me a knowing look. _She knows,_ I thought, totally mortified.

Melanie, however, bought it for which I was grateful. "Well, let's add the ingredient!" She lowered her voice, her eyes flickering to Zach who had gone back to cutting vegetables. "You can tell me the secret too!"

I smiled. "Alright," I said. "There are four parts to this ingredient," I began, reciting the speech my grandmother had given me so many times when I was a kid. "The first part is this," I continued, lifting the salt shaker up. I handed it to her. "Shake this above the pudding," I instructed.

Melanie looked confused. "But…it's empty."

I laughed quietly, ruffling her hair. "Honey, that's the secret. You're putting love in there first," I explained. I crouched down, looking her in the eyes. "So when you shake this one," I said, "you've got to put as much love into it as you possibly can." I looked her in the eye, so similar to Zach's yet so different. "Can you do that?"

She nodded her head emphatically, looking down at the shaker and then turning to the bowl. She looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes. "Can I do it now?"

I smiled down at her. "Of course, sweetheart."

She shook the shaker over the pudding with alacrity. "Is that enough?" she asked, her eyes still fixed on the shaker.

"Yes, it is."

She stopped and handed it to me. "Now what?"

I crouched down and held the other shaker up to her. She took it from my hands, staring at it. "What's this one?"

I smiled. "This one," I told her, "is joy. Can you put it in with joy?"

She nodded, her eyes wide and trusting. "Now?"

"Yes, now."

She grinned and shook the shaker of joy over the bowl. When she thought there was enough, she stopped and turned back to me. I was still crouching down at her level. "What's the third part?" she asked.

I gave her the first shaker. "The third part, my dear, is happiness. Think of what makes you the happiest."

She nodded her head, closing her eyes, scrunching her forehead as she thought. When she opened her eyes once more, I asked, "Did you think of it?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Alright." I paused, wondering what it was that could make her look at me with her big eyes. "Think of that when you shake this one, okay?"

"Okay!" She turned toward the bowl and shook the shaker without hesitation this time. When she was done, she turned back. "What next?"

I fingered the second shaker, staring down at it as I remembered what my grandmother had told me the very first time I helped her. "This one is tricky." My voice was soft, nostalgic. "This time, you have to make a wish. But the wish is a special one," I added when she opened her mouth to speak. "It has to be pure, selfless, and passionate." I gazed at her, remembering the wish I had chosen as a five year old. "Can you do that?"

With wide, innocent eyes, she nodded her head. "I can wish for anything?"

I nodded. "As long as it is pure, selfless, and passionate."

"Okay." Squeezing her eyes shut, she scrunched her little nose. Minutes passed. I was surprised she took this so seriously, but then, I guess, she was rather mature for her eight years.

Finally, she opened her eyes. I was taken aback by the emotions boiling underneath. She was looking at me with tears in her eyes. She blinked them away hastily. "I got it," she whispered. Silently, she turned toward the bowl and shook the shaker, ever so slowly, over the top. After she was done, she stared down into the pudding for a long minute. "Am I allowed to tell anyone what I wished for?" she asked. She turned to look at me with her big green eyes.

I smiled at her. "No, sweetheart, only you can know what you wished for. You can keep it in your heart, forever."

She cocked her head to the side. "What if I made more than one wish?"

I stared at her, this little girl that had seen so much in her life. She didn't deserve the life she had been given. "Honey, you can make as many wishes as you want."

"Will they come true?" she asked me, her eyes pleading.

I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, so I said, "If you have faith that they will, then they will."

She smiled at me and nodded her head. "Good. I want all my wishes to come true."

I swallowed, holding back the sudden lump in my throat. "They will, sweetie," I breathed, pulling her into a hug. "They will."

**….**

"Auntie Kate won't come down," Melanie informed us as we sat around the table. "She said she's not hungry."

My grandma heaved a sigh. "It's Christmas," she mumbled under her breath. "How can she not come on Christmas?" Out loud, she said, "We'll save her something, just in case," with a smile.

Mel nodded. "Okay." She slid into her seat next to me and gave me a wide grin as she dished up her food. "Can I have some of the pudding?" she asked.

My grandpa smiled and handed it to her. "Did you make this, dear?" he asked her tenderly.

She nodded eagerly. "Well, Cammie helped me, but I think I did a good job."

"It is very good."

She beamed at my grandpa and scooped a heap of pudding onto her plate. Then she continued to get another. And another. And—

"Mel?" Zach said. "Why are you getting so much of it?"

She paused in the middle of getting another spoonful. "If I eat it, my wishes are sure to come true," she stated matter-of-factly. I had to suppress a laugh.

"Of course they will," Zach told her. "But, sweetie, you don't need to take so much of it."

She sighed and reluctantly put down the spoon. "Will you eat some, Zachy?" she pleaded. "I think if you eat some then my wishes are more likely to come true."

He smiled. "Of course I will." He reached across me for the bowl, brushing his elbow against me. I smiled slightly at the feeling.

"Mom," I said suddenly. "Has Miss Wilson called? Have you heard anything about Kennadie?"

My mother looked startled by my question. "Her mother did call. She's in an uproar. Kennadie, I mean. She's home, yes, but she's really…upset."

Zach visibly winced. I wondered why until I remembered that it had hurt Kate. It was a sad thought that Kennadie's existence had hurt someone I cared about.

"Um, can Zach and I…still go on our…sleigh ride?" I asked hesitantly. I was afraid of the answer. I wanted to, so, so badly, but I wasn't sure if my mom—and Joe—would let me.

My mom sighed. "I'm not sure it's safe, honey," she said.

"Why?" I asked. "Kennadie's home. Nothing is wrong." I paused. "Please? He's…proposing to his girlfriend tonight, our driver is. I want it to be…special for him so I offered up the meadow not too far from the house. I really wanted to see it. Or at least help him."

My mom's eyes softened and I knew she had given in. "Alright," she sighed. "But I want you guys home by eleven, got it?"

I smiled widely at her. "Yes! Thank you, Mom!"

After that, conversation was easy, despite the events of the morning and afternoon. Kate was noticeably absent from the meal, but none of us really expected her to show. I hoped she would forgive Damian. As much as I didn't trust the man, there wasn't really any way to replace the kind of love they had shared.

After dinner, Aunt Abby, Joe, and my mom helped my grandparents with the dishes since Zach, Mel, and I helped make the dinner. "When's he coming?" I asked Zach, glancing at the clock. It was only seven.

Zach chuckled. "Not until nine. We have a couple hours."

"Can we watch a movie?" Melanie asked from the chair in the living room she was occupying. "I wanna watch _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. It's a Christmas tradition."

I smiled. "Of course we can, hun. Just let me find it." I slid off the couch and walked toward the movie cabinet. It didn't take me long to find the movie I was looking for. I reached for it and slid it into the DVD player, sliding back against Zach after I was finished.

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed the back of my neck. "I love you," he whispered.

I grinned, turning slightly to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you too," I informed him. I touched his nose. "And don't you ever forget it."

He laughed and pulled me tighter against him as the opening credits started.

I didn't really watch the movie as I was too distracted by Zach. He was rubbing small circles on my thigh and giving me butterfly kisses all along my neck and shoulders and jaw. It was really disconcerting, but not unpleasant. I was surprised Melanie hadn't noticed yet, but, then again, her eyes were glued to the screen. She must really like the movie.

When it was finally over, she jumped up. "I'm gonna go see if Auntie Kate's okay," she informed us before dashing up the stairs toward Kate's room.

I glanced at the clock. It was almost nine. I jumped up. "Come on! We gotta go!"

Zach laughed. "I'm glad you are excited." He pulled himself up and then took my hand, lacing our fingers firmly together as we walked out the kitchen door.

Jackson was already out there, a beautiful young woman by his side. He smiled at us when we walked out, giving us the universal signal for "okay." I took that to mean that everything was ready.

Zach helped me onto the sleigh and then climbed in next to me, immediately dragging me against him. "Who's your friend, Jackson?" he asked slyly.

Jackson blushed cutely. "This is my girlfriend, Becki," he told her, gesturing to the auburn haired beauty on his right. "Becki, this is Zach and Cammie."

Becki turned toward us, smiling brightly, as Jackson clicked at the horses, urging them to go. "Oh my goodness, aren't you two the cutest couple ever!" she gushed. "Jackson was telling me all about you yesterday! You two are just too cute," she sighed. Then she brightened. "Can I see the ring he gave you?" she asked. "Can I? Please?"

I smiled, pushing my left hand at her. She took it, admiring the way the ring shone in the moonlight. "It's so beautiful," she breathed. She took a quick glance at Zach. "You did a good job." She smiled at him. "You are a very lucky girl, Cammie."

I smiled at her and rolled my eyes as I caught sight of Zach's smirk. "I know," I told her, "but I really shouldn't say that since it'll only inflate his already-inflated head."

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Yes, men tend to have inflated heads when it comes to us women," she said with a wink.

I snorted and gave Zach a withering look. "Yes, I've noticed."

Zach smirked. "You love it and you know it, Gallagher Girl."

I laughed softly, leaning into him once more. We were quiet after that. I watched Becki and Jackson interact with one another. It was odd to watch someone as good-looking and well-mannered as Jackson give her all these looks that totally suggested something a little less like he was being polite and a little more like he was being a guy.

It didn't matter though. The way they looked at each other…it reminded me of the way Kate and Damian looked at each other before…this morning. And that right there was pure. Minus the lies.

I looked up at Zach. "Do you think Kate will…forgive Damian?" I asked him curiously.

He tense and then sighed. "I'm not sure, Cammie," he answered with a shrug. "Kate can be stubborn, even at the expense of her happiness. She loves Damian. She's _in love_ with him. But that doesn't change the fact that he lied to her. She probably feels like everything else must have been a lie too."

I stared at him for a moment and then shook my head. "You mean, like, she thinks his love is…a lie?" He nodded. "You can't fake love like that," I countered. "The way he looks at her…you can't fake that, regardless of…anything that you may be," I said, catching myself before I told our secret.

He studied me. "I know that. You know that. Everyone knows that…but Kate. No one is going to be able to convince her of that. Except her. She just needs time. Maybe, in time, she'll learn that he only lied about that."

"You think so?" I asked. "It's heart breaking, watching them go through that. I hate seeing anyone like that, much less someone I care about."

He touched my nose. "I do think so," he replied. "You're too empathetic, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes but before I could reply, Jackson stopped the sleigh. He looked nervous all of a sudden and I wanted to reach out to him. Clearing his throat as he stepped off, he extended his hand to Becki. "There's something I want to show you," he said quietly.

Her eyes brightened. "Really?" she asked excitedly. She took his hand immediately. I admired them for that. Normal people didn't have trust issues.

I watched them walk away, a smile brightening my face. "Do you think she'll say yes?" I asked when they stopped inside the clearing. We could still see them, thankfully.

Zach smiled, dragging a hand down my face. "I think she will, yes." I didn't respond, instead, jumping in my seat as I watched the exchange.

Jackson slid his hands around her waist. He stroked her cheek and said something; I couldn't make out what it was. Then, ever so slowly, he kneeled down on one knee. I didn't have to hear it to know what he said.

The two were motionless for a moment. And then Becki screamed. Well, squealed more like. I could hear her shouting her affirmative answer to the heavens and I jumped up and down in my seat. "She said yes!" I squealed to Zach.

He smirked. "Told you she would."

"Yes, you did." I smiled up at him and pecked his lips. When I looked back at the now-engaged couple, they were locked in a passionate embrace. It was so private I felt like I should look away.

A few minutes later, they returned, both flushed and smiling hugely. "I'm engaged!" Becki squealed. She shoved the ring in Zach's and my direction. "Isn't it beautiful?"

I smiled. "Yes," I replied. "It's amazing. You're fiancé has good taste."

"I would have to, to choose someone like her," Jackson piped up, smiling lovingly down at her. "Thank you, Cammie, for letting me use this meadow. It's very beautiful."

I grinned at him. "Yes, it is, isn't it? I love it out here."

He nodded while he helped Becki back up onto the front of the sleigh. "Where to next?"

Zach glanced at his watch. "We have an hour before we have to be back. I think you can just take us along the fields."

Jackson smiled. "Alright."

For the next hour, Becki spoke about everything she wanted to do in her wedding. She was happy and so was Jackson. It was contagious. The night was so magical. It was a memorable night. One I would never forget.

**….**

We were back at the house by eleven o'clock sharp. My grandparents were the only ones up and we smiled at them as we passed. They asked how it had gone and I relayed to them the story of Jackson's proposal to Becki. It really was a rather cute story. I was glad I could be a part of it.

We made our way to Zach's room. I took the pajamas that I kept in there to the bathroom to change and, when I came out, Zach stood in only his shorts. It was enough to make me catch my breath. This boy was beautiful. No, this _man_ was beautiful. I was in love with him.

"Mm," I breathed. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

He smirked. "I've been told once or twice."

I rolled my eyes as I stepped closer, taking his hand and dragging him to the bed. He laid down and I pressed my cheek to his chest where I could feel his heartbeat. "It was sweet, wasn't it? The way Jackson proposed."

"Mm-hm," he murmured back.

"Today started out horribly, but I think it ended okay," I continued.

"Yes," he said sleepily, pulling me tighter against him.

"Only because I got to spend it with the man I am in love with," I finished softly.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said quietly. "Now, I would like to—"

But he didn't get to tell me what he would like to do. Because at that exact moment, Melanie burst through his bedroom door, and yelled, "Auntie Kate's missing!"

**….**

**Hehe, cliffie :) Don't worry; she'll be okay. She just needed a break from the pain. Or away from the house where everyone was trying to make her feel better. Anyway. How'd you like it? This is longer than the last chapter, which is why it took me longer to get it out. I'm glad ya'll liked the last one though. Sorry if the ending sucks. I am really tired because it's past two a.m. where I'm at. I couldn't sleep though so I decided to post this. I hope ya'll are grateful. Tell me what you think! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	10. Day Seven: Surprise Guests

**Please don't hate me! I swear I have a good explanation for the lateness of this chapter. I have had a really busy few months—school started and I'm taking four college courses with only two electives—and one of them doesn't feel like an elective! It's very difficult and, because of that, my updates will be a lot scarcer…but at least it's a lot sooner than the last time school started, right? Also, I've sort of been going through a rough time in my life so please take that into consideration. I hope y'all are still reading!**

**On a brighter note, thanks so much for your reviews! There were only twenty-two this time, but each and every one of them meant a lot to me. So thanks (: Alrightee…now we shall get on with the story.**

**Oh! P.S. I decided to split the chapters—they'll still be long, but the days will be split. I feel that this will help with the scarceness of updates. You'll get them sooner this way. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ally Carter came up with.**

**….**

**Chapter Ten: Day Seven: Surprise Guests**

_**Zach**_

I slumped on the couch, thoroughly exhausted. I couldn't even find it in myself to walk the steps of stair that would lead me to my bed. The bed that I had to leave in the middle of the night because my dearest aunt decided to run away.

In case anyone was wondering, we still didn't find her. We had looked all over town, from the diner that Kennadie worked at to the hotels we knew Damian might have checked in at. We had found him…but not Kate. He was worried sick, but Joe—who I had been with—told him not to start looking for her, because she would probably just go crazy again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a weight slump down next to me. Without really thinking about it, I pulled Cammie into my chest. She snuggled there naturally, wrapping her arms around my torso.

I buried my head in her hair, inhaling the beautiful scent that was Cameron Ann Morgan. "Any leads?" I asked her sleepily.

"Nope," she answered just as sleepily. "We found absolutely nothing. She's good. I guess it runs in the family."

Despite the fatigue I felt, I smirked, running a hand up her arm. "Of course it does. We're Goode's."

She snorted, pulling herself tighter against me. "Yeah. Sure. Of course."

I sighed, shaking my head before asking, "You didn't happen to look at the clock when you came in, did you?"

She groaned loudly and nodded her head. "It's five. I wanna sleep," she replied.

"You wanna go up to our—the bed?" I inquired. I didn't want to move but I would if she did.

"Yeah…but I am perfectly fine right here…with you," she murmured.

Neither of us made a move to get off the couch and soon enough I heard her breaths evening out, indicating that she was asleep. I pulled her a little tighter to my side before drifting off myself, into a world of dreams…

**….**

_At first, I thought I was in a small, dimly lit room. Upon further inspection, however, I realized that I was in a narrow hallway with flickering candles lining the walls. Whatever building this was had to have been built before electricity was even thought about. The walls were stone and the ceiling was low. It seemed to have a very eerie quality to it._

_I began to walk down the hall, whispers drawing me nearer to a doorway I caught side of at the end, straight ahead. As I walked, the doors on either side of the hallway caught my attention. They were all of different shapes and sizes—and colors. Lots of colors. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the golden plagues that were in the center near the top of each door. _

_Despite all this, I continued my progress toward the door at the end of the hall. I could hear noises in each room I passed but I kept my eyes on the one straight ahead of me. Somehow, I knew that was the one that I needed to get to. There was something important in that room._

_Approaching it slowly, I kept my ears strained for any noise coming from it. There were heartbreaking screams coming from the rooms on either side of me, sending stabs of pain through my chest each time I heard one. Still, I kept going until I came to stand directly in front of the door. I knew whatever was behind this door was what would save the others. I pressed my ear to it, listening intently, blocking out the sounds of the others. I heard a voice, a shockingly familiar voice, speaking lowly to another._

"…_they'll eventually get to us, ma'am," a man was saying._

"_It is not your job to say such things!" a woman's voice shouted. I recognized it, but I couldn't place it._

"_But—"_

"_Do not speak back to me," the woman hissed. "Do not tell me what you think. It is only your job to acquire the subject."_

"_Her mother is guarding her with the utmost care," the man answered in a more humbled voice._

"_Then find some other way to take the girl. She must come."_

_Somehow, I knew who this girl they were talking about was. I would not stand by and listen to this. Slowly, I pushed open the offending door, peaking in a crack, intent on finding the people who wanted to harm the girl I loved. However, I was distracted by the contrasting nature of this room compared to the hall outside. This room was elegant, big, and fit for…well, a spy. There was an expensive looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling high above and a television sat on a table in front of a selection of plush sofas and armchairs. _

_My observations were cut short as I heard an audible gasp from the woman. For a terrifying second, I thought she had seen me…but when I looked, I saw that the man had drawn a knife. I didn't focus on him, however; my eyes were on the woman. I knew who she was. My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to hurl. I watched as if in slow motion as the man that was clearly stronger than her raised the knife above his head. Right before he brought in the killing blow, he bellowed, "YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS POSITION, GOODE!" And then he plunged the knife into her chest. Her blood drained from her face until I was staring at her lifeless body. Only then did it register._

_The woman was my mother._

**….**

I woke with a gasp, arching my back. I couldn't sit up because of the weight that was on top of me. Sweat beaded my forehead and torso and I was breathing hard. What had that meant? It had to mean something. My mother…had I just had a dream about what my mother was really like?

I couldn't handle the thought. I didn't have to, I realized, as I looked down at Cammie's sleeping form…except it was no longer a sleeping form. Her hand came into contact with my cheek as she studied me with an expression of concern on her face. "Zach?" she said softly. "What's wrong? You were…you sounded like you were in pain."

The slight panic in her voice calmed me somewhat. I put my hand on top of hers on my cheek and let my eyes flutter shut…then immediately opened them again when the horrifying images from my dream came rushing back. "I just had…a bad dream," I murmured to her. "I'm fine now, sweetheart," I reassured her.

She sat up, pushing on my chest slightly. I leaned back, curious what she was doing. She stared down at me, then suddenly her arms were wrapped around my waist and pressed her face into my chest. "It was about your mom." She didn't phrase is as a question and I wondered how she knew.

I studied her for a long minute and then sighed. "How'd you know?"

She kissed the base of my neck before answering gently, "You were murmuring her name…almost in agony."

I swallowed audibly. "I was?" I asked.

She nodded her head, now tracing random patterns on my arm. "Yeah," she said softly. "What…what happened?"

I buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply. I was silent for a few long minutes, but she didn't push it. She simply continued her tracing of my arm. I stared down at the girl I held in my arms, once again getting lost in the perfection of her. Finally, I began to tell her about my dream. I told her of the abnormal hallway I walked down, of each doorway, of the plagues that labeled what they were for though I didn't look. I told her of my certainty that I needed to get to the last door. Then…I told her about the conversation between the man and the woman…and then how I opened the door to peak in…and recognized the woman…as my mother…taking her last breaths. At this part, she gasped. Her soothing fingers stilled against the bare flesh on my arms, gripping me tightly. "It's okay," I assured her. "I woke up after that."

"Oh, Zach," she said. Her voice sounded choked up. I brought her face up to meet my eyes and was shocked to see the unshed tears brimming in her own. A few escaped and I reached down to wipe them away. She shouldn't be crying over my bad dream.

"Hey, don't cry," I murmured softly. "It's okay. It's over now."

She shook her head violently. "You shouldn't have to deal with those dreams now. It's been…a long time."

I gripped her chin in my hand, suddenly unable to fight the urge to kiss her. Bending my head down, I pressed my lips to hers, intending for it to be a chaste kiss. However…my arms went around her waist and she pushed hers around my neck. Straddling my waist, she sat up slightly, making it easier to kiss her. Her hands were in my hair, her fingers running soothingly through it. I pushed my tongue between her lips, needing to taste her. I pulled her more tightly against my body, reveling in the feeling of having this beautiful, amazing, loving girl in my arms. Then there was the added fact that…I was in love with this girl.

When finally we pulled away from each other, her breathing was heavy and her face flushed. I imagined I looked very similar. "What was that for?" she asked breathlessly. She was grinning slightly, now lightly tracing my jaw with her light fingers.

I pressed my forehead to hers, closing my eyes as I let out a breath. "Just because," I answered. "I love you." The simple statement was getting so much easier to say—and so much more frequently.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she answered, "I love you too."

I drew her toward me, hugging her to my body in an embrace that comforted me more than anything else could. I don't know how long we stayed like that, just sitting in comfortable silence in each other's arms. It didn't matter. I just knew this is how things were supposed to be. That was enough for me.

**….**

Some time later—or possibly minutes—Connie came in, calling out that we needed to wake up. Until she saw we were already awake. "Oh good," she said with a smile. "I'm glad I don't have to drag you from your beauty sleep." I smiled brightly back at her as I sat up with Cammie on my lap. "Breakfast is ready," Connie informed us. "And it'll be a late one too. It's already almost noon."

Cammie yawned and then nodded at her grandma. "Okay, Grandma," she said, "we'll be there in a minute. Just give us a couple minutes."

She smiled and nodded her head, turning around to go back into the kitchen.

Cammie turned to me with a look on her face that told me exactly what she wanted. "Are you okay now?" she asked me just like I thought she would.

I nodded my head, caressing her cheek with the back of my hand. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

She nodded. "Okay…but you know you can tell me absolutely anything, right?"

I smiled and kissed her lightly. "Of course I do," I answered.

She smiled back and ran a hand through my hair. "Good. I just…wanted to make sure."

I laughed and stood with her still in my arms. Once I was up, I set her on her feet, securing my arm around her waist. "Let's eat," I said, dragging her toward the kitchen. "I'm starving!"

Her only answer was to laugh.

I jabbed her in her side playfully as we entered the kitchen together. Everyone was there…except Kate and Damian. It was odd, looking at the two empty chairs, to think that it had only been a few hours since all this happened. I really hoped Kate was okay and that she could find it in herself to forgive Damian; after all, Cammie found it in herself to forgive me. Kate was a good person. If she truly loved Damian, she would look past his faults.

I pulled out Cammie's chair for her as she moved to sit down and then sat down myself. I waited for her to dish up some food for herself before I started to take some for myself.

It was eerily quiet at the table that morning, and I knew why. Everyone ate in silence, even Melanie who usually kept the conversation up. I took a moment to study my little sister. She had dark circles under her eyes, probably because she couldn't sleep last night. I knew that, after she had come rushing to find Cam and I after Kate left, she had gone into Connie's and George's room while everyone else went to look for Kate. Her shoulders were slumped. She toyed with her food. My heart ached for her. She was my baby sister and I hated seeing her this way.

However, when she looked up to meet my eyes, I saw one thing hadn't changed: The fire that had always been there was still blazing bright and true in her eyes. I gave her a small smile, having a slight sense of déjà vu. She gave me a small smile back and then turned back to her food, putting a small piece of waffle into her mouth.

Suddenly, it hit me. I had never realized but…Mel had my mother's eyes. Somehow, that made things so much better to me. The woman that was in my dream couldn't have really been my mother. Melanie was the spitting image of her…and Melanie was good. Pure. She had to have gotten it from my mother. She just had to.

With that thought in mind, I ate my breakfast with a lighter spirit, despite my aunt being gone from us.

**….**

After breakfast, all the adults went to the parlor (yeah, they have a parlor) to discuss what they would do next now that they knew a few more things about Kennadie and what she was up to. They still needed to find Kate but Rachel comforted them with the knowledge that Kate was a trained spy and would probably be able to hold her own in any danger she might be put in.

Cammie, Mel, and I were left with the dishes. No one spoke as we cleared the table. I did notice Cam giving the parlor door concerned looks every five minutes. Melanie, I could see, was a little bit put down by everything that was happening. The eight year old had been through so much and she didn't deserve to go through anymore.

As soon as we were done with the dishes, Melanie told us she was going to take a nap since she couldn't sleep last night. Cammie and I watched her go, identical expressions of worry on our faces. I towed Cammie toward the living room as Melanie ascended the steps to the room that was Kate's. "You think she'll be okay?" Cam asked, leaning onto my arm.

I sighed, glancing back at the door Mel had disappeared behind. "I think she'll be fine. I know Kate won't leave Mel—her brother's daughter—alone in the world. That would be cruel."

She glanced up at me, concern lighting her eyes. "What about you?" she whispered. "Kate's the only family you have left too—it's not just Mel that would be affected by this."

I sat on the couch, pulling her down beside me. I trailed my fingers down her cheek, brushing back a strand of hair. "Silly girl," I murmured. "Don't you know that you are my family now?" She froze and then, ever so slowly, her head rose to meet my eyes. They were wide and vulnerable. I bent down, pressing a kiss to her neck. "You are the only thing I need," I whispered. "I gained everything I needed when I met you."

She gulped slightly and brought my face up to meet her own. "Guess it's safe to say we feel the same way then," she said. And then she kissed me. And just because I was worried about her and everything that had happened was putting me on edge, I kissed her right back. She tangled her fingers in my hair and I groaned slightly from the back of my throat, holding the back of her neck in one of my hands and tilting my own for better access. She grinned against me before pulling away, breathing heavily. She pressed her forehead against mine. "I love you," she whispered.

I smiled, my eyes sliding closed as I enjoyed her breath as it blew across my face. "I love you too," I responded, leaning forward once more. And then there was no space between us at all.

**….**

I glanced at the clock for the hundredth time and then back to the movie Cam and I were watching. I wasn't really watching it; I was waiting for my three best friends and _her _three best friends to walk through the door…which would be any minute. I told Connie that I was doing this for her, but I was sort of doing it for myself too. It would make me feel better to have Grant, Nick, and even Jonas to help me keep Kennadie away from Cam. And, of course, Bex and Macey are a force to be reckoned with if the situation called for it, especially if the situation put their best friend in danger.

I glanced again at the clock, watching the seconds slowly tick by.

Next to me, Cammie sighed, looking up at me. "_Why_ do you keep looking at the clock?"

I kissed the top of her head, chuckling slightly. "I'm just wondering if Kate is ever going to show up," I lied smoothly. Which, technically, wasn't a lie. I really did want to know if my aunt was going to ditch us…just like every other person I cared about.

Cammie gave me a really sad look before pausing the movie. She pulled away from me, eliciting a little growl from me, which, in turn, made her giggle. I smirked triumphantly; I rarely ever got to hear that sound. My smirk faded, however, when I realized she was coming back…straddling my lap. I swallowed inaudibly and looked at her. "What are you doing?" I asked, proud when my voice came out steady.

She smiled down at me, sympathy and love shining in her eyes. "I know you what you're thinking about Kate," she informed me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" I asked, a little cockily. "And what would that be?"

She rolled her eyes, leaning forward slightly to rest her forehead against the crook of my neck. I held in a slight groan at the pleasure that rippled through my body at the action. "You," she started, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to my neck, "are thinking," she continued, pressing a kiss further up, moving toward my ear, "that," she paused, pressing a little kiss behind my ear, "Kate," she breathed, her lips inches from my ear, "is going to…leave you," she finished at last, pressing her final kiss to my ear, flicking her tongue out once. "You feel like she'll leave you…just like it feels like everyone else has." She said it softly, softening the blow.

I let out a breath of air, closing my eyes for a second before opening them right back up to stare into hers. "You know me so well," I whispered. "But, Cam, I already told you: The only person I need…is you. The rest of them are all just unwanted participants in the game I call life."

She snorted. "Liar," she accused lightly. "We both know you love Nick, Grant, and Jonas, no matter what you may claim." She leaned forward slightly. "And I'm willing to bet Bex, Mace, and Liz have grown on you."

I rolled my eyes, poking at her playfully. "Says you!" She laughed, throwing her head back. It was then that I remembered how ticklish my Gallagher Girl really was. My fingers danced across her stomach and she shrieked, louder this time.

"Zach!" she laughed, pushing at my hands. I overpowered her, gripping her wrists in one of my hands. I stood up, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. "Zach!" she shrieked again. "Put me down!" I could tell she was trying to sound serious, but I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Nope," I said with grin. And then, with a burst of enthusiasm, I fell to my knees and flipped her onto her back, trapping her underneath me. My hands were on either side of her head. She was breathing hard, and I fought to keep my eyes above her head. _When did my mind start jumping to _that_? _I thought.

_When you began imagining Cammie having your babies_, a little voice in the back of my head said.

I ignored it, continuing my assault to Cam's stomach. "Zach!" she yelled, laughingly. I ignored that and leaned down, blowing on her neck. She laughed again as I slid my tongue over the spot without stopping the attack on her sides and stomach. "Zach!" It seemed my name was the only thing she could get out…which is exactly the way it was supposed to be.

I leaned down, pausing in my attack momentarily to whisper in her ear, "I like the sound of that." Her cheeks flamed bright red and she opened her mouth to reply—

"Zachy?" Mel's tired voice came from the top of the stairs. "Cammie?"

I smiled up at Melanie without relinquishing my hold on Cammie. "What's up, Melanie, honey?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, slightly confused.

I smiled wickedly. "Cammie and I are just playing a game," I answered with a wink. "Do you want to come play with us?"

Melanie eyed us suspiciously, her eyes flicking from Cammie's flushed face to my own beaming one. She shrugged. "I guess so." She sounded slightly unsure as she descended the stairs once at a time.

As soon as she was within reaching distance, I reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down to rest neck to Cammie. I kept my arm around Cam's waist, preventing her own escape. Melanie shrieked as I tickled her, wriggling under me the way Cammie had been. "Zachy!" she laughed. "Stop it!"

I shook my head. "Nope," I announced. "I like the sound of your laughter." I glanced at Cammie, dragging my fingers across her stomach lightly, making her squirm. "Both of you."

And then I continued my game. They were both laughing hard and I didn't even notice the door open until—

"Wow, Cammie, it's about time Zach found out how ticklish you are," came Bex's cocky voice behind me.

My fingers stilled and I watched Cammie's face for her reaction. Her smile shined brightly through the room. I waited for her to jump up, but she didn't. Instead her eyes found mine. She reached up with her hand and caressed my face. "Thank you," she whispered.

The moment was ruined, however, when Grant's voice rang through the house:

"Why are Cammie, Zach, _and_ Mel on the floor?"

Guess we were going to have to explain it to him.

**….**

**Okay, I know it's a little shorter than previous chapters, but the next one will be longer since the crew just got there. I just wanted to get this chapter out—finally. I was originally going to have it out at Thanksgiving but some things happened and I couldn't get it out. I am SO SORRY! You guys have been awesome though. I have 252 reviews! I'm hoping we'll have closer to four hundred by the time the story is finished.**

**So please…review? Tell me what you think! I can't tell you how much your reviews have spurred me on and lifted me up these last few months. Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to tell me how much you love this story! Please keep them coming :)**

**~XJamesBondX**


	11. Day Seven: Catching Up

**Aren't y'all proud of me? I'm getting part two out sooner than usual :) I hope the last one was satisfactory. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews on it though….but that's okay! I'll post for those who DID review! I don't really have anything else to say….Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Ally Carter own. **

**….**

**Chapter Eleven: Day Seven: Catching Up **

**_Zach_**

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and stood up, hefting up Mel and extending a hand to Cammie. She stood and wiped off the imaginary dust that was oh-so-obviously on her shirt (note the sarcasm). I knew she was slightly embarrassed that our friends had caught her in a compromising position with me, but I knew that she liked it so I did not try to console her.

I turned my attention to the six new people in the room. Before I could get a word out, however, Melanie pushed through Cam and I and barreled into the group, her arms attempting to encompass all six people. She only succeeded in hugging one who happened to be Nick. It took him by surprise and he stumbled slightly. He regained his balance thanks to Macey. He shot her a grateful smile and wink as he wrapped his arms around my little sister. "Hey, Mel," he said adoringly. "How are you doing? Have Cammie and Zach treated you well?"

She pulled away and gave him a bright smile, her eyes shining with worship. It disgusted me how much she looked up to my friends, but at the same time, I was glad she even _had_ friends of mine to look up to. "I'm great! Christmas was awesome! Cammie and Zachy are really nice to me and they include me in almost everything they do," she informed him. A cloud of despair covered her face for a fraction of a second. I knew she must have been thinking of Kate. Nick shot me a confused look along with everyone else and I shrugged. In other words, I was going to explain it to them later.

"That's great, Mel," Nick said.

Melanie nodded her head and moved down to Grant, who lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around with gusto. "How's my favorite eight-year-old doing?" Grant asked, smiling down at her as he set her back on her feet.

Her grin widened at his words and I detected a slight hint of a blush to her cheeks. I rolled my eyes…and felt a sharp slap on the back of my head. "Ow!" I yelped, turning an accusing glare on my girlfriend. She smiled at me sweetly and gave me a pointed look. I sighed and wrapped an arm around her, turning back to listen to my sister answer Grant's question.

"She's doing great," she told him, a twinkle in her eye. Out of all of my friends, he was her favorite for some inexplicable reason. I never understood it.

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "That's good, twerp."

She giggled at his nickname for her and moved on to Jonas. This meeting was always awkward—Jonas had no idea how to act around kids, especially my all too enthusiastic sister. Nevertheless, she determinedly threw her arms around his waist. He awkwardly hugged her back, giving me a "what do I do?" look.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. This was always so entertaining. "Jonas!" Mel said with a big smile at him.

"Hey, Mel," he said a little unsteadily, running his hand through his hair. "How has your trip been so far?"

I had to stifle a laugh at his blatant and awkward question. I could hear a little snort of laughter from both Nick and Grant as well. "It has been great!" Mel said, softening her voice slightly. She knew Jonas all too well by now and she always sought to make their meetings as comfortable as possible. "Cammie has shown us some really awesome things here!" She turned to Cam and I. "Right, Cam?"

Cammie smiled adoringly at my sister. "That's right, Mel. And we're going to do even more, now that they're here." She extracted herself from my side and I made a slight sound of protest which she ignored as she engulfed Bex in a hug. "I'm so glad you guys are here," she murmured. I could hear the stress in her voice slowly start to dissipate, and I smiled to myself for my brilliant idea.

"Me too," Bex said. "It was a surprise for all of us too, ya know."

Cammie smirked slightly and gave me a sharp look to which I ignored. "Of course it was," she answered with a roll of her eyes. She moved on to Macey, who smiled brightly in response.

"You look good, Cam," Mace commented as she pulled away from the embrace. "Good to know that Zach is treating you right." She gave me a sidelong glance. I rolled my eyes at her, pushing my hands into my jean pockets. I shrugged with a smirk.

Cammie smiled slightly, taking note of the exchange. "Of course he is," she said with a little glint of mischief in her eye. "He does whatever I want him to do with just a look from me."

It was Macey's turn to smirk at me. "Guess we've found _your_ weakness."

"I'm pretty sure we figured out his weakness a long time ago," Nick snickered, pulling his girlfriend into his chest.

I scoffed. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say."

Cammie shot me cute look and I instantly melted, further proving their point. She turned back to them with a grin. "Told ya."

I grunted in response, watching as she gathered Liz up into her arms. "Hey, Cam!" she said, squeezing tightly. (It amazed me that such a small girl could really be that _strong_…)

"Hey, Liz," Cammie gasped, patting Liz's back lightly. "Could you…loosen up a bit?"

Liz pulled away immediately with a sheepish expression. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just so happy to be here!"

Cammie smiled at her and stepped back toward me. Almost immediately, as if it had a mind of its own, my arm drew her closer to me. I wrapped both of them around her middle, pulling her back against my chest and resting my head on top of hers. "I'm glad you're here too," she said softly.

A silence ensued during which I let my fingers trail lightly across Cammie's middle. She squirmed, causing me to smirk. Then, of course, the idiot that I call my best friend decided to interrupt. Again.

"What were you two lovebirds up to before we came?" Grant asked with a characteristic clueless look.

Bex sighed, turning to him with a roll of her eyes. "Grant," she said in that you're-an-idiot voice, "can ya not see the television screen?"

He cocked his head to the side in confusion as his eyes zeroed in on the television screen. And then, as if a light bulb was suddenly flickering on inside his head, his eyes brightened. "Oh," was his only response.

His oh so loving girlfriend jabbed him in his side and muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "And they call you a spy…"

Cammie interrupted them, clapping her hands rather loudly. "Alright!" she said. "I think that we should catch up with everyone. Why don't we sit down in the living room?"

Collectively, the group nodded. I smiled slightly at my Gallagher Girl as I dragged her backwards toward the recliner. I sat down, then pulled her down onto my lap. Melanie looked around for a minute as everyone settled onto the couch and floor (this was Nick and Macey, snuggled closely together by the fire).

She cleared her throat. "I'm going to go…upstairs and let you guys…do your thing," she informed the room as a whole.

"Melanie," Cammie protested. "You can stay if you want to."

Mel smiled gratefully at Cammie. "It's okay, Cammie. I can tell when everyone's going to get all…lovey-dovey." She shuttered, drawing a chuckle from everyone in the room. "I think I would rather do something else while y'all catch up."

_Y'all?_ I thought to myself. Where did she pick that up?

"Alright, Mel, if you're sure." Cammie seemed hesitant to let her be alone. After all, minutes before Mel had joined our little game, she had looked somber and sad. It seemed when I tickled her, playing the big brother I always had been to her, she let go of that for a little while, forgot about it.

Mel nodded once, despite the concerned looks both Cammie and I were throwing her way. "I'm fine. I'll just…entertain myself. I have to do that anyway when Zachy's not at home," she said lightly. I was reminded in that moment how much my eight-year-old sister had gone through. She sounded much too mature for her age.

"Okay," Cammie repeated her consent. "If you need anything, just come on down and ask, okay, sweetheart?" It amazed me how much her voice changed when talking to my little sister.

Melanie nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!" And then she was gone.

Cammie turned a little bit on my lap, facing everyone else. "So," she started, "what's been going on with all of you?"

They were quiet for a minute. And then they all tried to talk at once:

"We went to the Bahamas—" This from Macey.

"My parents decided to give us tickets—" Bex.

"I helped Jonas program—" Liz.

"Macey's and my parents decided to take us all on a trip to—" Nick.

"Bex and I are going to see—" Grant.

"Liz helped me program—" And finally, Jonas.

They all cut off. And then, simultaneously, we all burst out laughing. Even Macey cracked a smile.

Cammie smiled lightly as the laughter died. "Why don't we start with you, Mace. Seems like you have a lot to say," she said, winking at her friend.

Macey smiled slightly, gripping Nick's hand. "Once I told my parents that I was sort of dating Nick, they got all hyped up and decided they were going to call up his parents and we were going to spend Christmas together. Like a big happy family!" I could hear the blatant sarcasm in her voice.

Nick, ever the diplomatic one, jumped in, "We ended up going to the Bahamas. It was really cool. Despite what she says, I know she enjoyed it too," he said, giving his girlfriend a look that was hard to decipher. (It look as if he was fighting between exasperation and adoration, but you could never be sure.)

Macey rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to Nick's cheek. "The only good that came out of that trip was the fact that we got to spend most of it _alone_. Neither of our parents put up a fight when we told them yesterday that we were leaving."

Nick laughed softly, regarding her with a heavy lidded stare. "That's very true. It didn't seem to occur to our parents that we could very well be leaving to elope in Europe, never to return to their pathetic lives again…"

Macey promptly smacked him. "Shut up," she told him flatly.

Cammie laughed softly. I glanced down at her. Her eyes were fixed on Nick and Macey. They showed with happiness. Happiness for Macey, who seemed happy. A different version of her usually sarcastic self. "That's great!" she said with a smile. "Did you at least have a good Christmas?"

With a roll of her eyes, Macey said, "My parents thought it would be a good idea to get me a car. Like I would use it. My mother also told me that Teen Vogue wanted to do a special on me—and she expected me to be happy about it. The nerve of that woman sometimes…it astonishes me!"

Nick smiled. "Actually, they gave _us_ a car. And Teen Vogue wants to do a special on _us_," he said, adding emphasis each time he said "us."

Grant raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Grant asked incredulously. "You've been dating for, what, three months? And already Teen Vogue has gotten wind of it?"

Nick snorted. "Yeah, guess so. I think her mom had a lot to do with it though."

Macey snorted. "Of course my mother had a lot to do with it. I'm sure she 'accidentally' let it leak that the daughter of the pres and the son of a very prestigious family were dating. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she told them a wedding was in the very near future."

I laughed. "I'm sure she did," I said sarcastically. "Say, McHenry, don't ya think it would be cruel to do that? Ya know…to shackle Nick to you through marriage?"

She shot me a glare. "Oh, shut up, Goode. If anyone is going to end up, as you put it, 'shackled' any time soon, it'll be you and Cammie."

Immediately, Cammie's cheeks flamed bright red and I buried my head in her hair, stifling my laughter. "Um, what did you guys do, Bex?" Cammie asked, blatantly changing the subject.

Baxter smiled evilly, a glint in her eye, but, to my surprise, she made no other comments about marriage. Not that I could say the idea hadn't already crossed my mind though…

"It was great!" Bex said. "We visited my parents on Christmas Eve. They gave us tickets for a tour of MI6."

"I was impressed with their idea for a gift. I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to meet and greet the top spies of MI6?" Grant added.

"Did _your_ parents decide to bring up marriage?" Macey muttered.

Bex snorted. "They know better than that," she said. "If my parents decided to ask about my future with this oaf"—she indicated Grant—"I'd probably go running for the hills."

Grant looked slightly hurt at this. "Uh…okay?" he squeaked.

Bex looked up at him and her eyes softened slightly. "You know I don't mean that," she said quietly. "I just need my parents to think I do."

His expression was confused but his face look less hurt. Apparently, this was what he wanted to hear, because a moment later he leaned down and kissed her with a little more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary in the public eye.

"Oh, my eyes!" Nick shrieked like a little girl. "My poor, poor eyes!"

Macey smacked him. "Shut up," she hissed. "They're having a moment."

He rubbed the spot she hit. "They had enough 'moments' on the way here," he grumbled. His girlfriend chose to ignore him.

At long last, they broke apart and I swear I detected a hint of a blush on Baxter's cheek, but her expression cleared before I could really look.

"So," I said, "what'd ole Liz and Jonas do in the last week?"

Liz blushed slightly and Jonas brought his hand up to pull at his collar. They hadn't said a word since the greetings and I had to wonder if something was wrong.

"We hacked into the Circle's data base," Liz said. Six heads snapped toward her. She looked all the more nervous but she continued anyway. "We got into it and then I helped Jonas program a tracking device into the data base so that we'd know if anyone was looking into the data base."

Cammie sat up straighter and leaned forward. "Did you find anything?" she asked, her eyes alight with both fear and anticipation.

Jonas cleared his throat. "Actually," he started in his it's-time-to-be-a-nerd voice, "we did."

Silence was the response to this very big announcement. Funny how three words can draw the attention of six jumpy spies.

When he didn't continue, I gave him a pointed look. "And what, pray tell, would this have been that you found?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

Liz jumped in. "Nothing really important. It's just…" she trailed off, looking to Jonas, almost as if asking permission to tell him. He nodded his head at her, pulling at the collar of his shirt once more. "It's just that…we found the list…of recruits."

My eyebrows rose into my hairline and I leaned forward with Cammie. "You did?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "And where they are stationed."

"We think…that we should maybe give the list to Rachel and Joe, to sort things out," Jonas added.

I sat back in the recliner, disappointment forming in the pit of my stomach. "In other words, you aren't going to tell us."

"I don't think that would be…smart," Liz said timidly.

I sighed. "It's just as well I guess."

"Zach," Grant said, "you kind of have a tendency to do stupid things when it comes to Cammie's and Melanie's safety."

I seethed, but I didn't get a chance to argue because both Jonas a Nick jumped in to defend Grant. "He's right, ya know," Nick said with a wise look.

I glared at him, more perturbed than ever. "I am not—"

"Yes you are," Jonas said. "You are too unreasonable when it comes to their safety." He paused, seeming to think over his next words. "But…there is something you should know, Zach." Liz gave him a sharp look but he ignored it. "Well, you see…there's someone we found in the data base that…well, she—"

But he never got to tell me who "she" was. Right at that moment, Abby came bursting into the room. "We found Kate," she gasped.

And then we were up and following her out the door.

**….**

"What happened to her?" Macey asked softly. "It looks like she…passed out or something." We still hadn't explained to them everything that had happened with Damian and Kate and Kennadie.

Cammie sighed softly, brushing away hair from my aunt's face. We were in Kate's bedroom. Joe had been lucky and found her at the cemetery, ironically enough. She was freezing. He said that she would have gotten hypothermia or frost bit had he not gotten to her when he did. He wasn't going to go there, but he decided that she could be anywhere. It was a last ditch effort that worked.

He also said that he had no idea what she had been doing outside, in the cold, at the _cemetery_, of all places.

But I knew better. She always went to the cemetery when she was upset and I couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to me before to look there. She went there to feel closer to the dead—namely, my parents. She would find a bench to sit on and talk to them, regardless of what cemetery it was. I wasn't about to share this, however. It was her private thoughts and I only knew because I had gone there once myself when she was there.

"She…well, she and Damian had a…fight," Cammie was explaining quietly to our friends.

I scoffed. "Fight, my butt," I muttered.

She shot me a glare and I sobered up immediately, listening as she explained what had happened. "Kennadie—you remember her, don't you, Bex? She was an old childhood friend of mine—is Damian's daughter." A silence was met with this little tidbit of information. No one said a word as Cammie continued her story. "He knew it, she knew it, my mother knew it, and even I knew it! Everyone knew. Except Kate," she said softly, looking worriedly at my aunt who had yet to move a muscle. "Yesterday, Kennadie showed up at the house. She didn't bother with pleasantries or even to knock. No, she just barged right in," Cammie seethed. She looked bitter. I could understand that. Her childhood best friend was trying to ruin Cammie's loved ones' lives. "And then she looked Damian right in the eye and said…something, adding that he was her father. Then she was gone. Joe chased after her but…he couldn't catch her. I don't know what happened to her." She sighed heavily, gripping onto my hand.

"The next thing we knew, we were witnessing the first fight we had seen between Damian and Kate—except it was one sided. Kate looked hurt and confused and angry while Damian looked guilty and remorseful. He begged her to understand, to listen to him. It was really rather touching, the way he was talking to her, looking at her—as if his life depended on her keeping him in her life." She gave me a quick, meaningful glance and I felt my heart speed up slightly at the implications of the look. "She refused," Cammie said quietly. "She threw back the ring and ran up to her room, refusing to listen to Damian." A little tear slid down her face and I automatically reached out, wiping it away. She smiled gratefully at me, pulling me closer to her. "Melanie was sweet though. She took Damian's face between her little hands and told him that Kate loved him and everything was going to be okay." Cammie cast a loving look at my sister's sleeping form. When Mel had heard that Kate was back, she refused to leave Kate's side.

"We all know how convincing Mel is," she continued softly. "Damian was very emotional when he left. Melanie watched him go and asked why Kate told him that she never wanted to see him again; to her, it was clear that they loved one another." She paused, drawing in a deep breath. I rubbed my thumb in a circular pattern on her palm. "I wish the rest of us felt the way an eight-year-old does. The world would be much simpler that way," she added. "Anyway, we had a pretty crappy end to Christmas. We all went to bed and, when I was almost asleep, Mel burst into Za—my room," she corrected herself quickly, blushing and ignoring the raised eyebrows of her friends, "and told us that Kate was gone." She didn't correct herself this time and I smirked at her little slip-up that she didn't even seem to notice. "We searched all night but…none of us found her." She cast another look at the bed. "Until now."

Our friends were silent. Finally, Grant spoke up. "I thought Kate was a little bit…smarter than that," he admitted. "I mean, even I could tell how much she and Damian loved each other—and I only saw them for, like, five seconds. It's rare when you can find that kind of love in their lifetime, so I say find it in yourself to forgive them. You only come about that kind of love once in your life. Don't let it go."

After his little spiel, seven pairs of eyes were fixed incredulously upon him. Bex stared, openmouthed, at him, confusion coloring her features. A slow smile appeared on her face and she reached up, caressing his cheek in a very un-Bex-like way. "You mean that?" she asked softly.

Grant smiled down at her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Every word," he answered just as softly. He leaned down to kiss her, but their moment was interrupted by a raspy voice—Kate's voice.

"That was…beautiful…Grant," she coughed out.

"Kate," I said, relief evident in my voice. I knelt down next to Cammie who was already there. "How are you feeling? Where did you go? Are you okay?" I fired question after question at her, not bothering to let her answer.

Cammie placed a comforting hand on my arm. "Let the woman breathe," she chided softly. She turned back to Kate with a little smile. "Do you need anything?"

"Water," she gasped.

Immediately, Cammie was up and pouring a glass of water from the pitcher that Connie had brought up to her room. She brought the cup to Kate and held it against her lips, tilting it slightly so that Kate could drink. She finished the glass in a matter of seconds and Cammie brought more to her. After three glass over water, she finally sat back on the pillow with a sigh. "Thanks, Cammie," she said, her voice a little less scratchy.

"Not a problem, Kate," Cammie said warmly.

"Now," I jumped in before Kate could get distracted once more. "Tell me where you went."

She grinned sheepishly at me. "I'm pretty sure you already know I went to the cemetery."

I nodded my head. "That's where Joe found you."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I…went to Kennadie's house." At everyone's shocked looks, she continued, "I wanted to know who she was, why she was so bitter, why Damian had never mentioned her, who his ex-wife was…I just needed answers." She gave us all a pitiful look and my heart went out to her. She was my aunt, after all. She looked down at the quilt spread across her lap and fiddled with the loose strings. This wasn't the Kate I knew. Something was wrong. And I was pretty sure I knew what.

"When I got there, Kennadie was gone. She hadn't gone home after she came here. Her mother answered the door, and I guess she recognized me for some reason because she invited me in." Kate shook her head slightly, a small smile alighting her features. "She was really sweet, nothing like that daughter of hers. She told me that Kennadie hadn't returned from her little trip into town, even though it was Christmas and most of the shops would be closed.

"Then we started talking about Damian. She asked how I met him and when I told her, she was more into the story and the romanticism than an ex should be." A smile graced her lips. "I guess she's as unique as ever. Anyway, we got to talking about why I wasn't with him, why he hadn't come and I…spilled that her daughter had come here and blurted out that he was her father. I was angry with him. That's what I told her. Why hadn't he mentioned Kennadie? Why hadn't he ever mentioned he even had a family before he met me? I didn't understand. He said he loved me. Doesn't that mean we're supposed to share everything?

"When I asked Lily—that's her name—all these questions, she started to tell me a story. She told me how she and Damian met—not specifics; just that it wasn't under the most ideal circumstances. She also told me that Damian wanted out of his 'old life,' whatever that means, and he couldn't do it unless he left her—leaving behind his young daughter as well. He felt horrible, but he couldn't do it. That's when he started a new life. A new career. He even changed his name. He used to be Damian Wilson. Now, he's Damian Ride. He didn't want anything to do with his old life. However, somehow his daughter got wrapped up in it all. That's why she's so screwed up. Anyway, she told me that, if I could, I should find it in myself to forgive Damian. He's a good guy, even if he thought I would never find out about his old family." She finished her story with a little sigh, smoothing out the blanket covering her legs.

"Do you think you can forgive him?" Macey asked quietly. She, of all people, knew what it was like to forgive someone for a big secret they withheld from her.

Kate smiled at Macey, resting her eyes on Nick—who was wrapped around Macey from behind—for a fraction of a second. "I think I can," she whispered. "I had a lot of time to think while I was out there all night—and pretty much all day too." She looked up at me. "Did you know that your dad kept a secret from your mom that almost ruined their relationship?" she asked me.

With wide eyes, I shook my head. "No," I croaked. "What was it?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but this was my family. I deserved to know.

"He got a girl pregnant." The way she said it, so void of emotion, so…blatant, made me want to puke.

"He…he did?" I asked. I could feel my throat closing up, panic rising in my stomach.

Kate nodded sadly. "He did," she whispered. "I remember too. When he told your grandparents, they were so angry at him. They wanted to throw him out, teach him a lesson. Your grandma's sister convinced your grandparents not to do that."

I swallowed, trying to get the words out that I needed to know. Next to me, Cammie rubbed soothing circles on the skin of my arm. She rested her head against my shoulder as she regarded Kate with surprised eyes. "So—" My voice cracked and I cleared my throat. "So I have a…half sibling?"

Kate's eyes widened as if she just realized something. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "No, you don't. The girl he…impregnated had a miscarriage."

My heart felt slightly lighter, but I had to feel for the unborn child. My unborn sibling. "Oh." I sighed. "Why didn't Dad tell me?"

Kate shrugged. "He thought you'd freak. Like your mom did."

I rolled my eyes. "I was eight."

She pointed a finger at me. "Ah ha! There's another reason. You were a little young. Don't you think?"

I sighed. Of course she was right. Not that I would admit that. So I stayed stubbornly silent.

When it became apparent I wasn't going to answer, Kate smirked. The Goode Smirk. "Told ya," she said with a grin.

"Kate," Nick spoke up suddenly.

Kate looked up at him. "Yes, dear?"

"When are you going to see Damian?" he asked her softly. "I mean…wouldn't it be better if you went to tell him soon, so he didn't do something rash like…leave?"

She sighed. "I'd go see him tonight if I could," she grumbled. "However, I've been confined to bed for at least tonight. I'll probably go see him tomorrow. Hope that _he_ will forgive _me_."

Cammie snorted softly. "You didn't see his face right before he left," she pointed out. "He was heartbroken."

Kate tried and failed to hide the happy smile that lit up her face. "Really?"

Cammie nodded. "Yeah, it was really heartbreaking to watch."

I smiled down at my girlfriend. "Cammie cried," I informed Kate and then quickly dodged out the way to avoid Cammie's predictable smack.

Kate smirked. "Well, it's good to know that he doesn't hate me," she muttered.

"I don't think he could ever hate you," Jonas spoke up for the first time.

"From what I heard," Liz's timid voice sounded seconds later, "he's totally smitten by you."

Kate gave a grateful smile to the whole of the room. "Thanks, guys," she whispered.

Before any of us could respond, there was a light rap on the door and Connie bustled in. "Kids, why don't you go eat what I've cooked up and then head to bed. It's getting rather late," she said pointedly.

Cammie sighed. "Okay, thanks, Grandma." She stood and kissed Connie on the cheek.

"You're welcome, dear," Connie answered. She went around the circle, hugging each and every one of our friends since she didn't get a chance to greet them before this whole thing occurred. "It's very good to see you three again," she said to McHenry, Baxter, and Liz. "And it's very nice to meet you young men. I'm very glad to know that these girls have found strapping young men like yourselves to take care of them," she continued, smiling at Nick, Grant, and Jonas.

Bex scoffed. "Connie, you know _I_ don't need taken care of," she said to the woman.

Connie smiled at Bex, love in her eyes. "Whatever you say, Rebecca, dear," she said, patting her cheek.

Bex huffed at the use of her full name, but she didn't comment. I sense Connie got away with a lot, being Cammie's grandma and all.

"Let's go eat!" Grant burst out. "I'm starving—and I'm willing to bet your grandma's cooking is probably better than the chef's at Gallagher!" And with that, he was out of the room, rushing down the stairs.

Bex shook her head. "Him and his food." Then she perked up. "Wait for it…"

Five seconds later, we heard Grant shout, "Where's the kitchen?" and everyone laughed.

**….**

After we had all eaten, we sat in the kitchen for a few minutes, talking. "Man, Cam," Grant said, "you're grandma's cooking is…amazing! I could eat here my whole life and be satisfied!" Bex cleared her throat. "With Bex, of course," he obediently added. She smirked.

"Yeah, that was really good," Nick commented. "I didn't know your grandma was such an awesome cook. Why isn't _she_ the one cooking at Gallagher?"

Cammie laughed. "I don't think she wants to go that far. She loves it here in Nebraska."

"Of course she does," Liz said, smiling lightly. "I would too."

Unexpectedly, Jonas jumped in. "Do you want to live somewhere like this? When w—you get married?" He blushed at his almost-slip-up.

Liz blushed too and she shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess it doesn't matter to me," she said, unable to look Jonas in the eye. "Wherever the CIA decides to station me. If I could choose, though, I'd want to live somewhere like here."

Jonas nodded, leaning back in his chair with a thoughtful expression. I could only guess what was going on in that head of his.

A silence followed their little awkward moment. Macey yawned and Nick gave her a worried look. "Are you tired?" he asked gently.

"Exhausted," she answered. "But it's okay."

"Oh no," Cammie said. "I totally forgot you guys were probably traveling for most of the day. We should get some sleep anyway. Big day tomorrow," she said with a wink. "I'm kind of…tired too," she added, glancing at me with a little suggestive smile on her face.

I was quick to jump up; it was very rare that Cam was in a flirtatious mood. Well…not so rare anymore. "Let's show them to their rooms," I suggested, holding out a hand to help her out of her chair, which she ignored.

Everyone else got up as I grabbed Cammie's hand and pulled her toward the stairs. "Where are they sleeping?" I whispered.

"I think Grandma set aside three rooms," she whispered back with a small smile.

I glanced back at the couples. "You don't mind sharing a room, do ya, mate?" I asked Nick with a wink.

He eyed me cautiously. "With who?" he asked, tightening his hold on Macey.

"Macey, of course," I said with an exaggerated eye roll.

A smile immediately lit my friend's face. "Course not," he said, casually. "We snuck into each other's room while we were at the Bahamas anyway."

I smirked. "Good." I opened the first door we came to. "Then this"—I gestured to it with a dramatic sweet of my hand—"will be your room."

"Awesome," he said. "Thanks, man." And he towed Macey into the room, shutting the door behind him with a click.

"This will be Grant's and Baxter's room," I said, showing them the room that they would get. They both nodded, all too eager to slam it in our faces.

I glanced back at Jonas and Liz. "You two don't mind sharing a room, do you?" They looked nervous—too nervous. I didn't think it was sharing a room though.

"No, not at all," Liz was quick to say.

"I'm happy to," Jonas said quietly. At that moment, I saw that, while he was nervous, he was also very much anticipating this. He loved her, even if he was the shyest of the four of us to show it.

"Well, then, the room that was Cammie's will be yours," I announced as we arrived at the door right before Cammie's and my room.

Jonas nodded. "Alright," he said. Hurriedly, he dragged Liz in. The door shut with a resounding snap.

I turned to Cammie, backing her up against the wall. "What do I get for arranging that for you?" I breathed, my hands coming up to trap her between the wall and me.

She smiled up at me, reaching up to trail a finger along my jaw. "I love you," she said, instead of answering my question. Then she twined her arms around my neck and pulled my head down to meet hers.

The minute my lips touched hers, I traced her bottom lip with my tongue. She didn't open her mouth immediately. I grinned victoriously, however, when she gave a little groan of pleasure as I nibbled on her bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her flush against me. My tongue traced the contours of her mouth. I couldn't get enough of her, and I knew I would never be able to.

She pulled away, breathless, as I continued kissing down her neck, nipping playfully at the crevice between her neck and shoulder before soothing the love bite with my tongue. She gave a sexy groan and I smirked against her skin. She pulled on my hair, dragging my lips back up to hers. She played with the hair at the nape of my neck, her fingers plunging into my hair. It was my turn to groan—I loved it when she did that.

My hands slid under her shirt, coming into contact with her bare skin. She gave a little gasp but didn't protest. I pushed her up against the wall, not daring to let my hands move. It was enough just to feel her scorching skin against me.

Things probably would have gotten a little heavier had someone not cleared their throat behind us. I pulled away, reluctantly, and turned a glare onto our intruder.

It was Jonas. He looked nervous enough so I softened my look. "Did you need something?" I asked as politely as possible. It must have come out more as a growl, because I felt Cammie pinch me—hard.

Jonas ran a hand through his hair. "I…you know the records of recruits we found in the data base of the Circle?" he asked. I nodded cautiously, wondering what it was that made him look so nervous. "Well…there were the records of the dead ones too. And how they died."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what this had to do with me. "Oh?"

He nodded, glancing behind me at Cammie. "Well…the thing is…Zach…" he trailed off, running another hand through his hair.

"What, Jonas?" I asked irritably. "Just spit it out."

He gave me a look that told me I might regret it later.

And I definitely did.

Because the next words that came out of his mouth was something I didn't want to hear:

"Your mother was on that second list," he said in one breath, "and she got killed by another member of the Circle."

**….**

***Sigh* I missed writing about the whole gang. Especially Nick and Macey. But I tried to include a little bit of everyone in here. How'd I do?**

**You guys should be very proud of me. Two updates in two days? So unlike me! I hope you are proud of me, especially since I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter. Please, if you read this chapter after the other one (well, obviously) but didn't review the last one, GO BACK AND DO THAT RIGHT NOW! My goal for the end of this story is to have four hundred reviews. I know you guys can do it. I believe in you. I also know y'all get frustrated with me because I'm not very good at updating. But please, bear with me. I have a very stressful life. I'm sure you can understand. **

**Ooh, question: Where are you all from? I don't want the exact location—just the country or state :) Just tell me in your review! Speaking of which, I think this note is a little long so…REVIEW!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	12. Day Eight: Icy Sunsets

**Oh. My. Gosh! I LOVE YOU GUYS! WE HAVE THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! Shout-out goes to my three hundredth reviewer, an anonymous one who named him/herself _zammie17_. Thanks so much, everyone! Next is four hundred and I know ya'll can do it :) I'm so sorry this took longer than expected to get out. School started and we had finals AFTER break. I'm not sure why. I was really stressed out though so please don't hate me. I'm gonna try to have this whole story done by the time summer gets here, and if not, by the end of my three-month vacation before my senior year! (That's so weird to write.) Also, I apologize for how long this has taken me. I've been super busy and I've been working on an original project (that I may or may not give you guys a first look at!).**

**This chapter is dedicated to _zammieloverforever_ because she is trying to help me reach my goal of four hundred reviews! She went back and reviewed all the chapters that she hadn't reviewed. Do it. **

**So some of you answered my question of where you're from. Can anyone guess where I am from? Here are three hints: It's in the US of A, it's the potato state, and it and another state are shaped exactly alike, only one is upside down. **

**Whoever guesses first will get the next chapter dedication! Now I will move on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**P.S. At the end of the last chapter, Jonas was talking about ZACH'S mom. Not Cammie's. Some of you were confused.**

**Recap:**

_He nodded, glancing behind me at Cammie. "Well…the thing is…Zach…" he trailed off, running another hand through his hair._

_"What, Jonas?" I asked irritably. "Just spit it out."_

_He gave me a look that told me I might regret it later._

_And I definitely did._

_Because the next words that came out of his mouth were something I didn't want to hear:_

_"Your mother was on that second list," he said in one breath, "and she got killed by another member of the Circle."_

**….**

**Chapter Twelve: Day Eight: Icy Sunsets**

Cammie

I jerked away in a cold sweat. I reached to the right side of me, but found empty space. Zach wasn't there. That must be why I couldn't sleep. I glanced at the clock. The number five blared back at me. I sighed and climbed out of bed, reaching for a jacket before I made my way down the stairs. I didn't know where he would be, but I figured he would be downstairs. I made my way down the stairs, glancing into the living room as I walked toward the kitchen door. I didn't understand how I knew where he was in the house. It was like I was connected to him somehow. I walked toward the parlor and that's when I saw him. He was sitting out on the porch swing, staring at the stars. I could see a faint light way out in the mountains. The fun would rise in a couple hours.

Quietly, I walked onto the porch and stood a little behind him, staring up at the stars with him. I wasn't sure if he wanted comforting or not. I wasn't even sure if he knew I was here. So I stood there in silence for approximately five minutes. He didn't speak during that time, but when the five minutes was up, he patted the seat beside him, still without looking at me.

Slowly, I made my way around the swing to the seat next to him. I sat as close as I dared. I could feel his body heat through the blanket that was wrapped around me. All I wanted was to be wrapped in his arms, but I wasn't sure what he wanted. I waited. I didn't know what to say to him that could possibly make him feel any better.

After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke. "Cammie," he whispered and the way he said my name sent a shiver down my spine, despite the circumstances. "Cammie, I knew my mom." I turned to watch him, study him as he talked to me. I stayed silent. I wanted him to open up. He had only ever really, truly opened up to me that night on the roof…when he had told me he loved me. "She wasn't evil," he continued even more quietly. "She wouldn't have gone to find my dad and then turned. Something happened. Something had to have happened. She couldn't have…she wouldn't have—" He cut off, his voice choking up as he tried to explain it to me.

I could feel tears of my own starting to gather in my eyes and I blinked them away. I stood and walked in front of Zach, pulling the blanket from my shoulders. He stared past me into the night sky, his eyes shining. "Zach," I said softly. I reached out, ran my fingers through his hair. "Zach, honey, look at me," I demanded. "Please look at me." I let my hand glide down his face, resting on his cheek. He leaned into my hand and then looked into my face. Without a word, he opened his arms, reaching out to wrap them around me waist. He buried his head in my stomach, his shoulders shaking. He didn't make a sound, but I continued running my hands through his hair, kneading his shoulders and back. "Shh," I whispered. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

He looked up suddenly and the raw pain I saw in his expression broke my heart. There were no tears tracks on his cheeks, but I reached down and wiped them away. Then, without warning, I fell into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He nuzzled my neck, his hot lips on my bare skin sending a wave of heat through my body. "She shouldn't have been on that list, Cammie. She shouldn't have been," he said fiercely in my neck.

_But she was, _I couldn't help thinking. I didn't say it though. I knew he knew it too. It would just take him a minute to get to that.

Sure enough, seconds later, he murmured, "But she was," so quietly that I wasn't sure I had heard it. Louder, he repeated, "But she was. And there has to be a reason for it." He looked up again, into my eyes, and I saw the vicious determination in his eyes that I had so often related to Zach. "I won't think of her as anything less than my mother. Anything less than the woman I remember." He stroked my head, brushing away strands of hair that were swirling in the light breeze. "Just like I'll always remember this trip."

I smiled a little weakly. "Zach, don't close yourself off. If…if this is hurting you, if you don't believe what you just said," I breathed out, swallowing harshly through the lump in my throat, "then…then please, tell me. Tell me what you need. So that I can give it to you. I don't…I want this trip to be remembered with happiness and…I just don't want you to be hurt, Zach," I whispered. When he reached up to catch a tear, I realized that now _I _was the one who was crying. Because his words had sounded like good-bye. And I couldn't handle another good-bye. Not from him.

He smiled at me, rubbing my back soothingly. He pulled me into his chest, pressing my head where his heart beat. As always, it soothed me, stilled my tears. I hated how weak I seemed in moments like this. "You think I'm gonna leave," he stated, still brushing his fingers through my hair. "Do you trust me, Gallagher Girl?" I nodded without hesitation. "Then listen to me. Are you listening?" He waited for me to nod again before continuing, "I will never leave you again. It killed me the first time and I don't think I'll be able to handle it again." He pulled me back just enough to look into my eyes. "This trip has been the most special experience of my life. I have Kate and Mel here with me. And I have you. That's all I need." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to my lips and then my nose and then my forehead. He pulled me again to his chest, continued his stroked, holding me to him, tightening his arms around me, as if I was his lifeline and he was hanging on by a thread.

The analogy didn't sooth me in the least.

"Right now," he murmured into my hair, "I just need to hold you. And you and I both…we need to rest."

"Out here?" I asked him, but I knew neither of us was going to move. I pulled the blanket I had brought with me over the two of us and let my head rest against his chest, listening to the _thump-thump _of his heart.

Despite my morbid thoughts from moments before, I drifted into a peaceful sleep and let myself believe—just for the moment—that everything would be okay. Wrapped in Zach's arms, everything would always be okay.

And that's how our friends found us a couple hours later.

**….**

"Well, don't you two look comfortable?" Macey's wicked voice cut through my slumber and I opened my eyes slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the light of the bright sun, shining almost directly at us.

I smiled at the six people surrounding us, glad to have them with me. "Oh, I'm comfortable," I assured, snuggling further into Zach's arms. He was awake now, too, but he didn't try to get up either. His arms tightened around me, and he lifted his head slightly.

"Is there a reason you are just standing there, watching us, like some creepy stalkers?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When we went to see if you were in your room, you…weren't." Liz, of course, was the first to explain with barely-concealed concern lacing her voice, and I smiled at her, silently wondering if she had something to be worried about.

"So, naturally, we just decided to come on out to the porch," Nick added with a little grin.

"And your grandma asked us to come wake you up since breakfast is ready," chimed in Bex. "I never took you for the type to have nightly interludes, Cam," she told me. Then she cocked her head to the side as if remembering something. "But, then again, you did tend to have many interludes with Zach back in sophomore year. Why not try them at night?"

I felt Zach chuckle beneath me and shot him a glare. He ignored it. "Remember what I told you about having secret interludes with secret boyfriends? In the P&E barn? You were so mad at me." He looked into my eyes then and the intensity of his gaze nearly took my breath away. "Remember what I said about noticing that I wasn't your boyfriend? I knew that you were confused." He leaned closer, resting his forehead against mine. "Wanna know what I meant?" I nodded, unable to speak. "I was disappointed. I _wanted_ to be your secret boyfriend." He smoothed back a piece of hair with a wicked grin. "I hated that Josh got to be…but I didn't."

I laughed out loud at that, my mind rushing back to the time he spoke of. "I remember." I smacked his arm. "I was so confused! I didn't know what my mom was thinking, bringing boys to Gallagher." I glanced at my roommates who had all found seats on the porch. "Remember when we first found out they were coming?" They all nodded. "We never know when something good is going to come, I guess." I smiled and then hopped off his lap. "We should go eat. I'm hungry and I know y'all are too." I held out my hand to Zach and he rolled his eyes as he took it and pulled himself up.

"Let's eat!" Grant said rather loudly.

Typical.

Shaking his head, Zach took my hand and led me to the kitchen where breakfast was being served. Everyone followed.

When we walked into the kitchen, Grandma looked up and then sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Now," she said, "how on earth are we gonna fit y'all at this table?"

I laughed softly. "It's okay, Grandma, we can eat in the living room."

She shook her head at me. "Nonsense, dear. Your mother and Abby and Joe and Kate can do that."

My laughter faded at the mention of Kate. "How is Kate?" I asked quietly. "Is she…ya know. Is she okay?"

Grandma smiled sadly. "I don't know, dear. She won't answer questions. She did say that she was going to go see Damian though."

A smile lit my face. "She's going to get him back?"

Grandma shrugged. "She didn't say. She only said she was going to see him."

"When?" Zach asked. "We could take her to see him. Give them some time together."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "We can?"

He smiled sheepishly at me. "I thought we could take them ice skating."

I laughed out loud. "Of course you did." I cocked my head to the side. "You knew I wanted to go, didn't you?"

He smirked. "Of course I did. I'm not an idiot."

Seven people cleared their throats. "Stop flirting so we can eat!" Bex snapped.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "Yes, because you have so much room to talk."

She shrugged. "We don't flirt," she said nonchalantly, going around me to sit next to Grant. "We act." Her wicked grin was the only indication I had before she leaned toward Grant and kissed him. For longer than necessary.

Then Mr. Solomon walked in and wacked the back of Grant's head. "Not in the kitchen, boy," he growled. "And don't throw yourself at girls in the kitchen either."

"But it wasn't—" He stopped at the withering glare Joe shot his way. "Yes, sir," he saluted. "Can I eat now, Mrs. Morgan?"

Grandma laughed. "My, you are going to be a tough one to keep satiated."

Bex smiled sweetly at Grandma. "Don't bother trying. He can suffer if you want him to." Grant choked on his food. "He won't mind." She glanced at Zach and I who were the only two still standing. "Sit down, guys. Food's getting cold."

I smiled slightly and grabbed Zach's hand, towing him toward two open seats. He pulled out my seat for me. I gave him a slightly surprised look, but shook off the weirdness of his action. He was probably just showing off to his friends.

"You won't need to take Kate, dear. I think she wants to do this alone," Grandma said, answering Zach's earlier question. And then she left us alone.

"So, Cam," Macey said. "We never got to talk about what you guys have been up to for the last week. So?"

I shrugged. "So what?"

Macey rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cam, I know you have been up to something."

I laughed softly, taking a bite of waffle. Zach shot me a look and then said, "We've been doing a lot. Cammie showed me around town. We met Kennadie. She turned out to be a bad person. Now we're back to square one. The usual," he finished with a shrug.

I smacked him. "When you put it like that, it sounds so much worse!" I turned to address the rest of the table. "It wasn't like that," I started then paused. "Well, okay, it was sort of like that. But he didn't give you the highlights! He only gave you the drama version." I stuck my tongue out at Zach.

Bex raised her eyebrows at me. "What are the highlights, Cam? Enlighten us."

I ignored her sarcastic tone and plunged right in. "We went to see a chick flick," I started.

"You got _Zach_ to see a _chick flick_?" Nick said incredulously. "That's kind of amazing, Cammie," he told me. "I have more respect for you now."

I smirked. "Well, with the power of me and Melanie combined against him, he doesn't stand a chance. Ever."

"You got that right," he muttered under his breath. I kicked him under the table and smiled triumphantly when he winced.

"Anyway," I said, giving him a pointed look. "We did that and we went to lunch. That's where we met Kennadie." I cocked my head to the side, my thoughts flashing back to that day. Was it only a few days ago? "She seemed so nice then, apart from the fact that she was hitting on my boyfriend." I practically growled the last part.

"Possessive much?" Macey smirked.

I ignored her and continued. "We went horseback riding. It was fun! I could actually do something that Zach couldn't." I shot him a bright smile. "It's a miracle isn't it?"

"You didn't know how to ride a horse?" Liz asked, sounding skeptical. We all stared at her, slightly stunned that she was making fun of Zach in her own way. "Even _I_ know how to ride a horse."

Bex snorted. "Doesn't mean you'll actually do it."

Liz shrugged. "Shut up, Bex," she shot back.

I laughed. "It was a very entertaining experience. I was very proud of myself for knowing something he didn't." I heard him sigh a little before draping an arm around my shoulders. "We went Christmas shopping too," I added. "Not together, though."

"I'm sure that was just tragic," Bex said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

I shot her a glare. "I got him a snow globe," I said, ignoring the quiet snickers of the people surrounding us, "and a wallet."

"She told me her heart was mine always," Zach added smugly.

I turned slowly to stare at him, a calculating look on my face. He was going to play unfairly. Fine. "Ya wanna tell them what you got me?" I asked sweetly. "Because I will if you don't."

This didn't faze him in the least. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he took my left hand in his and slowly lifted it for everyone to see. "I got her this," he said. But he didn't elaborate.

Silence followed his words as everyone processed what was on my hand. I wasn't sure how they hadn't noticed it last night; it was huge. I opened my mouth to explain, but then Jonas said, with a surprised look, "You're engaged?"

Zach only smirked and I gasped, smacking his shoulder. Hard. "No, we are not engaged." I glared at him. "It's a promise ring."

"It's practically the same thing," Macey pointed out. "Nick got me one too."

I smiled and clapped my hands. "That's great!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't try to change the subject," she told me, reaching over to Nick and taking his hand.

I laughed. "Well, he got me a necklace too." I reached up and fingered the necklace that hung around my neck. "I loved them both," I told the group. "After Christmas…you guys came. So now we're here. Well, I guess the whole mess with Damian and Kate and Kennadie happened too. But you already know all about that."

They nodded. Silence ensued and we finished our breakfast. When we close to finishing up, Melanie walked in, yawning widely. "Good morning," she said, climbing into the seat between Nick and Zach. "You guys are almost done," she stated, dishing up her own breakfast. "You can go if you want to."

Zach cleared his throat. "We're going ice skating today, Mel. Do you want to come?"

She shook her head, buttering some toast. "No. It's okay. Grandpa George promised he would take me riding today. With my new boots," she added. She smiled widely, lifting her foot up for everyone to admire her new boots.

I smiled. Grandpa had gotten her those cowgirl boots for Christmas and she was so excited. "They're cute, Mel," I assured her.

"Can I ride your pony, Cammie?" she asked me with wide, innocent eyes. "She's my favorite."

"Liberty?" I asked, smiling just thinking about the beautiful horse. Mel nodded. "Of course you can, sweetheart."

She grinned. "Thanks, Cam!" And she went back to eating.

I glanced around the table. "Shall we?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and we all stood to get ready to go ice skating.

Oh, joy.

**….**

I squealed as I started to fall. Again. Zach's arm snaked around my waist. He spun, skating backward as he held me steady. He was smirking at me. "Karma," he sang, coming around to skate next to me once more. His hand slipped into mine, twining our fingers. His hand warmed mine, despite the gloves I had put on.

I glanced at him. "Karma for what?" I asked innocently.

He nudged me playfully and then countered my tilting by skating to my other side to catch me. "For the comment about how you could do something I couldn't." He indicated the rink with a flourish. "This is karma. You can't skate. I couldn't ride a horse. Now we're even."

I smiled sweetly, pulling him toward me. We were skating slowly, almost stopped. I craned my neck a little higher, cursing the skates I wore since I couldn't stand on my tip toes without falling. My lips were inches away from his. His eyes flickered from mine to my mouth and back again, anticipation clear. "We'll never be even," I whispered. And then I pushed away from him. He flew back and then fell backwards onto his butt. He looked bewildered, his gaze going from me to the ice. I let a giggle slip out of my mouth. The sight of Zach sitting on ice was just too good to pass up.

Then he stood up, a playfully menacing look on his face. I squealed, trying to turn to skate away from him. I almost lost my balance, but caught myself just in time. I started to skate away, sliding across the ice. We were playing cat and mouse; I was the mouse and he was the cat. I was determined to get away from him, but I knew it wouldn't be possible. The boy was fast.

Sure enough, seconds later, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel his hot breath against my neck. I giggled, struggling half-heartedly. But I knew I didn't really want to get away. And so did he.

"I win," he whispered.

I glanced back up at him, twining my arm around his neck. He breathed in deeply, his arms loosening. I smiled. _Perfect. _"No," I said, shaking my head. He grinned at me. "I win." And I pushed away from him.

I skated fast, dodging between people. I had to catch my balance a few times on the wall, but then I was off again. It was kind of fun, like playing tag when I was little. Except this time, it seemed the circumstances were playfully direr.

Up ahead, I saw a flash of dark green, the color that Zach was wearing. I immediately spun around—

And ran smack dab into the dark green I was sure I had just seen.

Zach's chuckle rang out in my ear. "Caught ya," he said softly. "I win."

I sighed dramatically, looking up at me. I fluttered my eyelashes with a grin. "Nah," I said, shaking my head. "I think I won." Then I pulled his head down to meet my lips.

His arms tightened around my waist, nearly lifting me off the ice. His tongue probed the outside of my lips and I laughed against him, giving him the opportunity it was seeking. He smirked triumphantly, running his tongue against mine possessively.

A skater zoomed by breaking the moment. Zach teetered and then fell with me toppling over after him. We tumbled to a heap on the ice, both of us laughing. Zach had taken the brunt of the fall and I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that came out for his sake.

He sat up, bringing me with him. He shot a glare at the kid who had knocked us over, but I could tell his heart wasn't really in it. His grinning eyes came back to me. "Maybe we shouldn't make out in the middle of an ice rink with" —He paused glancing around— "five year olds," he finished ruefully.

I smiled, but before I could answer, Macey's smug voice rang out above us. "No. You really shouldn't," she said with a smirk. She held her hand out to me. I took it and she heaved me up. "What were you two doing anyway, playing tag?"

Zach heaved himself up as he answered, "Something like that," he answered, grimacing slightly.

Nick smirked. "I think we should all play tag," he said matter-of-factly.

Macey gave him a surprised look. "_You_ wanna play _tag_?"

He shrugged. "Why not? We can act like kids sometimes, can't we?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes wide and surprised.

With an amused look, Nick turned and waved his arms for the rest of our friends to join us. When they reached us, he gathered all of us together. "Okay," he said, "we're going to play tag. Who's in?"

Bex rolled her eyes. "We have to make it more than just tag, Nick. I mean, we aren't twelve. We need…more."

Zach snorted. "You have any ideas, Baxter?" I started to smack him, but he caught my hand, twining our fingers together with a smirk.

Bex shot him a wicked glare. "As a matter of fact," she announced, "I do."

Everyone gave her expecting looks. When she wasn't forthcoming with her idea, Liz groaned. "What is this brilliant idea of yours, Bex?"

Bex smirked. "Thank you for asking, Liz," she said. "I think the person's who is 'it' should have to complete some sort of task."

"Like?" I asked, a little intrigued.

"Like…" She trailed off, looking around our little group. Her eyes lit up when they zeroed in on my glove. "You have to retrieve a person's glove for them to be the next person 'it.'"

Nick cocked his head. "Sounds interesting. What if they don't have a glove?"

Bex shrugged. "Just find someone else," she suggested.

"Okay," Macey said. "One, two, three, Zach's it!" she yelled and then she was skating away.

Everyone scattered. I froze for a moment, before yanking my hand out of his and skating in the opposite direction. I could hear Zach's protests as he followed me. I knew he would catch me soon but I couldn't help the squeal of surprise when his arm wrapped around my waist. In one fluid motion, he kissed my neck and slipped my glove off my hand. "That's cheating," I accused.

He shrugged. "Nope, it's strategizing," he informed me. And then he was off.

I looked around and found Liz. I knew she'd be the easiest for me to catch. Minutes later, she was it and the game continued. Liz got to Jonas. Jonas, surprisingly, got Bex. Bex got Grant. Grant got Nick. Nick got Macey. Macey came after me…and then froze seconds before I ran into someone.

The two of us toppled over and I sat up, apologizing profusely as I sat up. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to…" My voice trailed off as I realized who I was looking at.

Kennadie Wilson stared back at me.

**….**

**I am SO SORRY! I know I said that already, but I feel awful. An anonymous reviewer said that I may lose her as a reader and I don't want that to happen. I'm really trying here, guys, and I hate that I can't update very often. But please believe me when I tell you I'm trying my hardest. I don't like to get reviews telling me I have to update, even though I know it is the truth. I wish I could update more. If I could, I would totally write all the time. But I have school and other things going on. Please forgive me, guys, and stick with me.**

**How many of you have read _Out of Sight, Out of Time_? Isn't it just amazing! I loved it! SO MUCH!**

**Okay, guys, one more thing. I may cut this story short. I know what I want to happen but I'm not sure I can prolong it. It's been a long time in coming and I think it's time to get to the thick of everything. Don't worry; we still have a few more chapters, but it's not going to be the full two weeks. I think you guys deserve an ending for this and since I can't update often, I want to just finish it. It has been almost two years since I started this and I don't like that I haven't been very good at updating. Please forgive me?**

**OOH! Hunger Games fans! Did you see the movie? I went to the premiere and I absolutely loved it! They followed the book WAY better than I thought they would!**

**Okay, I'm really going now. I love you guys! Please, please, PLEASE review! It would mean a lot (:**

**~XJamesBondX**


	13. Day Eight: Distractions

**Hey guys! I'm back for another one (: I hope y'all liked the last chapter because I worked hard on it. I know it probably wasn't up to par since you had to wait forever for it, but I hope you liked it just the same. Thank you to all my reviewers! We've surpassed the goal! Like, way surpassed it. I'm so proud of y'all! And I was reading through some of my old chapters—which I need to edit anyway—and I said at the beginning that my goal was three hundred. Well, y'all surpassed that, so now it's four hundred. Anyway! Enjoy!**

**I'm so sorry this has taken me so long! It's been month and I am an awful person. But I'm going to try really hard to finish this story by the end of my Christmas break. It might be a little rushed and I promise I'll come in later and fix it if I so feel the need. Please forgive me and I really hope you all are still with me. **

**We've had forty-five reviews for the last chapter! I think that's a knew record!**

**Disclaimer: I really despise these. I don't own anything that Ally Carter does.**

_**Recap (Cammie):**_

_I looked around and found Liz. I knew she'd be the easiest for me to catch. Minutes later, she was it and the game continued. Liz got to Jonas. Jonas, surprisingly, got Bex. Bex got Grant. Grant got Nick. Nick got Macey. Macey came after me…and then froze seconds before I ran into someone.  
__  
__The two of us toppled over and I sat up, apologizing profusely as I sat up. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to…" My voice trailed off as I realized who I was looking at.  
__  
__Kennadie Wilson stared back at me._

**….**

**Chapter Thirteen: Day Eight: Distractions**

_**Cammie**_

Kennadie smirked back at me. I stumbled backwards, struggling a little since I was still on the ground. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around me and lifted me up. I relaxed a little, recognizing Zach's comforting touch. I gave him a grateful smile to which he returned. He leaned down and kissed me lightly before turning back to Kennadie.

I met her eyes. Her expression had turned stormy as she witnessed Zach's blatant display of affection. She glared at me. "How you managed to steal that one is beyond me," she sneered. "Especially since his mother was the leader for a time…that is, until my uncle killed her."

Zach's breath hitched and he fell against me. He wrapped his arms tight around me, burying his face in my hair. He breathed deeply. He was shaking and I wondered what I should do. I turned toward him to offer some comfort, but when he lifted his head I realized he was shaking from anger, not pain. The look he sent Kennadie was a look I had only seen twice—once when I was captured only a few weeks ago and once when he came to Macey's, Mel's, and my rescue and saw the condition his sister and I were in. Heck, probably even Macey.

I swept a hand down his arm, drawing soothing circles. He relaxed a little, but kept his gaze on Kennadie. She studied him, still smirking, and when she opened her mouth to speak yet again, I knew whatever she had to say wasn't going to be good.

"He's also the one that brainwashed her," she drawled. She skated forward, but as soon as the movement registered, Grant and Nick were between Zach and I, and Kennadie. She moved back again, rolling her eyes. "Aw, you have your own set of bodyguards now? Can't take care of yourself?" She cut me a look. "I always thought you would be a strong one, Cam. I never thought I'd see the day where you were the protected instead of the protector." She glanced between Zach and me. "Being in love has made you weak. It makes everyone weak." She laughed humorlessly. "It made my father weak and it made my mother weak; I am not going to be weak just because of love." She glowered at everyone around us. For the first time, I realized that Kennadie Wilson was lonely. She was lonely and she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Kennadie," I said softly. I drew away from Zach, despite the deep growl that escaped his lips when I did. I slowly approached Kennadie. "Kennadie. You know me. If you just let this all go, everything will be okay. Come with us. We can talk to people. We can—"

She stumbled away from me as if I had the plague. "No!" she hissed. "I don't need to talk to anyone like I'm psychotic! I don't _need _anyone." And before anyone could stop her she turned and skated across the ice rink, disappearing in the crowd.

We all stared after her. What had just happened? There was no way that was the Kennadie Wilson I knew. None. We were such good friend back before I went off to Gallagher. Now…it was like she was a different person. I felt a burning pain in my chest at the thought that the Kennadie Wilson that I once knew was gone forever…

"Let's go," I said softly. "We need to let Joe and my mom and Kate know that we saw her here. Maybe they can track her down."

In silence, the group surrounding me walked toward the exit. Everyone took off their skates and returned them and we walked to the car, leaving behind the fun day that we had planned.

The drive home was filled with tense silence. No one spoke. I was trying not to reflect on everything Kennadie said, but it was so hard not to remember the wild, deranged look in her eyes as she spoke to me about being weak.

Zach's hand covered mine and it was then that I realized that I had been fidgeting. "It's going to be okay," he murmured softly, for my ears only. "I promise."

I smiled weakly. "You can't make promises like that."

He flashed his signature smirk. "Spy, remember?"

I laughed. "Of course. You never let me forget it." My laughter faded then and I looked away. After a moment, I spoke up to him again, ignoring the whispers of my friends from the backseat. "Do you think I'm weak, Zach?" I asked softly.

His hand around mine tightened infinitesimally and his whole body tense. He didn't speak for a long time. He only sat in his seat as he drove down the dirt road leading to my grandparents' house. I watched his profile, wondering what he was thinking, wondering if he really thought I was weak. But I knew that was wrong and I shouldn't think that of him. Never. He would never think that. But perhaps he thought I had gone soft.

Macey, Bex, Liz, Nick, Grant, and Jonas filed out of the car. Bex paused before she stepped out, glancing at me with a question in her eyes. I jerked my head to give her the go-ahead. I would be fine. I watched them walk into the house, smiling a little as each couple gravitated toward each other. Then I turned back to Zach, squeezing his hand reflexively.

Second ticked by and he said nothing. I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it again, uncertain as to what I could say. Was he upset that I had asked the question? Or was he trying to think of a nice way to say it? I didn't know.

Until, of course, he answered me. "Cameron Ann Morgan," he said, keeping his voice as steady as it would go. He was upset, though I could only guess why. "What kind of stupid question is that?" he asked a little harshly. I flinched back, loosening my grip on his hand. His eyes softened and he turned toward me. "Sorry," he said softly, drawing my hand to his lips. "Sometimes you just think the strangest things about yourself that aren't even true. It irks me."

I gave him a small smile. "It's a legitimate question," I defended.

He was shaking his head before I even finished. "It's not. You don't see yourself clearly enough." He pressed a finger to my lips when I opened my mouth to argue. "Just let me talk. Just listen for a minute." I nodded slowly, though reluctantly. He removed his finger and traced my jaw line. I shivered. He smirked before continuing. "Not too long ago, you went through a trauma that you shouldn't have been able to get over so quickly. The Circle kidnapped you, Cam, and they tortured you. That's not something most teenage girls should ever have to go through, spy or not." He reached out and brushed his fingers across my cheek, a pained expression on his face. Abruptly, I realized the place where his fingers were was where a particularly bad bruise had formed after my short stay in the Circle's headquarters. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the old panic wash over me, remembering the fear and the desperation…but also remembering my determination not to give anything away, not to tell them what I they wanted, even though I didn't even know the answers. I remembered the woman that had taken me from the cell, remembered the torment in Melanie's voice when she screamed out to me, remembered Macey's soothing voice calming her, remembered how terrified I was that I would never get out.

And then I remembered Zach. Zach, the man I loved. Zach, the man I knew would always come after me. Zach, the man I would always trust with my life. And everything was okay again.

I reopened my eyes and felt the wetness in them. I refused to let them fall, even knowing that Zach wouldn't blame me. I drew in a deep, shaky breath. "I remember."

He brushed under my eyes with his thumb. "I know," he said, just as softly. "I'm sorry to bring it up, honey, but you have to know how irrevocably strong you are in my eyes—and everyone else's too." He smiled at me, a little sadly, but I could see the awe and love shining in his eyes. "If you can get through that without much damage, you can get through anything." He drew my face closer to his, resting his forehead against mine. "So, no, Gallagher Girl, I don't think you are weak. In fact, you're one of the strongest women I know. I'm proud to have met you, proud to have the privilege of being with you, proud of _you._ Don't ever doubt that. Kennadie Wilson doesn't have any idea what she's talking about so don't you dare listen to her when she tells you that you have gone soft." He brushed a piece of hair from my face. "She's the unlucky one. She doesn't have anyone—at least she doesn't think she does. If she doesn't want to accept your help, then she's an idiot."

I stared in awe at Zach. During this trip, I had heard Zach utter so much more than I ever expected from him. Zach is never one to be sappy, but he had been much more than ever and it was more than I could possibly ask for. I wasn't one for romance, but with Zach, it didn't matter. Or perhaps, because it was Zach, it was okay.

My hands reached up of their own accord and wrapped around his neck. "I love you." I stared earnestly into his beautiful green eyes, willing him to see how absolutely grateful I was to have him, how amazing he was.

A beautiful smile graced his lips, as if it was the first time he had ever heard me say the words. He didn't say anything for a moment, only studied my face, as if trying to memorize it. Then, "I love you too," he said before he leaned down and kissed me.

And what a sweet, intimate, gentle kiss it was. This kiss was slightly different from others, in the sense that all the vulnerability that Zach—and myself for that matter—never showed came pouring out. His fingers kneaded into the skin beneath my shirt and he pulled me closer. His tongue delved into my mouth, gently stroking mine.

A loud beep sounded and we jumped apart, both of us looking wildly around as if the world was ending. Once we realized that one of us had somehow managed to honk the horn of the car, we took one look at one another before bursting into laughter. It was nice to laugh for once. I felt carefree in that moment, letting the stress that Kennadie was causing leak out of my system. Even as the laughter faded, I could feel that feeling creep up into my mind, ingraining itself there as if it were never going to leave, no matter the circumstances.

In silence, Zach got out of the car and came around to my side, offering his hand when he opened my door for me. "Shall we?" he asked, giving me a devilish grin.

I smiled, taking his hand without hesitation. "Let's." And we walked inside.

**….**

"Zachy! Cammie!" Melanie's voice rang out as soon as we walked through the door. Her little arms wrapped around Zach's legs and he picked her up, swinging her into his arms.

"Hey, Mel," he said, ruffling her hair playfully. "How are you, sweetheart?"

The eight year old smiled. "Good! Connie and George let me help them make cookies!" Her little brow furrowed for a moment. "Aunt Kate left a little while ago. She said she would be back soon, but where did she go? And where did Damian go?"

Zach glanced at me, eyes questioning. I sighed a little, shaking my head. Then I reached toward him, drawing the both of them toward me. "Aunt Kate went to get Damian so she could apologize to him. Is that okay with you?"

She stared at me with intelligent green eyes, so like Zach's. Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "Is Aunt Kate gonna marry Damian?" with the all the soberness that an eight year old could have.

I laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I hope so, honey," I said. "I hope so."

Zach studied his sister carefully. "Would that be okay with you, Melanie?"

She stared up at Zach for a moment before nodding thoughtfully. "Damian makes Aunt Kate happy. Aunt Kate deserves to be happy."

Zach smiled, kissing the top of her head. Then he set her on her feet again and she scurried off. We followed the sounds of voices and laughter to the living room where our friends were. We passed the kitchen where Abby, Joe, Grandma, Grandpa, and my mom were sitting and then walked through the living room door. Bex smirked as soon as we walked in. "What took you so long?" She winked conspiratorially. "We were all debating whether we should have…interrupted you."

I blushed a little, throwing my best friend a glare. "You have such a dirty mind, Rebecca."

Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to tell me off for calling her by her full name, but Nick interrupted her. "We should do something," he said. "To…take our mind off of Kennadie and whatever it is she is scheming."

I remembered then that we were going to tell Joe and my mom and Abby that we saw Kennadie. "Did someone tell her?"

"I did," Liz said softly. "That's what they're talking about in the kitchen."

I nodded slowly. "Okay. Thanks, Liz."

She smiled. "You looked a little busy."

I blushed again and turned away. "So what is it y'all want to play?" I asked, ignoring the suggestive looks Zach was exchanging with Grant and Nick.

Macey smiled mischievously, glancing at her boyfriend. "I saw Truth or Dare."

"What?" I said, snorting a little. "Mace, we're seventeen, not ten."

She shrugged. "So? Why not be kids again for once?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe because we're not?"

Zach's arm came around my waist, and he drew me to his side. His hot breath on my neck made me shiver slightly. "Come on, babe," he said softly. "Let's play." His voice was low and seductive and I knew there was no way I could refuse.

So, with a resigned sigh, I said, "Fine. Let's play." I held up a hand when Macey started to speak again. "But!" I said loudly. "Nothing too naughty and nothing that would scar Mel for life in case she happens to be listening or sees something. Got it?"

Mace rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. I smiled. "Good." Waving a hand at her, I said, "Carry on."

She snickered. "Like I need your permission." She turned toward the group. "Let's sit in a circle. It'll be easier that way." Everyone assembled themselves into a something that resembled a circle though we were all rather spread out. "Alright, who wants to go first?"

No one spoke up.

"No one?" She gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I will." She turned to Grant, an evil glint in her eyes. "Newman, truth or dare?"

He gulped audibly, but bravely said, "Dare."

Macey smirked. "I dare you to…sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' with the actions and you have to let one of us record it."

Grant groaned, but didn't immediately refuse. Instead, with a reluctant grunt, he stood up and began to sing as soon as Nick pulled out his iPhone to capture the song on film.

Everyone was laughing as we watched Grant belt out the lyrics to the little kid song. At one point, Melanie poked her head in and grinned at him. "Yea, Grant!" she yelled out before darting out of the living room again.

When he was finished, his face was red and his eyes held an embarrassed light. Without a word, he sat down next to Bex who was trying to subdue her laughter. She reached over and put a hand on his knee. "It's okay, baby," she said, leaning closer. She whispered something into his ear that none of us heard, but the moment the words were out, Grant's face lit up and he smiled at his girlfriend, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Then he turned back toward the center of the circle. "Alright. Let's see…Nick. Truth or dare?"

Nick blanched a little, but said, "Truth," a little uncertainly.

Grant grinned. "Remember that time that we woke you up from a dream you were having? What were you dreaming about?"

My eyebrows furrowed. What kind of question was that? I looked at Nick and realized that he was turning red. Oh. So it was bad. Or at least embarrassing.

"Um, uh, er," he stuttered haltingly.

Grant's grin grew. "Come on, Nicky-Poo, tell us exactly what made you groan that night."

With raised eyebrows, Macey turned to him, smiling with false sweetness. "Yes, sweetie, tell us, won't you?"

He gulped, giving his girlfriend a pleading look and then glancing at Grant. "Newman," he growled. "This is uncalled for."

Grant, however, did not look scared by the thinly veiled threat in Nick's words. He only smiled at Nick. "Come on, dude, I wanna know. And so does your girlfriend."

Nick glared again at Grant and then squeezed his eyes shut. "I was dreaming about Macey," he mumbled.

"What?" Grant said loudly. "I didn't hear you."

"You heard me," Nick said, unwilling to say anymore.

"What about Macey?" Zach asked, joining in on the fun. I elbowed him hard in the ribs.

He jumped and glanced down at me, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the spot that I had hit. "Sorry," he mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you that," Nick answered Zach's question. "It's none of your business anyway."

Grant gawked. "But I asked what you were dreaming about!" he exclaimed.

"And I told you," Nick said stubbornly. "You didn't ask for specifics."

Grant threw up his hand. "Fine. Whatever." Then he folded his arms across his chest and sat there, looking to all the world like a petulant child who didn't get his way.

It was a rather comical sight.

Nick looked around the room, debating, I could tell, on who to ask. His eyes landed on Liz, who was sitting there looking terrified. "Liz. Truth or dare?"

Liz gulped. "Truth," she squeaked. Jonas glared at Nick, a warning in his eye, though everyone knew if it came down to it, Jonas couldn't do much.

But it didn't matter. Jonas was protecting Liz's honor and for that I could be grateful.

He smiled gently at her, trying to calm her fears. "What is the naughtiest thing you have ever done?"

She relaxed visibly as though the question wasn't nearly as intimidating as she originally thought it would be. "Sharing a room with Jonas," she said, a little shyly.

"Seriously?" Grant blurted out. "That's it?" He shook his head. "Man, Jo, I need to teach you a thing or two about how to seduce your girlfriend."

Instantly, both Liz's and Jonas's face turned a bright shade of red. I tried not to laugh, burying my face in Zach's shoulder. I felt him shaking and tried to control my own shaking.

Jonas muttered something unintelligible and shot a glare at Grant. He wrapped an arm around Liz and whispered in her ear. Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head. Then her eyes shot to Macey. "Truth or dare, Mace?" she said confidently.

Macey smirked. "Dare."

Liz smiled. "I dare you spread peanut butter on Nick's abs and use your tongue to lick it all up."

All color drained from Macey's face. "What?" she said. "No! Ew! Liz, that's not something we do in public!" As soon as the word were out, her cheeks turned pink. Nick looked a little smug, though slightly embarrassed as well.

"You've done it?" Jonas asked incredulously, as if the idea were too kinky and strange to think about.

"I plead the fifth," Macey answered promptly. "Go get the stupid peanut butter, Cam."

I smiled a little sympathetically at her, though I wondered if she really was reluctant to do it. I doubted it.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed peanut butter and a spoon—knives were a little dangerous. Abby gave me a look but didn't comment, and no one else asked what I was using peanut butter for. I was sure they didn't really want to know anyway.

As soon as I walked back into the living room—after making sure Mel was happily playing in her room with some of the new toys she had gotten for Christmas—I handed Macey the peanut butter and the spoon. "Here ya go," I said, grinning widely.

She rolled her eyes, shooting a glare at Liz. Then she turned to Nick, a sudden uncertainty in her movements. She gave him a shy smile. He smiled back, and then pulled his shirt over his head. Let me tell you—if I didn't already know how absolutely gorgeous Zach's abs were, Nick's would have been enough to make me drool. However, for the sake of my pride and my boyfriend's pride, I looked away as Macey slowly began spreading the peanut butter on her boyfriend's stomach. Liz did too even though it was her dare.

I didn't watch as Macey licked it up, but I could hear the catcalls and the groan that Nick released every now and then. He must have been keeping a tight control on his…well, you know, or things might have gotten a little…heated up.

Then Macey excused herself for a minute, pulling Nick with her so they could wash themselves off in the bathroom. We sat in silence for a while, waiting for their return. I leaned against Zach, wrapping my arms around his waist. I smiled up at him when he glanced down at me, my hand reaching up to brush hair out of his eyes.

Macey and Nick returned then, and Macey glanced around the room. Her eyes zeroed in on Zach and I felt him stiffen ever so slightly. Her smile grew as she met his eyes and she opened her mouth to ask him.

Before she could, however, the front door burst open. Everyone was up within seconds, alarm ringing through the house. But then Kate's soft voice echoed through the halls. "I'm back." She sounded distant, monotone, and not at all like the Kate I had grown to love.

I started to walk toward where I knew she would be, but Zach's hand stopped me. He gave a slight shake of his head, indicating that maybe now wasn't the best time. Then Kate was in the living room, looking at all of us. Her eyes scanned the group and the ghost of a smile lit her face. "I see you guys have been playing a classic game of 'Truth or Dare.' Nice."

Zach nodded slowly. "Yeah. I guess." He stepped toward her, looking concerned. "Aunt Kate…what happened?" he asked, his voice slightly hard, as if he expected bad news.

Mentally, I berated myself. _Of course_ it was bad. She wouldn't look like death warmed over if it wasn't.

She swallowed thickly. "When I got to the hotel…Damian was gone." And with that, she burst into tears.

…**.**

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this out guys! And I know it's shorter than usual, but I felt like I should get something out for y'all since you have been so loyal to me. And I hope you're still out there, reading this. I know I'm awful with updates, but I do try, and I'm hoping to finish it before the end of 2012. **

**I was wondering how many of you would care if I cut it a little short? Actually, I probably would have done it anyway since the plot demands it. I think I'm only going to have a few more chapters—maybe five. And then I'm going to go on a hiatus so that I can write Mel's story before posting it. That way, I won't take forever to update. I hope you guys aren't angry with me. It's just, I have so much going on in my life right now and it's my senior year and I'm trying to fill out applications and scholarships, and I'm taking several college classes. So I hope you don't mind if it's not as long as it was originally going to be. I am super excited to write Mel's story. I have it planned out in my head—I just have to write it. I hope you all stay with me that long. I love you! Please review!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	14. He's Back

**I'm back :) I hope y'all liked the last chapter. I didn't because I'm not a fan of Truth or Dare, but I did get compliments on it. I'm so, so, so sorry that is has taken me so many months to update. I don't have excuses other than the fact that it's my senior year and I've been super busy keeping my valedictorian spot and keeping my grades up and deciding where to go to school…Please forgive me. I hope y'all are still with me. **

**Shout out goes to an anonymous reviewer whose name I can't remember. This reviewer told me that he/she enjoyed my story because there was no swearing or inappropriate conduct. I do this because of my beliefs, and I hope that this doesn't affect any of your opinions.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Call Moi Crazy**_**—she was my four hundredth reviewer! I'm so excited! So do ya think we can get five hundred by the time this story is over? I think we can!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing except what actually is mine…is mine.**

…**.**

_**Recap (Cammie):**_

_I started to walk toward where I knew she would be, but Zach's hand stopped me. He gave a slight shake of his head, indicating that maybe now wasn't the best time. Then Kate was in the living room, looking at all of us. Her eyes scanned the group and the ghost of a smile lit her face. "I see you guys have been playing a classic game of 'Truth or Dare.' Nice."_

_Zach nodded slowly. "Yeah. I guess." He stepped toward her, looking concerned. "Aunt Kate…what happened?" he asked, his voice slightly hard, as if he expected bad news._

_Mentally, I berated myself. Of course it was bad. She wouldn't look like death warmed over if it wasn't._

_She swallowed thickly. "When I got to the hotel…Damian was gone." And with that, she burst into tears._

…**.**

**Chapter Fourteen: He's Back**

_**Zach**_

I stared up at the ceiling, absently running my fingers through a sleeping Cammie's hair and down her arm. It was early, too early to be up. I knew that. Yet, I couldn't get myself to close my eyes. The vision of my aunt's tear-stained, pain-filled face was still fresh in my mind. Part of me wanted to throttle Damian Ride for hurting Kate. The other part of me…well, he knew that Damian was probably just as hurt as Kate, if the look on his face as he left us was any indication. Still, it wasn't easy seeing the one person that had always been there for me in pain.

Next to me, Cam stirred slightly, shifting closer to me. I smiled at my Gallagher Girl as she cuddled into my side. At least in this confusing time, I had her in my life to make sure I didn't go crazy. I tightened my grip on her, burying my nose in her hair, inhaling her beautiful scent.

Which totally sounds creepier than it actually is. Oops.

"Zach," she murmured softly. I smiled down at her, smoothing out the worry lines on her face. She snuggled closer still and buried her face in my chest. I could tell she was looking for my heartbeat—she had a thing for it. I don't know why. All I knew was that the gorgeous woman lying next to me was there and that was what was keeping me tethered to this place. A year ago—maybe even months ago—I would have been out of here faster than you could say "Chameleon" at the first sign of danger, but now…now, the most important person in my life was with me and there was nothing that could keep me from her. Not even Kennadie Wilson or the part of me that wanted to hurt Damian Ride for hurting my aunt. Twice. (Although, technically, the first time it was Kennadie's fault.)

Cammie yawned and I glanced down at her. Her eyes fluttered, as if she were dreaming. I leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her lips. She started to respond, but I pulled away, feeling a little less stressed out. I grinned as her eyes opened, a sleep-induced smile stretching across her face as her hazy eyes met mine. "Hey," she murmured. "Why are you awake?"

I shrugged, as well as I could laying down with her in my arms. "I couldn't sleep," I replied softly, gently running a hand through her hair.

She gave me a sympathetic look and snuggled deeper into my arms, her hand resting on my chest, drawing meaningless lines up and down my abdomen. I shivered involuntarily and could sense her grin. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

I smiled down at her, tilting her head up to meet my eyes. "You already are, Gallagher Girl," I said softly, kissing the top of her head. "You already are."

…**.**

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Connie had gone up to Kate's room to see if she wanted to come down for breakfast. She did, but she looked awful. Aunt Kate was a very strong woman, but even I knew when it came to pain over love…you would be a mess. She tried to put on a show for everyone else, prompting others to feign their own smiles, but I knew she wasn't truly happy. She wouldn't be truly happy until Damian was back in her life—if that ever happened.

"So," Connie said, breaking the silence, "what are y'all planning for the day?"

Everyone glanced around. All eyes zeroed in on Cammie. She shrugged her shoulders. "I hadn't really planned on anything." She paused and then glanced at Kate. "I don't really think it would be a good idea to go anywhere anyway."

Connie nodded. "That's smart. Why don't you do something in?" she suggested.

Cammie smiled. "Of course, Grams." She started to stand, reaching for her empty plate in the process.

I jumped up. "Hey, don't do that. Why don't you and your friends go pick some movies out for a marathon while Nick, Grant, Jonas, and I do the dishes?"

All three of my friends groaned in protest. I ignored them, staring imploringly at my girlfriend. It'd be nice for her to have some girl time—and, let's face it, we guys hadn't had any guy time either.

Ignore the fact that I totally just sounded like a girl.

Cammie smiled slowly. "Okay." There was a look in her eyes that told me I would regret letting her go off alone with her friends, but I didn't care. As long as she was happy.

I smirked down at her and leaned down, brushing my lips across her cheek. I lingered there for a moment, taking in the feel of her closeness.

Then someone cleared his throat and I jumped away. Joe, who had just shown up, was glaring at me as if I had just committed the worst crime imaginable. Because touching his best friend's daughter was a crime in his mind.

I only rolled my eyes at him and smirked down at Cam, whose face was turning a bright red. "Okay," I said. "Let's get this show on the road." When Connie started to get up, I snatched her plate out from under her. "No, no, Connie," I said with a charming smile. "Let us teenagers do the work. You and George and Joe and Kate and Abby and Rachel just sit back and relax, okay?" Every single adult in the room and my friends were staring at me as if I had grown two heads. I huffed and continued picking up dishes. When none of my friends moved, I sent them a withering look. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Immediately they all fell into action, gathering dishes on both sides of the table. I walked into the kitchen as they finished picking up the dishes and dumped the ones in my hand in the sink. I flicked on the tap to hot and waited while it temperature rose. Seconds later, Nick, Grant, and Jonas were filing into the kitchen. In silence, we formed an assembly line. I washed the dishes, Grant rinsed, Nick dried, and Jonas put them back in their original place. Once we had a comfortable rhythm going, I glanced up at them all.

"Kennadie's going to come back here," I said softly.

All three of their heads jerked to look at me. Jonas nearly dropped the plate that was suspended in midair as he gaped at me. "Why would she come back?" he choked out, speaking for all of them. "I mean, didn't she already get what she wanted? To split her dad and Kate up?"

I snorted and turned back toward the sink. "There's more. I know there is; I just don't know what it is that she wants. It has to do with Cammie, I think, or maybe Macey." Nick tensed up, his fists clenched. "Calm down, dude. I'm just saying that because they are the two that were caught in the headquarters of the Circle in the fall." The room fell silent, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Mine weren't pretty. The awful things that I had felt during the time that Cammie—not to mention Melanie—was with the Circle came flowing back to me in a rush. I winced and took in a deep lungful of air. It was over.

Except for Kennadie was here. A trained member of the Circle. There was that.

"We've gotta be cautious," Nick said finally, breaking the silence. "There's no way I'm letting Kennadie anywhere near Mace or Cammie or Mel. The psycho will have to go through all of us before getting the any of them."

Grant glanced between the two of us. "Kennadie would have a lot of nerve coming here. You'd think she would be smarter than that, coming to the place where two peoples' hearts were broken." He clapped Nick and me on the back, nodding at the two of us. "Don't worry, man, we got your back."

I smirked. "I know. I just had to be sure." I glanced and Jonas. "Jo?" I said softly. "You think you can set up some sort of security system along the house? Hack into one?"

A smile stretched across his face. Here was his element. Then he gave me a look. "You think I haven't already checked out the security system in this place? I've got it covered." He pointed to the wall behind Grant. "For Morgans, their security system was easy to crack."

I followed his finger to the pad that was mounted to the wall. _So that's what it was._ I grinned at my friend and then stretched fist toward him. He gave it funny look for a minute before a light bulb seemed to click and he bumped my fist with his. He looked so proud of himself. I stifled a laugh.

We finished the dishes without another word, though occasionally I would splash Grant who would retaliate by splashing back and Connie's voice would sound through the door with a warning. Once the last dish was put in the cupboard, we all filed out of the kitchen to the living room where our girlfriends were talking.

I slid onto the couch next to Cam and wrapped an arm around her. She didn't pause in what she was telling her friends, but the corners of her mouth tilted up infinitesimally; I only saw it because I knew her so well and I'd studied her so much. I didn't really listen as she told her story or whatever it was. I watched her. Her expressions changed so much that it was hard to keep up. Her face changed to express her reaction to whatever she was saying and I wondered briefly why so many emotions flitted across her face.

It wasn't until I heard my name in the same sentence as Kennadie's that I began to pay attention. "…Kennadie totally hitting on Zach. It was disgusting."

My nose wrinkled up and I squeezed my Gallagher Girl's shoulder. "She wasn't hitting on me."

Cammie glanced up at me and rolled her eyes. "Yes, she was, and we both know it. I couldn't believe that my childhood best friend was hitting on my boyfriend."

I smiled and nuzzled the top of her head. "Don't worry, babe, you're the only one I see."

She snorted. "Whatever." Then she glanced around the room. "We've decided to have a _Jason Bourne_ marathon—including the fourth one." Her eyes flashed mischievously. "I wish I had me my own Jason Bourne." Her friends nodded in agreement.

I growled lowly, pulling her possessively closer. "I wouldn't let you go even if you wanted to," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver in my arms and smirked against her ear. I pressed a kiss to it and rested my temple on the side of her head.

Her arms snaked up to where my hands rested across her waist. "Mm, I don't think I ever want you to let me go."

"Hey," Bex barked, dodging Grant's attempts at a kiss. "Get a room if you're going to be all gross. I want to watch some Bourne."

I smirked at her over Cam's head. "You're just jealous," I retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Goode." She glanced over at Nick and Macey. Nick's arms were wrapped around Mace and he appeared to be whispering sweet nothings in her ear. And get this? McHenry blushed. I was so shocked, I let out a burst of laughter before feigning a cough.

"Sorry," I murmured, glancing at Macey who was glaring at me. I knew she wasn't really upset since she settled back into Nick's arms with ease. Of course, since it was me, she would pretend to be mad for a while.

Cammie elbowed me, though there was no real force behind it; my Gallagher Girl could really pack a punch—if she intended to hurt me, she would. "Be nice," she whispered to me. "You know she is still adjusting to everything."

I nuzzled her neck and decided not to comment. I didn't want to argue anyway.

The movie played on, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I had never really understood the appeal that Bourne apparently held for many spy girls. (I refer to the girls I know at Gallagher—not the wanna be spy girls.)

As soon as the end credits rolled, I groaned, tightening my arms around Cammie's middle. "Are you gonna make us go through all of those?" I whined.

Cam shot me a look. "Put in the next one, Mace."

Instantly, McHenry was up and bounding toward the television. She pulled the DVD out of the player and reached for the movies. She placed the disc carefully in the case and took out the second one. Before she could insert it into the player, however, a loud noise made us all jump.

Cammie was on her feet before anyone else had time to react. I jumped up next to her and followed as she crept toward the kitchen, where the noise originated from. There was no need to be quiet; a loud gasp was heard from the kitchen. My aunt's voice could be heard near the stairs as she whispered, "Damian?"

Immediately, I pushed passed Cammie to see the face of the man who I both wanted to punch and hug (but don't tell him that).

The sight that met me when I entered the kitchen was almost heartbreaking in its entity. Damian stared at Kate who was holding back tears. He drank in her appearance, even as sad as it was. It was like—forgive the cliché—he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and it was at that moment that I truly understood the love he must hold of Kate and she for him as they continued staring at one another.

I cleared my throat, hating myself for breaking their staring contest. Damian's eyes snapped to mine and I knew at once that something was wrong—that he wasn't just here for Kate, though I'm sure that was a big factor in his decision to come back.

"What is it?" I asked when he didn't immediately speak up.

He swallowed thickly and his eyes darted behind me where I could feel Cam's and everyone else's presence at my back. I waited with baited breath, anticipating what was coming but wishing it wasn't.

Finally, he let out a sigh. "It's Kennadie." He paused then and I growled lowly.

"What about Kennadie?" Nick surprised me by asking before I could.

Damian's eyes flickered between all of us before he uttered my worst possible nightmare come true:

"She's gathered the remaining Circle members. They're coming here."

And my world stopped turning.

…**.**

**Okay. It's short. I know. And I haven't updated for months and this is totally not worth the wait. I know, I know, I know. But the thing is…I'm not into this story anymore. No, wait. That's not it. It's just that…I'm having a hard time getting inspiration to elongate the story. I know what is going to happen at the end and how everything will be open for Mel's story. I just…don't know what should happen in between. And that is why I'm making an executive decision. I am going to end this story sooner than I thought. I'll go back and edit the titles so they aren't labeled "Day Such-and-Such" and it'll just be a regular story. I know some of you are probably going to be really mad at me but please continue reading. I really just need this to be over so that I can start a new story, have a new beginning. I have to focus on more than just writing, as hard as that may be, and I really need y'all to support me in that. Don't be angry. I promise the ending will be good and I'll get everything in that is needed. There will be three to four more chapters, if that. I will definitely do an epilogue. I have it all planned out in my mind. Please don't stop reading. I love you guys and you're what keep me going. Thanks for sticking with me this long.**

**~XJamesBondX **


	15. Circle Attack

**I 'm so sorry it has taken me so long. Does that surprise y'all though? Here it is. I hope you like it. Just a head's up, there will probably be only one chapter after this one and then an epilogue—or possibly two chapters and an epilogue. It depends on a few things. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter dedicated to **_**Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover**_**. She has been super supportive and I'm grateful for her!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls (: **

…**.**

_**Recap (Zach):**_

_Finally, he let out a sigh. "It's Kennadie." He paused then and I growled lowly._

"_What about Kennadie?" Nick surprised me by asking before I could._

_Damian's eyes flickered between all of us before he uttered my worst possible nightmare come true:_

"_She's gathered the remaining Circle members. They're coming here."_

_And my world stopped turning._

**….**

**Chapter Fifteen: Circle Attack**

_**Cammie**_

We sat around the table, listening to Damian speak about how he had come to find out that his daughter was bringing Circle members here. I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching Zach. He was tense, his eyes hard as he watched Damian. One of his hands held mine while the other wrapped around my shoulders as if he were afraid that I would be gone if he didn't keep a tight hold on me. I squeezed his hand once, trying to be reassuring, but only got a tight smile in return.

I sighed and tuned in in time to hear Damian say, "I went to see her mother. If anyone would know what was with Kennadie, it would be her."

"Why?" Kate asked quietly, and Damian glanced at her once before quickly looking away. It occurred to me then that neither of them had really spoken since he barged into my grandparent's home. Damian wouldn't even really look at Kate, and I could tell that had a negative effect on her. I wanted to shake the two, tell them to just fall into each other once more, because this was driving everyone crazy.

"I left them when Kennadie was only two. I had hoped if I left, perhaps Kennadie would not make the same mistake I did." The despair in his voice tore at my heart. I wondered then if he still loved Mrs. Wilson, but then I saw him glance once more at Kate, and the love in his eyes shown through far more brightly than any emotion he had ever felt for his ex-wife.

"It didn't work." Abby's voice was harsher than it needed to be. "She got sucked in just like you did." She glanced at Zach, whose hand tightened almost painfully around mine. "Just like so many others before her."

Damian glared at her. "Yes, thank you for that astute observation, Miss Cameron, but as we already know this, perhaps it would be best if we decided the best way to prevent Kennadie from coming here to take what she wants." His eyes scanned over me and then Macey. I kept myself from shuttering, but my hand trembled and Zach could feel it. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to the back of it before leaning in toward me and whispering, "It will be okay."

I gave him a weak smile and nodded my head. "How do we do it then?" Nick piped up, his eyes steely. He and Macey were sitting very close. I had a sudden flash of memory, when Macey and I were taken by the Circle. Nick had gone through Hades and back, and I remembered all too clearly the desperations he and Zach went through to get us out. Zach had almost died…

I forced myself to stop that line of thinking as it would get us nowhere and tried to listen to what Damian had to say. "I've already tried to contact Director Callahan but he was unavailable at the time, so I left a message with his secretary. She said she would check with anyone available and have backup sent as soon as she could. For now, we need to be cautious and alert. The Circle, as you already know, can be very sneaky."

"There's no way we can stop them?" Bex piped up, her British accent more pronounced.

Damian gave her a sad look. "I already tried. Kennadie has gone cra—"

"You _tried on your own? !_" Kate suddenly burst out. Then she pressed her hand to her mouth and looked away. "Sorry," she murmured as all eyes turned to her.

Damian's expression softened. "Kate—"

But Kate wasn't listening. "I'll just…go keep watch outside, yeah? Someone should be out there in case…well, you know." And then she walked out the kitchen door that led outside. Damian watched her go, an odd expression on his face, as if he was going to go after her.

Then he shook his head as if dispelling the thought and turned to the rest of us. "Kate has the right idea. Perhaps it would be best if we all congregated in the living room." He paused, eyeing all of us. Zach was glaring at him with such malice that I wondered how he was holding it together. I knew what he was thinking because everyone else was thinking the same thing, but he didn't need to be so…obvious about it.

"I suppose I should help Kate keep watch…unless someone else would like to?" He said it like he was half-dreading and half-hoping that someone would.

The room was silent. My grandmother gave Damian a kind smile and said, "I don't believe she needs help, but perhaps it would be a good thing to…help her." She said the last part as if she didn't believe that's what Damian was going to do.

He swallowed thickly. "Of course, Connie. Of course." And with that, he was gone.

Zach's eyes followed him as he walked out the door. "If he hurts her again…" There was no need to finish the sentence. We were all thinking it anyway.

Grant gave him a cheeky smile. "Should we listen in?"

Zach's eyebrows shot upward. Like he would object to that. I tugged on his arm. "Come on. I want to listen to what he has to say to her."

He glanced down at me and his eyes softened. It never failed to make my breaths short whenever he looked at me the way he was at that moment. Then he sighed with resignation—though I was sure he wasn't going to argue anyway—and led me toward the door leading outside.

I tugged on his arm again and shook my head. "There's a better place to eavesdrop," I said without explanation. I towed him toward my special place, glancing back to make sure the others were following. We walked up the set of stairs that led to Kate's room. We stopped on the small platform that was between the two sets and I opened a door leading into a small alcove just above the porch outside the kitchen. I wasn't sure how it worked exactly, but I discovered it when I was an eight-year-old who had nothing better to do. And I didn't want to work in the garden with my grandma so I went looking for hiding places.

"Shh," I said softly as we all stepped in. I slowly lifted the window that would let in air—and the voices of Damian and Kate.

"…beautiful," Damian was saying. I sank against the wall and Zach followed me, pulling me into his lap.

Kate stayed silent. I could just imagine her sitting there, an emotionless expression on her face, staring out into the field, doing her job. It put a smile on my face, though I knew that the matter between Damian and Kate was no laughing one.

"Don't you think, Katie?" Damian continued softly. I wished so badly that I could see the scene unfolding beneath us. I closed my eyes leaning back against Zach, trying to picture it.

I could see Damian staring at Kate as if she were the most beautiful thing he ever had the fortune to behold. (Yes, I realize how incredibly cheesy this sounds.) If I had to bet, I would say he wasn't talking about the sunset, as most would think if they were hearing this, but rather Kate herself.

Kate cleared her throat. I could see her shifting awkwardly, trying not to let the compliment get to her but failing miserably as a small smile split across her face. "Are you talking about the sunset, Damian?" she said softly. "And please…don't call me that."

He chuckled softly, and I could imagine the determined look in his eyes. "Why ever not, Katie, love?"

I could picture her stiffening her posture but still feeling pleased with her determination. "Answer the question." Her voice was steely, but in the undercurrents of that steel, there was hope.

Damian sighed and I could envision the way he leaned toward Kate as if wanting to hold her. I could also envision Kate's loss of breath, but her uncertainty at letting him in once more. "You know what I mean." He sounded stubborn and a little hurt. So Kate, in my scenario, must not have let him touch her. If I was mad at Zach, I wouldn't let him touch me either.

"I want to hear it from you," Kate demanded. There was a stubborn edge to her voice as well, and I wondered how their kids would turn out. There was no doubt in my mind that there would be children, even if the two weren't exactly on civil terms at the moment.

There was a long pause that bordered on awkward before Damian spoke. When he did, his voice was tender and sincere. "I was talking about you, Katie." I could see him reaching out to gently tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, his hand trailing from there down her cheek to her jawline and then drawing her face toward him.

When Kate spoke, her voice was ragged and breathless. "Damian…please." I wasn't sure what she was asking.

There were no words spoken for a moment and I smiled at the vignette playing in my mind. Kate was leaning toward Damian. Damian stared lovingly at her for a moment before slowly drawing her face closer and closer until—

"Uncle Damian!" Melanie's voice squealed from below. We all jumped. I extricated myself from Zach's arms, stood, and leaned out the window and glanced down. Melanie had interrupted their moment—it was obvious from their flushed faces. Mel paid them no mind, however, and climbed into Damian's lap. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna come back. Aunt Kate was really sad when you left. I don't like her to be sad. And I really wanted you to be my new uncle." She peered up at Damian. "Are you going to be my new uncle?"

Zach smacked his palm on his forehead. I could hear him muttering, "Melanie, Melanie, Melanie," over and over again under his breath. I kicked him lightly and gave him a look. He gave me a sheepish smile and nodded toward the window. We both leaned a little closer to listen to Damian's answer.

"Mel…" Damian's voice was hesitant. I leaned out the window again to watch. Damian was giving Kate a questioning look. Kate's face was unreadable before she smiled softly at him. Damian's answering smile was brighter than the sun.

He turned his smile to Melanie, intending, I assume, to confirm her question, but then his eyes caught something in the distance and his expression turned hard. Even I could see the slight panic in his eyes. I followed his gaze and that's when I saw it: a helicopter flying toward the house. And below that, cars were racing toward us at a speed that couldn't have been legal anywhere.

"Melanie," Damian said, "go inside. Hide. And whatever you do, do not come out until you hear my voice or Zach's or Kate's or Cammie's. Okay?"

Melanie's voice quivered. "Uncle Daman?" She sounded ready to cry and my heart went out to her. I turned away from the window, slamming it shut.

Zach's eyes were narrowed as he watched the progression of the helicopter and the cars. I took his hand in mine and his eyes flicked to me. His expression turned fierce and he pulled me against him. Burying his face n my neck, he said softly, "I love you, alright?"

I stroked his hair. "I love you too," I murmured to him. I pulled his head up to mine and pressed my lips to his, pouring out all the emotions that were bottled up at that moment. He clung to me almost desperately, his tongue probing my mouth. I opened to him, gripping the back of his head. My fingers ran through his hair. I vaguely registered our friends leaving us to our privacy, but I was too drunk on Zach to care much.

His fingers dug into the small of my back, pressing me as close as he could get me to his body. My body was burning. I wanted more. I wanted to feel him. I wanted—

"Zachy? Cammie?" Melanie's voice, soft and scared, broke through the haze of passion that the two of us had engulfed ourselves in.

I took a deep shuddering breath, pressing my head into Zach's shoulder as he pressed languid, open-mouth kisses onto my shoulder. I realized that my shirt sleeve had somehow slipped down while we were having our make-out session. I sighed once more before pushing away from Zach, giving him a small smile even as my heart beat faster with fear.

"Melanie," I called softly, stepping out of the alcove. I peered over the side of the banister, looking for Melanie. Zach came up behind me, pressing his chest against my back as he too looked over the edge. "Melanie?" I called again.

Suddenly, a small object came barreling into Zach's and my legs. Mel wrapped her little arms around the two of us, her head pressed between us. Zach let go of me and dropped down to his knees, pulling his little sister into his arms. He glanced out the window of the alcove once more. The helicopter and the cars were much closer and I had a fleeting wave of nausea come over me. Then it was gone when I remembered the littler girl who was currently crying into her brother's shirt.

"U-uncle D-Damian sounded s-so scared!" she wailed. "Wh-what's wrong, Z-Zachy? I don't want to go back to that h-horrid place!" she stuttered out. It reminded me that this sweet little girl had gone through so much for she had been taken by the Circle for far longer than I had.

He stroked her hair, murmuring softly to her. I kneeled down next to him and placed my hand on Mel's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Mel. Uncle Damian and Aunt Kate and my mom and Abby and Joe will keep us safe." I paused and glanced at the alcove. "Didn't Uncle Damian tell you to hide, sweetheart?"

She nodded her head, lifting it off of Zach. I pulled her into a hug, letting Zach pull the both of us into his arms for a moment before I pointed toward the small opening. "I want you to go inside there, alright, Mel, sweetie? You'll be safe in there. No one will ever guess that you're there." I pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Do you hear me, Mel? Everything will be okay. Just don't look out the window. Stay sitting underneath it, okay?"

She nodded her head and I picked her up, walking toward the small opening and setting her down. I looked out the window again and felt my heart skip a beat. The helicopter was landing and the cars were nearly here. I kissed Mel's forehead and whispered, "I love you, honey. You'll be okay."

She nodded at me again, her eyes trusting. I felt my heart clench and prayed that everything really would be okay. I stepped out of the alcove, letting Zach hug his sister again. He kissed her cheek and told her he loved her before joining me on the outside. "Don't move, sweetie. Just stay there," Zach reiterated. I closed the door then, trying not to let Melanie's terrified expression get to me. I wanted to take her in my arms and shut out the world, but I knew that wasn't an option.

I gave Zach a grim look. "Ready?"

He gripped my hand. "As ever."

And together we dashed down the stairs and out the door.

**….**

The scene that greeted us when we rushed outside was not what I expected nor Zach, if his surprised intake of breath was any indication. It was not a battlefield of spies. In fact, it rather reminded me of the one of the end scenes in "Breaking Dawn: Part II" when the Cullens and all their witnesses are standing on one end of the field and the Volturi with their militia standing on the other. Three guesses as to which one we represented.

Kennadie stepped forward. I had to place a restraining hand on his arm to keep him from racing toward her—and to the danger behind her.

Her eyes scanned our meager group of people. Something flashed in them when she saw Damian—her father—standing close to Kate. Even she could tell that he was not going to leave her side. She sneered once at her dad and said, "Father. I see you have taken a side, then." There was utter disdain in her voice. I couldn't help but think, if my father were here, I wouldn't be so upset.

I shook away the thought as fast as it had come and focused on what Damian was about to say.

"I am doing what's right, Kennadie." His voice was low, persuasive. "As should you."

Kennadie's eyes flashed. "You cannot stand there without appearing a hypocrite!" she shrieked. "I just bet you recognize each and every one of these people, don't you, Dad?" She swept her arm out, gesturing the Circle members standing behind her. "You can't stand there and tell me that you did not think _this_," she continued, emphasizing the word with another sweep of her arm, "was right at one time."

Damian sighed, staring at his daughter. A sad look crossed his face and he rubbed a hand across his face. "_At one time_," he said, his voice forcibly controlled. "At one time, I believed it was right." He glanced back at Zach. "Then I saw what they did to Jared Goode and what happened to Annie following." Zach's hand clenched and I reached out, soothing the tight muscles there. I entwined our fingers, squeezing reassuringly, but I wasn't so sure it helped. I was shocked that he knew Zach's parents as well. I couldn't imagine how Zach was feeling right at that moment. "And what they did to several others, Kennadie. You cannot expect me to be okay with that."

Kennadie glared at him. "Oh, of course not, Father. You had a sudden change of heart? How did you just fall off the grid? There is no one that could just fall off the grid like that."

Damian ignored her questions and stepped forward, subtly putting himself between Kate and his daughter. "Kennadie, please, whatever your plan is, stop this nonsense. We will let you go if you just turn around and leave."

She stared at Damian as if he had grown two heads. I knew she wouldn't give up so easily. Like her father, she was stubborn. "Give me Cameron and we will leave."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you want with Cammie, Ken?" he said, shortening her name.

A flash of something human moved across her face, but then it was gone. She gave a derisive laugh. "She is Christopher Morgan's daughter. What more is there?"

Joe suddenly spoke up. I had forgotten he was here. "Christopher did not want to get his daughter involved with what he was doing. So, tell me, why would Christopher's daughter be important to your operation, Miss Wilson?" There was a calmness about Joe's voice, and I wondered suddenly if he, too, knew something about what my father had been up to before he died.

Kennadie's smile dropped. "Just give us the girl, and everyone else will be safe."

I winced a little at "the girl." Despite her bad decisions, she had still been one of my best childhood friends. It's hard for a girl to let go of that.

"You won't get her." It was my mom this time, and her voice was hard as iron. I had never heard her use that tone before. I realized then that I had never really seen her on the field either.

Kennadie gave my mother a look that said she didn't take kindly to that. "Oh, but we will. Whether we do it the hard way or the easy way is all left up to you." She paused, for dramatics I assume. "You give me Cammie and the rest of you will live. We'll leave without a trace."

I stared at Kennadie for a moment. I figured there was truth to her statement. They wouldn't kill my family and friends if I went with her. Perhaps they would injure these people I had grown to love, but they wouldn't kill them. I began to take a step forward, but then I was jerked back into the hard body of my boyfriend. "Don't even think about it," he growled lowly. His arm was around my waist now, and he held me firmly and tightly. There was no way I was escaping.

And, I discovered, I didn't want to. I would rather stand with the love of my life and my friends and family than give in to the manipulative witch standing before me.

Kennadie raised her eyebrows at the two of us. "So that's what it's going to be then? Perhaps if I brought dear little Melanie into this little shindig, things would be different." She paused. "Where is Melanie anyway? I figured she would be right by her two favorite people." Kennadie's voice was mocking.

No one answered. Kennadie sneered. I wondered if that was her permanent expression. "Oh, I see. She's hiding, right? Well, don't you worry. As soon as we're done with all of you, we'll find her. Don't doubt it. And we'll take her too." Her lips curled into an expression that I never wanted to see.

Then something happened. It happened so fast that no one had a chance to stop it. Zach's arms tightened around me and he mumbled something unintelligible. Then, louder, he said, "Over my dead body!" He let me go and was racing toward Kennadie in a flash.

"No!" I screamed. And I was running after him. A battle, of sorts, ensued. Zach tackled Kennadie to the ground and it was like that was the cue everyone was looking for. Damian and Kate rushed forward simultaneously, surrounding Zach and Kennadie and me. They fought off the members who were trying to reach me and I watched Zach grapple with Kennadie.

Someone grabbed me from behind, twisting my arm in a way that most people would not be able to escape. Whoever this person was totally underestimated the Chameleon. I jerked forward, pulling the person over my head. He—I discovered it was a man—landed on his back with a slight grown. But then he was right back up. I barely had time to duck as he swung his arm out to hit me. I was forced to go on the defensive, which, admittedly, was probably my best bet since the man was more than twice my size. He kept coming at me and I kept dodging him, rolling away, ducking, and even jumping. Then, I saw an opening. I swept my feet under his feet. He fell one more with a thud. I pressed my foot onto his neck. Finding the pressure point on his neck, I pressed two fingers on it until he was unconscious. I stood, somewhat proud of myself until I realized that while I had been fighting off one person, everyone else was keeping the others away from me.

I swept the field with my eyes, trying to see if any of our own had been hurt. I knew it would only be by some miracle that none of them had, but a girl could hope. My eyes latched onto Zach who was still wrestling with Kennadie. I quickly took inventory of my other friends and family. Macey and Nick had four men and women surrounding them. Their backs were to each other and, as I watched, Nick lifted Macey by her elbows, bending himself forward, and swung her around. She kicked each of the people in the face, knocking them to the ground. In any other situation, I might be impressed.

Bex and Grant were switching to men between themselves. Three others lie in a circle around them.

Liz and Jonas were holding their own too, but they were assisting my mother, who was doing most of the work.

Kate and Damian were rapidly fending off six others, but it was only a matter of time before someone was hurt.

Joe and Abby looked ragged, but they continued to fight. My eyes widened when I noticed blood on Joe's side.

I didn't have time to dwell on the fear within me. Without further ado, I prepared to jump back into the fight. I went straight for a man who had nearly overpowered Macey, kicking him in the back. Macey grinned at me before she punched him with enough force to send him sprawling. He was out of breath and, while it would have been smarter to knock him out, there really was no time.

I turned to find Zach again. He and Kennadie were circling each other. Her back was to me so I prepared myself to take her out. Before I could reach her, however, three things happened at once.

One, someone screamed my name in warning.

Two, a shot was fired into the air.

And three, strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me in place. A gun was pressed to my temple. The entire field froze.

"Nobody moves," the man hissed, "or I shoot the girl."

I started to struggle, but the man pressed the gun harder to my head. I tried not to let my pounding heart and the fear running through my body distract me. I tried to take in the scene. What would Solomon tell me to do? First, stay calm. I took a deep, calming breath. Second, gather in your surroundings. My eyes sought each and every one of the people staring at us. Three, figure out how strong the person holding you was. Well, I got that one covered. Four, if he has a weapon, you must be careful when extracting yourself from the situation. I knew the bets maneuver to get out of this, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. I took a deep breath again, and then started to make my move.

But before I could pull the man over my head while simultaneously taking the gun, Damian rushed forward, a gun in his own hand.

In one swift motion, the man holding me brought the gun in front of him and shot. Then it seemed things happened in slow motion. I took the opportunity to wrench away from him. There was a second shot, and I realized Damian was shooting my captor. I moved away. The two bullets whizzed in opposite directions—one toward the bad man and one toward Damian. Everyone was frozen.

Everyone except one person.

Kennadie's scream echoed around the field. "Daddy!" she screamed. "NO!" And she jumped in front of Damian just as the bullet reached them

Kennadie Wilson collapsed a split second before the man next to me did.

I watched in horror as Damian knelt next to her. The wrenching pain on his face confirmed it.

Kennadie Wilson was going to die.

**….**

**What did y'all think? Major turn of events there, huh? This is what I've been planning since I decided that Kennadie and Damian were father and daughter. I know some of you will probably be glad about this, but trust me when I say I feel horrible about it. **

**Again, I am so sorry about this late update! But I promise you that in the next few weeks I will have this story completed. I am actually very excited about how things are going to end. It's going to be amazing! I hope y'all will like it, even though it's ending sooner than I planned. Please make my day by reviewing! I want to make it to five hundred before it's over, though I fear that's ambitious since I still need almost seventy more. I love you guys!**

**~XJamesBondX**

**P.S. I know Cammie's dad's name isn't Christopher but I thought I would use it since that's the name I used in **_**Into the Night**_**.**


	16. Safe

**I wrote the first half of this chapter at two o'clock in the morning, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. Alrightie, so I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, but that's okay. I'll update anyway :) I hope you guys liked it. I personally liked the twist at the end. Bet y'all weren't expecting that, were you? This is probably the second to last chapter, not counting the epilogue—which I am totally dying to write. But first we must finish. **

**This chapter is dedicated to an anonymous reviewer by the name of **_**Bails**_**for being the first to review this chapter and for the actual review which totally made my day :)**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns all but what I do!**

**….**

_**Recap (Cammie):**_

_In one swift motion, the man holding me brought the gun in front of him and shot. Then it seemed things happened in slow motion. I took the opportunity to wrench away from him. There was a second shot, and I realized Damian was shooting my captor. I moved away. The two bullets whizzed in opposite directions—one toward the bad man and one toward Damian. Everyone was frozen._

_Everyone except one person._

_Kennadie's scream echoed around the field. "Daddy!" she screamed. "NO!" And she jumped in front of Damian just as the bullet reached them_

_Kennadie Wilson collapsed a split second before the man next to me did._

_I watched in horror as Damian knelt next to her. The wrenching pain on his face confirmed it._

_Kennadie Wilson was going to die_

**….**

**Chapter Sixteen: Safe**

_**Zach**_

I watched as Kennadie fell to the ground, feeling a twisting sensation in my gut as the sudden strain I had felt in the last few days suddenly melted away.

Then I immediately felt sick to my stomach that I was actually relieved that my aunt's fiancé's (at least, I hoped that's what he still was) daughter was dying. The look on Damian's face as he stared down at Kennadie's dying form broke my heart, but I only felt bad for his sake. After everything Kennadie had done to us…I couldn't really bring myself to feel bad for her.

Don't get me wrong; I know her kind. Perhaps that's why I hated her so much.

She reminded me of me.

I shook away the thought and rushed over to Cammie's side, glancing briefly at the man that Damian had shot. I made a mental note to thank him later. I gathered my girlfriend in my arms and pressed her to my chest, murmuring incoherent things into her hair. I was just so scared and so relieved that she was safe.

I looked around dubiously. We'd just have to figure out a way to get rid of the rest of them.

Cammie tugged at my hand. I looked down at her. She gave me a look and then flicked her eyes to where Damian was still kneeling next to Kennadie. My aunt had joined him. Her hand was resting on his back, rubbing soothing circles as he cried over his daughter's body.

Except she wasn't quite dead. In fact, she was talking.

I looked down at my girlfriend once more and realized that that's probably what she meant. Together, we made our way carefully toward them, keeping an eye on the Circle members who had retreated farther back, watching the scene play out.

"Daddy," Kennadie murmured weakly.

"Shh, shh," Damian whispered back. "Don't talk. You need to save your strength."

She gave a harsh laugh. "You know I'm dying, Dad. Don't try to deny it." She coughed then and blood came spurting out of her mouth.

Cammie turned her head into my chest, pressing her face into my shirt. I could feel the wetness of her tears soaking it, but I didn't care. Kennadie had been a childhood friend, psychopath or not.

"I…need...t-to say this. P-please," Kennadie continued to gasp out

Damian's face softened ever so slightly. He stroked back a piece of her hair. "Baby, it's okay. You don't need to say anything."

She shook her head fiercely, gripping Damian's hand with her own. Her knuckles were white. "I d-do. I n-need you to kn-know why I d-did what I d-did."

I perked up. My interest was piqued, even if his wasn't.

She laughed bitterly. "I w-wasn't going to d-do it. Join the C-Circle." She swallowed as another cough wracked her body. "I d-didn't want t-to follow i-in D-Daddy's f-footsteps." She gazed up at him with such an innocent expression that I wondered why she _did_ follow in "Daddy's footsteps."

"I trained," she started out suddenly. With this, she seemed to become stronger—or perhaps more determined—because her voice grew stronger. Meaning, she wasn't stuttering anymore. "I found someone from the CIA to train me. They said I was good. That I had talent. That I reminded them of someone." Her gaze caught her father's and she smiled faintly. Three guesses as to who she reminded them of. "I felt sort of proud of myself, but then I remembered what you did. I wasn't so proud anymore." Her voice was slightly bitter. Damian's expression filled with pain, but then Kennadie reached up and cupped his cheek. "Don't worry, Daddy. I'm not ashamed anymore." She hiccupped once and closed her eyes in pain. Then she continued. "They sent me out on the field almost as soon as they thought I was ready. I know I was a little young to be there, but this wasn't a traditional CIA agent. I knew that the moment I found her.

"She sent me out on missions that were far more than I bargained for. But then one time, she sent a boy out with me." She smiled again. The look in her eyes led me to believe that I had a pretty good idea of where _this_ story was headed. "The mission we were sent out on was a rather long one. We had to cover as a couple who were moving into a house across the street from the target." She swallowed thickly. Pain overtook her emotions and she bit her lip a moment before composing herself enough to go on. "I never thought that I could love another person; not after you l left. But this was different, a different kind of love. I knew you had nothing to do with this.

"I fell in love with him. He was my knight in shining armor, as cliché as it sounds." Her eyes cut to Cam and I. I could swear she smiled a little bit. "It wasn't so hard to believe in them, especially when he saved my life." She stopped again, squeezing her eyes shut. A lone tear made its way down her face. Damian hastily wiped it away. "One day, we were out. It wasn't even an assignment. We just wanted to enjoy each other's company.

"But we were attacked. By members of the CIA." Tears streamed down her cheeks when she opened her eyes. Though I didn't like the poor girl, the pain that reflected in her eyes mirrored the pain I felt when I thought I had lost Cammie when the Circle had taken her. The pain I felt when I heard that the Circle was coming again.

It was heartbreak. She was broken.

"They killed him," she murmured. "Daddy, they killed him, and there was nothing I could do to stop them." She blinked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to believe and understand her. "I couldn't work for them anymore. Not after what they'd done. I love him. So, so much. Can you imagine, Dad? Can you imagine what it would have been like for you if that had been Kate?" She looked up at Kate for a moment before turning her head away from the both of them. She was getting weaker, but she was trying not to let anyone see it. "I turned my back on the people who killed the person I loved most in the world. The opposing side was the wrong one, but I wouldn't work for the right side. So I moved in with the Circle and here we are." Her voice faded. She looked back up at Damian ad Kate. "I am so sorry about what I did, Daddy." Her eyes flicked to Kate then fluttered shut. She gasped in pain. "I can't make it, though. Not anymore." She forced her eyes to open and gazed at Kate with something akin to adoration in her eyes. "I would have loved to know what it would be like to have you as a stepmom, Kate." She reached up with her free hand and squeezed Kate's, who remained frozen, staring down at the dying girl.

Then my aunt was suddenly kneeling beside Damian, Kennadie's body in her arms. Tears ran down her face. She clutched the dying girl in her arms for a long minute before setting her down once more.

A movement to the right caught my eye, and I turned to see a helicopter—though with no lights on—landing beyond the sight of the Circle members. I glanced at the Circle members. Their position was set and I knew they would attack as soon as Kennadie gave her last dying breath. I nudged Cammie behind me subtly. When she gave me an irritated look, I jerked my head to the side. She glanced back and her eyes widened infinitesimally.

Kennadie's breaths became ragged. "D-Daddy," she forced out. The pain in her voice was almost too much for everyone around her. Even I felt the dagger to my heart as if I cared about her. "I-I love y-you." She gazed up at him, half delirious, half imploring. "T-tell M-Mom that I l-love her t-too." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. I could see the way she was nearly breaking my aunt's and Damian's hands as she took a few more shallow breaths. "I-I'm s-sorry," she murmured.

And then she was gone.

The Circle surrounded us. I had seen it coming, but I had also seen our backup coming so I wasn't too worried.

Damian let out an anguished cry of rage and cradled the body of his daughter in his arms, rocking back and forth. If I were not such a manly man, I would tell you what a heartbreaking sight it was to see, but since I _am_, in fact, a very manly man, I won't.

The rest of us gathered in the middle of the circle that the Circle (pun intended) had made around us in a fashion where we could see them all. I met each of the ones I could make eye contact with a hostile glare to which they responded with one of their own.

"Give us the girl," one of them said lowly, "and the rest of you can live."

Before anyone could respond, Damian flew upward and nearly made it to the man before Joe caught him and held him back. Damian would have been toast and Kennadie's sacrifice would have been in vain if Joe hadn't stopped him.

He growled at the man. "_You cannot have the girl_!" he hissed at them. "My daughter's life was wasted on this notion that you need Cameron Morgan. Well guess what! You won't get her. I won't let my daughter die in vain." His eyes narrowed ever so slight as he scanned the area, still trying to fight off Joe. "I would bet you people were the ones who killed that boy that she so desperately cared about." He zeroed in on the man who had spoken again. "Was it you? WAS IT YOU?!"

The man, seemingly at ease, smiled menacingly. "Perhaps it was. What is it that you're going to do about it?" he sneered.

Before Damian could do anything, however, like, say, tear out the man's throat with his teeth, a shot rang out in the dead of night. The man slumped forward, a bullet hole now decorating his chest, blood seeping outward. "I assume," said a familiar voice, "that he was going to do that." Agent Jake Callahan smiled at all of us as he stepped forward to examine the man he just shot. "Hm…I'm fairly certain this is Gorbachev Dolohov. A Russian that has obviously covered his accent." He raised his eyes to meet Damian's. "We've been looking for him for ages."

Damian slowly smiled. "Well, you've found them all now, Callahan."

Then, as if it were that easy, the Circle members surrounding us were being surrounded. With a wave of his magic wand, Jake Callahan had each and every one of the members either knocked out and carried away or just tied up and carried away. It was a moment in which I could finally feel all the tension of the last few days melting away. I wrapped an arm around Cammie's shoulder and stroked her arm, basking in her presence.

As soon as the men and women of the Circle were taken away, Callahan approached Cammie and I. With my free hand, I reached out to shake his hand. Callahan grinned at me and said, "Agent Goode. It seems we've been seeing a lot of each other of late."

I gave him a salute. "Thanks for all the help, Callahan. We're really going to owe you for all this."

He waved it away and turned to my beautiful girlfriend standing next to me. He took her outstretched hand and smiled, his eyes crinkling around the edges. It occurred to me that Callahan, too, had a family. I wondered how he would feel if his family had been threatened.

"Miss Morgan—Agent Morgan, as you deserve to be called—I am pleading with you to forgive our lateness and our inability to catch all the Circle members. We have been incompetent fools, and I do hope we can move past it and count on the two of you joining us when you graduate."

Cammie smiled sweetly at the Director. "Of course, Director. And of course I forgive you. You saved my family." She glanced up at me, squeezing my hand. "That is more than enough."

The Director smiled as he gazed between the two of us. Then he shook his head, mumbling something about young love. His gaze, however, seemed to catch on something serious because his face changed. I followed his eyes to where Damian was once again cradling Kennadie's body in his arms. Kate was beside him, not saying a word, only holding him as he was holding Kennadie.

"Perhaps I should speak to them about Kennadie's funeral." He glanced between the two of us. "I believe she deserves the proper funeral for a former agent. Don't you?"

I watched him curiously. "After everything she put the CIA through?" I questioned. "After everything she put _us_ through?"

Cammie put a hand on my arm. "Zach," she said softly, "she saved Damian's life. She did work for the CIA for a while before the Circle pretended to be them and killed the man she loved." She looked intently into my eyes for a moment, searing me with the look she was giving me. "If it had been you, I probably would have done the same thing." She squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I'm fine. You're fine. Mel's fine—" She cut herself off then. Her eyes widened. "Mel!" she exclaimed, horrified. Then she was dashing into the house. I followed after her, tossing Callahan an apologetic look over my shoulder. I couldn't really control her outbursts.

I followed her up the stairs where we had left Mel. Cammie yanked open the door the alcove, panic in her movements and her eyes. But then we saw Mel, curled up on the carpet and fast asleep. I counted my lucky stars that my sister hadn't had to witness the horror that took place just outside.

Cammie collapsed against me, the weariness of the day finally catching up with her. She breathed deeply. Her eyes were fixated on my little sister. All at once, I realized that Melanie to Cammie wasn't just her boyfriend's little sister. To Cammie, Mel was the sister she never got to have. To Cammie, my little sister was so much more than I could possibly fathom. The bond between them was unmistakable. And I was relieved by that.

I rubbed Cammie's arms, wrapping my arms around her from behind. Over her head, I watched my little sister. Then I realized that she was probably uncomfortable. Gently, I released Cammie, made sure she could stand on her own, and then walked into the small space to pick up my sister. I scooped her up in my arms cradling her against my chest, breathing in her scent. Once again, I thanked God that she was alive. She was safe.

"Zachy?" she mumbled softly. "Is everything okay?" Her big green eyes that reminded me so much of our father's stared up at me hopefully, sleepily. "Is everyone safe? Is Cammie here?"

I smiled, glancing back at Cammie. Silently, she approached us to stand beside me. She smoothed a stray strand of hair behind Mel's ear but stayed silent. I turned my gaze one more to my little sister, but before I could answer her, a shriek sounded from outside. I rushed down the stairs, still carrying Melanie, with Cammie right behind me.

The sight that met our eyes was so much different from the last time.

Damian Ride was down on one knee once again, with the same ring, staring up at Kate with the same adoring expression. Despite everything that had just happened, a sudden burst of happiness blossomed in my heart. (I realize that my manliness just went down a notch…or three.)

"Katie," Damian murmured. Apparently he hadn't gotten to the actual _asking_ part. "Katie, I love you. So much. I should never have left that way. I should have fought. I should have kept coming back until you forgave me. I'm so sorry, baby." He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. Kate had a hand covering her mouth and her eyes were shining. This time, though, it was the good kind of tears. "Will you marry me anyway?" he asked softly.

To my surprise, Kate kneeled next to him and took his face between her hands. I felt like we were intruding on a moment, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

Silently, my aunt stared intently into Damian's eyes. Finally, she whispered softly, "Of course I'll marry you, honey, but your daughter just…died." _Like ten minutes ago. Literally,_ I added silently.

Damian reached up and grasped her hands. His fingers laced with hers. His face was so tender and full of love. "Yes, I know," he murmured, "but I won't wait for you any longer. I love Kennadie, but I love you too. I've learned that every moment counts. We'll have a funeral for Kennadie, and then we'll get married. Right away."

Kate laughed, throwing her arms around his neck even as she started to cry. "Oh, sweetheart, I need longer than a few weeks."

He buried his face in her neck. "No. I don't wanna wait." Despite the fact that Damian was a grown man, right about now he sounded like a five-year-old.

She stroked his hair. "Three months. That's all I'm asking. Then we can get married."

Damian pulled away, his grin brighter than I had ever seen it. Then he swooped in and kissed her so hard and passionately that I was sure Melanie would be scarred for life.

My sister whooped suddenly, causing the couple to pull apart. Kate flushed, embarrassed, but Damian grinned at Mel and pulled Kate to stand beside him. Mel wriggled out of my arms and dashed toward Damian and Kate, jumping into Damian's outstretched arms. Without further ado, she planted a kiss on his cheek and then smiled sweetly at him. "Are you going to be my uncle now?" she asked.

Damian glanced at Kate, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her as tightly to his side as he could get her. "Yes, honey, I am."

Callahan, who had been watching the scene silently, surprised everyone when he said, "I do hope you'll invite all of us to the wedding. I wouldn't want to miss the union of two of the greatest agents I have ever had the fortune of meeting."

Kate smiled at Jake. "Of course, Director."

And then everyone was surrounding them. I decided I would congratulate them later. I watched from the sidelines as all the agents who had saved us plus all of Cammie's family and Joe circled the happy couple.

Two arms circle my waist from the side. I looked down at my girlfriend and smiled widely. Leaning down, I brushed a soft, tender kiss across her lips. "I love you," I whispered, "and one day I'm going to get the guts to propose to you. After asking your mom for permission, of course," I added with a smirk.

Cammie smiled at me. "I love you too," she told me. "And I promise whenever you propose, I'll say yes. But I might possibly make you sweat first." She winked flirtatiously. Then her expression sobered, and her eyes turned serious. "Everything going to be alright now, right? We're all safe?"

I squeezed her against me, nuzzling her neck with my face. "Yeah," I said, "Yeah, we are."

And, for the first time in a really long time, I meant it and I believed it.

**….**

**I know this one is a little shorter than the last one, but I thought it would be a fitting ending for the chapter. Now…I'm debating whether or not to do Kennadie's funeral. I could make it its own chapter or I could combine it with the rest of the epilogue. Thoughts?**

**Review, pretty please?!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	17. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Alright. Here it is. The epilogue. Now, I know some of you wanted me to do the chapter I was planning, but I just couldn't bring myself to write Kennadie's funeral. I want everyone to remember this story for all the good times, but I also want you to remember Kennadie for the little good she did in her life. So, on that note, I will not be writing Kennadie's funeral for now. Perhaps I'll write it later. Because there's an important note at the end that I want you to read. **

**This last chapter is dedicated to all those readers who have stuck with me through it all. It has been three years since I posted this, almost to the day, and I hope that those who have stopped reading will one day read this and know that I appreciate every review and every read that my stories got, from INTO THE NIGHT to this. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

**….**

**Epilogue: Happily Ever After**

_**Cammie**_

_Three months later_

I walked down the aisle, my eyes on Zach as he stood at the front. My heart beat erratically in my chest as I stepped nearer to the altar. When I reached it, I gave Damian a smile and wink, assuring him without words that Kate would be there any second. My eyes locked onto Zach's once more. I blushed from the obvious approval in his eyes. My dress, though simple, was actually quite pretty for a bridesmaid dress. I hadn't realized how much my boyfriend would appreciate it until I saw the heat of attraction in his eyes.

Next came Melanie. My mom and Abby had already made their way down the aisle as Kate's other two bridesmaids, and now Melanie, as flower girl, was walking solemnly, throwing petals on the ground as she did.

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. We were outside my grandparents' home. It wasn't necessarily warms, but it wasn't cold either. The yard was decorated with precision and beauty. There was an arch that stood behind the minister who was marrying Damian and Kate. Flowers were woven in and out of it. Little lights lined the outside of the chairs that were set up. It was breathtaking, and I couldn't help thinking that this is what I wanted on my wedding day.

_But only if it's with Zach,_ I thought to myself. I glanced at the object of my thoughts, pleased to see that it didn't appear as if he had taken his eyes off me for a while now. I smiled slightly at him, mouthing the words _I love you_ to him before turning back to witness the last few steps of Mel's progression.

Then the bridal march began. The audience stood, and Damian stood straighter. He eyed the end of the aisle anxiously like he thought Kate would up and leave him. _As if._

And then she appeared in all her queenly beauty. Her dress was simple; wide straps wrapped around her neck and then flowed down into a V-neck that showed little cleavage, but enough that it would drive Damian crazy. Between her breasts rested a decoration of pleated lace. Beneath the bodice, the skirt fell with elegance. It was a simple chiffon dress, but it was beautiful and so Kate.

As soon as I saw Kate's face light up, I knew she had seen Damian. I turned quickly so that I could get a good look at the groom. His eyes shone in the pale sunset light. It looked as if he was going to cry, and I wouldn't blame him. After all he and Kate went through to get to this place, they deserve happiness. He looked ready to burst. I watched his eyes travel down the length of his dress. They darkened ever so slightly, and he shifted. I hid my smile. It was adorable, the way he so desperately wanted her—in more ways than one.

I caught the eyes of the wonderful man standing beyond the groom. Zach's green eyes probed mine with such an intensity that I almost couldn't breathe. This wonderful man had been there for me through everything. The good times. The bad times. The ugly times. The moody times. Everything. I knew, with a strength and surety greater than I had ever had, that he was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I knew without a doubt that it wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it. And that's what counts.

I tuned in when the minister started to recite everything. I loved the beautiful words that flowed from him. After Damian and Kate joined hands, he asked of the bride, "Do you, Kate Alaina Goode, take this man, Damian Nicholas Ride, as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what troubles befall you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow as long as you both shall live? If so, answer now, 'I do.'"

Kate's voice, though low and quiet, rang out clearly and beautifully: "I do."

"And do you, Damian Nicholas Ride, take this woman, Kate Alaina Goode, as your wife, to love her and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what troubles befall you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake her love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow as long as you both shall live? If so, answer now, 'I do.'"

Damian's voice was choked up, but his answer was sincere and loving as he gazed into Kate's eyes. "I do."

The minister smiled. "Now, the couple has requested to share their own vows as they present their rings."

Kate smiled widely at Damian and recounted her own vows: "I, Kate Alaina Good, take you, Damian Nicholas Ride, to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. I also promise never to let my hurt get in the way of our love. I promise that I will always stand with you, regardless of the circumstances. I will be your wife and the mother of our children, should we choose to have any. In the event that I am unable to be with you, I give you this ring as a simple of my love and joy at our union." She turned and took the ring that I held out to her. "May this ring represent eternity, that we might never part. May it represent joy and love and friendship and all that has brought us together. With this ring, I pledge my love and faithfulness to you, today, tomorrow, and always. As this ring has no end, neither does my love for you." She slid the ring onto his finger and squeezed it once as a tear slid down her cheek.

Damian cleared his throat. "I, Damian Nicholas Ride, take you, Kate Alaina Goode, to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. I also want you to always remember how important you are to me. I want you to have my children, and I never want to leave your side. In the even that I do, however, have to leave your side for whatever reason, I present you with this ring." ." He paused and blinked his eyes quickly, giving Kate time to life her hand and brush his cheek softly. Then he turned and took the ring that Zach had resting on his palm. "I give you this ring as a simple of our love. May this ring represent eternity, and may the words on the ring remind you every day how much I will love you for as long as I can." Carefully, gently, he slid the ring onto her ring finger, where her engagement ring still rested.

The couple stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before the minister finally, after an eternity, announced, "You may kiss the bride."

Immediately, Damian brought Kate toward him and then dipped her, plunging her mouth in such a searing kiss that, had we been in a church, probably would have been inappropriate.

The audience cheered for them when they finally came up for air. The minister clapped as well. "I now present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Damian Ride." The bride and groom began their progression toward where the reception was taking place—in the barn. It looked just as incredible as outside did.

Zach sidled up to me as soon as Kate and Damian were done with their walk. He slid his arm around my waist and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "It's funny, but I kept imagining that it was you and me getting married." His breath tickled my ear and I shivered. "You down for that?"

I grinned up at him widely. "One day. One day we'll get married."

He leaned down to seal our promise with a kiss, but something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Kate and Damian weren't quite in the reception hall yet. Someone had stopped them. Even from a distance I recognized Kennadie's mom. I froze in my place, stiffening slightly. Zach turned in the direction and stiffened as well. We watched as Mrs. Wilson cautiously spoke to them. I expected her to blow up like she did when she found out how Kennadie died, but then, to my surprise, she threw her arms around, first, Kate, and then Damian. When she pulled away I could see tears streaming down her cheeks. My heart clenched for the pain she must be in, but I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would one day find peace. And she was beginning to do just that.

"She'll be okay," I murmured before I could stop myself.

Zach smiled down at me. I leaned into him, loving the feel of his body pressed up against mine. I looked up at him. Then, before I could stop myself, I leaned up and kissed him softly. My hand pressed into his cheek. Before either of us could deepen the kiss, I pulled away. "I love you."

He stroked my cheek and my heart thumped in my chest. "I love you too."

Later, when we were dancing at the reception, I reflected on everything that had happened over Christmas break and how much had changed since then. Kennadie had caused a lot of problems, but there was a part of me deep within that would miss her childhood friend. I wished there was something that I could have done to help her, but there wasn't and I knew that. I still felt guilty for not even seeing it though.

"Cammie." Zach's voice broke through my thoughts. I lifted my head to meet his eyes. "Stop. I can see you're doing it again. Just stop. Nothing is your fault, okay? We're finally safe. We're okay. Mel's okay. Our friends are okay." He rested his forehead against mine. "Everything will be fine now."

My eyes drifted shut and I nodded. We danced like that for a few more minutes until another thought struck me. "Zach?" I whispered without opening my eyes.

I could feel his eyes on my face. "Yes?" he murmured back.

I took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "During the wedding, I…I was thinking about us. And I realized…you are the last man I want to say _I love you _to. I want to spend my life with you, have your children, _love _you." I opened my eyes and stared into his. There was an intensity in his green eyes that reflected the love I felt for him in that moment. "I never realized I could love someone as much as I love you." I paused a moment to catch my breath. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About us getting married?"

He stared at me a moment before sighing and pulling me closer to him. "I meant every word," he said against my ear. "I want to marry you one day. One day soon. Preferably as soon as we graduate. I can't stand the thought of losing you or not being able to wake up to you every day. I love you more than anything else in the world. You and Mel mean more to me than I ever thought anyone could, especially you. I never thought a beautiful, smart, funny, talented girl like yourself would notice a guy like me." He stopped talking for a moment. I knew the emotions he was feeling because I was feeling them too. They were overwhelming. "And yet…here we are," he continued. "And I'll marry you the moment that I can, if you'll have me."

I blinked up at him, trying to keep my tears at bay. Then, I leaned up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his ear. "Always," I whispered.

I felt him smile against my cheek. He turned my head with his chin and gazed lovingly into my eyes. He released my body and then brought his hands up to cup my face. Slowly, he leaned his head down to mine. His kiss was light and soft. I pressed against him, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. His tongue probed my mouth and I sighed in pleasure, basking in the glow of the love I felt for him.

All too soon, he pulled away and repeated my words back to me: "Always."

And, I knew, one day, we would live our own happily ever after.

**THE END.**

**….**

**Alright, so the ending is a little cliché. Or a lot. It's like the cliché of all clichés. But I couldn't help myself and I think it's a fitting ending.**

**But I have some news! Are you ready? Are you ready? I'M WRITING TWO STORIES AS A SPIN-OFF! I'm going to write Mel's story, which will be quite long and may not come to pass for a while, and I'm going to write a really short story on Kennadie's past. Please, please, please have an open mind about these. I know how some people don't like stories about people not actually in the books, but I really think you guys will like it. Kennadie's story will let you in on some things you would never know or understand from this story, and Mel's story will go into detail of what the Circle did to her while they had her. Plus, there's going to be a yummy guy whose name I shall not reveal quite yet…tell me what you guys think of this! I love you all and I will be posting an author's note to recognize all those people who reviewed. So if you want recognized…REVIEW!**

**~XJamesBondX**


End file.
